Lust For Blood
by Ryuuketsu-Chan
Summary: UA. Sur le sable de l'arène s'affrontent les Gladiateurs. Ils y laissent leur sang, leur sueur et parfois leur vie. Combattre est un honneur mais qu'advient-il quand les combats deviennent injustement déséquilibrés par un Empereur avide de sang et de violence? Eraqus fera tout pour mener ces Gladiateurs à la victoire, même si pour cela il devra former des alliances improbables.Yaoi
1. Chapitre 1 Le Sable de L'arène

**Bonjour tout le monde! Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais retrouvée ici, parmi vous. Vous devez ce retour à Hinata-Lou. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ce sera à vous de juger!**

**Me voici donc avec ce défi lancé par cette charmante demoiselle qui voulait lire la suite de La Dernière Fantaisie, une nouvelle génération, et comme je l'avais annoncé, cette suite n'existera pas. Alors pour me faire pardonner j'ai relevé le défi d'écrire une histoire, avec pour thème les GLADIATEURS. Je ne vous en dis pas plus sur les couples exigés et les autres contraintes. **

**Pour information: Un Ludus est une école de Gladiateur, elle est tenue par un Laniste, c'est un homme Libre, qui nomme un entraîneur que l'on appelle un Doctore qui lui est un esclave( à prononcer Doctoré). Les esclaves appellent le Laniste Dominus, comme marque de respect et d'appartenance. **

**Je pense avoir tout dit! Je vous laisse avec cette petite histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira!**

* * *

**Once I Had A Dream...**

** ...And This Is It:**

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 1: La Sable de L'arène **

La foule scandait son nom, pourtant il ne l'entendait pas, il ne la voyait pas non plus. Malgré cela il devait se forcer à ouvrir les yeux et affronter la réalité en face. Mais la chaleur, la douleur et la peur le tenaient au corps et rendaient impossible l'effort mécanique qui lui permettrait de rouvrir les yeux et se reconnecter à la réalité.

Ce fut un cri, celui de son ami, son frère d'arme qui le poussa à se relever.

Et tout revint, les acclamations de la foule reprirent de plus belle, le sang se rependait sur le sable à ses pieds depuis son glaive fraichement retiré du corps sans vie de son adversaire. Il se retourna vers la personne qu'il avait entendu crier et se précipita vers lui à toute vitesse, se séparant des gêneurs qui se trouvaient sur sa route. De justesse, il empêcha l'assaillant de son ami de lui ôter la vie.

La satisfaction morbide qu'il ressentit au moment où sa lame brisa la nuque de cet homme, parfait inconnu avec qui il n'avait jamais rien échangé de plus que quelques coups d'épées, le réjouit néanmoins. L'homme s'écroula et laissa apparaître son coéquipier. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et venir en aide aux autres mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

Dans les gradins, Eraqus était debout, applaudissant, heureux du résultat de ce combat. La foule autour de lui scandait leur nom et l'Empereur, au Balcon du Pulvinus, resta assis, las, indécis. Une personne près de lui se pencha et murmura quelque chose à son oreille, puis il se leva et tendit son bras devant lui. Son verdict serait sans appel :

Le pouce vers le haut, ils survivraient tous les deux. Le pouce vers le bas, ils devraient s'entretuer.

Son partenaire tremblait, il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir. Il sentait sa peur sortir hors de son corps et se propagée jusqu'à lui sans pour autant le saisir de la même frayeur.

Lui savait. Il ne se passerait rien. L'Empereur n'irait pas contre la volonté de la foule, ni contre les recommandations de la personne à ses côtés. Mais il n'était pas impossible qu'il soit dans une mauvaise journée, qu'il les condamne injustement. C'était déjà arrivé. Le besoin de plaire à la foule n'était pas présent chez l'Empereur, Saïx. Il avait fait ses preuves à la guerre, en tant que gouverneur, que politicien, époux, père et juge. Aller à l'encontre de la foule ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Il saurait punir ceux qui oseraient protester.

Face à la mort, le peuple était souvent bien plus docile.

Pourtant, lui savait qu'ils seraient épargnés. Ils avaient combattu avec loyauté, force et courage. Ils avaient maintenu le spectacle jusqu'à la dernière minute, inversé la situation en reprenant le dessus sur leurs opposants, alors que ce n'était pas gagné au départ. Le divertissement avait été de qualité et même avec l'ennuie profond que ressentait l'Empereur depuis son retour du front, ils avaient été à la hauteur.

La foule était toujours aussi folle et criait, se levait, stoppait son activité momentanée pour influencer le verdict qui permettrait aux esclaves qu'ils étaient de vivre ou de mourir dans l'arène.

L'autre tremblait toujours. Parce qu'il savait que si un combat devrait éclater entre eux, il serait perdant. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Le pouce de Saïx se décolla de ses autres doigts, toujours à l'horizontale, puis il alla pivoter vers le haut.

Saïx n'avait même pas réfléchit, cet instant n'avait duré que cinq seconde, le temps de se lever, les jauger très brièvement et lever son pouce en leur faveur.

Les deux combattants s'inclinèrent, remerciant le souverain de les avoir épargnés et implicitement, l'ombre qui lui donnait conseil. Ils se tournèrent, levèrent les bras pour profiter du court instant de répit et de gloire que la foule leur accordait puis ils sortirent de l'arène et rejoignirent les vestiaires.

Les ténèbres les encerclèrent en pénétrant dans les entrailles du colisée, humides et fraiches, en contradiction avec la chaleur moite et accablante de l'arène. Quand la grille se referma derrière eux, le plus jeune s'effondra, extériorisant la peur qui l'avait fait trembler devant le verdict de l'Empereur. Il comprit à ce moment-là que les frères d'armes qui étaient restés dans l'arène ne reviendraient pas avec eux au Ludus.

Le Doctore s'avança vers eux et celui toujours debout lui fit signe que ça allait, il se tourna donc vers le second.

\- Sora, lève-toi !

-Ils… Ils sont …

-Ils sont morts mais toi tu es encore vivant ! Rajouta le Doctore.

-Ils sont morts parce qu'ils étaient faibles ! Ajouta l'autre en s'en allant vers les douches.

-Pourquoi il est si cruel ? demanda Sora à son entraineur.

-Ce ne sont pas les premiers à tomber à ses côtés et il a conscience qu'ils ne sont pas les derniers. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

* * *

Ses muscles se détendirent au contact de l'eau et se recontactèrent instantanément quand les plaies étaient rincées par le liquide. A l'aide d'une cruche, il se rinça la tête, faisant disparaître le sang qui s'était incrusté dans ses cheveux, se débarrassant du sable, de la sueur et du doux frisson que procurait l'adrénaline de la peur.

Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la montrer mais elle était là, presque amicale, comme une vieille connaissance, ni malsaine, ni effrayante, juste habituelle. Une main tendue qui était là pour lui rappeler d'aller de l'avant. Une rivale qu'il devait écraser et qui le motivait tout autant.

La main de Sora vint se poser sur son épaule, près d'une plaie encore ouverte sur laquelle il posa ses doigts.

-Il ne t'a pas raté.

-Moi non plus. Ajouta-t-il. Ironique.

Sora attrapa un chiffon et le trempa dans l'eau pour faire disparaître le sang de la plaie afin qu'elle ne s'infecte pas avec la crasse qui s'était accumulée dans son dos et qu'il ne pourrait pas faire disparaître seul. Il entama la toilette de son coéquipier et sauveur.

Il y avait un malaise. Sora était toujours attristé par les récentes pertes, tandis que lui, semblait ne pas être affecté.

-Les combats ont repris ? demanda-t-il.

-Il n'y a donc rien d'autre qui t'intéresse ?

-Vu comment les gladiateurs disparaissent ces derniers temps, il vaudrait mieux observer les techniques de combats des vainqueurs. Ils deviendront bientôt nos adversaires. Et si tu ne veux pas finir comme les autres, plus tu regarderas de combats plus tu auras de chances de t'en sortir.

Il se leva, faisant retomber le chiffon qu'utilisait Sora, laissant l'eau couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La lumière des flambeaux illuminaient quelques parcelles de son corps pas tout à fait propre, faisant ressortir encore plus ses muscles, sculptés par le combat.

Sora baissa les yeux, son ami avait changé ces derniers temps et il s'en inquiétait.

-Sora. Tu t'en fais pour rien.

Il attrapa son subligaculum, s'attacha les cheveux comme à son habitude et s'essuya brièvement. Une fois habillé il s'apprêta à sortir quand :

-Riku ! Apprend moi à ne plus avoir peur !

-Je ne peux t'apprendre à ignorer celle qui te permet de rester en vie Sora. Maitrise là, devient son ami, fait-en une alliée. Mais l'éradiquer est impossible.

L'argenté sortit de la salle d'eau sombre et retourna près des grilles et de Doctore, laissant Sora seul avec ses inquiétudes et ses démons.

* * *

-Où en sont-ils ? demanda Riku au Doctore en arrivant devant la grille par laquelle il était entré dans l'arène.

-Il ne reste plus que Tidus et Wakka.

-Comment veux-tu survive face à Lexaeus ? Ils vont se faire massacrer. Comme nous dans quelques temps. Il est loin le temps où participer au Primus était synonyme de gloire et d'honneur.

-Riku, Terra vous voilà.

-Dominus.

-Dominus.

Dirent les deux esclaves en voyant Eraqus venir vers eux, s'inclinant légèrement.

-Ils vont se faire massacrer. Laissa échapper le Laniste en regardant les combattants dans l'arène.

-Et la prochaine fois ce sera nous. Répondit Riku en partant. Personne ne rajouta quoi que ce soit. Eraqus savait qu'il avait raison.

Depuis que l'empereur était revenu du front, il avait un besoin d'action, de sang et de cruauté gratuite. C'est pourquoi il avait fait ouvrir son propre Ludus, avec son propre Doctore mais plutôt que de se fatiguer à former des gladiateurs novices, il avait préféré racheter les champions des quatre maisons d'apprentissages à la gladiature.

Les quatre principaux Ludi étaient ceux d'Eraqus, Yen Sid, Ansem et Xehanort, Lanistes de leur époque. Mais depuis la création du Ludus de l'Empereur et la désertion de champions, les quatre Lanistes avaient bien du mal à prospérer, bien que rémunérés pour la perte de leur leader, leurs gladiateurs se faisaient éliminer les uns après les autres.

Autrefois, participer au Primus, le combat le plus important pouvant se dérouler dans un Colysée entre Gladiateurs, était un honneur, le moment pour faire ses preuves, le combat qui voyaient s'opposer les champions des Ludi pour savoir qui était le meilleur.

Mais aujourd'hui, comme les quatre champions des écoles de la ville étaient tous dans la même équipe, leurs adversaires étaient des gladiateurs peu expérimentés que l'on envoyait à l'abattoir et ceux qui arrivaient à survivre à la fin d'un combat étaient parfois enrôlés dans l'équipe de l'Empereur.

D'autres Lanistes venaient de temps à autres des villes alentours pour faire s'affronter leurs gladiateurs aux champions de Saïx. Mais pour ce qui était des Combattants des autres Ludi, ils tombaient tous les uns après les autres, priant les Dieux pour être épargnés. Leur présence faisait en sorte que l'arène ne soit jamais vide.

Un vrai gladiateur n'avait pas peur de mourir au combat, il aurait au contraire été fière et honoré de mourir dans l'arène. Mais là, il s'agissait d'une mise à mort, dans la fausse aux lions, sans armes, les pieds et les mains liés, les yeux bandés. Apprendre aux côtés de champions était une chose formidable, capable de faire passer le premier esclave venu en un véritable soldat.

Les Lanistes avaient envoyé les Doctore se battre eux aussi, laissant les Ludus sans entraineurs dignes de ce nom et donc plus personne pour entrainer les gladiateurs. Les « champions » des écoles restantes devinrent les Doctore, dans l'incapacité de se battre lors des combats dans l'arène.

L'un des Ludus avait même fermé ses portes, laissant le Laniste Ansem, toute sa famille et ses esclaves sur la paille, incapable de rembourser quoi que ce soit ni de se payer de nouveaux gladiateurs et aucunes inscriptions pour les combats de l'arène.

Aujourd'hui ne restaient plus que trois Lanistes en ville sans compter Saïx. Xehanort et ses quatre Gladiateurs faisaient la loi parmi les trois dernières écoles, Yen Sid entrainait lui aussi une petite poignée de gladiateurs, ceux présentement de l'arène, dont les deux derniers survivants se tenaient là, en piètre état et Eraqus ne possédait en cet instant plus que 4 Gladiateurs. Sora, Roxas, Ventus et Riku, son Champion. Ces quatre combattants étaient entrainés pas Terra, un ancien gladiateur qui avait dû remplacer son propre Doctore au pied levé après une défaite dans l'arène face à l'un des quatre grands Champions de Saïx.

De retour au Ludus, Riku partit s'enfermer dans la cellule qui lui servait de chambre, privilège accordé au champion. Sora alla retrouver ses deux frères d'armes qui n'avaient pas participés au combat d'aujourd'hui, dans les sous-sols de la maison d'Eraqus.

-Sora ! Où sont les autres ?

-Il n'y a que moi. Marmonna-t-il.

-Et Riku ?

-Il est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Il faudrait vraiment qu'il redescende sur Terre celui-là…

\- Calme-toi Ven, je suis certain qu'il est touché par la situation.

-Mais tu t'entends Roxas ? Touché par la situation ? On parle de Riku. Ce type, rien ne le touche à part l'acier et le sang de ses victimes. Il s'en fout ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est se battre, tuer, faire souffrir et voir mourir des gens. Le reste il s'en balance.

-Vous vous trompez tous les trois sur les intentions et les sentiments de Riku.

Terra, le Doctore passa dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Il regarda les trois gladiateurs qui étaient assis à même le sol, la mine défaite à cause de leur conversation, à ces côtés se tenait Zexion, jeune médecin, en charge de soigner Sora en ce moment même.

-Et en quoi on se trompe sur lui ?

Terra continua son chemin sans répondre alors que Zexion entra dans la cellule pour faire son travail.

Le couloir au mur jaune était éclairé grâce à quelques torches, Terra s'arrêta devant la grille qui séparait l'habitation d'Eraqus et la zone réservée aux gladiateurs. Dans l'ombre, de l'autre côté de la grille, une ombre fit signe à Terra de s'approcher.

-Alors ? Où en sont-ils ?

-Je vous avoue Dominus que le moral n'est plus vraiment présent. Ils ne sont absolument pas rassurés et j'ai peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Riku où qu'ils le mettent à l'écart.

-Riku survivra. A partir de demain, tout sera réglé. Leur as-tu parlé de notre projet ?

-Non. Selon votre désir Dominus.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu en pensais.

-En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais désapprouvé mais aujourd'hui je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

-Dans ce cas, dors bien Terra, demain est un nouveau jour et un nouveau départ pour notre Ludus.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voili voilou! Premier Chapitre, J'espère que la principale concernée est pour le moment satisfaite et que les autres apprécient aussi le tournant de cette histoire. Je me suis énormément inspirée de la série Spartacus S 0,1,2 et 3 que je vous conseille vraiment, parce que c'est une très "belle" Série. **

**Le titre fait référence à une chanson de Gackt, Lust For Blood qui n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le thème. Quoi que... **

**Donnez moi vôtre avis, est ce qu'il y a des choses à changer dans le scénario, est ce qu'il y a des choses qui vous dérangent? N'hésitez pas. Hinata-Lou ça vaut surtout pour toi!**

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait et je vous dis à très bientôt!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	2. Chapitre 2 Une Nouvelle Equipe

**Bonjour Bonjour, Je sais je suis en avance, mais ce n'est pas anodin. Dimanche je ne serai pas là pour publier car je serais à la neige. Si et seulement si il y a Internet là où je vais vous aurez droit au troisième chapitre Dimanche! Sinon il vous faudra patienter jusqu'à Dimanche Prochain!**

**Je remercie ceux et celles qui me lisent, qui me suivent et bien évidemment ceux et celles qui laissent des commentaires. Merci Donc à Kaleimaya et Hinata-Lou! **

**D'ailleurs pour cette dernière je tiens à te dire que la plus part de tes contraintes n'apparaîtrons pas tout de suite. D'où le fait que j'étais incapable de faire un One Shot. Je voulais essayer d'amener ça le plus réalistement possible. Donc, voilà la suite avec une des contraintes de personnages qui était très difficile ( lol)**

**J'avais oublié de préciser, comme si c'était encore utile, qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient!**

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 2: Une Nouvelle Equipe**

Le soleil tapait fort en ce matin de Juillet, les quatre gladiateurs d'Eraqus s'entraînaient dans la cour leur étant réservée. Les consignes fusaient de la bouche du Doctore ainsi que les coups de fouets. Terra n'était pas du genre à donner des corrections, pas par les temps qui couraient. Quand lui avait été Gladiateur, son Doctore ne se privait pas pour blesser, rabaisser et punir les élèves récalcitrants.

Aujourd'hui tout était différent, Les Gladiateurs qui lui faisaient face n'étaient que des gamins, à peine plus jeune que lui, Sora, le plus jeune avait seulement 20 ans. A cet âge-là, les esclaves sont en apprentissage, ils ne vont pas dans l'arène, leur programme d'entrainement n'est encore constitué que de renforcement musculaire et d'exercices en tous genres visant à faire d'eux des colosses.

Mais en regardant les bras frêles de Sora, les épaules et hanches étroites de Roxas et les mollets fragiles et délicats de Ventus, on était bien loin de l'image prodigieuse que l'on se faisait d'un Gladiateur. A la différence de ces trois derniers, Riku lui était déjà beaucoup plus fort. Son entrainement avait commencé bien avant le leur et durait depuis bien plus longtemps.

Terra n'eut pas le loisir de laisser son esprit vagabonder plus longtemps, un coup d'œil au balcon de la villa d'Eraqus lui suffit pour comprendre les ordres. Il fit claquer son fouet et les quatre combattants stoppèrent leurs activités et se tournèrent vers lui. Il alla se placer devant eux, leur tournant le dos et observa l'invité de son Maître.

Aux côtés d'Eraqus se tenait Yen Sid, l'un des trois derniers Lanistes de la ville. Sa longue barbe blanche et son visage flétrit par les années témoignaient de son grand âge et de son expérience dans le domaine de la Gladiature. Sa renommée avait été autre fois si grande qu'elle traversait les frontières et beaucoup venaient pour se confronter à ses Gladiateurs de renoms. L'un de ses plus grands combattants répondait au nom d'Angeal. Son épée broyeuse avait fait couler beaucoup de sang. Sa force et son calme faisaient de lui un Gladiateur redouté. En cet instant précis, Angeal devait certainement s'entraîner dans le ludus de Saïx, puisqu'il était l'un des quatre gladiateurs à avoir été acheté par l'Empereur.

Eraqus coupa une fois de plus Terra dans ses pensées et entama un discours.

-Combattants ! Vous ne me contredirez pas si je dis que les temps sont durs. Vous l'avez-vous-même constaté, vous êtes même aux premières loges ! Mais sachez qu'il est dur pour nous aussi, lanistes. Alors mon vieil ami Yen Sid et moi avons pris la décision suivante. Puisque l'Empereur a allié les forces des meilleurs gladiateurs de cette ville, nous allons faire de même !

La grille qui séparait la cour de combat et la maison d'Eraqus s'ouvrit et laissa passer 4 silhouettes.

-Voici vos nouveaux coéquipiers !

Yen Sid s'avança et prit la parole à son tour.

-Les esclaves qui se tiennent devant vous sont les derniers de mes gladiateurs. Ma maison était autre fois grande et renommée, aujourd'hui voici ce qu'il en reste. Ces trois gladiateurs sont tout ce qu'il me reste de ma force d'antan. Leur Doctore sera vôtre Doctore ainsi que le vôtre deviendra le leur. Vous ne vous affronterez plus jamais les uns contre les autres dans une arène, aujourd'hui et dès à présent vous formez une seule et même équipe.

-Ne perdez pas de temps ! Que l'entrainement reprenne. Terra, Marluxia vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

D'un simple hochement de tête les deux Doctore comprirent les ordres. Les lanistes prirent place au balcon pour suivre l'entrainement, ce qui était chose rare. Mais aujourd'hui était loin d'être un jour comme les autres.

-Bien, vous avez compris ? Ces gladiateurs qui hier encore étaient vos ennemis, deviennent dès maintenant vos frères. Je ne tolérerai aucune parole déplacée, aucun coup bas ! Est-ce clair ?

-Oui Doctore. Dirent les quatre esclaves d'Eraqus en réponse à l'ordre de Terra.

-De façon tout à fait exceptionnelle, dès maintenant, vous nous nommerez par nos noms, évitant ainsi toute confusion. Je vous présente donc Marluxia. Doctore de l'équipe de Yen Sid et maintenant le vôtre également.

-Pour commencer, on va échanger nos équipes. Je veux voir de quoi vous êtes capables bandes de larves. Vous quatre, avec moi !

Terra fit donc la connaissance des trois autres gladiateurs. Par connaissance, il entendait trouver les points forts et points faibles, définir la technique de combats, évaluer le niveau et comprendre le fonctionnement.

Riku lança un regard à Marluxia. Depuis qu'il était dans ce ludus, il avait vu passer quatre Doctore, ce cinquième ne l'impressionnait pas. Déjà à l'arrivée de Terra, Riku avait eu des doutes quant à ses capacités. Mais il avait fait ses preuves.

Les trois autres gladiateurs ne leur étaient pas tout à fait inconnus. Ils avaient déjà combattu dans l'arène et survécu. Il y avait Luxord, le champion par défaut, Demyx le lunatique et Axel le fauve. Ils ne purent pas s'attarder plus sur leur cas et observer ce qu'ils valaient en dehors d'un combat officiel que les coups de fouets raisonnèrent dans la cour.

Après leur avoir fait répéter encore et encore les différentes positions de combats, de défenses et d'esquives, avoir testé toutes les combinaisons de binômes et trinômes possible entre eux, Marluxia les fit se mettre en ligne. De son Côté Terra fit de même, sans avoir besoin de consulter son nouveau confrère.

-Notre champion est Riku. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Terra.

-Je suis d'accord avec ce choix. Il est rapide, fort, astucieux et sait utiliser ses atouts contre ses ennemis.

Ventus retint une grimace et un grognement de frustration quand il entendit les commentaires de Marluxia. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

-Un problème Demi-portion ?

Ventus ne baissa pas la tête et continua de regarder droit devant lui.

-Est-ce que l'annonce de mon verdict te semble injustifiée ? Tu penses que tu es plus fort que lui. Très bien. Dans ce cas-là je te donne ta chance. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort. Je demande un vrai combat. Dans un exercice on retient toujours ces coups face à son partenaire. Je vous ordonne de ne pas vous retenir. Riku vient par ici.

-Pence, apporte les épées en bois. Demanda Terra.

-J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils ne retiennent pas leurs coups. Apporte-moi les armes de combats.

Riku ferma les yeux brièvement. Il en était ainsi. Il alla chercher l'épée que lui tendait l'esclave et la serra dans sa main. Il ne porta aucun regard à Ventus et alla se placer au centre de la cour en attendant que Ven vienne le rejoindre.

Ce dernier prit la lame avec appréhension, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur chez Riku, c'était justement que lui ne semblait avoir peur de rien. Il aurait été capable de se battre contre n'importe lequel d'entre eux sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il aurait même été capable de défier Terra sans sourciller. Peut-être perdrait-il ? Mais il ne sourcillerait pas, à aucun moment il ne montrerait qu'il est contrarié par cette annonce. Il le ferait, un point c'est tout.

Son regard glacial transperça Ven. Il se faisait l'impression de n'être qu'un étranger, un adversaire lambda. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Riku était une machine froide et sans cœur qui se battait uniquement pour faire couler le sang.

Les deux Lanistes se levèrent et virent voir le combat de plus près.

-Je te préviens Riku, je ne me retiendrai pas.

-J'espère bien. Ajouta l'argenté.

Ils se mirent en place et Ven prit son épée comme à son habitude, la lame derrière lui, cette manière de tenir son arme avait souvent faire rire ses adversaires mais lui était toujours là, pas eux. Il n'était pas le seul à tenir son arme de façon originale. Riku la tenait haute, près de son visage, il n'était pas grand mais cette posture avait quelque chose d'imposant, au-delà de son efficacité en combat, cette posture montrait une certaine confiance en lui. Il était intimidant.

Même si ils ne devaient pas retenir leurs coups, Ven savait qu'il ne mourrait pas à la suite de ce combat. Autre fois, il n'était pas rare que les gladiateurs s'entre-tuent lors d'une démonstration, ou se blessent mortellement lors des entraînements. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus question, il n'y avait plus assez de gladiateurs dans les ludi, ce n'était pas pour les voir s'entre tuer pendant les entraînements.

Mais Ven, aussi confiant soit-il et bon gladiateur, il ne s'était jamais mesurer à Riku dans un combat comme celui-là. Il avait un peu peur. Contrairement à son adversaire. Impassible.

-Gladiateurs ! En place.

-Combattez !

Riku s'engagea le premier, son point fort était l'attaque, Ventus et lui avaient plus ou moins la même taille, il ne chercha donc pas à le fatiguer en bougeant comme il l'aurait fait avec un adversaire plus grand. Riku était rapide, et précis. Il ne manqua que très peu sa cible et Ven en fit l'amer constat. Il se rendit compte que lui n'avait pas encore fait grand-chose à part se protéger et esquiver les coups bien portés de son assaillant.

Il devait se reprendre immédiatement sinon il allait perdre et ce Marluxia ne le raterait pas. Il connaissait la tactique de combat de Riku et était capable d'anticiper ses enchaînements il profita donc d'un mouvement plus ample de l'argenté pour contre-attaquer le plus rapidement. Ven ne perçu pas le petit sourire de son assaillant.

Au lieu de contre-attaquer vers l'avant, Riku recula son corps, changea son épée de main et envoya son bras armé juste derrière la nuque de son adversaire. Il aurait fallu quelques centimètres de plus et une force supplémentaire pour que Riku décapite Ven. Surpris par la rapidité et l'enchaînement inattendu de son adversaire, le blond fut incapable de bouger. L'argenté se retourna attrapa son cou entre son corps et son bras, l'épée dans l'autre main, prêt à achever son adversaire.

Marluxia s'avança vers les deux combattants. Riku avait mis Ven à genoux, le maintenant toujours fermement entre son arme et son corps, montrant sa supériorité et sa victoire à tout le monde.

-Quelque chose à ajouter demi-portion ? Demanda Marluxia. Vas-y, fait le, demande à ton Maître si tu peux être épargné. Ose demander à ton Maître d'être gracié.

Ven regarda le balcon où se trouvait Eraqus et Yen Sid et leva l'index et le majeur, collés l'un à l'autre.

-La Missio. Vous savez que l'on ne vous forcera pas à vous entre-tuer en entrainement utilisé ce signe et l'on vous épargnera peut être. Ne le faîte pas et mourez dans l'arène en gladiateur et non en esclave. Clama Eraqus.

Le Maître fit un signe à Riku qui relâcha immédiatement sa prise sur Ven.

-Défit une seule de mes paroles et un seul de mes ordres et je t'expédie à la Fosse.

Ven baissa les yeux et retourna se mettre en ligne près de Sora et Roxas.

Les esclaves d'Eraqus n'étaient jamais envoyés à la fosse. Etait-ce le cas chez Yen Sid ? Envoyer des hommes se battre dans un tel endroit était sans doute, aujourd'hui, aussi conséquent que d'aller à l'abattoir dans l'arène. Les règles à la fosse étaient simples. La défaite signifiait obligatoirement la mort et la Victoire, la vie, jusqu'à la défaite. Chaque combat était une mise à mort.

Combattre dans cet enfer était réservé aux chiens, aux esclaves et aux gladiateurs fautifs, coupables. La punition était sévère mais survivre dans la fosse permettait à celui qui remportait la victoire, ou tout du moins à son maître, de remporter une très grosse somme d'argent. Parfois plus conséquente qu'une victoire dans l'arène.

Au fond de ce puit sans fond, aller simple vers le purgatoire tout en restant en vie, la mort s'imprégnait de chaque homme, le transformant en bête, oubliant même que l'adversaire en face de lui est également un homme et non un monstre, un fantôme.

En comparaison des difficultés rencontrées ces derniers temps dans l'arène par les Gladiateurs, la fosse ne semblait plus aussi terrifiante. Le résultat était généralement le même. La victoire assurait la vie, jusqu'au prochain combat. Et la défaite vous envoyait directement en enfer, avec seulement de quoi payer le passeur.

-Notre champion est Luxord. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Marluxia à Terra pour changer de sujet.

-Je suis mitigé entre les capacités physiques de Luxord et l'agilité et la détermination que je trouve assez dominante chez Axel. Je voudrai également les voir se battre dans les mêmes conditions que Ven et Riku.

Confiant, Luxord attrapa l'épée que lui tendait l'esclave, Pence lui semblait-il. Axel quant à lui, se contenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, comme gêné.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda le roux.

-As-tu peur ?

-Non. Mais si Luxord a été nommé Champion, c'est peut-être parce qu'il le mérite.

-Pourquoi Luxord est le Champion de votre Ludus, Marluxia ? demanda Terra.

-Parce qu'il est le Gladiateur à avoir le plus de combat à son actif.

-De combats, aussi bien en tant que vainqueur que vaincu ?

-En effet.

-Luxord, combien de combats as-tu perdu ?

-Je dirais une petite dizaine en 7 ans au Ludus de mon maître.

-Et toi Axel ? Combien de défaite ?

Le roux était gêné, il regardait à droite et à gauche, cherchant l'appui de l'un des siens, même le regard de son Maître lui sembla à cet instant réconfortant.

-Combien ?

-Aucune.

-Voilà pourquoi je veux savoir ce que tu vaux vraiment.

-Je ne suis au service de mon Maître que depuis trois ans.

-Mais tu restes invaincu. Combattez ! Ordonna Terra.

Les deux Gladiateurs s'exécutèrent. Pendant le combat, Riku observa attentivement leurs mouvements, Luxord appliquait à la lettre les enseignements et enchaînements de base d'un gladiateur, il s'étonna qu'il ait réussi à survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui en appliquant simplement ces enchaînement sans rajouter d'autres éléments personnels. En revanche Axel faisait beaucoup de mouvements parasitaires qui semblaient pourtant avoir un but précis qu'il ne parvenait à saisir.

Sa façon de combattre était difficilement lisible et par conséquent, imprévisible. Il surprit d'ailleurs plusieurs fois Luxord. Axel, de par son corps fin et longiligne, mettait pourtant beaucoup plus de temps à bouger et à effectuer certains mouvements, chose qu'il semblait compenser en laissant glisser son glaive dans sa main pas totalement refermée dessus, se servant du poids de l'épée pour se rééquilibrer.

Le regarder combattre était fascinant. Il était agile et gracieux et pourtant, ses assauts étaient ravageurs, il dégageait une telle force dans chacun de ses coups qu'il était impossible de soupçonner en le regardant.

Riku comprit pourquoi Axel était invaincu. Et il lui tardait de l'affronter.

Sans surprise, le roux sortit vainqueur de ce combat.

-Voilà pourquoi, je voulais vous voir combattre, Axel. Je ne te menacerai pas de t'envoyer à la fosse, ce n'est pas le style de la maison, en revanche, le moindre de mes mots, de mes ordres, doit être exécuté sans protestations. Suis-je clair ?

Le roux acquiesça.

-Ça vaut aussi pour vous tous ! Que ces ordres viennent de Marluxia ou de moi, vous n'aurez d'autres choix que d'obéir !

-Oui Doctore ! Clamèrent tous les gladiateurs en même temps.

\- Je déclare que toi et Riku êtes les deux Champions de ce Ludus, jusqu'à nouvel ordre et aux prochains jeux qui détermineront certainement qui de vous deux mérite le titre de Champion, incontesté. Annonça Terra.

-Bien, comme vous venez, tous autant que vous êtes, d'intégrer un nouveau Ludus, avec de nouvelles règles et un nouveau Doctore, on va tout reprendre à zéro. Musculation, entrainement sur le palus, combat en groupe et pour terminer ce soir, nuit entière à porter les traverses ! Comme au bon vieux temps. S'amusa Marluxia en faisait claquer une fois de plus son fouet sur le sable.

Sora soupira en allant prendre le bâton de combat, la première fois qu'il avait dû porter les traverses de bois sur ses épaules durant toute la nuit, il avait cru mourir, jamais plus, depuis ce jour, il n'avait effectuer un effort aussi conséquent, même pendant certains entraînements et même lors de certains combats. La perspective de passer la nuit à tourner en rond, les uns derrière les autres, à porter près de soixante kilo de poutre ne le réjouissait pas.

Il savait qu'il en était de même pour Roxas, qui était plus ou moins du même gabarit que lui.

En haut, sur le balcon, Yen Sid et Eraqus, regardaient avec attention l'entrainement reprendre. Se félicitant l'un et l'autre d'avoir choisis de s'unir face à la situation compliquée à laquelle ils devaient maintenant faire face, ensemble.

Dans près d'un mois auraient lieux les jeux les plus importants de l'année et il était impératif que leurs combattants y participent. La question allait être de les garder en vie jusque-là. Ils avaient tous deux réussis à éviter à leurs meilleurs combattants de se battre contre les barbares de Xehanort mais ils étaient parfaitement conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas indéfiniment contourner le problème.

L'empereur ferait combattre ses champions lors de ces jeux. Et même si leurs combattants perdaient, ils obtiendraient une grosse somme d'argent. Une somme suffisante pour pouvoir quitter la ville et aller s'installer ailleurs pour fonder un autre Ludus, dans une autre ville, loin des ennuis qu'étaient en train de causer ses jeux loin d'être fair-play.

Là était leur projet, à tous deux. Sacrifier leurs derniers et meilleurs combattants dans ce match contre les Champions de Saïx. La question était, comment passer les quatre combats qui les séparaient de ce jour sans perdre leurs meilleurs éléments ?

Avec en première préoccupation, de quelle façon vaincre les quatre molosses de Xehanort.

-Léon !

-Oui Dominus ?

-Va me chercher, Axel et Riku. Yen Sid et moi allons faire des courses.

**To Be Continued..**.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère qu'une fois de plus ça vous aura plût, donnez moi votre avis. Je ne demande qu'à vous divertir!**

**En espérant aussi que je me rapproche de ce que tu espérais Hinata-Lou! Si tu trouves que ça s'éloigne n'hésite pas à me recadrer!**

**à très bientôt tout le monde**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	3. Chapitre 3 Une Ombre Murmurante

Hello! Je pense que ceux qui me suivent dans cette aventure seront contents de voir que je suis là finalement! Tard mais là! Et je me réjouis autant que vous d'avoir accès à Internet!

Sans plus attendre la suite. Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent et un gros merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire :)

Merci à Hinata-Lou sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas prit forme! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 3 : Une Ombre Murmurante**

Les commerçants faisaient étalage de leurs marchandises, vantaient à tort ou à raison les bienfaits de tels ou tels produits dans la chaleur étouffante du marché. Clamant que leurs fruits et légumes étaient les meilleurs du marché, arguant de la fraîcheur et la qualité des poissons et viande. Les tisserands sollicitaient les femmes, assortissaient (oui oui, c'est comme ça qu'on dit !) des parures couteuses avec des toilettes élégantes qui iraient avec telle ou telle couleur de cheveux ou de peau.

Flattant la silhouette et la couleur des yeux de certaines, semblant plus aisées que d'autres, donc plus susceptibles de faire un achat.

Parmi tous ces marchands, se frayant un chemin entre les différents citoyens, plus des curieux que de véritables acheteurs, regardant avec attention le spectacle que se livraient les enchères entre les potentiels acquéreurs, ils attendaient.

Les marchandises se tenaient sur une petite estrade, les pieds et les mains liées, la peau crasseuse et les cheveux sales, la mine fermée et le regard vide. Leur propriétaire ventait lui aussi leurs capacités, leur origine et énonçant les différentes utilités qu'ils pourraient avoir chez chacun des différents acheteurs.

-Cette femme vient de l'autre côté de la montagne, elle fera une esclave utile qui vous servira aussi bien d'interprète, grâce aux trois langues qu'elle maîtrise, que de femme de ménage ou nourrice. Deux Munies pour cette femme. Trois avec son enfant.

-Trois ! Mais sans l'enfant.

-Trois avec l'enfant !

-Quatre pour les deux !

Les enchères montèrent, remettant en question la présence de l'enfant, trop jeune pour servir dans une maison, et faisant donc une bouche en plus à nourrir jusqu'à lui trouver une utilité.

-Six pour les deux ! Clama la voix rocailleuse d'un vieil homme, traversant la foule, suivit de près d'un homme grand et musclé au visage anguleux et effrayant.

-Six Munies pour Maître Xehanort dans ce cas-là !adjugea le revendeur d'esclave.

L'un des serviteurs de l'homme s'avança vers l'estrade et attrapa les chaines des deux nouveaux esclaves de l'homme.

-Je me disais bien que ça sentait la charogne par ici.

-Ha, une odeur que vous connaissez bien, Eraqus. Vous n'avez plus que des os à ronger depuis quelques temps. Répondit Xehanort en attrapant le visage de la femme, fraîchement acquise entre ses mains pour l'examiner de près.

-N'est-ce pas un peu cher payer pour une simple esclave ? Le nargua le Laniste.

-J'ai acquis trois autres serviteurs la semaine dernière mais ils ne comprennent rien à ce qu'on leur dit, j'ai besoin d'une interprète. Et prit en mains, cet enfant pourra sans doutes se battre dans l'arène dans quelques années, qui sait. D'ailleurs que nous vaut le plaisir de votre présence en ces lieux, je croyais que vous ne pouviez plus vous permettre le moindre achat de gladiateur.

A cet instant, Yen Sid apparut à la droite d'Eraqus et salua poliment Xehanort.

-Alors c'est donc vrai. Vous vous êtes donc associé. Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes ici pour trouver des maris à vos deux pucelles ? S'amusa-t-il en jetant un œil à Axel et Riku qui se tenaient respectivement derrière leur Maître, la main fermement posée sur le manche de leur épée.

-C'est avec ça que vous espérez me battre dans l'arène ? Ce sont là vos deux meilleurs espoirs ? Ha ha !

Xehanort éclata de rire, se moquant de ses deux collègues.

-Lexaeus, approche un peu. Demanda Xehanort. Voilà un Gladiateur, un vrai, digne de l'arène dans laquelle vous ne faites plus que de la figuration avec vos marionnettes maigrichonnes.

-Si Angeal était encore là, tu ferais moins le fier.

-On m'a également prit mon Champion, Yen Sid, mais contrairement à vous deux je n'ai pas pleuré sur mon sort quand l'Empereur est venu me prendre Genesis. Mes combattants sont toujours à la hauteur.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tes combattants se contentent de disputer des combats totalement déséquilibrés contre des esclaves sous-entraînés.

-Maître Eraqus, vous ferez remarquer à votre collègue qu'il a une étrange façon de parler de vos propres gladiateurs. Si vous ne pensez pas être à la hauteur, donnez-les-moi et j'en ferais de vrais Gladiateurs !

-Je ne pense pas non. Vous savez ce qui fait la force de vos Gladiateurs ? C'est qu'ils combattent en groupe. Seul, pas un de vos Gladiateurs ne viendraient à bout de l'un des nôtres.

-Vous pensez ça ?

-J'en suis certain.

-Dans ce cas, je vous propose que nos combattants s'affrontent. Comme, même seul face à vos esclaves de bas étages, mes gladiateurs vaincraient les vôtres, je vous propose un quatre contre un.

-Vous oubliez seulement d'où viennent nos Gladiateurs !

-Je me fiche éperdument d'où ils viennent. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est qu'ils ne valent rien et que je gagnerai ce défi. Je serai d'ailleurs très content de vous racheter Terra, Eraqus. Je suis persuadé qu'il serait capable de faire un bon remplaçant à Xemnas, mon Doctore. Ne le prend pas mal Yen Sid, je pense juste que la place de Marluxia est dans l'arène où dans l'estomac d'un lion.

Une fois de plus Xehanort partit à rire.

-Ha, vous croisez me fait un bien fou, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi. J'en toucherai un mot à l'empereur, je dois me rendre chez lui dans la journée.

Xehanort regarda une fois de plus les deux Gladiateurs qui accompagnaient les Lanistes, pour se persuader qu'il avait raison d'affirmer sa supériorité, son regard se porta sur Riku.

-Dites-moi Eraqus, ce jeune homme-là. Ne serait-ce pas …

-Il n'est certainement pas à vendre !

-Je m'en doute. Je m'en doute. Dit-il en s'avançant vers Riku et en le prenant par le visage comme il l'avait fait avec sa nouvelle esclave. Son visage m'est familier…

-Vous l'avez vu un bon nombre de fois dans l'arène. Il n'a jamais perdu un combat.

-Hum… J'en suis certain. Malheureusement pour vous messieurs, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai encore un marché à conclure et un présent à offrir à l'Empereur. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée messieurs.

Xehanort leur tourna le dos et s'en alla.

Eraqus le laissa partir et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait tant plaisir ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps faire partie du Primus aurait été un honneur mais pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes pas là. Déclara Yen Sid, sceptique.

-Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard, maintenant, rentrons.

Yen Sid resta interdit.

-Nous ne sommes pas venu pour faire des courses ? Comme vous l'avez annoncé avant de partir ?

-J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma bourse.

* * *

De retour au Ludus, Marluxia et Terra avaient entamé la pause du midi. La chaleur trop intense avait fait tourner de l'œil plus d'un guerrier redoutable, l'ombre du préau fut la bienvenue.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez Eraqus ? S'emporta Yen Sid en rentrant de la ville par la porte qui menait à la cour d'entrainement, toujours bien gardée par des légionnaires.

-Calmez-vous Yen Sid ! Calmez-vous ! Vous deux, allez manger. Annonça-t-il à Axel et Riku qui s'exécutèrent immédiatement.

-Comment vous permettez vous d'envoyer nos combattants, parce qu'il s'agit à présent des nôtres, vers une mort certaine. Je pensais que nous avions un objectif commun !

-C'est toujours le cas. Affirma Eraqus, en enlevant sa toge de protection contre la poussière volatile ultra présente dans le marché.

-Je doute sincèrement que nous soulager de nos meilleurs éléments soit sincèrement une façon de nous faire remporter le gros lot.

-C'est bien pour cela que nous n'allons rien perdre du tout. Vous devriez me faire plus confiance.

-Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû écouter vôtre messagère. Elle s'est montrée tellement persuasive que j'étais incapable de voir clairement que j'étais en train de me faire rouler.

-Si vous m'avez fait confiance, ce n'est pas pour rien !

-Notre but c'est de les faire participer aux jeux de la fin du mois. S'ils se battent contre les Gladiateurs de Xehanort ils ne survivront pas !

-N'avez-vous pas écouté ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'a proclamé haut et fort le vieux Xehanort ?

-Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis plus âgé que lui ? Et non. Je ne vois pas de quoi je dois me souvenir. Lâcha Yen Sid au bord de l'énervement total.

-Un seul de ses Gladiateurs contre quatre de nos meilleurs.

-Et alors ?

-Je suis bien d'accord qu'à quatre contre quatre, même en alliant Riku et Axel, il serait sans doute compliqué de gagner, voire impossible, en revanche et même si ce n'est pas très fair-play, à quatre contre un, là on a toute nos chances de les battre les uns après les autres.

-Et vous croyez sincèrement que Xehanort sera suffisamment stupide pour faire ça ?

-Flatter l'ego de ce moins que rien, mange merde par tous les trous n'a pas été facile, même pour moi, en revanche même si c'était subtile, me laisser insulter était un moyen de lui faire prendre conscience que nous entraînions vraiment des chiffes-moles. Or vous et moi savons ce que valent nos Gladiateurs. Et le laisser croire qu'Axel et Riku sont aussi faibles qu'ils en ont l'air est un bon point pour nous.

-Vous croyez sincèrement qu'il maintiendra sa proposition ?

-Ho oui. Si il continu à entendre que nos Gladiateurs sont des branques.

Yen Sid regarda Eraqus avec le sourire. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir accepté de collaborer avec Eraqus, sa jeunesse faisait de lui un allier redoutable pour lui et un adversaire de taille pour Xehanort. Il sourit une fois de plus, satisfait.

* * *

-Je commence à en avoir marre de ne servir que de jouet à des hommes qui pensent que nos vies n'ont pas de valeur. Annonça Ventus quand Axel eu terminé de raconter leur rencontre avec Xehanort et Lexaeus.

-Se battre dans le Primus est un privilège Ventus ! Tu devrais être honoré de savoir que quatre d'entre nous risquent d'y participer.

-Mais tu t'entends ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : Participer au Primus aujourd'hui revient à se faire haché menu ! Redescend sur Terre Riku !

-Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'affronter ce qui arrive Ventus, tu devrais demander à Eraqus qu'il fasse de toi un esclave ou une putain. Tu auras plus de chance de survivre !

-J'te jure que je vais te faire la peau ! Ven se leva, prêt à répondre à la moindre parole de plus de l'argenté mais il fut retenu par les autres.

Pour toute réponse, Riku se contenta de garder le silence, fermer les yeux et esquisser un rictus de mépris à l'encontre des intentions du blond.

-Ven ! Assied-toi ! Ordonna Terra.

Le blond protesta. Il avait raison ! Se battre pour ces hommes qui pensaient que leur vie ne valait rien en comparaison de la leur et qui les envoyaient à l'abattoir ainsi avec autant de désinvolture était injuste. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jeu d'échec avec des pions en bois, réutilisables à volonté.

Terra tenta de le raisonner et de lui expliquer qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'entraîner dur si leur prochain combat devait effectivement s'effectuer contre les hommes de Xehanort.

Roxas comprenait la colère de son jumeau. Il la ressentait presque aussi forte et aussi présente que si Riku lui avait craché ces mots à la figure. Ils ignoraient qui irait combattre mais une chose était certaine, sans un bon plan d'attaque, ils y passeraient tous.

Axel avait fait un portrait assez détaillé de l'homme qui accompagnait le Laniste au marcher. Sa carrure, sa force et sa puissance était claire et transpirait hors de son corps pour exprimer une vigueur et une robustesse qui les surpassaient tous de loin.

Les Gladiateurs mangèrent en groupe, sauf Riku. Comme à son habitude il resta loin des autres. Ce qui interpella Demyx.

-Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas de venir se joindre à vous ?

-Pour manger avec un fouille merde, non merci. Cracha Ven.

-Tu devrais comprendre dans deux minutes. Précisa Sora.

Mais il ne fallut pas plus de temps à l'argenté pour se lever et partir en courant vers la seconde partie de la cour, celle se trouvant cachée par la petite dépendance, faisant face à la maison du maître, comprenant les réserves d'armes, de boucliers, les tenues que portaient les combattants lors des jeux et la cellule du champion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il va vomir. Comme avant chaque grand événement.

-On a beau lui dire que ça peut être dangereux et qu'il pourrait être traité contre ça, il n'écoute rien.

-Ça prouve qu'il a la tête à ce qu'il fait. C'est la même chose avant chaque combat.

Tous retournèrent à leur repas, de façon peu appétissante pour les nouveaux.

-Je te rassure, on s'y fait vite. Tu apprendras à ne plus y faire attention. Tu n'as qu'à te trouver une occupation visuelle. Expliqua Sora en regarda à travers la grille la silhouette d'une jeune esclave aux cheveux acajou qui répondait, d'après Terra au doux nom de Kairi.

Tous les autres suivirent son regard et se mirent à rire, oubliant Riku et ses problèmes.

Quand l'heure du repas fut terminée, les combats reprirent, l'argenté revint, bu de longues gorgée d'eau et se remit en place, attendant les ordres de Terra et Marluxia.

Dans le sable de la cour, les coups d'épée, de boucliers et de fouet faisaient s'élever la poussière, la transpiration produite par l'effort et la chaleur de l'été faisait coller les résidus de terre sur la peau des combattants, épuisés. Le sang coula aussi, très peu et involontairement.

En posant son glaive le soir venu, Sora se rendit compte que ses mains saignaient. Le bois de son arme l'avait blessé et rendait ses mains sensible à chaque contacte.

Roxas vint le voir et fit couler une louchée d'eau sur ses paumes, afin de les apaiser.

-Comme vous êtes mignonnes… lança Marluxia. De vrais petites demoiselles. Veux-tu que je te fasse porter des bandes imprégnées d'huile Sora ?

-Je te remercie Marluxia. Ce ne sera pas utile.

-Non. Mais en revanche, tes petites épaules seront dans le même état demain matin. Et quand je reviendrai, reposé de ma nuit partagée avec une charmante jeune femme aux formes et aux courbes plus qu'alléchante, toi, tu seras encore en train de tourner en rond dans la cour. Si tu n'es pas mort d'ici là.

Il s'en alla en riant, content d'avoir effrayé le jeune gladiateur.

-Il est vraiment insupportable.

-Et méchant en plus de ça. Rajouta Roxas en déposant une seconde louche d'eau sur ses mains.

-On a survécu la première fois alors qu'on n'était pas entraîner. Cette fois devrait mieux se passer.

-Tu te souviens de Riku la première fois où on a fait ça ?

-Hum. Il n'était même pas fatigué. On aurait dit qu'il ne portait rien sur ses épaules.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers le préau, là où ils allaient prendre leur repas tandis qu'à l'étage supérieur Eraqus était déjà à table depuis bien longtemps en compagnie de Yen Sid.

* * *

-Sachez tout de même que j'émets quelques réserves quant à ce projet pour le moins périlleux. Lâcha le vieux Laniste en buvant le vin que lui servait une des esclaves.

-Continuons de lui faire croire que nous n'avons aucune chance, même avec un tel handicape, en sa faveur et je vous promets que tout se passera bien. De toutes manières je pense que le choix des combattants est déjà tout trouvé.

-A qui pensez-vous ?

-Riku et Ventus pour les miens. Ven a beau avoir un sale caractère il n'en reste pas moins un combattant hors pair et il a toutes ses chances en combattant avec Riku. Et pour les vôtres ? J'ai ma petite idée mais je ne voudrais pas vous influencer.

-Hum… Luxord sans aucun doute. Même si je persiste à dire qu'il est bien meilleur qu'Axel.

-Si Terra pense qu'Axel est prêt pour un combat aussi important, c'est qu'il l'est. Ne le pensez-vous pas à la hauteur pour aller combattre avec mes Gladiateurs ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

-Vous continuez à douter… Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous convaincre…

-Dominus.

Les deux Lanistes se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait d'interpeller Eraqus. Cachée sous une longue toge, masquant son visage, il n'était pourtant pas compliqué pour le maître des lieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Yen Sid, reconnu la personne également. Elle était l'une de ces personnes que l'on n'oublie pas.

-Approche.

Elle s'avança, s'agenouilla et marmonna quelques paroles à l'oreille du Laniste.

-Vraiment ? Quelle bonne idée. Dans ce cas-là, nous mettrons ta proposition à exécution dès demain matin. Annonça-t-il, satisfait.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Nous allons organiser un petit jeu dès demain, pour savoir lequel de nos hommes est le plus fort, les quatre premiers irons combattre les hommes de Xehanort.

Eraqus, sourit, comblé d'avoir trouvé un moyen de faire comprendre à son associé que leurs efforts ne seraient pas vains. Puis il se tourna vers la silhouette et acquiesça, puis elle disparue.

-C'est une très belle femme.

-Elle ne m'appartient pas.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne en vous nommant ainsi.

-Une vieille habitude qu'elle a souhaité rester inchangée. Lâcha-t-il, songeur en apportant sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres.

* * *

Après un bref repas les Gladiateurs se postèrent immédiatement au centre de la cour et attrapèrent les traverses de bois pour les poser sur leurs épaules. Sora en tremblait par avance, ils ne pourraient pas dormir et devraient donc commencer la journée du lendemain sans avoir fermé l'œil et Marluxia ne semblait pas d'humeur à laisser passer la moindre erreur, surtout venant de sa part.

Axel souleva la poutre avec aisance et la posa sur ses épaules, son maigre corps, pourtant bien sculpté ne sembla pas éprouvé sous le poids du bois, il en fut de même pour Luxord et Riku. Ventus savait que la nuit promettait d'être longue mais resterait silencieux, afin de ne pas donner la satisfaction à Riku de le rabaisser une fois de plus.

L'argenté était ailleurs, pensif, le poids de son fardeau semblait inexistant en comparaison de ce qui le tracassait en permanence. Pas qu'il sembla perturbé mais on sentait bien que quelque chose pesait sur ses épaules, depuis bien longtemps. Quelque chose de plus éprouvant.

Demyx n'accueillit pas vraiment la nouvelle avec joie. La nuit de marche n'était en aucun cas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de refaire. Marcher, presque sans fin, sans but, pendant une nuit complète avec une poutre sur les épaules pour se rappeler à quel point il n'était rien.

Au balcon, une ombre observa les combattants entamer leur marche interminable, prononça quelques prières en leur faveur aux Dieux avant de disparaître.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ce serait cool de savoir si les personnages vous plaisent, si il vous énervent... Dites moi tout!**

**Hinata-Lou tu dois te demander où sont passer tes contraintes et je te dis patience. J'ai tout bien réfléchis ! Elles arrivent!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	4. Chapitre 4 Les Quatre Champions

**Et Voilà! je suis en retard! Quelle surprise me direz vous! Je suis profondément désolée de ne pas avoir été là hier mais j'avais pas internet sur la route ni sur le bateau! Donc de retour sur ma petite île, je peux enfin m'attarder un peu sur le sort de nos valeureux Gladiateurs!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Merci à Kaleimaya pour tes commentaires encourageants! Je ne dirai rien quant à tes suppositions sauf pour ce qui concerne le Yaoi, il y en aura! J'ai eu deux couples à caser et il se trouve que ce sont deux couples gay. Alors vu ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir dans Sparatacus la Série les relations entre homme étaient tout à fait banales et surtout ce n'était pas un tabou, un Gladiateur pouvait s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre homme ça ne faisait pas de lui un sous homme. Donc je trouve que ça se présente bien avec le thème ne trouves-tu pas? **

**Merci aussi à Hinata-Lou! Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et c'est grâce à toi! Merci beaucoup. j'espère te contenter un maximum!**

**Voilà pour la suite:**

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre Quatre : Les Quatre Champions**

La chaleur accablante qui régnait le jour, terrassant même les plus forts guerriers de façon vicieuse et traîtresse, n'était pourtant rien en comparaison des températures glaciales qui faisaient la loi la nuit.

Les goûtes de sueurs qui coulent le long de la colonne vertébrale, le vent qui souffle près de l'oreille, glaçant jusqu'à l'os la moindre parcelle de vie d'un être humain, pareille à milles enfers, dont la lumière du soleil à son apogée du midi n'aurait sans doute pu réchauffer le cœur du plus brave guerrier.

Sisyphe lui-même n'aurait pu espérer pire abysse. Tournant en rond, sous l'œil inquisiteur de la lune, mère protectrice et froide comme la glace.

Sora n'avait plus de force. Seule la douleur et l'épuisement rampaient dans ses veines, suintant en lui comme un poison, près à l'achever à tout moment. Il commençait à faire effet dans ses jambes, le rendant faibles et instables sur ces appuis, le faisant trébucher par moment.

La moindre incartade valait un coup de fouet. Terra et Marluxia s'étaient relevés durant la nuit, leur permettant ainsi de dormir. Ce dernier était parti se reposer lors du premier tour de garde, ainsi c'était lui qui les surveillait depuis près de quatre heures. Ces coups de fouets rythmaient les pas des guerriers.

Le jeune homme brun posa un genou à terre alors que le soleil pointait au loin et le coup de fouet ne tarda pas à le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Sora ! Lève ton cul et marche, sinon je ferais jaillir le sang de ton corps et il marchera à ta place, sous les semelles des vrais Gladiateurs !

Le plus jeune tenta de se relever mais la douleur, la fatigue et la nausée l'empêchèrent de se redresser. Un second coup de fouet vint claquer mais cette fois il frappa son dos, l'obligeant à lâcher la poutre et s'écroula.

-Sora !

Roxas laissa tomber sa propre poutre et alla près de son ami, afin de l'aider mais un coup de fouet l'en empêcha.

-Fait un pas de plus Roxas et c'est ton sang qui tapissera le sol.

Le blond défia le Doctore du regard, l'obligeant à lever son bras menaçant d'un nouveau coup de fouet.

-Marluxia ! La voix de Terra fit stopper net le bras du Doctore. Roxas, aide Sora, donne lui à boire et emmène le voir Zexion.

-Si un Gladiateur n'est pas capable de tenir pendant la nuit de marche il ne mérite même pas d'être appelé un homme.

-Sora n'est peut-être pas très fort dans tout ce qui est du domaine physique mais c'est un combattant infatigable.

-Nous verrons ça dans peu de temps… Cracha Marluxia.

-Gladiateurs ! Allez manger, nous reprendrons l'entrainement dès que possible.

Roxas se pencha vers Sora en lui demanda si il allait bien. Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, il n'arrivait plus à bien voir ce qui se passait au tour de lui et se mit à vomir.

Il se sentit soulevé et quand il ouvrit les yeux, une fois son estomac vide, il reconnut Riku. La violence avec laquelle l'argenté avait repoussé le bras de Roxas pour prendre Sora avait surpris le blond. Généralement l'argenté ne se préoccupait pas du sort des autres. Mais parfois, quand il s'agissait de Sora, les choses devenaient différentes, il pouvait se montrer délicat, froid mais attentionné.

Pendant que Riku se dirigeait vers les appartements de Zexion, les autres allèrent faire la queue pour manger. Chacun prit place le long de la grande table, toujours placée à l'ombre et mangèrent avec appétit. Demyx s'autorisa une courte sieste, Axel essaya de faire disparaître les échardes qui dépassaient du dos de Luxord, pendant que Ventus maudissait encore et toujours Riku.

Roxas, lui observa Marluxia. Il était versatile. Pas une bonne et une mauvaise personnalité. Non. Plutôt, une cruelle et une exécrable. Exécrable était son état permanant, menaçant quiconque ne faisait pas les choses comme il le désirait d'aller aux mines ou dans les fosses. Donnant du fouet à tort et à travers pour se faire obéir et non respecter.

Cruel, il l'était, dans des moments ou même Terra aurait laissé courir, conscient de la gravité de la tâche demandée. Marluxia lui ne semblait pas s'attarder sur les détails. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais été Gladiateur, sous les coups de fouets d'un Doctore.

-Je ne le fixerais pas comme ça si j'étais toi. Lui glissa gentiment Axel. Il pourrait mal le prendre.

-C'est quoi son problème ?

-A Marluxia ? À part sa couleur de cheveux je pense que ça se voit, non ?

Roxas ne répondit pas. Il essaya de voir quelque chose qui clochait chez lui mais ne vit rien. Il semblait en parfaite santé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, sa potentielle schizophrénie ne comptant pas à cet instant.

-Tu ne remarques rien ?

-Non.

-Regarde bien sa peau, regarde ses cheveux, ses dents. Ne remarques-tu rien ?

Le blond le détailla. Sa peau était claire et lisse, pas le moindre grain de beauté n'entachait la pureté de son épiderme de porcelaine. Ses cheveux étaient fins et semblaient propres, ses dents, blanches et droites, pas la moindre malformation au niveau de sa mâchoire, même ses mains étaient longues et fines. Il n'y avait rien chez lui qui clochait ou qui aurait pu trahir une quelconque malformation…

A moins que… Sa peau était en effet très lisse, trop, on ne voyait aucune cicatrice zébrer son enveloppe imberbe. Ses cheveux étaient beaux et semblaient avoir été bien traités, ils sentaient d'ailleurs bons et l'on reconnaissait le Doctore souvent grâce à cette odeur, quelque peu entachée par la sueur et le sang. Ses dents étaient effectivement blanches, trop parfaites pour un simple esclave. Ses mains ne semblaient avoir connu rien d'autre que la peau des femmes qu'il caressait la nuit. Aucune ampoule, aucune cloque, pas la moindre marque de sécheresse. Des mains d'Homme Libre.

-Qui est-il ?

-Le fils d'un magistrat. Marluxia a été mis à la porte de sa propre demeure après avoir été découvert en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec la maîtresse de son père.

-C'est tout ?

-Il a été jugé et devait se battre dans l'arène, en guise d'exécution mais contre toute attente, il a survécu. Yen Sid l'a racheté, en souvenir du bon vieux temps où le père de Marluxia et lui étaient amis. Il pense qu'il n'a pas sa place parmi nous et nous le fait comprendre en se comportant comme un monstre.

-A-t-il été Gladiateur avant d'être Doctore ou est-ce encore un privilège ?

-Non, Marluxia a combattu comme nous en tant que Gladiateur, à l'époque Angeal, notre Champion, aujourd'hui au service de l'Empereur, était encore là. C'est quand il est partie, que Yen Sid a envoyé Zack, notre Doctore de l'époque se battre et se faire décapité, que Marluxia a pris sa place. De nous tous il était le plus ancien. C'était donc à lui que revenait le mérite.

-Et du coup, il veut prouver qu'il n'est plus le fils de… mais un esclave comme les autres en se comportant comme un charognard ?

-On peut dire ça.

Roxas tourna son regard vers le Doctore qui mangeait à la table de Terra, tous deux penchés sur un parchemin.

-Et toi ? Comment tu es arrivé ici ? Demanda le roux.

-Ven et moi étions des militaires.

-Comment avez-vous atterri ici ?

-Notre régiment s'est fait massacrer parce que notre commandant était trop stupide pour écouter les conseils des éclaireurs et nous a donc jeté dans la gueule du loup. Ven et moi étions, avec un petit groupe, les seuls survivants et pour la peine, on a été condamné à perdre notre statut d'Homme Libre pour devenir des esclaves. Ils auraient préférés que l'on meure sur le champ de bataille.

-Charmant…

-Puisqu'on est au chapitre des confessions, comment es-tu devenu un Gladiateur ?

-On ne peut pas dire que j'ai un jour été quelqu'un de bien. J'ai toujours été dans la rue, mes parents m'ont abandonné devant les portes d'une ville, les cheveux sans doutes… ironisa-t-il. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Roxas. Au départ quelques commerçants m'utilisaient comme messager, comme espion. J'ai voyagé de villes en villes, trimbalé par des marchands, des hommes politiques... Et un beau jour, alors qu'un magistrat voulait régler son compte à un adversaire, il m'a donné pour mission de lui régler son compte et je me suis fait prendre...

Il montra son poignet au blond. Sur sa peau se trouvaient d'innombrables marques faites au fer brulant, marques apposées par les différents maîtres qu'il avait eu.

-Yen Sid n'avait plus de place sur mes bras pour y poser sa marque alors il me l'a faite poser à la base du cou.

-On dirait que ça t'amuse.

-Pas vraiment. Je trouve ça ironique. Les personnes à qui j'appartenais réellement m'ont abandonné et après ça je suis passé de mains en mains, devenant la propriété de tas de personnes.

-Pour finir ici.

-Hum… comme la propriété d'un autre, une fois de plus. J'aimerai pour une fois n'appartenir à personne. Mais vu les circonstances, je pense que je serais plus vite mort que libre.

-Y a une certaine liberté à être mort.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire instantanément. Ils continuèrent leur conversation, expliquant comment tel et tel homme s'était retrouver à combattre dans l'arène. Demyx s'était engagé de son plein gré afin de gagner de l'argent pour payer des dettes de jeux qu'il avait accumulées, Sora avait été vendu par un marchand d'esclave pour des travaux ménagers. Au moment de la transaction il avait essayé de s'échapper et avait réussi à se faire la malle en passant entre les jambes des légionnaires. Chose qui avait énormément plu à Eraqus.

Axel ignorait comme Luxord était arrivé dans le Ludus, la seule chose dont il était sûr concernait le fait qu'il était au service de Yen Sid depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

-Et Riku ? demanda le roux.

-Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas. Il était là bien avant moi. Et vue comment il se comporte avec Terra je me demande si ils ne sont pas arrivé en même temps. Terra est dans le Ludus depuis au moins 10 ans. Riku ne parle jamais de comment il est arrivé ici. Terra coupe toujours court à la conversation. Je ne sais pas comment ils font mais Doctore intervient toujours au bon moment pour lui sauver la mise.

-Allez, on se bouge ! Levez-vous on reprend !

-Tient tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit. Dès qu'on aborde le sujet, Terra nous coupe.

Leur regard se portèrent sur Terra, son fouet à la main, accueillant Riku, lui glissant quelques mots à propos de Sora, semblait-t-il. L'argenté acquiesça et alla prendre une part du repas pendant que les autres se préparaient déjà pour l'entrainement.

Durant près de deux heures, les Gladiateurs enchaînèrent les mouvements de combats, d'esquives, de contre-attaques. Faisant des groupes de deux ou de quatre en fonctions des niveaux de chacun, en mettant les plus faibles avec les plus forts afin de les faire progresser.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de combattre que lorsque ce fut le temps des exercices de force durant lesquels les gladiateurs se passaient de bras à bras les mêmes poutres qu'ils avaient porté durant la nuit, ou les portant d'un bout à l'autre de la cour du Ludus, répétant inlassablement les mêmes trajets.

Malgré la longue nuit de marche qu'ils avaient passé à marcher, la fatigue ne commença à se faire ressentir qu'à la fin des derniers exercices, plus ou moins fortement selon chacun des combattants. Une fois de plus, ils firent une pause au moment de manger, cette pause fut plus longue et mise à profit par chacun d'entre eux.

Cette fois, presque tous dormirent, Riku resta bel et bien éveillé, cherchant sans doute à clarifier ses pensées. Terra vint se mettre près de lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'on y est presque.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

-Rien.

-Rien ?

-Je pensais que je serais sans doute plus enthousiaste à cette idée mais… ce n'est pas le cas.

-Peut-être ne réalises-tu pas encore.

L'argenté ne répondit pas. Réfléchissant à sa situation. Terra se contenta alors de se lever et de poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune argenté.

-Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi.

Le plus jeune se tourna, sans vraiment regarder le Doctore et acquiesça.

-Gladiateurs ! Vos Maître ont eu une idée !

-Une excellente idée. Rajouta Marluxia. A la fin de la semaine, un combat d'une importance capitale aura lieu. Le Primus.

Les hommes présents se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent.

-Calmez-vous ! Quel genre d'hommes êtes-vous pour oser contester ! S'emporta le Doctore.

-Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que représente le Primus, Terra !

-Une exécution, avec beaucoup de fioritures. Compléta Ven.

-Et de la gloire ! Leur rappela Marluxia.

-Quelle gloire y avait-t-il à aller combattre quand on sait quelle sera l'issue du combat ? Avant on se battait parce qu'on avait encore l'espoir de gagner ou du moins de faire un peu durer le suspense ! Tous les combats du Primus ont le même schéma ! On rentre, nos adversaires se moquent, ils jouent un peu avec nous, nous laisse entrevoir l'infime espoir de pouvoir ne serait-ce que prendre le dessus et quand on pense qu'on va y arriver, il nous tue, lentement ou rapidement en fonction des désirs de la foule. S'emporta Ven.

De son côté Riku pouffa de façon plus ou moins discrète.

-Tout ce que tu pourras dire pour me contredire Riku, ne me touchera pas, parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ! S'énerva une fois de plus le blond.

-Oui. Oui. Tu as raison. Mais tu sais ce qui fait que Toi tu vas mourir dans l'arène ? C'est que tu es persuadé que c'est la seule issue valable.

-Ho. Alors que la différence avec Toi, c'est que tu es suffisamment cinglé pour penser qu'il y en a une autre ?

-J'écraserai quiconque se dressera…

-Arrête de faire comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre ! Arrête ! Tu n'es qu'un homme Riku ! Toi aussi tu vas crever dans cette putain d'arène.

-Je le sais. Mais moi je me bats pour que ce jour soir retardé le plus possible. Je ne l'attends pas comme tu sembles le faire.

-Ça suffit ! Calmez-vous ! Tenta Terra.

-Voyez comme vôtre fureur est vive ! Je vous conseille de la garder intacte et de l'exprimer dans l'arène, face à vos adversaires. Clama Eraqus depuis son balcon. Comme le combat du Primus se déroulera dans des conditions assez spéciales et que seuls quatre d'entre vous y participerons, vous vous battrez entre vous, tous, jusqu'à ce que l'on détermine qui ira se battre lors du Primus.

-Qu'un seul d'entre vous tente de fausser un seul combat dans le but de ne pas être sélectionné et je vous fais couper la queue. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Hurla Marluxia, son regard posé vers Ven.

-Va chercher tes couilles Ven, il se pourrait que t'en ai besoin aujourd'hui. Lui envoya Riku en allant chercher une arme afin de faire quelques enchainements au Palus.

-Ecoutez-moi. Vos adversaires seront les hommes de Xehanort. Vous vous battrez à quatre contre un. Injuste ? Non. Vous avez clamez haut et fort que n'importe quel combat contre eux serait déséquilibré. Nous vous offrons la possibilité de prendre la victoire. De renverser la tendance !

Les gladiateurs se mirent à hurler leur soutien à leurs Maîtres qui leur offrait la possibilité de changer le cours de l'histoire, de leur histoire. Le premier combat vit s'affronter Sora et Roxas dans un combat qui ne dura que quelques minutes, le temps pour Sora de faire preuve de rapidité et de passer derrière son adversaire avant de le surprendre.

Un point pour Sora.

Demyx fut le suivent à combattre et il eut le malheur de tomber sur Riku qui ne lui fit pas le moindre cadeau. L'argenté ne le laissa pas respirer et arracha la victoire de façon écrasante.

Ce fut le tour de Riku de marquer un point.

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de combat, Demyx fut immédiatement éliminé, ayant perdu chacun de ses combats. Luxord ne tarda pas non plus à se faire éliminer avec seulement deux victoires contre Demyx et Roxas. Il ragea d'avoir perdu contre Sora qu'il avait largement sous-estimé, Ventus et sa fureur de vaincre furent plus fort et lui donnèrent la victoire.

Ventus et Riku furent appelés et les deux combattants se fixèrent, amusés de se retrouver enfin en face à face. Riku fut le premier à attaquer et utilisa la même technique que lors de la démonstration, afin de voir si le blond avait appris de ces erreurs et constata que, même avec un peu de difficulté, Ventus fut capable de se reprendre et de contrattaquer, déséquilibrant le champion en titre qui ne cacha pas sa surprise et la démontra en laissant apparaître un sourire amusé.

L'argenté se redressa, essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre et regarda son opposant, le défiant de recommencer. Répondant à la menace de son rival et se lança à l'assaut que le Champion utilisa à son profit pour le mettre à terre d'un simple coup de bouclier, en l'évitant. Il lâcha le dit bouclier et attrapa dans la même seconde la ceinture qui traversait le dos et le buste du blond et le colla contre lui, posant son épée sous son cou.

Ventus, voyant le bouclier au sol, donna un coup dans les côtes, le forçant à le lâcher et le combat repris, alors que Riku n'avait plus aucun moyen de se protéger. Il prit son parti de laisser le blond venir vers lui, ce qui lui fut d'une grande utilité à partir du moment où Ventus pensait être en position de force, relâchant sa garde. Suffisamment pour que l'argenté trouve une faille et le désarme en quelques estoques.

Son épée dans la main, Riku s'avança vers le blond, dressa son arme vers lui et dit :

-Voilà ! Voilà pourquoi toi tu mourras et moi pas ! Quelle que soit la situation je te serais toujours supérieur !

-Riku ! Calme-toi ! Ordonna Marluxia. Axel vient par là. Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment Riku.

L'argenté détourna son regard de son ancien opposant pour poser ses yeux sur le roux. Il l'avait observé. Très attentivement lors de sa démonstration contre Luxord. Il calcula les relatives difficultés qu'il avait rencontré contre l'ancien champion de Yen Sid pendant ce mini-tournoi et se savait meilleur que lui à en juger par la rapidité de leur affrontement. Obtenir la victoire contre Axel ne serait pas un problème.

Ils se postèrent tous les deux face à face et se mirent en position. Au moment où Marluxia lança l'ordre de commencer, aucun des deux ne bougea, attendant certainement que l'autre engage les hostilités.

Largement plus grand que lui, le roux serait facile à fatiguer, surtout en prenant en compte la longueur et fragilité de ses membres qui semblaient avoir du mal à porter son épée. Il fallait qu'il mette à profit ce handicape de son adversaire. Il le laisserait donc venir.

Cette stratégie semblait également la même utilisée par le roux. Il attendait.

-Si vous ne commencez pas ce combat, je vous élimine tous les deux sans plus attendre.

Ils se regardèrent et se lancèrent à l'assaut en même temps. Riku fut rapidement surpris par la rapidité et la puissance portées à chaque coup. Comment des bras aussi frêles pouvaient cacher autant de force ? L'argenté sourit, son ennemi avait des ressources cachées et comptaient bien le vaincre coûte que coûte.

Sur le balcon, Eraqus et Yen Sid regardaient le combat avec attention. Leurs champions étaient en train de s'affronter et malgré leur récente association, ils étaient curieux du résultat de cet affrontement.

Tous avaient envie de voir ce combat. Ven priait bien fort pour qu'Axel remporte ce match, rappelant ainsi à Riku qu'il n'était pas invincible. Sora espérait seulement que personne ne soit trop blessé, Terra attendait beaucoup de son jeune aspirant. Il connaissait ses compétences, ses capacités et ses points faibles et savait plus ou moins qu'Axel et lui étaient de même niveau.

Riku n'arrivait à retenir un petit sourire, les combats qu'ils effectuaient au Ludus étaient loin du niveau de celui exigé dans l'arène, ce combat allait être intéressant.

Ils se mirent face à face, levèrent leur garde et attendirent les ordres de Marluxia pour se lancer dans un affrontement. Un très long affrontement. Les deux combattants ne réussirent pas à se départager sur plusieurs points. Axel était très endurant, capable d'esquiver, contre-attaquer et se défendre sans perdre haleine alors que Riku avait plus de mal à reprendre son souffle après chaque assauts.

Pourtant, là où Riku était largement supérieur à son adversaire était sur l'attaque. Ses combos étaient effilassent et auraient très bien pu le toucher le blesser gravement si la défense du roux n'avait pas été aussi performante.

Dès que Riku reculait ou tombait il se relevait, essuyait la sueur et le sang de ces blessures et repartait au combat. Axel quant à lui était, essayait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les attaques bien placées de l'argenté.

Le Combat fut long. Interminable presque. A près de dix minutes de combats, ce qui était déjà relativement long pour un combat en face à face, Eraqus intervint :

-Ça suffit ! Arrêtez-vous ! Egalité pour ce combat !

Riku regarda Eraqus, déçu. Il était légèrement frustré de ne pas pouvoir terminer ce combat dans les règles avec un vrai vainqueur, il avait pourtant bien compris, depuis les trois premiers échanges quels étaient ces points faibles mais en revanche il avait été incapable de passer outre sa défense. Conscient de ces faiblesses, Axel avait appris à les cacher, les protéger.

C'était bien la première fois que Riku ne parvenait pas à venir à bout de son adversaire. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment perdu, l'argenté considérait ce combat comme un échec. Il était vexé, surpris et curieux.

Ce type ne semblait pas vraiment très fort à première vue, beaucoup devaient s'y être cassé les dents. Pourtant, il avait réussi à lui résister, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Si il n'était pas capable de le battre lui, que vaudrait-il face aux hommes de Xehanort, même en un contre quatre ? Et pour son combat ? Comment oserait-il espérer pouvoir l'emporter face à lui, s'il ne pouvait pas battre un simple esclave ?

Les éliminations durèrent tout l'après-midi et une fois les combats terminés, les résultats furent surprenants.

-Gladiateurs ! Nous avons nos quatre noms ! Annonça Marluxia.

-En dernière position, Demyx avec aucune victoire !

-Bravo Dem ! T'es bon pour les mines ! S'amusa Luxord en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Roxas, une seule victoire, contre Demyx. Luxord, deux victoires, contre Demyx et Roxas.

-Et pour terminer nos quatre champions : Sora, trois victoires, contre Demyx, Roxas et Luxord. Ventus, Quatre victoires, contre Demyx, Roxas, Luxord et Sora.

-Riku et Axel! Cinq victoires, une égalité ! Eraqus était fière que son champion soit en tête à égalité avec l'un des esclaves de Yen Sid. Mais ce qui le réjouissait le plus était de se dire que les deux autres combattants qui iraient dans l'arène à la fin de la semaine étaient également les siens.

-Bien maintenant que nous savons qui sont les heureux élus, aller manger, dormez, reposez-vous et l'entrainement reprendra demain !

Les deux lanistes quittèrent le balcon depuis lequel ils avaient surveillé les combats depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Durant cette pause bienvenue, la nuit tomba rapidement, apportant avec elle la fraîcheur qui précéderait l'air glacial du soir, remettant les compteurs à zéro. La pression retomba, même si Ven était remonté. Il était heureux d'être dans les quatre premiers mais savait que s'il n'avait pas été capable de battre Riku ou Axel il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de battre l'un des champions de Xehanort. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'ils étaient en groupe contre une seule personne.

Dans son coin aussi, Riku fulminait. Il était sur les nerfs. Comment avait-il pu perdre contre ce type ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à aller au bout de ce combat. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas perdu un combat. Ici il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une défaite mais ce n'était pas une victoire non plus. Il n'y a que la victoire qui soit acceptable !

-Tout le monde ! Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher !

-Vous avez tous bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Demain le véritable entrainement commencera. Reposez-vous !

-Demyx, Luxord, suivez les autres. Axel, Riku venez avec moi. Demanda Terra.

Riku comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le local qui lui servait de chambre personnelle.

-Terra. Je ne veux pas partager cette chambre. Annonça Riku.

-Tu n'as malheureusement pas le choix.

-Terra !

-Riku ! Vous êtes tous les deux champions, nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de vous départager et tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, vous partagerez cette pièce. Je sais bien que tu tiens à ta solitude mais tu vas devoir faire avec !

Terra sortit, ferma la porte et à ce moment-là, les deux gladiateurs purent se rendre compte qu'un second matelas de fortune avait été apporté à la pièce pour accueillir le roux.

Le regard de l'argenté était clair, il ne partagerait son lit sous aucun prétexte. Il se dirigea vers son lit, s'agenouilla quelques secondes devant une petite statue informe et prononça quelques paroles indistinctes et s'allongea sur son lit.

-Tu pries ?

-Un problème ?

-Tu ne sembles pas être le genre de personne à croire aux Dieux.

-Mon père y croyait.

-Où est-il ?

-Loin et proche à la fois.

Le roux n'ajouta rien, il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire et sentait que le plus jeune ne souhaitais pas en parler. Alors il alla se tourna vers ce qui allait lui servir de lit. Le froid commençait lentement à s'insinuer dans la pièce quand Axel demanda :

-Ton père c'était un Gladiateur ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Tu pourrais arrêter de répondre par des questions ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Il avait atteint son quota de parole pour la journée.

-T'as le droit de ne pas vouloir parler. C'est pas comme ça que les autres t'apprécieront ?

Axel tendit l'oreille et perçut un soupir amusé à moitié étouffé. Il se doutait que l'argenté n'était pas le genre de personne à se soucier d'être apprécié par qui que ce soit à part la foule. Il savait que ce rire était certainement sa façon de dire qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Et il avait bien raison, un jour où l'autre ils devraient les affronter, créer des liens avec les personnes contre qui on va se battre n'est pas une idée brillante. Mais pour le moment, il ne faisait que donner une raison supplémentaire aux autres de vouloir sa mort.

-Ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas plaisir de te voir mourir.

Un silence, long et aussi fort qu'Axel se demanda s'il avait véritablement dit sa phrase à haute voix.

-Qui ?

-Ton père.

Et cette fois ce furent réellement les derniers mots qui raisonnèrent dans la pièce jusqu'au matin.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Et Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	5. Chapitre 5 Conflit Interne

**Bonjour bonjour, voici la suite avec ce chapitre 5, j'avoue qu'il est pas très intéressant mais bon, il le faut bien. **

**Je déclare à nouveau que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, qu'il y aura du Yaoi, désolée de ne pas l'avoir mentionner avant pour ceux que ça rebute! **

**J'espère que ceux qui lisent prennent du plaisir, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser, en bien ou en mal! **

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 5, Conflit Interne**

Il fulminait. Depuis la veille. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser que cet intrus n'avait rien à faire là ! Cette chambre, il s'était battu pour l'obtenir ce n'était pas pour la partager avec le premier venu. Riku n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil que quelques minutes. Savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, l'empêchait de se détendre.

-Hum !

L'argenté se tourna et vit le roux s'étirer, toujours assis.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Axel.

Riku le regarda brièvement, se leva et sortit sans rien ajouter, au bord de la crise de nerf. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, l'argenté tomba sur Terra qui venait le réveiller.

-Je ne veux plus le voir demain matin ! Exigea l'argenté.

Il s'en alla vers le préau pour prendre son petit déjeuné et tenter de se calmer alors que les autres étaient déjà à l'entrainement depuis une heure. Privilège réservé au champion. Terra soupira, il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête du champion d'Eraqus et savait que le confronter à certaines choses qu'il cherchait au contraire à fuir ne serait pas la bonne solution pour le contenir.

Terra se souvenait du petit garçon qu'avait été l'argenté et était incapable de se rappeler quand était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire sincèrement. En revanche il se rappelait sans problèmes quel jour il avait vu sombrer le gladiateur dans une haine et une fureur si sombre qu'il était aujourd'hui incapable de sortir de son tourment.

-Terra ! Le Doctore vit son Maître l'appeler depuis le balcon de sa villa et monta le rejoindre au pas de course.

-Dominus.

-Un problème avec Riku ?

-Humph… non Dominus, il n'arrive pas à digérer sa défaite d'hier. Dit-il, amusé.

-Quelle défaite ?

-Contre Axel.

-Ils étaient à égalité, non ?

-Pour Riku, seule la victoire compte.

-Tel père tel fils. Calme-le un peu quand même. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il perturbe les autres.

-N'y-a-t-il pas un autre endroit où Axel pourrait dormir dans ce cas ?

-Rappelle à Riku qu'il n'est qu'un putain d'esclave et pas un invité de marque.

-Dominus. Ajouta Terra en s'inclinant alors qu'Eraqus s'éloignait. Depuis le balcon, Terra observa l'argenté qui était allé s'entrainer au Palus, frappant le poteau de bois avec ferveur et rage.

* * *

-Demyx, bouges toi ou je te fais bouffer le sable par le nez ! Sora ta garde ! Roxas viens là ! Hurlait Marluxia, rugissant les ordres pour deux.

-Doctore ? Le blond attendit les ordres, droit, regardant devant lui, sans croiser le regard de son supérieur pour ne pas le froisser. L'homme au fouet lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui surprit le plus jeune.

-Ça fait mal ? Pour faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, utilise ton bouclier à bon escient.

-Marluxia ! La voix de Terra fit se retourner le Doctore. Tu n'as pas à les frapper inutilement.

-Ce sont des hommes plus des enfants, un coup de plus ou de moins…

-Une blessure supplémentaire peut être la cause d'une défaite.

-Roxas n'ira pas se battre lors du Primus.

-S'il ne se bat pas contre des Gladiateurs d'Illusiopolis il le fera contre d'autres venus d'ailleurs ! Retournez vous entraîner !

L'altercation entre Terra et Marluxia resta dans tous les esprits durant toute la journée. Bien que les gladiateurs de Yen Sid s'étaient bien intégrés avec les autres, seul Riku continuait à avoir des doutes, surtout vis-à-vis de son partage des parties sensées resté privées avec Axel.

De son côté Sora regardait attentivement Riku, incertain de son état d'esprit. Il frappait le Palus avec hargne, suait à grosse goute et ne semblait pas ressentir de douleur, de fatigue et la chaleur semblait être inexistante. Seule la colère semblait peser en cet instant. Il faisait tout pour l'éliminer, la faire disparaître, pour ne pas la faire exploser devant les autres.

Durant l'après-midi, l'entraînement prit une autre tournure, Terra proposa de créer des groupes de deux afin de voir si les styles de combats des quatre sélectionnés pour le Primus pouvaient être complémentaire en combat et leur servir d'avantage.

-Riku et Ventus, ensemble contre Marluxia. Axel et Sora contre moi ! Ordonna Terra.

Cet affrontement eu au moins pour résultat de prouver que Riku et Ventus étaient capables de ne pas s'entre-tuer lorsqu'ils combattaient ensembles mais que peu importait puisque leur façon de combattre totalement différente et donc inutile à exploiter. En revanche, Sora et Axel avaient montré une certaine assurance quant à leurs parades en communs qui leur avaient servi plusieurs fois pour éviter les assauts de Terra.

Les groupes changèrent, Riku et Sora n'avaient plus besoin de démontrer qu'ils étaient un binôme plus que complémentaire, ils étaient déjà venus à bout de bons nombres de Gladiateurs ainsi. Ventus et Axel n'étaient pas mauvais non plus. Ils avaient réussi à surprendre Marluxia à deux reprises et ça aurait très bien pu lui être fatal.

Quand il s'eu agit de faire combattre Axel et Riku en duo, ce fut une autre paire de manche. L'argenté essayait toujours de passer devant le roux pour l'empêcher d'attaquer, privilégiant sa propre force à celle qu'il pourrait avoir en se fiant à son partenaire.

-Riku, c'est un exercice collectif, n'oublie pas ton partenaire.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne.

-On ne te demande pas ton avis !

A ce moment-là, Terra lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant plier, un genou à terre et posa sa lame sur sa nuque.

-On vous a demandé de combattre en duo pour savoir si vous pouviez être complémentaire. En agissant ainsi, tu donnes une bonne raison à ton partenaire de ne pas se mouiller pour te sauver les miches. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y mettre un peu du tien ! Lui murmura Terra à l'oreille. Dans l'arène, je ne serais pas là pour te sauver la peau.

Riku le regarda avec défit, puis se tourna vers Axel mais ne fit rien de plus.

Le combat recommença à zéro. Axel et Riku avaient été exæquos la veille et ce n'était pas pour rien. Leur style de combat était identique en certains points. Leur rythme d'attaque et d'esquive était quasi équivalent et desservait Marluxia qui n'arrivait plus à contenir l'assaut des deux Gladiateurs qui étaient devenus une vraie machine de guerre.

Terra n'avait pas manqué de rappeler au plus jeune où étaient ces priorités et lui prouver qu'une fois de plus, en tant que Doctore il avait raison. Entraînant ainsi la colère silencieuse de l'argenté.

Riku avait apprécié de combattre aux côtés d'Axel, c'était agréable, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler pour comprendre ce que voulait faire l'autre, comme s'ils n'avaient eu besoin que d'un seul combat l'un contre l'autre pour comprendre leurs automatismes. Tout se faisait instinctivement, quand l'un reculait, l'autre savait qu'il devait avancer ou reculer en fonction de la situation, de la position de l'autre.

Terra avait apprécié de les regarder se battre ensembles. Ils effectuaient une chorégraphie en osmose… Comme s'ils avaient toujours combattu ensemble.

Quand Marluxia fut enfin maîtrisé par les deux esclaves et que Terra ordonna l'arrêt du combat, Axel regarda l'argenté, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait dire, penser de leur prestation en duo et au grand étonnement de tous, Riku sourit.

Pas un sourire de joie. Pas un sourire de contentement. Un sourire satisfait. Il avait grommelé toute la matinée, se plaignant intérieurement de la présence du roux et assurant à haute voix que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour finalement se satisfaire de quelque chose qui ne semblait avoir aucune importance.

Que se passait-il dans sa tête pour être maintenant dans un état aussi indéchiffrable que curieux.

-Faites une pause ! Ordonna Marluxia.

-Alors ? On se fait vieux ? S'amusa Terra.

-J'ai soif, connard ! S'emporta-t-il, vexé.

Terra se mit à rire, sachant que si lui avait été à sa place il aurait également eu du mal à leur faire face, les voir aussi efficaces le rassura, ils auraient leur chance face aux monstres de Xehanort, peu importe s'il s'agissait de Lexaeus ou encore de Xigbar.

En revanche Sora ne semblait pas rassuré, Terra avait réussi à venir à bout de lui et Ventus sans grand effort. Il avait beau se rassurer en se disant qu'ils combattraient en groupe mais la peur commençait à monter.

-N'ai pas peur. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger. L'argenté s'approcha de Sora et posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda avec bienveillance.

Axel se demanda si ce type n'était pas lunatique. Comment pouvait-il être d'humeur massacrante durant toute la matinée et sympathique envers une seule personne. Etaient-ils ensembles ?

-Ven ? Riku et Sora ? Sont-ils…

-Ensemble ? Certainement pas.

-Alors pourquoi Riku est si aimable avec lui et seulement avec lui ?

\- Demande-le-lui. Même Sora n'en a aucune idée.

Se pouvait-il que Riku puisse avoir des sentiments pour le brun ? Lui qui n'accordait d'importance qu'aux combats, à la victoire et aux bains de sangs. Il ne demanderait certainement pas ce genre de choses à Riku, pas directement. Il ne le portait pour le moment pas dans son estime, il n'allait pas se risquer à lui poser ce genre de questions. Non.

Riku ne semblait avoir confiance en personne. Sauf peut-être Terra. Mais ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on demande à un Doctore. A commencer par supposer que Riku puisse avoir des sentiments autres que la haine et la colère.

Axel savait ce qui énervait le plus l'argenté. Ne pas avoir été capable de le battre. Il semblait habitué à la victoire et n'acceptait pas facilement la défaite. Bien que défaite il n'y en ait pas vraiment eu. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de Demyx et Luxord parce qu'il avait réussi à les vaincre et concernant Ven c'était simplement la même situation mais à l'inverse. Ven ne supportait pas d'être vaincu par quelqu'un comme Riku.

Les entrainements durèrent encore toute la journée et les journées suivantes jusqu'à la veille du grand jour. Ce jour où Ventus, Sora, Axel et Riku iraient se battre contre un des hommes de Xehanort.

Durant les six jours d'entrainements, Sora avait commencé à se refermer sur lui-même. Extériorisant ainsi une peur qu'il ne pouvait exprimer à haute voix. A plusieurs reprises et à l'étonnement générale, Riku et le brun avaient eu de longs échanges sur la peur et la façon que cette dernière avait de donner la force nécessaire pour accomplir un but fixé et accessoirement sauver sa vie.

-… comment veux-tu avoir une chance de survivre face à n'importe lequel d'entre eux ?

-Sora… on sera quatre contre un. Comment veux-tu qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ? Même face à Lexaeus je fais parfaitement confiance à Riku pour lui écraser la tête et avec Axel ils sont imbattables… on sera là uniquement pour faire de la figuration rassure toi. Déclara Ven.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça va être difficile.

De son côté Riku avait pris sur lui le fait de devoir supporter la présence d'Axel dans sa chambre et n'avait plus parlé de façon grossière où vexante à Ventus, ils s'étaient même parlés lors de plusieurs combats, acceptants les ordres de l'un ou de l'autre lorsque le plan était bon. Ils avaient su mettre de côté leurs différents, sachant que l'enjeu était important.

En cet instant Axel et Riku se trouvaient dans la chambre qui leur était réservée. Malgré la proximité de ces dernier temps, le roux avait beaucoup de mal à parler au Champion d'Eraqus, il sentait que chaque parole, chaque acte qu'il pourrait accomplir n'aurait jamais de portée ni d'importance à ces yeux.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre, Axel se sentit toujours de trop, non désiré. Même si l'argenté s'était assagit et était de moins en moins grognon, il semblait sur les nerfs quasiment à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

-Est-ce que ma présence te répugne à ce point ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu ne me parles pas, tu ne m'adresses même pas un regard…

-Tu trouves que les autres sont avantagés ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores de la sorte.

-Parce qu'il faut que tu comprennes bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de vous tous ! Si je devais vous écraser je le ferais sans hésitation.

-Même Sora ?

L'argenté ne comprit pas et se tourna, intrigué.

-Tu sembles toujours le protéger, le rassurer. C'est le seul à qui tu fais ce genre de choses.

-Sora n'est qu'un gamin.

-Un gamin que tu protèges.

-Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi. Touche un peu à ton cul et survit assez longtemps pour que je puisse te faire la peau dans les règles !

-Cette haine que tu as… elle ne nous est pas adressée. Tourne ta colère vers ceux qui le méritent et arrête d'agresser tout le monde inutilement. Tu seras peut être un peu plus respecté.

-Respecté ? Tu crois que j'en ai sincèrement quelque chose à foutre d'être respecté ? Les Gladiateurs de Saïx ne sont pas respectés, ils sont craints !

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'es pas un des Gladiateurs de l'Empereur. Rajouta-t-il, calme.

Riku ne put rien répondre. Il savait que quoi qu'il ajoute ça se retournerait contre lui. Crier son indignation en clamant haut et fort à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était le meilleur combattant du Ludus ne ferait que lui rappeler qu'en dehors de ces portes il n'était qu'un Gladiateur sans grande importance. Alors il se tut.

Il n'avait pas apprécié d'être ainsi défié. Surtout par Axel. Ce type avait tendance à contrecarrer ses plans et à lui rappeler des vérités qu'il avait trop longtemps oubliées ou volontairement occultées. Même Ven qui n'était pas du tout le genre de personne qu'il portait dans son cœur n'oserait pas lui parler comme ça. Il le provoquerait, emploierait des mots blessants et méprisants mais jamais il ne s'aventurerait sur un chemin si glissant de peur de se faire arracher les yeux de la tête.

Axel ne semblait pas le craindre. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne le respectait justement pas ? Parce qu'il ne voyait chez Riku que la partie insolente et insupportable ? Parce qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas ? Axel était le premier à ne pas plier devant lui en combat, il était normal qu'il ne se sente pas rabaisser par l'argenté. Et Riku fulminait intérieurement de ne pas réussir à inspirer le même sentiment chez le roux.

Il lui ferait la peau. Il se le jurait. Il survivrait au combat du lendemain et lui ferait la peau dès que possible !

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà, je vous avais bien dit qu'il était pas bien intéressant ce chapitre et pour me faire pardonné de mon retard de la semaine dernière le chapitre suivant arrivera dans les plus bref délais **

**à Plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	6. Chapitre 6 Entre Bonnes et Mauvaises

**Et voilà, en fait, vu que le chapitre précédent était vraiment pas très pertinent, je me suis dis qu'il fallait vraiment que je me rattrape avec quelque chose de plus croustillant!**

**Alors voilà**

**Hinata, contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu mais je pense sincèrement que celui-ci te plaira beaucoup plus. **

**J'espère que le fait que la présence de Yaoi ne rebute personne!**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 6, Entre Bonnes et Mauvaises Surprises **

La foule était folle, hurlait d'impatience de voir le combat commencer et les gladiateurs leur offrir un spectacle mémorable. Les hommes et les femmes présents scandaient les noms des champions de l'arène, attendant avec impatience d'assister à une telle rencontre. Les combats qui avaient précédé le Primus avaient été expédiés et sans grand intérêt. Luxord et Roxas avaient fait un beau combat mais la foule ne semblait porter d'intérêt qu'au Primus.

L'excitation était grande, car l'enjeu était de taille. Aujourd'hui peut-être, les hommes de Xehanort seraient vaincus pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Dans les entrailles du Colysée, Sora trépignait. Il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler, de faire les cents pas, de regarder au travers de la grille où en étaient les combats, regardant sa lame dans son fourreau comme si elle allait lui apporter une quelconque réponse.

Axel était debout, à côté de la porte, le dos contre le mur, attendant, les bras croiser que ça se passe. Ventus et Riku étaient quant à eux assis, côte-à-côte et semblaient concentrés. L'argenté se leva brusquement et s'en alla accomplir son rituel gastrique d'avant combat sans que personne n'y prête vraiment attention.

-Calme-toi Sora. Articula Terra, calme et bienveillant. Tout se passera bien.

-Si t'as peur avant d'aller te battre morveux, tu ne reviendras pas vivant. Tu seras obnubilé par la mort qui te tournera autour. Tu ferais mieux de l'ignorer ! Le conseilla Marluxia.

-On n'ignore pas la mort ! Imbécile. Lança Riku. On la respecte, on la contemple et on la salut poliment quand elle nous approche mais jamais on ne lui tourne le dos ! Sinon, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle te prend.

-C'est simple pour toi de dire ça ! Tu n'as rien à perdre, si ce n'est la vie. Continue le Doctore aux cheveux roses.

-J'ai donc l'esprit plus clair. Personne ne me pleurera si je meurs, je pense que je ferai même des heureux. Demande à Ventus…

Le blond hocha de la tête, d'accord avec son éternel rival.

-Sora, si tu sens la mort près de toi, n'ai pas peur. Regarde la avec respect, défit là si elle t'en donne l'occasion mais reste toujours respectueux mais n'oublie pas, elle seule peut mériter d'être traité avec égard. Toutes autres personnes menaçant ta vie ne doit être traité qu'avec le tranchant de ta lame !

Les yeux bleus de Sora se posèrent sur le regard de glace de Riku. Il semblait tellement confiant, tellement sûr de lui qu'il était persuadé que jamais rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Alors que lui… il n'était rien. Mais la confiance qu'il lisait en cet instant dans les yeux du Champion le rassura. Il sentit un regain de force s'immiscer en lui, comme si l'argenté partageait un peu de sa puissance avec lui.

-Tu es un bon Gladiateur Sora. Ne doute pas de ça. Ajouta Axel. Et puis si les choses se compliquent on a toujours la passerelle.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est un tremplin. Décréta Riku.

Riku posa son regard sur le roux qu'il n'avait pas trop calculé jusque-là. Il portait un plastron au niveau des pectoraux et des jambières, son casque se trouvait à ses pieds et une épée pendait à sa ceinture tandis que la seconde était accrochée dans son dos. Son bouclier était quant à lui appuyé contre le mur.

Leurs tenues se ressemblaient. Riku avait pratiquement le même arsenal que lui. Sauf que ses deux épées étaient sanglées à sa ceinture. Sora lui ne portait de protection que sur un seul de ses bras et ses jambières montaient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Son casque avait une crinière noire tandis que celles des deux champions étaient mauves. Ventus quant à lui avait une tenue simple. Il portait son subligaculum mais pas de plastron, seules ses épaules, ses bras et ses tibias étaient protégés. Ce devait surement être parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir un bouclier rond ou ovale mais rectangulaire qui le protégeait des épaules aux mollets. Ce devait aussi être parce qu'il était le seul à se battre avec une seule épée. Il avait une petite lame, au cas où il perdait la première mais elle ne lui permettrait sans doute pas de se battre bien longtemps.

Quand les trompettes se mirent à sonner, tous se tournèrent vers la grille qui s'ouvrit.

-Riku !

L'argenté se tourna vers Terra qui l'appelait.

-Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu te battras de toutes tes forces mais je veux que tu prennes conscience de la difficulté de ta tâche. Je sais que devant les autres tu ne montrais pas ta peur et que tu agissais comme si ça allait être simple… mais je sais…

-Terra. Ça sera simple. Ma peur me suit quoi que je fasse. Je ne cherche pas à la cacher, je ne la nie pas.

-Tu n'as rien à lui prouver.

-Au contraire. Je sais qu'il est là. Je veux qu'il sache. Il n'assiste pas aux autres combats. On ne dérange pas le Grand Champion pour si peu. Seul le Primus l'intéresse.

L'argenté se tourna et alla rejoindre les trois autres combattants dans l'arène, levant les bras vers le ciel, profitant de cet instant de gloire éphémère qui sera peut-être le dernier.

-Tu continues de penser qu'il n'est pas dérangé ? Demanda Marluxia à son collègue.

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'il n'a pas peur ?

-En tout cas il le cache bien si c'est le cas. Qui cherche-t-il à impressionner ?

-Son père.

* * *

Dans la chaleur suffocante de l'arène, les cris n'en finissaient pas. Ils semblaient tous là pour encourager les Gladiateurs d'Eraqus et Yen Sid, comme s'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir leur offrir un spectacle digne de ce nom. Allaient-ils changer enfin la donne ? Allait-on voir tomber une bonne fois pour toute, les hommes de Xehanort ?

Tous l'espéraient et acclamaient les courageux qui s'avançaient. Riku était heureux d'être là, savourant sa popularité montante et écrasante comparée aux autres dont les noms n'étaient pas si renommés.

Certains s'étonnèrent de ne pas trouver Luxord dans l'arène et Yen Sid dû s'expliquer avec l'Empereur au balcon du Pulvinus.

-En vérité, nos Gladiateurs se sont affrontés les uns contre les autres et les quatre premiers sont sous vos yeux.

-A croire que vous avez perdu au change, Eraqus. Constata Saïx.

-En vérité, Imperator, Je suis heureux de compter Axel parmi mes nouveaux combattants. Sa force est remarquable. Il nous a d'ailleurs été impossible de départager Axel et Riku.

-J'espère, Imperator, que vous aurez le temps de voir les capacités de ces hommes à l'œuvre avant que l'un de mes hommes ne les réduisent en charpie.

-Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous Xehanort. N'oubliez pas que les hommes d'Ansem n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes lors de leur dernier combat et il s'en est fallu de peu.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comparer le niveau des hommes d'Ansem aux imposteurs qu'entraînent ces deux Laxistes* ?

-Votre suffisance m'exaspère Maître Xehanort. Il me suffit d'un mot pour vous faire sortir d'ici. Ajouta l'Empereur. Eux sont toujours là.

Eraqus et Yen Sid se regardèrent, intrigués. Xehanort se vantait de côtoyer l'Empereur mais de son côté, l'homme ne semblait pas être emballé par la présence du laniste.

-Eraqus, Yen Sid, parlez-moi de vos combattants.

-Et bien, Imperator, nous avons eu la possibilité de voir que nos deux Champions respectifs étaient parfaitement complémentaires et qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe. J'ai d'ailleurs acquis Axel à l'un de vos anciens magistrats. Commenta Yen Sid.

-Pensez-vous qu'ils feront l'affaire ?

-Nos Gladiateurs n'ont pas eu l'occasion de se présenter à un combat aussi important depuis bien longtemps mais leur hargne et leur envie de vaincre l'emporteront.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Lança Xehanort.

L'Empereur Saïx se leva, tendit la main devant lui et la foule se calma instantanément.

-Mes chers concitoyens, aujourd'hui, vous avez fait preuve de patience et d'endurance. Beaucoup sont venus dans le seul but d'assister au combat qui va suivre. Les hommes qui se tiennent devant vous vont aujourd'hui écrire un nouveau chapitre dans les pages sableuses de l'arène. L'encre qu'ils feront couler sera le sang de leurs adversaires, soit le leur tapissera le voile de la honte.

La foule se mit à hurler, enthousiaste au possible, enivrée du discours de l'Empereur.

-Les Gladiateurs du Primus nous ont prouvé plus d'une fois leur force et leur maîtrise de l'art du combat ! Aujourd'hui, pour rééquilibrer les chances, un seul ira combattre les invités ! Mais lequel ?

Une esclave se trouvant derrière l'Empereur s'approcha et tendis une urne.

-Dans cette urne se trouvent les noms des Champions du Primus, Xaldin !

Quand Saïx eut appelé le Gladiateur, il sortit de derrière la grille opposée à celle de l'équipe de Yen Sid et Eraqus. La foule applaudit, emballée.

-Xigbar !

Les applaudissements redoublèrent, certains jetaient des morceaux de tissus ou des fleurs (oui ça se faisait), certains jetaient même du vin ou de l'eau, espérant ainsi leur porter bonheur.

-Lexaeus !

La foule s'emporta, un tonnerre d'applaudissement fit trembler le Colysée tout entier, Lexaeus était le plus imposant de tous les gladiateurs et Riku se demanda s'il n'était pas également le préféré de la foule. Pourtant ce fut quand le dernier nom fut prononcer que l'hystérie devint la plus importante et la plus forte. Le sable semblait également se mouvoir sous leurs pieds, les gens se levaient, acclamaient le Gladiateur et certaines femmes n'hésitèrent pas à sortir leur poitrine ou exposer d'autres parties plus intimes en guise d'encouragement. (Ça se faisait aussi)

-Vanitas !

Le dernier Gladiateur vint se positionner près des trois autres et pourtant quand on les regardait, Vanitas semblait si frêle en comparaison de ses compères. Il faisait presque tâche. Eux étaient plus ou moins homogènes. Sora et Ventus étaient pratiquement du même gabarit, Axel était grand et fin et Riku était de loin le plus musclé. Mais que faisait ce Vanitas dans ce groupe d'autant qu'il avait déchainé la foule de façon remarquable.

-Je vais y plonger ma main et les Dieux désigneront qui sera leur adversaire. Annonça l'Empereur tout en alliant la parole à l'acte. La foule était muette, comme suspendue à la main de Saïx.

Sora ferma les yeux et pria. Il se fichait de savoir contre qui il allait se battre, tous les quatre étaient effrayant, Xaldin était imposant, son regard froid lui arrachait des frissons et Xigbar et ses cicatrices ne semblaient pas être un meilleur choix. Quant à Lexaeus il n'y pensait même pas. Sa carrure imposante suffisait à mettre tout le monde d'accord. Vanitas l'intriguait. Pas qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il valait mais il se demandait quels pouvaient être ces atouts.

Certainement les mêmes que lui. Petit comme il l'était, il pouvait facilement se glisser entre les jambes de ces adversaires et les avoir sur la durée. Il allait certainement être coriace.

La main de Saïx sortit enfin de la jarre et comme toujours la foule retint son souffle.

-Lexaeus !

Sora baissa les yeux. Ni déçut ni heureux, seulement fataliste.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Lui glissa Riku. Grand comme il est, il est capable de ne pas se rendre compte que tu es là. Terra nous a appris à faire ça. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Riku fit tourner son épée dans sa main, cherchant à sentir son poids et sa présence dans sa paume. Lexaeus s'avança, enfilant son caque, levant les bras en l'air, cherchant l'appui de la foule qui ne se fit pas attendre.

L'empereur donna l'ordre de commencer le combat et Ventus fut plus rapide que l'argenté et se jeta sur Lexaeus en glissant entre ses jambes et le blessant à la cuisse, il se releva immédiatement engageant le combat sérieusement.

D'un coup de bouclier, le colosse envoya valser Ventus à quelques mètres de lui. Laissant le champ libre à Axel qui s'avança également à toute allure, ne cherchant pas à croiser le fer avec lui mais seulement à tester sa force en croisant leur bouclier, Ven revint à ce moment-là à l'attaque. Sans aucun problème, il contra le blond et se sépara du roux. Ils retournèrent près de Sora et Riku.

-Il a beaucoup plus de force que Terra. Constata Axel.

-Et il est plus lent que Marluxia. Ajouta Ven.

-Sora, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Je viens avec toi. Ajouta Riku en regardant le brun acquiescer.

Sora était certain d'avoir toujours plus confiance en lui quand il était avec Riku, ils avaient tellement eu l'occasion de se battre ensemble qu'ils étaient capables de s'entraider sans avoir besoin de se concerter.

Sora partit le premier vers le colosse et commença à lui tourner autour de façon à le faire bouger le plus possible. C'était sa tactique contre les grands comme lui.

Riku était prêt à intervenir au moment opportun. Il attendait. Quand il vit Lexaeus commencer à s'essouffler, Sora s'écarta et il se lança à l'assaut. Sa précision ne lui permit pourtant pas de le toucher à chaque coup. Riku le blessa suffisamment pour entailler sa confiance mais ne chercha pas à l'achever. Il n'en était de toute façon, pas encore capable.

Tout en esquivant de justesse un coup qui aurait pu lui trancher la gorge, Ventus s'avança et reprit le même schéma que Sora. Il le força à bouger, faire des mouvements amples et répétitifs. Cette fois ce fut la chaleur et le nombre qui joua en leur faveur puisque Lexaeus commençait à transpirer abondamment, signe qu'il perdait de la vigueur, à ce moment-là, le blond recula, pour laisser place à Axel qui devait quant à lui s'approcher et le blesser comme l'avait fait Riku.

Malheureusement pour Ven, quand il tourna sur le côté pour passer sous la lame de son adversaire ce dernier le toucha dans le dos.

Une longue tranchée rouge vif barrait son dos. Il entendait déjà Riku lui glisser affectueusement un « je te l'avais bien dit » concernant sa tenue. Et le pire c'est que pour une fois il ne pourrait rien lui dire.

La douleur était supportable, il fut heureux de devoir laisser sa place au roux qui commençait déjà à mordre dans ces défenses avec plus d'aisance que son prédécesseur.

* * *

-J'apprécie la façon dont vos Gladiateurs utilisent leur avantage. A en juger par les capacités offensives de vos deux Champions, ils pourraient très bien se contenter de se jeter à quatre sur lui pour l'achever rapidement. Constata Saïx.

-Il fallait bien faire durer le spectacle un petit peu. Concéda Eraqus.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Xehanort ? C'est vous qui avez insinué que vos gladiateurs étaient si forts que quatre des leurs ne suffiraient pas à en venir à bout. Force est de constater que vous aviez tort.

-La dernière fois que les Gladiateurs d'Eraqus ou de Yen Sid ont vaincue lors d'un Primus remonte à l'époque ou Angeal et Sephiroth faisaient encore partie de leurs équipes. Je pensais que depuis ce temps-là, ils n'avaient plus de ressources suffisantes pour venir à bout de mes hommes.

-Voilà le problème quand on se contente d'assister qu'aux matchs les plus importants, on ne voit pas les espoirs montants des autres équipes. Fit remarquer Yen Sid.

-Votre nouvelle complicité ne me plaît absolument pas. Vous êtes deux fois plus exécrables.

-Pouvez-vous vous taire ? J'aimerai pouvoir entendre les râles de douleurs de votre homme Xehanort. Ce Riku, Eraqus, n'a-t-il pas déjà combattu lors d'un Primus ?

-Jamais Imperator.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'il n'était réquisitionné que pour des matchs de figurations ou des exécutions d'esclaves.

-Ça risque de changer. J'aime sa façon de se battre. Il est agile et rapide. Le roux n'est pas mal non plus. Ils forment un duo écrasant. Et par-dessus tout, ils sont dociles et obéissants. Ça me plait beaucoup.

Sur ces mots, Saïx se leva, il alla au balcon et contempla la scène, Axel tenait Lexaeus dont le visage n'était plus que sang et sueur, par les cheveux, la tête coincée entre son bras et son corps, attendant son avis quant à son sort.

-Compte tenu de l'inégalité de ce match, je ne punirai pas vos Gladiateurs Xehanort. Saïx leva le pouce vers le haut. Laissant ainsi la vie sauve à Lexaeus. Vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'accepter un pari aussi stupide.

Le vieux laniste fulminait. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que les hommes de Yen Sid et Eraqus n'étaient pas plus forts que des esclaves en initiations. Pourtant ils avaient surpris tout le monde par leur tactique d'approche et leur travail en équipe.

En bas, les quatre combattants étaient heureux. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que ce soit plus difficile, plus long et surtout plus éprouvant. Leur travail d'équipe avait été un atout majeur qu'ils avaient tous sous-estimé.

La foule continuait de hurler, heureuse de voir enfin un combat se terminer autrement que dans le sang et la victoire pour les hommes de Xehanort.

Riku posa sa main sur la tête de Sora et lui sourit.

-Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué ? Tu as faire exactement ce que tu avais à faire. Félicitation.

-On va enfin pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

-Je ne crois pas. Ajouta Ven en regardant vers le Balcon du Pulvinus d'où Saïx plongeait une fois de plus la main dans l'urne afin de tirer l'un des trois noms restants.

-C'était pas prévu. Constata Axel.

-Non… mais on va quand même leur faire la peau. Quitte à ce qu'on les fasse tous les trois ! reprit l'argenté, remotivé et prêt à en démordre avec quiconque se mettrait en travers son chemin.

Il tourna la tête vers la grille qui se trouvait sous le pulvinus et chercha dans l'ombre du Colysée, un regard, une silhouette familière mais ne vit rien.

-Xaldin !

C'était donc lui leur prochain adversaire. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Ils avaient travaillé pendant une semaine sur toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables en fonction de chaque adversaire et chacun savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme aux cheveux draidés qui tenait une lance dans chaque main, avançant vers eux, l'air confiant et déterminer à laver l'honneur de son Maître, tâché par la précédente défaite.

Axel, Riku, Sora et Ven se mirent en place. Ils ne lâcheraient rien et Xehanort verrait de quoi étaient fait de vrais champions.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

***Laniste/Laxiste, je trouvais le jeu de mot sympa.**

**à vos commentaires, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et j'en discuterai très volontiers avec vous**

**à Plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	7. Chapitre 7 Caresser La Mort

**Salut tout le monde! voilà la suite du combat de la semaine dernière. En espérant que vous appréciez toujours autant cette Fiction.**

**Merci encore à ceux et celles qui suivent, ajoutent en favoris et commentent cette fiction!**

* * *

** Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 7 : Caresser La Mort**

-Imperator, n'avions-nous pas convenu qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul combat aujourd'hui ? Demanda Yen Sid, paniqué.

-Mes Champions ne se battent pas aujourd'hui. Le Primus était très attendu et l'engouement de la foule dépasse mes espérances. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'arrêterai là. D'autant plus, Eraqus, que vos hommes semblent maîtriser la situation.

Eraqus et Yen Sid se regardèrent, inquiets. Même s'ils étaient venus à bout de Lexaeus, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils seraient en mesure de renouveler l'exploit avec chacun des trois autres. De son côté Xehanort semblait jubiler. Il avait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre et il semblait garder espoir.

Ven était blessé, pas gravement mais de quoi le handicaper suffisamment pour le reste de la compétition. Il se tourna vers Riku :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On applique le plan. Ça a bien marché pour le premier.

Les quatre acquiescèrent. Sora et Ventus comprirent immédiatement et se lancèrent dans un combat au corps à corps avec l'homme. Ils étaient plus rapides qu'Axel et Riku, ils seraient plus à-même d'esquiver les coups de lances de Xaldin. La longueur de son arme ne lui permettait pas de se mouvoir avec aisance contre les deux moucherons qu'étaient Sora et Ventus.

Ils arrivaient à passer au travers des nombreux assauts que Riku ne se serait pas sentit capable d'esquiver. Ils prirent leur temps mais Ventus commençait à fatiguer, sa blessure l'empêchait d'effectuer des mouvements précis.

Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière et quand il se retrouva assis sur le sol, il comprit que Riku s'était avancé pour prendre sa place alors qu'il n'était pas en position de force face à lui. L'argenté en fit rapidement l'amère constat en encaissant un certain nombre de coups bien placés de la part de son adversaire qui avait délaissé Sora au profit de l'argenté qu'il arrivait à blesser.

Grand mal lui prit, parce que Sora avait le champ libre pour attaquer et grâce à lui, ils purent se retrouver en position de force.

Le draidé envoya Sora d'un revers de la jambe à plusieurs mètres de là et donna un coup de genoux à l'argenté qui s'écroula au sol, le souffle coupé. Il enfonça ses deux lances dans le sol, sortit l'épée de son fourreau qu'il avait autour de la taille et s'avança vers Riku qui était resté à terre.

Il ne le voyait pas arriver, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas ce qui se passait, c'est lorsqu'il vit l'ombre de son assaillant masquer le soleil derrière lui et se dresser, les deux mains en l'air et le tranchant de la lame bien positionnée, qu'il comprit.

Il vit ses mains se baisser et quand il s'attendit à ce que le choc se produise, il entendit le bruit du fer que l'on croise. Riku se tourna et vit Axel, son épée en travers de la trajectoire initiale de l'épée de Xaldin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! Relève-toi !

Etait-il en train de rêver ? Axel s'était jeté entre lui et la mort pour le sauver ? Il était hors de question qu'il lui soit redevable de quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Il profita donc de cet instant de force brute entre les deux Gladiateurs pour reprendre son épée à la main et se dresser devant le brun avec la ferme intention de lui rappeler que la mort ne l'avait pas encore rappelée près d'elle.

Il roula sur le côté, passant derrière Axel, profitant du bouclier qu'il faisait pour se remettre droit sur ses appuis. Axel lâcha prise et se laissa glisser au sol, guidant ainsi son adversaire vers l'argenté, prêt au face à face.

Riku fit tourner son épée dans sa main, cherchant le meilleur point d'équilibre qu'elle pourrait lui offrir pour se lancer à l'attaque dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Sous son casque qu'il retira, ses cheveux avaient été relevés en une demi-queue, dégageant ainsi sa vue et lui donnant un air sauvage, presque tribal. Il se redressa et attendit, jaugeant son adversaire, sa peur, sa colère, sa hargne et son envie de vaincre. Il aurait été capable de déterminer chacune de ces choses rien qu'en analysant sa posture.

Il avait vu tellement de combats de Gladiateurs depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour comprendre le langage de leur corps. Il avait grandi aux côtés de grands combattants et ils lui avaient beaucoup appris. Aujourd'hui, il se servait de ce savoir à chaque combat, à chaque entraînement, mettant à profit les conseils et les remarques qui lui étaient faites pour un jour, prouver que lui aussi était un vrai Gladiateur.

En ce moment même, Xaldin était en train de réévaluer ses chances. Et il le comprenait bien. Ils n'iraient pas l'attaquer à quatre, il en avait conscience mais il se demandait s'il ferait long feu contre deux d'entre eux. Il semblait pourtant reprendre confiance comprenant que Riku allait très certainement l'attaquer seul.

Et ce fut là sa plus grande erreur. Pas de reprendre confiance parce qu'il se battrait en duel mais de penser que Riku n'était pas capable de le vaincre. Là était la force de l'argenté. Se nourrir de la déception grandissante dans les yeux de son adversaire quand il comprendrait qu'il l'avait largement sous-estimé.

Xaldin chargea avec précision, infligeant à l'argenté une blessure profonde sur son bras gauche et alors que le plus âgé avait décidé de tourner sur lui-même pour prendre de l'élan et donner un coup d'épée horizontal à l'argenté pour lui ouvrir le ventre, il fut confronter à une défense pour le moins inattendue.

L'argenté n'avait pas hésité à lâcher son épée et à attraper avec ces mains nues la lame qui menaçait sa vie. Etonné Xaldin resta interdit pendant un instant. Instant que Riku mit à profit pour désarmer le brun en prenant appuis sur la lame, fendant ses mains de part en part et en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Du bout de sa seconde lame, Riku vint menacer Xaldin, montrant ainsi sa supériorité.

* * *

-Je dois avouer Xehanort, que je suis déçu de la prestation de vos Gladiateurs. Vous m'obligiez toujours à faire combattre vos hommes contre ceux des Lanistes des autres villes… Aujourd'hui je me demande si vous ne cherchiez pas à gagner du temps pour ne pas vous mesurer aux hommes d'Eraqus et Yen Sid. Annonça l'empereur, las.

-Mes hommes sont sacrément désavantagés.

-Vous avez-vous-même dit : que même à quatre contre un, nos Gladiateurs de bas étages ne feraient pas le poids. Nous n'avons fait que vous croire sur parole. Ajouta Yen Sid.

Saïx se leva, tira le troisième nom et ce fut au tour de Xigbar de s'avancer.

-Ha. Je suis curieux de voir comment vos hommes vont s'en sortir face à lui. Je l'ai trouvé très en forme la semaine dernière. Il a arraché la tête de son adversaire d'un seul coup d'épée alors qu'il était au sol. Commenta l'Empereur en retournant s'asseoir. Ce garçon a également beaucoup de ressources inattendues. Où l'avez-vous acquis Eraqus?

-A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas acquis. Il est né dans mon ludus.

* * *

Sora s'avança avec Axel. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas un duo très performant mais leur style de combat très différent pourrait sans doute jouer en leur faveur contre Xigbar. Le plus jeune était anxieux et malgré le port de son casque, il était simple de le voir. Il hésitait, n'était pas toujours précis dans ces mouvements…

Axel intervint un bon nombre de fois, interférant entre les coups portés et le corps du châtain qui fatiguait. Parfois même il lui était impossible de se protéger lui-même, encaissant les coups sans protection. Au bout de près de cinq minutes d'échange, Axel avait le bras et le dessus de la hanche en sang, ses blessures n'étaient pas graves mais saignaient abondamment.

-Sora ! Ressaisit-toi !

-Je prends sa place ! déclara Ven.

-Non. Il se déconcentre à chaque fois que l'on alterne. Il a du mal à se remettre dans le bain.

-Si je n'y vais pas il va se faire tuer !

L'argenté compris et accepta la requête du blond.

-Ven…

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Ven.

Les deux rivaux se regardèrent intensément et Riku lui prit le bras et lui sera la main.

Le blond se détourna et alla prendre la place de Sora et combattu avec force et courage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Réveille-toi si tu ne veux pas tomber maintenant ! Lui hurla l'argenté une fois le plus jeune à ses côtés.

-Je crois que je me suis assez battu, Riku !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'en ai assez d'avoir peur. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit mais la peur est toujours là et je ne veux plus de cette vie ! Je ne suis pas né esclave, je le suis devenu par la force des choses et je veux forcer les choses à redevenir ce qu'elles étaient censées être.

-Sora ne fait pas ça…

-Je suis désolé.

-Si tu tombes tu prends le risque de nous condamner tous ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Ni pour nous ni pour toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça ! Je te l'interdis !

-Tu n'es qu'un esclave Riku. On te fait croire à la gloire et à la liberté pour mieux exploiter tes capacités ! Tu ne le vois pas parce que tu es aveuglé par ta vengeance ! Que penses-tu faire quand tu seras devant lui ? Il n'hésitera pas à prendre ta vie ! Je ne veux pas te voir tomber.

Avant que Sora ne puisse faire un pas de plus, Riku l'attrapa par la sangle de sa ceinture et le força à se retourner, jetant un œil furtif à Ven et Axel pour être certain qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide avant d'entamer :

-Si t'avais envie de mourir fallait le dire avant. Maintenant tu arrêtes ton égoïsme à deux balles et tu termines ce combat ! T'as pas le droit de nous condamner ! Alors tu prends ton mal en patience et quand on sera certain da gagner tu relâcheras tes nerfs mais pour le moment tu te reprends !

La colère et la haine qui se lisaient dans les yeux de Riku intimidèrent Sora, plus que la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il savait qu'il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber maintenant. Pourtant tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il en avait marre.

A ce moment-là, alors qu'il savait qu'il devait écouter Riku, il se tourna vers Axel et Ven et se rendit compte que le blond était gravement blessé. Il avait stoppé le combat et se tenait les côtes d'où s'échappait du sang en abondance. Avant qu'il ne s'effondre, Sora se précipita vers lui, Riku empêcha Xigbar de le toucher et prit sa place au combat.

Les deux champions n'étaient pas à leur avantage face au borgne. Il n'avait qu'un œil et pourtant semblait savoir où se trouvaient ces adversaires en permanence. Il était précis et à plusieurs reprises toucha Riku et Axel sans aucun problème, perçant leur défense respective.

La chaleur commençait à devenir insupportable, faisant couler la sueur dans les yeux, collant le sable à la peau, rendant chaque mouvement de plus en plus contraignant, l'odeur de la transpiration était elle aussi très présente, se mélangeant à celle du sang.

Axel fut blessé à son tour, sa clavicule droite saignait et il se réjouit d'être grand, à sa place Riku aurait été touché à la gorge et serait probablement mort instantanément. Pourtant de son côté l'argenté semblait être rentré dans un mode furie qui lui donnait une violence dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve.

L'annonce faite par Sora quelques minutes avant l'énervait. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça ! Ils étaient partis pour affronter tous les hommes de Xehanort, alors ce n'était pas le moment de laisser tomber ! Ce qui l'énerva également fut de ne pas être capable de toucher avec plus d'efficacité cet homme à qui il manquait un œil alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux contre lui.

Riku aurait aimé se retrouver seul face à lui, il avait peur de blesser le roux dans une entreprise périlleuse, alors il prit une lourde décision.

Axel était sur sa gauche, il posa donc sa jambe un peu trop près de lui et il le fit tomber. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable dans cet instant, il l'écarta d'une flexion de la jambe, se retrouvant en face à face avec le borgne.

Il s'en donna à cœur-joie. Il se fichait qu'un de ces gestes soit maladroit, il serait le seul à en porter les conséquences. Alors il ne compta pas les coups à pleine puissance qu'il asséna à Xigbar.

Axel avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il avait voulu faire, mais n'appréciait pas d'être mis hors course de façon aussi rude. Il aurait très bien pu lui demander avec des mots, il aurait tout aussi bien accepté.

* * *

-Quelle hargne, on dirait un animal. Constata l'Empereur. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi en forme.

-Il n'a jamais été estimé à sa juste valeur si vous voulez mon avis.

-J'aime sa façon de bouger, il est agile, rapide et surtout il est résistant à la douleur. Il me rappelle l'un de mes Champions.

-Rien d'étonnant à ça.

-Me le vendriez-vous ? demanda Saïx.

-A vrai dire Imperator, si je vous vends Riku, il ne me restera plus qu'Axel pour espérer perdurer. Yen Sid et moi avons fusionné pour nous donner une chance. Se risqua-t-il, gêné.

-Je comprends. Mais son avenir est prometteur. D'ailleurs Xehanort, vos hommes semblent en difficulté ! Même en un contre un.

En effet, à cet instant, Riku avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Sa rage avait éclaté et avait fait de lui le favori. Ce qui avait desservit Axel et Riku en tant que binôme était qu'ils cherchaient à s'éviter, à ne pas se gêner, laissant donc à Xigbar la possibilité de prédéfinir la position de celui qu'il ne voyait pas.

En revanche, Riku seul était capable de se placer dans l'angle mort du brun. Il avait tiré un avantage certain sur cet homme qui était plus expérimenté que lui. Il avait eu recourt à sa deuxième lame pour leurrer son adversaire en lui faisant croire qu'il allait l'attaquer d'un côté et pourtant riposter de l'autre en se plaçant derrière lui.

Xigbar était au sol, Riku debout au-dessus de lui pointait son épée vers lui et Xigbar, désarmé, leva les deux doigts, signe de la reddition.

Alors que l'Empereur graciait le brun, Riku se tourna vers ses amis et se rendit compte que Sora et Axel se tenaient près de Ven, dans un état peu optimiste.

Sa blessure était largement plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'Axel et un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Ses yeux commençaient à se voiler et il se mit à trembler.

En regardant de plus près, Riku aperçu la blessure. Son ventre était barré d'un bout à l'autre et laissait voir une partie de son estomac sous les litres de sang qui se vidaient. Il allait mourir et il le savait.

-Putain, Riku tu me fais chier à toujours avoir raison !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, si t'en es là, c'est ta faute pas la mienne. Se dédouana l'argenté en s'agenouillant près du blond et posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller Ven.

-Toi tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu te concentres sur ton combat et tu arrêtes de chercher à mourir pour rien. Ce pauvre con a besoin de toi pour vivre alors le laisse pas seul et lui donne pas la satisfaction de se croire meilleur que tout le monde.

Sora acquiesça. Il savait que Riku n'était qu'un homme. Il savait Ven plus fort que lui-même et de le voir en cet instant aussi faible et près de la mort lui rappela qu'en effet, l'argenté ne pourrait pas s'en sortir tout seul. Si il avait vaincu Xigbar c'est parce qu'il était arrivé le dernier sur le champ de bataille et avait profité du fait que les trois autres l'avaient fatigué.

-Vanitas !

La voix de l'Empereur rappela les Gladiateurs à l'ordre et Sora se leva en souriant à Ven.

\- Accroche-toi Ven ! Ils vont envoyer Zexion. Le blond sourit et vit Sora partir pour la dernière fois aux côtés d'Axel, confiant.

-Le pauvre con va s'ennuyer sans ta pauvre petite existence à torturer.

-Dis à Roxas que je l'aime.

-Je pense que t'avais pas besoin de le préciser.

-Par contre… Il reprit son souffle un instant sentant la fatigue monter de plus en plus. Toi… je peux toujours pas de blairer mais je te donne une occasion de te justifier.

L'argenté sourit et s'approcha de lui en murmurant.

* * *

Sora et Axel se regardèrent quand ils virent leur dernier adversaire. Vanitas ne semblait absolument pas jouer dans la même catégorie que ces prédécesseurs. Il était plus petit, certainement plus rapide et surtout il était plus jeune. Il semblait aussi posséder quelque chose de très particulier. Un grain de folie presque aussi dingue que celui dont Riku avait fait preuve pour prendre le dessus sur Xigbar. En pire.

Il semblait impatient depuis le début des jeux et maintenant il jubilait.

Alors que Ven était emmené vers l'infirmerie en urgence, Riku rejoignit ses deux collaborateurs et se concertèrent :

-Qui y va en premier ?

-On va le laisser décider. Proposa Axel en le voyant danser d'un pied à l'autre attendant le top départ de l'Empereur.

-Ce que tu veux qu'il va prendre Riku. S'amusa Sora.

-Hum pas si sûre. Soit c'est parce que vous vous ressemblez soit c'est parce que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil Sora mais je pense qu'il va falloir que tu sois sur tes gardes.

Cette phrase eue pour effet de rappeler à Sora sa peur et ses angoisses. En se repositionnant convenablement, Sora ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de son épaule droite, tiraillant son muscle au moindre mouvement, ce qui allait rendre ses mouvements lents, gauches et faibles en intensité. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se protéger convenablement face à un adversaire qui semblait, comme Vanitas plein de ressources.

Et en effet, Axel avait raison, Vanitas se lança immédiatement à l'assaut du plus jeune, ignorant Riku et Axel, sans parler de l'Empereur qu'il avait devancé. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Vanitas avait bel et bien quelque chose de particulièrement dérangeant. Il semblait complètement fou, désaxé. Il s'acharna sur Sora, voyant son ami se faire battre aussi aisément mit Riku dans une colère folle. Alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant pour aller lui porter secours, Axel l'en empêcha :

-Laisse le faire.

-Tu laisserais un suicidaire jouer avec un couteau ?

-Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'approcher alors que tu es en tête à tête avec un autre Gladiateur ?

-Est-ce que c'est moi qui me bats là ? Hurla-t-il.

Axel savait qu'il avait raison, Sora était en très mauvaise posture mais ce Vanitas était vraiment d'un autre niveau. Il avait conscience que l'argenté n'avait peur être pas l'espoir de le battre mais seulement d'aider Sora, le temps de faire diversion. Le vrai combat commençait réellement. Il se demanda même si les trois autres n'avaient pas fait exprès de se laisser battre pour que Vanitas les achève tous.

Sora reculait, essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger des assauts du brun, il sentait son énergie faiblir, il ne pourrait pas continuer à esquiver longtemps. Il avait pourtant promis à Riku de ne pas abandonner mais la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'épaule l'affaiblissait à chaque coup.

Alors que Riku se décidait à porter secours à son ami, il le vit prendre un coup, violent et précis, ravageur et fatal.

Sora se vidait de son sang au niveau de sa jugulaire, se yeux commençaient à se révulser rapidement et son souffle se fit rapide et bref. L'argenté n'en revenait pas. Maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision de se battre au moins jusqu'à la fin du Primus, voilà que Sora devait perdre la vie bêtement, par inadvertance contre un adversaire largement plus fort que lui.

Vanitas avait dû le sentir, cette fragilité qu'il y avait chez Sora, celle qu'il pourrait utiliser à son avantage. Riku en voulu à Sora et à Vanitas, il s'en voulu à lui-même mais surtout il en voulu à Axel de l'avoir retenu d'agir plus tôt !

En moins de cinq minutes, ils avaient perdu la moitié de leur effectif. Riku était conscient que lorsque Ven avait été emmené par Zexion et Vexen, on l'avait porté près de Roxas parce que ce seraient probablement ces derniers instants.

Même si il n'aimait pas Ven, il ressentait une pulsion de haine virulente. Sora était comme un frère pour lui et le voir choir ainsi sur le sol, avec toute la violence que la gravité pouvait lui infliger, il entendit son crâne percuter le sable de l'arène. Une fois à terre, il se mit à convulser, le sang continuant de s'évacuer de sa gorge au rythme de ses battements de cœurs, rapides, saccadés.

Son corps était secoué de spasmes, son sang se répandait tout autour de lui et le pire furent les petits bruts étouffés que faisait le brun, prouvant que malgré tout il était encore en vie et pleinement conscient de la douleur qui devait être insupportable.

Il avait l'impression de se noyer, son sang se rependait dans sa bouche, il sentait sa vie lui échapper, autour de lui la vie vacillait entre netteté et flou, la lumière et la chaleur du soleil semblait brulante, il lui semblait qu'il avait été exposé au soleil pendant des heures à cuire. Le goût de son propre sang lui donnait envie de vomir et d'évacuer le fluide à la saveur de rouille de sa bouche.

A chaque déglutition il pensait avaler des clous ou du verre brisé qui lui lacéraient la gorge, il eut pour reflexe de poser ses mains sur sa gorge mais Riku s'approcha de lui et l'en empêcha.

Le plus jeune ne semblait pas vraiment avoir conscience de l'état dans lequel il était. Pourtant, quand il leva ses mains devant ses yeux, pleines de sang, il du comprendre.

Alors c'était donc ça la mort ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être maintenant ? Il était jeune, il ne méritait pas de partir ainsi. Le pire était sans doute d'attendre qu'elle vienne le prendre, il ne pouvait plus lui échapper, c'était certain, il allait mourir… faire le grand saut dans l'inconnu dans quelques minutes. Comment les choses allaient-elles être ? Qu'est ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté ? Qui serait là pour l'attendre ? Allait-t-il être seul ? Pour toujours ? L'éternité, immense et sombre, emplie de ténèbres. Est-ce que les gladiateurs qu'ils avaient tués auparavant, seraient là ? L'attendant pour se venger ?

Il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas quitter Riku, pas maintenant… Il avait besoin de lui, besoin de sa présence…

Axel et Riku le virent s'agiter, c'est à ce moment-là que l'argenté s'approcha de lui et attrapa ses mains, pour l'empêcher de toucher sa plaie béante et sanglante.

Personne ne pourrait le guérir et Riku le comprit. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser ainsi, ses larmes se mirent à couler. Il voulait mourir mais pas ainsi !

Il prit son glaive, s'approcha de son ami, regardant attentivement Vanitas, couvert du sang de Sora, accentuant cette folie qui dansait dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha de Sora, le regarda droit dans les yeux, comprit qu'il était encore parfaitement conscient puisqu'il trouva la force d'étirer les lèvres en un sourire morbide.

-Je t'aime Sora.

Dans ses yeux, Riku sentit la plénitude, pendant un instant, il avait dû oublier la douleur grâce à ces quelques mots. Il prit son glaive et l'enfonça dans son estomac, là où il savait qu'il le tuerait sans trop de souffrance et assez rapidement.

Quand il fut certain que la vie avait quitté son ami, il se tourna vers Vanitas. La folie que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Vanitas était certainement aussi intense que la colère et la haine qui se mêlaient chez Riku.

L'état de colère dans laquelle Riku était plongé en permanence ne semblait rien en comparaison de la fureur qui le consumait à présent. Et étonnamment, il sembla plus lucide que jamais. Il se tourna vers Axel. Tant pis si ce n'était pas très équitable. Il allait lui faire la peau. Vanitas allait payer cher.

Une chose encore, termina d'augmenter sa colère, le sourire sadique et impatient, carnassier et affamé de Vanitas dont les yeux jaunes étaient de plus en plus fous. Il semblait perdre la tête, l'argenté n'aurait su juger si les petits mouvements de tête qu'il percevait, étaient en réalité des spasmes, preuves que le brun se retenait de faire exploser sa fureur ou si c'était la chaleur qui lui faisait voir trouble.

Saïx lança officiellement le combat, vexé et Riku partit en premier, se lançant dans le combat avec acharnement et rage et maintenant qu'il était près de lui, il en était certain, il tremblait. D'impatience, comme un chien fou, enfermé dans sa cage, puis lâché sur sa proie. Encore plus dérangeant, il ne le lâchait pas du regard. Riku se sentait scruter comme si il cherchait à le déstabiliser, à entrer dans sa tête.

Axel ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à entrer dans la danse, cette fois ils ne se gênaient plus, ils avaient combattu Terra ensembles et appliquaient la même technique. Frappant quand l'autre reprenait son souffle et protégeant les arrières de celui qui ne combattait pas. Riku ne semblait pas surpris quand il sentit la présence du roux dans son dos, frôlant son propre corps et ses flancs afin de se servir de lui comme d'un rempart entre lui et son adversaire.

Cette parade était d'ailleurs inattendue puisque Vanitas, en bon Gladiateur, savait d'où venaient généralement les coups, avec certaines de leurs combinaisons, Axel et Riku avaient cherché à innover à surprendre leur adversaire, faisant jaillir les attaques depuis des endroits incongrus, insoupçonnés. Ainsi, Axel toucha Vanitas, surpris qu'une seconde main vienne se glisser sous la première.

Il se recula quand il sentit qu'il était touché. Il posa sa main sur son flanc et regarda sa main, entachée de son propre sang.

Il fut étonné en premier lieu, peut-être n'avait-il pas vu son sang couler depuis longtemps. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, en lécha le liquide de vie et continua de sourire de façon peu rassurante.

Il leva les yeux vers Axel, sachant que c'était lui, l'auteur de cette blessure et son regard se posa sur le sien. Déséquilibré. Dément. Inhumain. Tout simplement fou.

Axel avait de nombreuse fois éprouvé le sentiment de la peur. Celui qui fait se contracter tous les muscles, se retourner les boyaux, coupe le souffle et nous fait penser que les ennuis ne sont pas loin. Mais en cet instant, il se demanda si ce qu'il risquait n'était pas au-delà de la simple punition. Si Vanitas en avait l'occasion, il le tuerait sans hésiter.

Le pire était de se dire qu'il était incapable de prévoir ce qu'il allait faire. Cet homme n'était pas régit par les mêmes règles que le commun des mortels. Il semblait vivre selon une autre méthode, une autre politique. Qui sait s'il n'allait pas s'en prendre à Riku, juste pour le déstabiliser ?

-Axel, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Ce type est possédé !

Se rendait-il compte qu'en cet instant, Axel, plus athée des hommes, qui n'avait jamais été élevé dans la tradition de la croyant et qui ne croyait qu'en ce qu'il voyait, avait toujours éprouvé son scepticisme quant à tous ce qui touchait le vaudou ou l'exorcisme, se demandait en cet instant si Vanitas n'était pas effectivement en trance.

Alors qu'il se força à rompre le lien visuel qui le maintenait au brun, il fut surpris de ne plus voir Vanitas en face de lui quand il rouvrit les yeux. Non, il n'était plus en face mais près de lui, le coup d'épée qu'il reçut dans les côtes sembla une façon de lui dire que le jeu avait véritablement commencé.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà, désolée pour les Fans de Ventus et Sora... Mais j'ai un impératif et je ne voyais pas comment y parvenir sans la mort d'un personnage. **

**(Pour Hinata, je ne parle pas de l'épisode de description de la mort mais c'est un tremplin pour traiter le couple chelou que tu m'as demander de créer) Pour les autres vous verrez bientôt!**

**Je vous promets qu'au prochain chapitre il y aura de la sensualité mais pas que... **

**à Dimanche**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	8. Chapitre 8 Retournement de Situations

**Rha! à la bourre! Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement... **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent. Si certains ont commentés au début et ne le font plus est ce que c'est parce que ça ne vous plait plus? Est ce que vous continuer juste par curiosité? Qu'est ce que vous attendez de la suite? Dites moi ce que vous pensez! Ca me donnera des idées pour satisfaire tout le monde. **

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 8 ; Retournement de Situations**

Tout était flou autour de lui. La seule chose qui était claire dans sa tête était la douleur. Partout, son corps n'était que souffrance. Ses yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir, comme si cet effort lui coûtait toute son énergie.

Alors qu'il voulut se redresser pour voir où il était, il sentit une douleur des plus fulgurante, intense, profonde dans toute la longueur de son dos. Il ne put retenir un cri. Alors qu'il se rallongeait sur le ventre, s'efforça de se vider la tête et écouta, ressentit, cherchant par tous les moyens à se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là et surtout savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il faisait bon dans cette pièce, il savait qu'il était à l'intérieur et non à l'extérieur grâce à la faible luminosité qu'il était encore capable de percevoir par ses yeux clos. Et puis la résonance, quand il avait crié, sa voix s'était répercutée sur les parois.

Il entendit des pas, distinctement descendre les escaliers, il était donc en sous-sol et à en juger par la rapidité de la foulée et l'intensité des pas, il devait y avoir plusieurs personnes. Deux au minimum.

-Riku !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ce fut la voix de Zexion qui le tira de sa rêverie. Il était donc à l'infirmerie. Il ne se rappelait pas y être entré et ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui avait pu se passer avant.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le plus jeune en remplissant un bol d'eau qu'il lui tendit.

-…mal… j'ai mal. Mon… dos.

-Tu m'étonnes. Avec ce qu'ils lui ont infligés, je ne comprends même pas qu'il soit encore vivant. Ce commentaire ne lui était pas destiné, il en avait conscience.

-Vexen, il faudrait peut-être lui changer son pansement.

-Voyons dans quel état est son dos.

Riku sentit qu'on lui retirait quelque chose, comme une seconde peau, au départ la sensation de fraîcheur qu'il ressentit au niveau des épaules fut agréable, pareille à un vêtement trempé de sueur que l'on retirait par une journée de forte chaleur mais en suite, la douleur fut plus forte que tout. Il avait cette horrible impression qu'au même instant qu'on lui retirait cette seconde peau, une partie de son dos se décollait avec, lui arrachant des bouts de sa peau.

-Ça cicatrise plutôt bien. Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur. Lui annonça Vexen, tout en continuant de lui retirer le pansement.

Plus il tirait plus il sentait son corps se contracter sous la douleur, il lui semblait que par moment, des morceaux de bois lui étaient enlevés de l'échine, comme incruster dans sa peau.

-Qu'est ce qui… c'est… passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Zexion stoppa net son mouvement, arrêtant la torture en bas des omoplates.

-De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Riku réfléchit. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, son ventre se contracta, il lui était arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, quelque chose qui l'avait blessé au fond de lui-même en plus de ses blessures physiques. Il se sentait rabaissé, comme si son orgueil en avait pris un coup. C'était comme d'avoir subi une humiliation. Avait-il perdu un combat ?

Le dernier combat qu'il se rappelait avoir effectué était …

-Vanitas !

* * *

Axel se tenait près de lui, se tenant les côtes. Cet espèce de rageux lui avait percé le flanc droit et si Riku n'était pas intervenu, il l'aurait certainement coupé en deux d'un simple coup de main.

Il se vidait lentement de son sang mais était persuadé qu'il pourrait continuer de se battre. Il ne laisserait pas ce malade mental repartir en toute impunité. Axel n'avait pas perdu un seul combat en trois ans et ce n'était pas Vanitas qui allait être le premier à changer ça.

Riku aussi était plein de rage. La récente mort de Sora l'avait profondément blessé, il en voulait au monde entier et à Vanitas en priorité. Leur rivalité de Champion du Ludus n'existait plus en cet instant, tout ce que l'argenté voulait c'était régler son compte à Vanitas, une bonne fois pour toute.

-Est-ce qu'on tente la passerelle ? Demanda Axel.

-Pas maintenant. Il faut pas qu'il s'y attende. Et puit de toute façon, on n'a jamais réussi à le faire.

-Je crois que c'est l'occasion rêvé pour tester.

-Pas tout de suite.

Axel savait que Riku avait raison, Vanitas était en grande forme, eux étaient sur le point de s'écrouler, il leur sembla que le premier combat contre Lexaeus datait d'une éternité. Ça faisait bien une heure complète qu'ils se battaient. Une heure à encaissent coups sur coups, blessures superficielles et saignements abondants et le moral dans tout ça n'avait plus rien de bon.

L'endurance qu'il fallait lors de ce genre de combat était pareille à celle demandée pour un marathon. Pas que les Gladiateurs d'Eraqus ou de Yen Sid aient eu à en courir beaucoup mais ils savaient l'exercice long et fatiguant.

Un seul regard entre les deux Champions suffit à les mettre d'accord.

Riku partit le premier, Axel ne tarda pas à le suivre de très près, dans cette position, Riku pouvait aisément attaquer tandis que le roux, plus grand, restait derrière et cherchait à surprendre Vanitas. Ils prirent un certain plaisir à voir le brun se séparer involontairement de son sang.

Vanitas n'était qu'un homme, il était loin d'être invincible. Il était cinglé. Mais pas invincible.

Alors Riku chercha à le fatiguer le plus possible, à supposer qu'un type comme lui puisse un jour se fatiguer. Il commençait à peine à s'essouffler.

D'un coup d'épée rageur, Vanitas les éloigna, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Riku en profita pour faire comprendre à Axel que c'était le moment. Il acquiesça, pas certain que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était la meilleure solution. Tenter une parade alors qu'elle n'a jamais marché à l'entrainement n'est pas vraiment un moyen sûr de gagner.

Riku jeta une fois de plus un regard vers la grille sous le Pulvinus mais ne vit rien, alors il se tourna vers Axel qui partit au quart de tour. Vanitas était relativement loin d'eux, Axel avait pratiquement 10 mètres à faire pour se rapprocher de lui, quand Riku se mit à courir, il ne lâcha à aucun moment Axel des yeux, il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Vanitas, concentré attendit Axel de pied ferme, tenant son épée prête. Mais alors qu'il se tenait prêt à frapper le roux de toutes ses forces pour l'envoyer en enfer, il chuta.

Axel tomba au sol, roula sur lui-même et alors qu'il allait se retourner pour voir où était Riku, il resta au sol, regardant le sable, courbant le dos, comme s'il allait courir un sprint. C'est alors que l'argenté prit élan sur le dos d'Axel, posant son pied d'appel sur lui qu'il se releva, donna l'impulsion nécessaire à son partenaire pour s'approcher de Vanitas de très près.

Il brandit son arme, prêt à agir et quand il fut suffisamment proche de lui, Riku ressentit le soulagement qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir un jour. Dans les yeux jaunes de Vanitas se lisait la surprise, surprise de voir Riku se diriger vers lui à vive allure, dans les airs, arme au poing, prêt à le tuer.

Les trois autres Gladiateurs de Xehanort avaient été épargnés, ce qui avait été convenu au départ, mais en cet instant, Riku se dit que Ven et Sora devaient être vengés comme il se devait. Alors Riku n'hésita pas, il profita de la force de la gravité qui le rappelait vers le sol pour donner un coup d'épée, fort, puissant et précis qui sépara la tête de Vanitas de son corps.

En se redressant, Axel contempla la scène, incrédule. Ils avaient réussis. Ils avaient fait la passerelle, ou le tremplin, peu importe. Ils l'avaient fait et ils avaient gagné ?

Quand Riku eu reposé les pieds au sol après ce qui lui avait semblé durer plusieurs très longues secondes, il se redressa et entendit ce qu'il avait cherché à isoler depuis le début de leurs combats. La foule hurlait. C'était dans la poche, la foule était heureuse, elle les ovationnait, Axel et Riku étaient les deux nouveaux chouchous de la foule.

Alors, comprenant que tout était terminé, Riku s'autorisa à fêter cette victoire. Il attrapa son épée, marcha avec détermination vers le corps de son adversaire, mort et embrocha sa tête au bout de sa lame et la brandit dans les airs attendant que la foule scande son nom !

Cette gloire, il l'avait tant espéré. Depuis toujours il voulait entendre la foule ainsi l'acclamer. Même si il devait partager son moment de fierté avec Axel, tout ce qui comptait était ce moment présent.

Il n'aurait pourtant pas cru qu'il soit si cher. En y repensant, Sora était mort et Ven devait l'avoir rejoint. Lourd tribu à porter. Tiraillé entre l'envie de se réjouir parce qu'il était toujours en vie, parce qu'il avait réglé son compte à Vanitas mais aussi plein de haine et de rage à cause de la mort de son meilleur ami.

Un coup d'œil vers le Pulvinus et Riku vit Eraqus heureux, serein comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Il avait joué gros sur ce coup là mais ça allait bien payer pour lui.

Les deux Champions, regardèrent les spectateurs, hurlant leur nom, les femmes montraient leur poitrine nue en guise de récompense, les hommes jetaient du vin et de l'eau pour les honorer.

* * *

-Quelle belle leçon d'humilité ! Axel, Riku, nos deux Champions ! Déclara Saïx, alors que les acclamations redoublèrent.

-Je suis curieux de savoir lequel des deux est le plus fort. Après tout, si ils ont réussi à vaincre mes hommes c'est parce qu'ils étaient en groupe. Glissa Xehanort, se rappelant que c'était grâce à cet argument qu'Eraqus avait réussi à le convaincre de relever le défi.

-Vous m'avez bien dit, Eraqus, que vous avez été incapable de les départager. Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir.

* * *

Faisant face à leurs spectateurs, les deux Gladiateurs profitaient de cet instant de calme et de décontraction. C'était enfin terminé.

Pourtant, Axel remarqua que la foule s'était un peu calmée et regardait attentivement l'Empereur. Il se contenta de regarder les deux hommes et de baisser son pouce vers le bas.

-Quoi ? Mais il délire là ? demanda Axel.

Saïx leur demandait vraiment de se battre l'un contre l'autre ? N'avait-il pas eu assez de sang pour aujourd'hui ? Pas assez de morts des deux côtés ?

La foule huait l'Empereur. Axel et Riku étaient les deux grands gagnants de la journée. Inutile de chercher à ce qu'un seul d'entre eux en sorte vivant.

Axel continuait de vociférer en exprimant sa confusion de façon très imagée et très fleurie tandis que Riku se tournait vers son binôme en tendant son épée débarrassée de la tête de Vanitas, vers lui.

Le roux fut étonné. Alors il en était ainsi ? Riku et lui allaient se battre ? Un d'entre eux allait perdre la vie ? Encore ? Et Riku le cautionnait ? Il s'était bien trompé sur lui.

Axel avait d'abord pensé que Riku était un type timbré qui n'avait peur de rien et après sa rencontre avec Vanitas, il était certain que Riku était parfaitement sain d'esprit. Mais il l'avait observé de près, comme peu d'autres avant lui n'avaient eu l'occasion de le faire. Il l'avait vu prier, entendu parler dans son sommeil, scruté en combat et décortiqué sa façon d'être.

Riku n'était qu'un gamin blessé qui voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas un moins que rien et qu'il avait des valeurs.

Alors est-ce que pour un simple combat entre eux, pour un simple match nul, il allait prendre le risque que tout s'arrête ici ? Pour l'un comme pour l'autre ? S'était-il trompé à ce point-là ?

Sa lame était dressée, sure et menaçante et quand il vit Axel faire de même, se mettant en garde à son tour, l'argenté jeta son épée entre lui et son adversaire. Il regarda vers le Pulvinus avec la même rage qui l'avait poussé à décapiter Vanitas alors qu'il aurait dû simplement le blesser, la même rage qui lui avait donné l'ordre de venger Sora et Ven. La même qui lui avait donné la force de se battre pour survivre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le roux.

-La foule nous soutien. Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à mettre ma vie en jeu pour un caprice impérial. Nous faisons partie de la même équipe ! Riku hurla cette dernière phrase.

Les cris redoublèrent, soutenant les deux hommes contre l'Empereur qui semblait fulminer. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-on rien refusé ? Voilà qu'un esclave réclamait d'être gracié. Non, pas gracié. Il réclamait la justice. Ils n'étaient que des gamins que l'on avait envoyés à l'abattoir et qui s'en étaient sortis pas trop mal. Alors il pouvait au moins leur reconnaître ça.

La foule semblait également de leur côté, alors contentons la. Il trouverait bien un moyen de rétablir l'équilibre un peu plus tard.

Saix leva une nouvelle fois son poing et cette fois son pouce se leva vers le ciel et les acclamations furent si fortes, si bruyantes que les murs de l'arène en tremblèrent. Les héros de cette journée furent acclamés comme il le devait. A partir de ce jour, Riku et Axel allaient rentrer dans l'histoire de l'arène d'Illusiopolis de façon écrasante. Alors qu'ils regagnaient les entrailles de l'arène et par la même occasion Terra et Marluxia, la foule se dissipa, retournant à leurs occupations et laissant les Dieux de l'Arène retomber dans l'oubli.

Les effusions sentimentales n'eurent pas lieux, Marluxia félicita les deux rescapés et Terra attrapa Riku par les épaules pour l'encourager. Son sourire se fana quand il vit Zexion et Vexen passer derrière eux, portant le corps de Sora sur une civière tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce Roxas tenait encore la main de Ven qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la vie.

-Ne te sens pas coupable pour eux.

-Qui le fera si je ne le fais pas ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués que je sache ? Tenta Terra.

-Presque…

* * *

De retour au Ludus, la nuit commençait à tomber et les Gladiateurs n'avaient pas pris la peine de se laver, ils avaient accompagné les deux Medicus en charge de Ventus avant qu'ils ne réussissent à stabiliser son état et s'occupent de leurs blessures à eux.

Résultats des courses, Axel avait deux énormes entailles au niveau du bras et de la côte, ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une griffure de chat si la profondeur de la balafre n'était pas si importante dans le dos, cadeau de Xigbar sans oublier sa cuisse et sa hanche touchées par Vanitas qui ne s'était pas gêné pour enfoncer sa lame de presque cinq centimètres sous sa peau.

Riku lui n'avait pas été touché autant de fois et de façon moins grave, en revanche, il avait beaucoup de sang sur lui. Celui de Vanitas et celui de Sora.

-Riku, Axel, Dominus vous demande à la villa. Déclara Marluxia en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha des deux Champions. Tout de suite.

Riku partit en premier et le roux le suivit de près. Ils traversèrent les couloirs sombres du Ludus, simplement éclairés de quelques flambeaux puis à mi-chemin, la voix d'Axel s'éleva.

-Au fait, merci.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'arène. T'aurais tout aussi bien pu te battre.

-Tu aurais pu en faire autant.

-C'est un reproche ? Demanda le roux en attrapant le poignet de l'argenté fermement, le forçant à se retourner et à lui faire face.

Ils se fixaient, il y avait bien longtemps que l'argenté n'avait dû affronter un regard si dur et si froid. Il ne put le soutenir plus longtemps, il tourna la tête, honteux, puis repartit en direction de la villa, le roux sur ses talons.

Ils franchirent la grille, et furent escortés par Kairi, une jeune esclave aux yeux rougis par le chagrin et l'annonce de la mort de Sora. La culpabilité continuait de monter en Riku, il se sentait responsable de la mort de son ami.

Axel qui n'était jamais venu dans la villa se contentait de suivre. Les murs étaient couverts de tentures couteuses et élégantes. Les colonnes sculptées leurs ouvraient le chemin jusqu'à un atrium dans lequel, Eraqus et Yen Sid se tenaient là, discutant.

-Ha Riku, Axel ! Mes Champions. Vous allez suivre Kairi et Naminé jusqu'aux douches, je vous veux propres et parfumés pour dans une heure.

-Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Riku, curieux et pas tout à fait d'humeur.

-Nous sommes invités chez Saïx pour une démonstration. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous présenter chez l'Empereur couverts de sang ?

L'argenté se contenta de fixer Eraqus, attendant un commentaire de la part de son Maître.

-Axel, va avec Naminé, j'ai deux mots à dire à Riku.

Le plus jeune ne regarda même pas le roux s'en aller, il croisa les bras et attendit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire, il ne savait pas non plus à quoi s'attendre. Allait-il le gratifier pour avoir gagné ? Dans ce cas-là pourquoi faire partir Axel ? Allait-il lui faire la morale ?

La main d'Eraqus fendit l'air et vin s'abattre avec fermeté sur le visage de l'argenté qui fléchit un genou sous la surprise.

-Je commence à en avoir plus que marre de tes regards, tes réflexions et tes exigences… N'oublie pas où se trouve ta place et où est la mienne ! Toi et ton père ne m'avez apporté que des ennuis de toutes façons…

-Que des ennuis ? Que faites-vous de tout l'argent qu'il vous a rapporté ?

-Tu es comme lui, tu ne sais pas rester à ta place… Tu n'es qu'un esclave Riku. Tu n'es pas le fils d'un commerçant, pas celui d'un politicien ou d'un soldat. Tu es le fils d'un Gladiateur et d'une servante… Tu n'es même pas né libre alors arrête de te comporter comme si tout le reste du monde n'était que de la merde à tes pieds ! Je ne devrais même pas avoir à te le dire.

-Mon père aurait dû m'enseigner tout ça !

-Est-ce ma faute s'il m'a été enlevé ?

-On vous l'a acheté ! Comme une vulgaire amphore de vin.

Eraqus s'approcha de lui, il lui aurait volontiers donné une seconde gifle pour son impertinence mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Se faire remettre à sa place par un esclave…

-Est-ce pour cela que tu es exécrable avec tout le monde ? Parce qu'il te manque ?

-Il m'a manqué, autre fois. Aujourd'hui je lui en-veux.

-Pour ne pas avoir été là ?

-Non, pour avoir fait de moi un esclave.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'Axel découvrait les bains de la villa d'un Laniste. Généralement, il n'avait droit qu'à la salle d'eau commune des Gladiateurs. Etait-ce cela le luxe d'être Champion ? La jeune esclave blonde du nom de Naminé s'était déjà séparée de sa toge et était rentrée dans l'eau, attendant que le roux l'y rejoigne pour lui faire sa toilette.

Près du bord de la grande étendue d'eau, se trouvaient différents flacon de verre de différentes couleurs, des serviettes, des cruches en terre et un petit objet en fer muni d'une lame. La strigile.

Axel se dévêtit et alla la rejoindre à grand pas, voyant à la fumée qui s'échappait de l'eau, signe qu'elle était certainement chaude. La première chose qui le frappa en entrant dans le bain fut de sentir ses muscles se relâcher instantanément. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, sur les marches, ne laissant que son buste hors de l'eau et elle commença son entreprise. En premier lieu, à l'aide de l'une des amphores en terre, elle versa de l'eau sur ses épaules, puis à l'aide d'une serviette elle commença à frotter avec délicatesse sa peau pour faire disparaître la poussière, le sang et la sueur.

Elle évitait ses blessures, nettoyait les plaies avec minuties et s'appliquait à ne pas croiser son regard. La caresse de ses mains douces sur sa peau habituée à l'exposition prolongée du soleil et au coup de fouet et d'épée l'électrisa, réveillant en lui des sensations depuis bien longtemps oubliées.

Une fois qu'elle eue fini avec la serviette elle attrapa un flacon d'huile, sentit leur odeur puis en choisit un et versa précautionneusement le contenu sur la peau d'Axel. Naminé se plaça en face de lui, exposant son corps de jeune femme à l'homme qu'il était. A l'aide de la lame courbe de la strigile, elle s'appliqua à racler la peau glabre et pale du roux pour en faire disparaître les dernières souillures et incruster l'odeur de lavande sur sa peau.

Chaque partie de son corps fut ainsi soignée et alors qu'elle allait s'attarder sur les cuisses du Gladiateurs, Riku arriva, accompagné de Kairi.

L'argenté se glissa dans le bain, sans un regard pour son partenaire et glissa quelques paroles à Kairi qui quitta la salle. Il s'approcha des deux autres, attrapa une amphore en terre et commença sa toilette. Seul.

-N'es-tu pas assez grand pour te laver toi-même ? Demanda l'argenté.

-Tu devrais la laisser faire, ses mains sont douces.

-Je ne devrais certainement pas te le dire mais Dominus à donner la permission pour que tu te divertisses avec elle comme bon te semble.

-Vraiment ? Le roux regarda la blonde qui baissa les yeux en rougissant.

-Maître Eraqus a pour habitude de faire don de ses servantes à ses plus fidèles Gladiateurs. Commenta Naminé, intimidée.

-As-tu déjà succombé à pareille beauté ? demanda Axel, à l'intention de son partenaire, ignorant complètement le malaise de la jeune femme.

-Non. C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

En observant le roux, Riku comprit qu'Axel n'en était pas à sa première femme à la façon qu'il avait de caresser son corps. Les mains de Naminé continuaient de nettoyer la peau du Gladiateur tandis que lui s'occupait à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Une fois qu'elle eue fini de nettoyer le devant de son corps, d'une simple pression de la main, il la guida vers son sexe dressé.

Riku détourna le regard quand il vit la chair fine du roux qui dépassait de quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau disparaître entre les lèvres de la jeune esclave. Même si il voyait Naminé gênée, elle semblait faire les choses avec applications à en juger par les gémissements à peine retenus que laissait échapper le roux.

Riku s'occupait de son propre corps, passant la strigile sur sa peau, lentement pour ne pas se couper. Le parfum de la lavande qu'avait utilisé Naminé pour parfumer le roux, embaumait la pièce. Il choisit donc un autre parfum, plus épicé, plus mâle. Il sentit un flacon mauve et huma la cannelle. Il en versa généreusement sur sa peau, laissant le parfum se mêler à son odeur personnelle, le mélange lui plaisait.

Il poursuivit son entreprise avec la lame, suivant les courbes de ses muscles avec précautions. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à ses côtes, Axel se mit à gémir avec force et vigueur. Surpris, Riku se coupa, rajoutant à la liste déjà exhaustive de ses blessures, celle-ci. Il se tourna donc pour voir ce qui l'avait fait ainsi réagir et vit Naminé, assise au-dessus du Roux, les jambes écartées, dos à son partenaire.

De là Riku voyait tout. Il voyait surtout que le Gladiateur ne s'était pas satisfait des plaisirs que pouvaient lui offrir le corps d'une femme. Il faisait courir ses mains sur son dos, caressant ses muscles contractés, posant l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque, essayant de masser ses cervicales, afin qu'elle se détende.

Il ne posait pas ses mains sur son ventre, sur ses seins ni sur son sexe, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il semblait ne pas être là, il touchait ses épaules, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux longs et fins. Naminé ne semblait pas apprécier mais n'avait pas le droit de le dire, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Le regard de Riku glissa du visage crispé de Naminé aux yeux vert émeraude d'Axel qui le fixait.

Son regard, incrusté dans le sien, Riku avait l'impression qu'Axel voulait lui dire quelque chose, il oublia Naminé, ses gémissements, son corps offert devant lui, pendant un instant, Riku sentit son corps se contracter, une certaine chaleur l'envahit et réveilla des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées.

D'un coup, il se tourna, termina de se laver alors qu'il entendit Axel jouir et demander à Naminé de terminer de lui laver le dos.

-De temps à autres tu devrais en profiter. Où est passé Kairi ?

-Elle est partie chercher nos tenues pour aller chez l'empereur.

-Quand elle reviendra tu pourrais en profiter…

-Je ne toucherai pas à Kairi. Ni à Naminé, ni à Selphie ni à aucunes autres…

-T'as tort.

Riku continuait de se servir de la strigile mais rencontrait quelques difficultés quand il s'eu agit de s'occuper de son dos, il ne fut pas capable d'atteindre tous les endroits, se coupa à plusieurs endroits quand il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et une main prendre l'outil dans ses mains et commencer à nettoyer son dos, il lâcha l'instrument.

-Peut être que tu préférerais avoir affaire à un homme. Demanda Axel, en continuant à faire disparaître les traces de la lutte du matin.

Riku trembla et Axel le sentit.

-Laisse-nous. Ordonna-t-il à Naminé qui se rhabilla et partit. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas d'une femme ?

-Prendre le risque de lui donner un enfant n'est pas envisageable.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est la seule raison ? La main du roux continua de glisser sur la peau de Riku

-Coucher avec une esclave et lui donner un enfant, fait forcément de toi son géniteur. Même si le père de l'enfant est le Maître de ces lieux.

-Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles. Est-ce ton cas ?

Riku se tourna brusquement, regardant Axel qui venait de lui couper le dos, faisant couler quelques perles rouges. Quand le regard de l'argenté se fut encré dans celui de son compère il n'y avait plus de colère, plus de reproche dans son regard.

Un feu ardant brûlait en lui, ravivant des choses qu'il pensait avoir oublié et ne s'était accordé d'y penser. Ce besoin qu'il ressentit instantanément de posséder l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. En avait-il seulement le droit. Pouvait-il se permettre de se laisser aller à ce point ? Avec lui qui plus est ?

Qui le jugerait ? Eraqus n'en avait rien à faire. Terra n'avait pas à donner son avis… Et lui ? En cet instant ? Que désirait-il ? Il n'avait pas de sentiments particuliers pour cet homme. Cet homme pour qui il avait ressenti de la haine et un brin de jalousie, cet homme qui avait mis sa fierté en lambeau en un seul combat. Désirait-il vraiment se lier avec lui ?

Il sembla que la réponse était oui. A en juger par la façon avec laquelle Riku se tourna, faisant face aux roux et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

* * *

La douleur qu'il ressentit dans le dos électrisa Riku, le sortant de sa réflexion.

-Alors ? Les éléments te reviennent ? Demanda Zexion en posant une crème verte sur ses blessures dans son dos.

-C'est encore flou… où est Axel ?

-Je crois qu'il mange avec les autres vu l'heure. En revanche, il est venu te voir plusieurs fois, c'est même lui qui s'est occupé de toi pendant que je m'occupais de Ven.

-Comment il va ?

-Il est mort ce matin. Roxas est effondré et n'arrête pas de pleurer. Marluxia va finir par le tuer sous les coups de fouets… Pardon.

-De quoi ?

-Les coups de fouets…

-Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé… Je… J'étais avec Axel dans la salle de bain avant d'aller chez l'Empereur … et…

… Et soudain, tout lui revint.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà! Je sais que j'ai stoppé à un moment très particulier mais ne vous en faites pas... Vous saurez tout la prochaine fois et t'en fait pas Hinata-Lou, je ne prends pas ce petit passage "érotique" comme faisant partie de la contrainte ;)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous pensez qu'il s'est passé!**

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	9. Chapitre 9 Une Longue Très Longue Soirée

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis à l'heure et de bonne heure pour la suite du chapitre de la semaine dernière :)**

**Alors un petit résumé pour vous rappeler les dernières lignes! **

**Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui lisent et me donnent leur avis:)**

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 9: Une Longue, Très Longue Soirée **

_La douleur qu'il ressentit dans le dos électrisa Riku, le sortant de sa réflexion._

_-Alors ? Les éléments te reviennent ? Demanda Zexion en posant une crème verte sur ses blessures dans son dos._

_-C'est encore flou… où est Axel ?_

_-Je crois qu'il mange avec les autres vu l'heure. En revanche, il est venu te voir plusieurs fois, c'est même lui qui s'est occupé de toi pendant que je m'occupais de Ven._

_-Comment il va ?_

_-Il est mort ce matin. Roxas est effondré et n'arrête pas de pleurer. Marluxia va finir par le tuer sous les coups de fouets… Pardon._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Les coups de fouets…_

_-Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé… Je… J'étais avec Axel dans la salle de bain avant d'aller chez l'Empereur … et…_

_… Et soudain, tout lui revint._

* * *

Il sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'il était si proche de quelqu'un, pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il savait ce que ses mains devaient faire. Elles se frayaient un chemin depuis sa nuque jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il serra entre ses doigts. Axel avait glissé ses jambes entre celles de l'argenté, le retrouvant à califourchon sur ses jambes et quand il fut suffisamment près de lui, que leur torse se touchèrent et que par conséquent leur sexe, Riku eu un mouvement de recul.

-Quoi ?

Riku baissa les yeux, cherchant à fuir la situation, réalisant la position dans laquelle il était. Assis, nu, sur les jambes d'un autre homme, le sexe droit et ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Axel attrapa le visage de l'argenté, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres et de dévorer sa bouche. Une envie qu'il était incapable d'expliquer, presque aussi intense que la pulsion qui l'avait poussé à tuer Vanitas avec toute la violence dont il était capable.

Il voulait simplement lâcher prise, oublier, se laisser porter et pendant un instant, ne plus être un gladiateur entre ces murs mais simplement un homme aux envies de chaires et de plaisirs. Pourquoi Axel ? Est-ce que l'envie qu'il avait eu de le tuer les trois premiers jours de leur vie commune s'était muer en ce désir ? En une volonté de posséder ou d'être possédé par la seule personne qui lui avait tenue tête ?

Le prenait-il comme un châtiment ? Se donnait-il à lui pour se punir de ne pas l'avoir battu ? Parce qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie ? Parce qu'ils étaient les deux seuls survivant d'une boucherie injuste ?

Qu'est ce qui, sincèrement, le retenait en ce moment même de se jeter sur ses lèvres, de sentir la vigueur du roux satisfaire ses pulsions ? À part sa brillante morale ? Cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait, sans aucune explication « Tu n'en as pas le droit ».

Pourquoi ? Il luttait contre son envie de faire l'amour en cet instant et l'idée que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal. Pourtant, aucune loi, aucun règlement, pas même Eraqus ne pouvait leur interdire de consommer cette virulente passion.

Parce qu'Axel était un homme ?

Non. Simplement parce que cet homme était Axel.

En laissant ses pulsions guider sa volonté, il semblait se trahir. Trahir le Gladiateur qui s'était juré de lui faire la peau après leur premier combat. Trahir l'homme qui était blessé dans son orgueil. Trahir l'enfant qu'il fut et qui avait espoir de devenir un combattant de renom sans jamais essuyer la moindre défaite.

Et pourtant il savait qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre qu'Axel faire ça.

Mais pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il s'y prépare.

-On remet ça à plus tard. N'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre.

-Et ça ne t'excite pas ?

Riku ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec mépris. Ce genre de remarque avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Pourtant il se retourna vers son partenaire et embrassa ses lèvres avec sensualité, mémorisant chaque aspect de ce geste. Imprimant dans son esprit, la sensation étrange de se mêler à un corps étranger, dont il ne pouvait prévoir les intentions. Les goûts étonnants que pouvaient découvrir sa langue. La façon dont son cœur semblait s'accélérer et la sensation que partout en lui, un air frais et pur se libérait dans ses veines.

L'odeur de lavande que Naminé lui avait appliquée sur le corps semblait s'être un peu estompée pour laisser place à une odeur que Riku connaissait bien. Celle du sable chaud de l'Arène.

Alors qu'ils se séparèrent, Axel retint Riku qui cherchait déjà à se débiner.

-Qui va s'occuper de ça ? Demanda le roux en pointant son sexe.

-Dois-je te montrer comment te servir de tes mains ? S'amusa le plus jeune en se dressant hors de l'eau.

-J'aurais au moins espérer que tu prennes tes responsabilités. Ce n'est pas Naminé qui m'a mis dans cet état.

Riku regarda le pénis d'Axel qui dépassait indéniablement de la surface de l'eau.

-Et je constate que je ne suis pas seul.

L'argenté découvrit également que lui aussi n'était pas resté insensible à leur petit jeu.

-On a encore quelques minutes devant nous, se serait dommage de les gâcher.

Plus par curiosité que réel envie de savoir comment ce temps allait être mis à profit, le plus jeune céda. Il laissa Axel le tiré jusqu'à lui, l'obligeant à se rassoir comme précédemment et d'une main, colla leur virilité l'une à l'autre.

-Tu n'es pas mal battit pour un gringalet. Commenta le roux.

-Je dois admettre que pour un fil de fer, tu es plutôt bien équipé aussi.

Voir son corps réagir à cette remarque eu pour effet de déclencher une vague sulfureuse et bouillonnante dans le corps de Riku. Quand Axel commença les vas et viens sur leurs parties intimes, Riku constata une chose simple.

C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là.

Ainsi, alors qu'il soulageait seul ces envies bien que rares, il devait s'efforcer de penser à une scène, une image pour aider, il avait un total contrôle du rythme, savait quand accélérer ou ralentir pour faire durer le plaisir or là il ne contrôlait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. La performance qu'ils effectuaient, était largement suffisante pour stimuler son appétit. Sentir le membre gonflé d'Axel contre le sien, lui rappelait qu'il partageait cette situation avec une autre personne. Quelqu'un qui le regardait gémir et se laisser aller à offrir son corps dans la plus grande débauche.

Les accélérations qu'Axel appliquaient par moment surprenaient Riku. Augmentant ainsi cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, d'être simplement offert à un plaisir mutuellement ressentit.

Sa tête se renversa en arrière, son bassin se mit à remuer de lui-même sur les jambes du roux, cherchant quelque part à reprendre le contrôle, à faire comprendre au roux qu'il était au bord de l'explosion.

Son souffle était court, il mettait un effort colossal à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Ses mains avaient élues domiciles sur les épaules d'Axel, ses doigts se contractaient de temps à autre sur ses muscles, preuves que ce qu'il éprouvait était intense.

Dans l'esprit de l'argenté, tout était si simple en cet instant. Ses muscles qui auparavant lui faisaient mal, enduraient à présent la douleur avec un plaisir presque sadique pour le maintenir dans la position inconfortable et bancale dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se forçait à tenir parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait venir.

Son corps n'était que plaisir, désir, pulsion et envie.

Quand il sentit l'autre main d'Axel venir se glisser sur sa taille, ceinturant et caressant son bassin, Riku eu une nouvelle vague de bonheur.

-Axel… Je vais…

-Attend encore un peu…

Il sentait la main, source de son plaisir, ralentir, privilégiant son désir personnel à celui de son propriétaire. Il voulait qu'ils jouissent en même temps. Tentative bien difficile pour deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas, qui n'ont jamais expérimenté les mêmes pratiques et qui n'avaient visiblement pas le même nombre de partenaires à leur actif.

Riku jouit en premier. Ne pouvant s'empêcher, malgré le soin apporté par Axel de ralentir la cadence. Le fruit de son pêché se trouvait à présent sur leur torse et voyant que le roux n'avait toujours pas conclu, Riku entreprit d'utiliser les quelques sinuosités que lui offrait les sensations post-orgasmique, pour s'écarter et venir poser sa main sur le membre dresser.

Il sentit Axel frissonner. Ses gestes, bien que maladroits étaient sincères et attentionnés. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de rendre au Galdiateur ce qu'il venait de lui offrir. Pourtant, il s'appliqua, utilisa ses deux mains pour venir tâter ses bourses et continuer les vas et viens sur le pénis. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'Axel se libère enfin.

Quand ils eurent repris tous les deux leur souffle, il ne leur restait plus qu'à terminer leur toilette, faire disparaitre les traces de leur forfait, rajouter une couche d'huile parfumée à la lavande pour Axel et à la cannelle pour Riku, débarrasser leurs cheveux du sang, du sable et de la sueur et sécher leur peau et se vêtir.

Après ça, ils rejoignirent Eraqus, Yen Sid, Terra et Marluxia dans l'atrium, ils ne s'accordèrent pas un regard, pas une parole, cherchant à garder ce qui venait de se passer secret. C'était en partie excitent. La nouveauté de l'acte avait réveillé quelque chose en Riku qu'il avait toujours cru absent de ses attributions masculines.

Il avait maintenant hâte de rentrer au Ludus, que cette visite chez l'Empereur soit rapide et qu'il retrouve Axel dans la cellule qu'il s'était efforcer de le faire quitter pour retrouver sa solitude, pour que maintenant il lui apprenne tous les secrets de l'union entre deux hommes.

Pendant tout le trajet, le petit sourire satisfait qui ne quitta pas Riku intrigua Terra. Il avait fait la remarque qu'il n'avait pas vu Riku sourire depuis bien longtemps et le voyait à présent afficher un air totalement satisfait qu'il n'avait jamais aperçut sur aucun autre visage que celui du père de l'argenté après une victoire.

En ça ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Leur physique était identique. Même cheveux, même yeux, les expressions et le caractère. A croire que la mère de Riku n'avait pas eu de rôle à tenir dans la conception de cet enfant.

Dans l'esprit torturé de Terra, en cet instant il s'inquiétait. Souriait-il parce qu'il était presque certain qu'il allait voir son père ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait vu le combat et qu'ils allaient certainement se confronter l'un à l'autre d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

En traversant la ville, Riku ne porta aucune attention à l'architecture, aux gens qui étaient là, il trouva d'ailleurs le chemin plus court que celui qui les menait généralement jusqu'à l'arène. Ses pensées l'occupaient tellement qu'il ne voyait plus te temps passer.

Quand ils stoppèrent le pas, ils se trouvaient devant une grande porte, gardée par des légionnaires, un peu comme chez eux mais cette fois, les hommes étaient bien plus nombreux. Ils passèrent devant un grand nombre d'hommes et de portes avant de pouvoir réellement pénétrer dans le palais de Saïx.

Les lieux étaient si différents de ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu voir au Ludus. Pour eux la Villa d'Eraqus était le summum du faste. Mais en comparaison de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux …

Le Sol était blanc et plein de petites veinures noires et grises, semblait incassable et abominablement cher. Les statues qui se trouvaient à tous les coins de la somptueuse demeure étaient toutes plus grandes et complexes les unes que les autres. Certaines représentaient même l'Empereur. Dans les couloirs, la petite caravane qu'ils formaient croisèrent de nombreuses personnes, toutes près de petites tables où reposaient fruits et victuailles, un coupe à la main, attendant qu'un esclave vienne les remplir.

Certaines pièces avaient plusieurs niveaux, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse se voir et reste visible. Mais aucune ne sembla comparable à celle dans laquelle les gladiateurs découvrir Saïx, assis sur son fauteuil, écoutant attentivement ou presque ce que lui disait une personne dont le visage était masqué par un capuchon.

-Eraqus ! Yen Sid. Vous voilà enfin, je ne vous attendais plus. Même avec le sourire qu'affichait Saïx, il n'était pas difficile de voir le reproche dans sa voix.

-Toutes mes excuses Imperator, votre messager nous avait pourtant demandé de nous joindre à vous pour les démonstrations.

-Cela valait uniquement pour vos Gladiateurs, je comptais sur votre présence pour le repas.

-Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir nous excuser.

-Voyez ce qui arrive lorsque l'on fait entrer la bassesse entre ses murs.

Le commentaire était de Maître Xehanort, acerbe et un brin éméché.

-Je me passerais de vos commentaires pour la soirée Xehanort. Gardes ! Veillez à raccompagner Maître Xehanort chez lui et qu'il y reste. Je ne veux pas avoir d'ivrogne dans ma maison.

-Vous pensez avoir gagné Eraqus ? Mais cet homme-là, il vous brisera ! Articula le Laniste en se faisant reconduire à la porte manu militari.

-Je ne supportais déjà plus sa présence depuis que ses hommes étaient les gardiens de l'arène mais depuis que vos Gladiateurs ont repris le dessus il est insupportable. Voilà donc, les vainqueurs de ce jour.

Saïx posa son verre de vin sur un muret et s'approcha d'Axel. Il y avait quelque chose en cet homme qui le rendait perplexe. Comme si il le connaissait depuis toujours mais qu'il lui était impossible de pouvoir retrouver les souvenirs qui lui étaient associés.

Puis son regard vint à se poser sur Riku.

-Enfin je peux le voir de près.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, palpa ses muscles, fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, scruta ses prunelles cyan et sentit son parfum de cannelle.

-Il n'a vraiment rien d'un Gladiateur. S'il n'était pas si important à vos yeux Eraqus, je vous l'achèterais pour mon plaisir personnel. Sa beauté est de grand standing.

Eraqus pouvait, grâce à son expérience, entendre Riku fulminer de l'intérieur. Dans ses yeux se lisaient la rage et le dégoût d'être traité comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

-Gardes ! Mettez-les avec les autres à l'exposition, nous les ferons combattre plus tard.

Il semblait que chaque parole de cet homme soit prise avec le plus grand des dévouements. Alors ils furent emmenés au centre d'une autre salle, dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà beaucoup de monde au tour d'un petit bassin d'eau.

Dans ce petit bassin, pas plus profond que quelques centimètres, se trouvaient des carrés de bétons au milieu desquels se trouvaient des hommes, debout, droits, les mains derrière le dos, subissant les regards, les commentaires et parfois même les caresses des gens.

Qui pouvaient décemment se laisser faire ainsi ?

Puis Riku comprit. Son regard se posa sur un homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, sa musculature et ses vêtements, accompagnés de la marque d'un laurier sur son bras droit finirent de confirmer ses craintes.

Ces hommes étaient les quatre Champions de Saïx.

A une époque, Riku était bien trop petit pour participer à ce genre de cérémonies, les Gladiateurs d'Eraqus aussi s'adonnaient à ce genre de démonstration. Les combattants étaient exposés aux yeux et aux mains des amis du Lanistes qui pouvaient pour la première fois voir les Dieux de l'arène de près. Contre quelques rétributions, les hommes et les femmes présents avaient le droit de les toucher de façon assez personnelle.

En ce temps-là, il était possible de payer pour voir un Combattant se livrer à des performances sexuelles avec une esclave devant les yeux ébahis des convives.

Mais ce temps était révolu depuis qu'Eraqus n'était plus en procession de Gladiateurs dignes de faire vibrer les foules. A présent que ces hommes avaient retrouvé un peu de notoriété, ils étaient maintenant à la portée des mains et des yeux de ces hommes bien nés.

Pourtant en cet instant précis, ce ne fut pas d'être ainsi offert à la vue de ces personnes qui intimidait Riku.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, était de voir Le Grand Champion de L'Empereur.

L'homme qui n'avait jamais subit la moindre défaite, qui était venu à bout de trente hommes, seul. Celui qui avait défié un Lion et survécu à trois exécutions en règles. Le Gladiateur qui avait sans doute décapité le plus d'homme sur le sable de cette Arène, esclaves et Soldats confondus.

Se battre contre cet homme était synonyme de Mort. Il inspirait la peur et le désespoir rien qu'en prononçant son nom. Il était connu dans tout l'Empire pour sa force et sa rapidité. Son efficacité était si redouté que tous les Lanistes avaient confrontés leurs hommes face à lui, dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre la victoire. Chaque combat se clôturant par un échec.

Tout chez cet homme forçait le respect. Plus d'une personne aurait tremblé devant lui, se pliant devant sa stature imposante. A croire que les Dieux l'avaient doté du corps le plus impressionnant du monde dans l'unique but d'être respecté au premier coup d'œil.

Sa taille, plus grande d'une tête que quasiment toute l'assemblée, faisait qu'il était quasiment impossible de ne pas le voir. Sa beauté froide était également une façon de préparer ses adversaires à rejoindre la mort. Ses traits fins et anguleux contrastaient avec sa peau blanche comme du marbre, reflétant la pâleur de la mort qu'il s'apprêtait à donner.

On avait fini par parler de lui comme d'un demi-dieu, impossible à vaincre et intouchable. Rependant la mort à chacun de ses pas. Certains avaient commencé à dire qu'il n'était pas humain, que rien ne pouvait venir à bout du Cauchemar, que si son sang touchait votre peau vous étiez maudit et que la mort viendrait vous prendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ses mains étaient si puissantes qu'elles pouvaient en une pression briser un os sans sourciller, son agilité et sa rapidité étaient inégalées pouvant se protéger et attaquer en un quart de seconde.

Certains disaient même que ses yeux semblaient lire leurs âmes et qu'ainsi il décidait ou non de les envoyer en enfer.

Cet envoyé des Dieux était devenu une légende pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de le voir de leurs propres yeux.

Mais Riku lui savait. Il savait que le Héros de l'Arène qui se tenait devant lui n'était qu'un homme. Un homme au cœur brisé et qui pour purger sa peine brisait celui des autres sans jamais pouvoir se remettre de sa douleur.

Un homme à qui l'on avait arraché l'humanité de façon cruelle et froide. Faisant de lui une machine à tuer sans pitié et sans états d'âmes. Parce que lui savait. Il savait ce qui pouvait blesser cet homme. Et tout simplement comment le faire sourire.

Il n'était pas ce monstre que les hommes décrivaient. Il n'était pas invincible, très fort, oui mais vulnérable à un coup bien porté. Il n'était pas l'animal dont le seul repas était le sang de ses adversaires.

Non, il était un homme à qui l'on avait tout enlevé et qui n'avait eu de choix pour survivre et caresser le doux espoir de pouvoir retrouver ce qu'on lui avait arraché, de se battait sans répit et avec la ferveur inégalée que lui offrait le désespoir.

A l'image de Riku, il semblait porter en lui une peine si grande et si intense qu'il s'efforçait de la cacher derrière la haine et le besoin de sang.

Le garde derrière lui le poussa, obligeant l'argenté à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour aller rejoindre l'homme aux cheveux roux qu'il avait aperçu.

Et une fois devant le petit bassin, au milieu duquel se tenaient les quatre Grands Champions, Riku se figea.

Il était là. Debout, les mains libres dans le dos, se tenant droit, acceptant le regard des autres le souiller. Son profil était toujours aussi sculpturale, son nez droit, ses yeux perçants, son port de tête hautain qui aurait pu le faire passer pour n'importe lequel de ces magistrats pompeux.

Riku avait eu du mal à se remémorer son visage, il l'avait pourtant connu, quand ils étaient encore tous les deux chez Eraqus, à l'époque où il faisait encore partie du Ludus. La seule chose qui avait un tant soit peu changer était les quelques petites rides, preuves qu'il avait vieillit que la longue frange de ses cheveux réussissaient à cacher.

Sur son bras, le laurier, marque d'appartenance à Saïx, trônait fièrement au-dessus de l'ancienne marque d'Eraqus, une clé.

Rien chez lui ne semblait avoir changé. Il se sentait toujours si minuscule à côté de lui. Il avait l'impression que s'il tournait les yeux, il ne le verrait pas. Il se sentait si insignifiant, si faible en comparaison de lui. Il doutait même qu'il le reconnaisse.

-Riku ? Ça va ? La voix de Terra le ramena sur terre. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et se tourna vers son Doctore pour aller prendre place sur les deux amoncellements de béton qui étaient à la surface du bassin près des Gladiateurs de l'Empereur.

Alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil au Champion des Champions, il le vit tourner la tête vers lui.

Il fut pétrifié. Tétanisé. Il avait pourtant pensé passer inaperçu, qu'il ne le remarquerait que plus tard mais quand son regard se posa sur lui, Riku redevint un petit garçon chétif et faible et l'homme redevint son père.

Le Gladiateur encra son regard dans le sien, l'observant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le découvrait. Détaillant chaque partie de son visage pour se persuader qu'il faisait erreur. Mais non, c'était bel et bien son fils.

Le fils qu'il avait engendré avec une esclave pour qui il avait de profonds sentiments, le fils qu'il avait voulu éloigner de la Gladiature et de la cruauté de sa réalité sanglante, le fils qu'on l'avait forcé à abandonner pour rejoindre les rangs de l'Empereur entant que jouet.

Sur son visage rien ne transparu, il sembla impassible, comme si cette situation ne représentait rien, il avait toujours ce regard méprisant qui s'affichait avec aisance, le mettant à l'abri de tous soupçons quant à son trouble. Pourtant en lui tout était chamboulé. Son cœur sembla rebattre comme s'il avait été en veille jusqu'à présent, la culpabilité lui serra la gorge, ses mains se mirent à trembler et son ventre se noua, nostalgique.

Il aurait eu envie de se jeter vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, de tuer toutes les personnes qui se seraient mises en travers son chemin rien que pour le serrer contre lui, sentir son odeur et soigner son cœur certainement aussi brisé que le sien.

Mais l'homme dû faire face à un regard noir et courroucé de la part du jeune Gladiateur.

Il était conscient que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait mais comprenait-il qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix ? Qu'il avait souffert et pleurer son absence ? Pouvait-il imaginé que le colosse légendaire avait été déchiré par cette rupture ? Qu'il ne s'était jamais arrêter de penser à l'enfant qu'il avait abandonné ?

Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas attendu à retrouver un jeune adulte, aussi grand et aussi musclé. Il devinait la barbe qu'il rasait le matin à en juger par les irritations de son visage, les callosités sur ses mains, dues aux longues heures d'entraînements et sa peau légèrement brunie, tannée par le soleil.

Quand il l'avait quitté il n'avait qu'une petite dizaine d'années et aujourd'hui, devant lui se tenait un homme. Capable de se battre pour survivre, capable d'ôter la vie à ceux qui menaçaient la sienne. En mesure de prendre des décisions difficiles et périlleuses pour s'assurer la victoire.

Il était fier de le voir là, vivant. Il savait que sa présence dans cette maison faisait de lui l'un des nouveaux favoris de la foule et par conséquent de l'Empereur. Mais ô combien il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir, là, à cette place précise.

Leur échange ne fut que rage, haine, colère, déception et pourtant, fierté, empressement, nostalgie et joie.

Riku fut pousser une fois de plus par Terra qui le força à rompre le contact visuel que le père et le fils semblaient partager. Il sentit une bouffé de terreur quand les yeux du Champions se posèrent sur lui.

Dans sa tête une voix lui disait : « Terra, tu as faillis à la mission que je t'avais pourtant ordonné de mener à bien ! »

Il sentait le regard du Gladiateur dans son dos et savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne s'approche pas du légendaire Cauchemar, sous peine d'être sa prochaine victime.

Un regard vers l'homme et Terra lui présenta ses excuses silencieuses.

Mais malgré le bruit des bavardages des hommes et femmes présents dans cette pièce et le bref murmurent que furent ses paroles, il les comprit et les acceptèrent.

« Pardon Sephiroth, pardon. »

**To Be Continued **

* * *

**Alors? Tout le monde s'en doutait, ne faites pas les innocents! Dans mon monde parfait Sephiroth est le père de Riku et Kadaj Yazoo et Loz sont ses trois grands frères et Yazoo le grand frère parfait ;)**

**Non et puis excusez moi, mais la grande majorité des personnages à la longue et magnifique chevelure argenté ont tous un problème avec le bien et le mal! surtout dans l'univers fantastique de Square Enix! Et comme depuis le jour où je suis tomber éperdument amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, j'ai un problème avec les personnages qui savent pas très bien si ils sont gentils ou méchants! Si il y a un personnage que j'aime bien, vous pouvez être certains qu'à un moment ou un autre il va devenir méchant ou c'est avéré qu'il est méchant mais il regrette et n'a pas trop le choix:**

**Exemple? :**

**Kratos / Tales Of Symphonia**

**Bucky / Captain Amerika**

**Lucky / Thor**

**Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter... **

**Il y en a encore bien d'autre à l'appel mais bon... Ce sont les premiers qui me viennent. **

**Bon donnez moi votre avis sur ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	10. Chapitre 10 On Ne Blâme Pas La Main

**Hello!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, ce week end se tenait le concours régional de danse ( et oui la corse est le dernier département à passer donc restriction au niveau des premiers prix et injustice totale enfin bref c'est un autres sujet) Donc voilà la suite sans plus attendre!**

**Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et qui me laissent des commentaires, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de discuter avec vous pour me dire ce que vous penser des personnages et de la tournure que prennent les événements! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! **

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 10, On Ne Blâme Pas La Main Qui Tient Le Fouet, **

**Mais La Voix Qui L'Ordonne**

L'ambiance était pesante. Personne parmi les invités ne sembla le remarquer, après tout, ils n'avaient que faire des états d'âmes des esclaves. Au même titre qu'une fois en dehors des murs du Colysée, les Gladiateurs retombaient subitement dans l'oubli, ils n'étaient présentement que des statues, des objets, dépourvus de sentiments et d'émotions.

Pourtant entre eux, les Gladiateurs sentaient cette tension. Génésis et Angeal la sentaient parce qu'ils connaissaient Sephiroth mieux que personne.

Ils avaient appartenu tous les trois aux plus grands Lanistes de cette ville. Angeal avait été la propriété de Yen Sid, Génésis avait appartenu à Xehanort et Sephiroth venait du Ludus d'Eraqus. Quant à Ansem, il avait cédé Cloud à l'Empereur en même temps que les trois autres.

Ils se connaissaient tous très bien, les trois plus âgés avaient trouvé dans leurs nouveaux compères des amis, des personnes de confiances et des alliés. Ainsi Sephiroth, en tant que Grand Champion était respecté par ses compères et même si il s'installait une certaine rivalité entre Génésis et lui par moment, il n'en était rien en comparaison de la haine que lui vouait Cloud.

La raison en était simple.

Sephiroth, de par son statut de Grand Champion avait certaines responsabilités. Exécuter les esclaves, faisant partie intégrantes de ses devoirs, il avait eu à exécuter des hommes et des femmes par dizaines, que ce soit lors d'un combat ou d'une exécution sans la moindre chance, le moindre espoir pour les personnes qui attendaient la mort.

Parmi toutes ces personnes se trouvaient une femme, une femme que Cloud chérissait et dont le destin fut tragiquement abrégé par Sephiroth.

Cloud savait, comme tout esclave, que l'on ne blâme pas celui qui commet le crime mais celui qui l'ordonne. Ce n'était pas une loi, pas non plus quelque chose que l'on disait à voix haute, c'était une chose que les esclaves tâchaient d'appliquer entre eux.

Pourtant Cloud, qui ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à l'Empereur pour avoir ordonné cette exécution avait tourné sa colère vers l'homme qui avait ôté la vie d'Aerith.

Mais à cet instant précis, même Cloud sembla ne plus en avoir après Sephiroth. Il sentait lui aussi ce malaise mais ignorait tout de la raison.

La venue de l'Empereur stoppa toutes pensées.

-Chers amis, j'offre à vos yeux et à vos bourses bien remplies la possibilité de vous régaler du spectacle de ces Héros. Profitez de leur présence en ces lieux et de leur chaire lisse avant que le sang ne vienne la souiller.

Offrir les gladiateurs, à la vue et au touché des hauts notaires de la ville était une pratique courante. Seuls les plus célèbres et les plus appréciés avaient droit à ce traitement. L'argent que dépensaient les hommes et les femmes pour les toucher et disposer de leur corps était reversé au Laniste, devenant une source de revenu supplémentaire.

Riku était dos à Sephiroth, il sentait sa présence derrière lui, cette aura était si intense qu'il se pensait observer. Comme un coup de soleil, il le sentait bruler. Pourtant ils se tournaient le dos, regardant dans deux directions complétement opposées.

Le plus jeune se serait bien laisser aller à se coller à lui, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, trouver le réconfort dont il avait tant eu besoin pendant toutes ces années mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit de se laisser aller. Il aurait aimé lui parler, échanger avec lui, lui faire part de ses peurs et de ses joies, lui montrer l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il voulait surtout lui demander s'il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu et savoir si à ses yeux il était devenu un vrai Gladiateur.

Terra qui lui avait la possibilité de se mouvoir comme bon lui semblait s'attela à sa dure tache d'aller faire face au Champion et endurer sa colère.

Le brun passa près de lui et profita du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter le point fixe qui se trouvait en face de ses yeux, pour ne pas croiser le regard des convives pour lui dire :

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-J'imagine qu'il ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-Il a tenu à se battre pour te prouver qu'il n'était pas « un gamin sans potentiel ».

-Il est nôtre fils, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de potentiel. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se batte. J'aurai voulu mieux pour lui.

-Que pensais-tu pouvoir lui offrir ? Et sincèrement ? À quoi t'attendais-tu quand tu lui as dit qu'il ne serait jamais digne de toi et de ton titre ? Demanda Terra, entre le respect et le mépris.

Sephiroth savait que Riku était assez proche pour entendre leur conversation et ne voulut pas répondre. Il avait ses raisons et Riku n'avait pas à les connaître.

Le jeune argenté tendait l'oreille de façon imperceptible et ne put entendre la suite de la conversation quand il sentit une main venir toucher ses abdominaux. Il frissonna et se reconcentra sur l'instant présent et pu constater que l'Empereur s'adonnait à une contemplation complète de sa musculature en discutant avec Eraqus, gêné.

-S'il n'était pas en votre possession Eraqus, je vous assure que j'en abuserai durant des heures entières. Sa jeunesse me séduit intensément. Je n'avais pas connu cela depuis des années.

Le Laniste prit sur lui, priant intérieurement pour que le Grand Champion des Champions n'entende pas ce que venait de dire Saïx. Il parlait de son fils tout de même. Chose que l'Empereur ignorait. Mais quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir indiquait que Sephiroth était aux aguets.

L'Empereur était tout proche de Riku, sentit l'odeur de ses cheveux en prenant quelques mèches entre ses doigts.

-Quel dommage de devoir gâcher une pareille beauté. Angeal !

Les invités s'écartèrent, laissant passer le colosse aux cheveux noirs devant eux pour aller rejoindre Saïx. Il s'inclina devant lui, l'appela Dominus, en signe de respect et dans l'attente d'un ordre.

-Voici ton adversaire pour cette démonstration. Dit-il en montrant Riku.

Dans les yeux de Riku se lurent immédiatement la peur et la panique mais en même temps il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une autre occasion comme celle-ci d'impressionner son père. Pour peu qu'il termine ce combat vivant.

Le Gladiateur de Saïx, acquiesça et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Plus petit que lui d'au moins trois têtes et bien moins muscler, ce gamin ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans un combat. Mais il avait entendu parler de lui aujourd'hui même si il n'avait pas assisté au combat, il savait de quoi il était capable. Alors il ne se posa pas plus de questions et se mis en garde, attendant qu'on arme son adversaire.

Tous les invités s'écartèrent, laissant l'espace libre aux deux combattants pour ne pas interférer dans leurs danses.

Axel et les autres Gladiateurs furent eux aussi mis à l'écart, en simples spectateurs. Sephiroth quant à lui ne quittait pas Riku des yeux. Il analysait ses mouvements, sa respiration, son jeu de jambe, ses appuis dans le sol pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit il était. Il lui avait appris ces choses-là quand il était enfant, quand se battre n'était qu'un jeu, que ça ne représentait rien pour le plus jeune. Et en cet instant il était clair que le plus jeune avait hâte de se battre.

C'était ce qu'il montrait. Ses jambes fléchies, signe qu'il était prêt à attaquer à n'importe quel moment tremblaient pourtant de façon imperceptible, sa respiration lente n'était en aucun cas un signe de calme mais au contraire sa façon à lui d'atténuer l'inquiétude qui montait en lui. Ses yeux analysaient eux aussi les mouvements d'Angeal qui lui, était confiant.

Sephiroth voyait que tout ce qu'il avait appris à son fils, même si cela faisait des années, était toujours là. Il avait continué d'appliquer ses conseils et les appliquait à sa propre personne pour masquer ses micros réactions incontrôlables.

Saïx lança officiellement le combat et au grand étonnement de l'assemblée, Riku avait le dessus. Pendant une très large partie du combat. Sa jeunesse et sa fougue surprenaient Angeal qui jusqu'à très récemment n'avait eu qu'à combattre des hommes de son âge.

Ses coups étaient nets, ses décisions rapides mais en aucun cas impulsives. Il ne portait pas d'attaque sans réfléchir en revanche, Sephiroth sentait un certain automatisme, comme si ses enchainements étaient logiques et récurrents. Depuis combien de temps se battait-il ? Il avait de l'expérience. Certainement pas assez pour venir à bout d'Angeal mais suffisamment pour lui tenir tête.

La force et l'adresse du plus âgé eurent raison de Riku qui abdiqua, encore plein d'énergie mais il avait posé un genou à terre, signe qu'il avait perdu dans ce genre de rencontre.

Saïx s'approcha de Riku, son genou toujours à terre et vint lui attraper les cheveux pour lui murmurer :

-Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui me défient. Ta chance aura été de ne pas tomber contre l'un d'entre eux dans l'arène. Sinon, c'est ta tête qu'on aurait embrochée. Ne te crois pas sauver, ta punition n'est pas encore arrivée. Profite du divertissement.

Il le lâcha et alla rejoindre Eraqus et Yen Sid alors qu'il ordonnait à Cloud de venir affronter Axel. L'argenté alla à l'écart, avec les autres Gladiateurs et sentit qu'on le regardait. Il se sentait épier de toute part comme si une présence cherchait à attirer son attention mais il ne savait pas où poser les yeux.

A quelques pas de lui, se trouvaient Angeal et l'homme aux cheveux roux qu'il comprit être Genesis mais pas de Sephiroth. Il aurait aimé lui parler même s'il ne s'imaginait pas échanger avec lui des banalités mais plutôt quelques reproches bien sentis, il avait envie de le voir. Ça faisait près de dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Puis il sentit qu'on le saisissait par le bras.

Axel ne semblait pas trop mal s'en sortir mais si ce Cloud était avec les trois autres Champions, ce n'était certainement pas pour rien.

Le plus jeune posa un genou à terre et laissa la victoire au blond qui alla rejoindre ses compères en silence.

-Je ne dirais pas que le résultat de ce soir m'étonne mais je m'y attendais. Mes hommes sont et resteront les Champions de cette Arène. Si je les ai choisis c'est pour leur force, leur courage, leur tempérament et le nombre incroyable de victoires qu'ils avaient accumulé durant toutes ces années. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun esclave n'avait osé défier mon autorité et voilà que porté par la foule, un misérable insecte se pense au-dessus des lois.

Saïx, d'un mouvement du bras, invita ses convives à se diriger vers le balcon de sa villa du haut du quel ils purent constater que Riku avait été amené et attaché à un poteau de bois.

Derrière lui se tenaient Terra et Marluxia mais l'homme qui entra, fouet en main n'était autre que Sephiroth. Riku ne le vit pas mais le comprit quand Saïx l'annonça :

-Le plus fidèle et le meilleur de mes hommes, le Champion parmi les Champions, le Cauchemar se chargera de remettre cette larve à sa place. 15 coups de fouets !

Eraqus s'approcha de Saïx avec la ferme intention de l'arrêter mais le regard de l'Empereur se fit dur et cruel, comme il l'avait toujours été mais qu'il avait tenu à cacher pour faire croire au Laniste qu'il pouvait encore espérer quelque chose de lui. Deux gardes s'approchèrent et le retinrent pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus.

-La seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici Eraqus est parce que je voulais le voir se plier à mes règles par la force puisqu'il semble incapable de le faire par ses propres moyens.

La silhouette encapuchonnée qui était en grande conversation avec l'Empereur lors de leur arrivée s'avança et murmura quelques mots à son oreille.

Pendant ce temps-là les coups de fouets claquèrent.

Le regarde de Saïx se fit bien plus doux pendant quelques instants et sembla même qu'il sourit comme si il savourait le son de la voix de la personne qui parlait. Quand elle eut finit, il redevint le même homme que précédemment.

-Brillante idée. Sephiroth combien de coups ?

-12 Dominus.

-Termine.

Riku endura les trois derniers coups avec patience.

Le premier coup avait été violent parce qu'il voyait que Saïx le regardait, les deux suivants furent aussi puissants mais quand l'Empereur fut occupé à parler avec cette mystérieuse personne, il sentit la volonté de son bourreau faiblir. La douleur n'en était pas moins insoutenable mais la rage qu'il ressentit, celle de la trahison le consumait. Il sentait son dos se déformer sous les coups du fouet, le sang et la sueur se mêlaient et coulaient le long de ses jambes pour rejoindre le sol.

Les larmes qui pointèrent n'étaient pas le résultat de la douleur ou du moins pas celle de son corps mais celles de son cœur qui hurlait sa rage de retrouver ainsi son père. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si l'homme qui tenait le fouet n'avait pas été Sephiroth, si les coups auraient été portés avec tant d'attention. Il avait profité de l'inattention de l'Empereur pour diminuer l'intensité de ses coups.

Ce ne devait pas être perceptible, car beaucoup se seraient empressés de rapporter à qui de droit que le bourreau exécutait mal son travail. En revanche Riku le sentait, nettement.

Les trois deniers coups lui arrachèrent finalement ses premiers cris.

Saïx sembla satisfait puis qu'un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres, comme satisfait d'une trouvaille.

-Cet esclave n'a pas uniquement manqué de respect à son Empereur mais également à son Maître. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord Eraqus ? Sephiroth aura été ma main et Terra sera la vôtre. Terra ! 15 coups de fouet !

Riku sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa tempe et trembla une fois de plus. Il n'en avait donc pas terminé ? Terra n'était pas habitué à leur donner des coups de fouets et voilà qu'il devait le punir lui, devant son père.

Terra avait été pour Riku un père de substitution. C'était à lui que Sephiroth avait confié la vie de son fils et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à le punir ? Ses deux figures paternelles étaient réunies, son géniteur et son protecteur et leur main servait à satisfaire l'égo d'un homme qui n'était pas habitué à être désobéit.

Le premier coup arriva à un moment ou l'argenté ne semblait plus capable d'endurer quoi que ce soit. Il sentait les morceaux de peau se creuser un peu plus à chaque passage du cuir. Le bruit insoutenable que faisait le lasso sur sa peau, claquant contre la chaire et le sang semblait être une source supplémentaire de douleur. Il était persuadé que s'il n'avait pas été capable d'entendre ce bruit, la torture aurait été plus supportable.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel et croisèrent ceux orange de l'homme le plus puissant de l'empire. Ils semblaient rire, reflétant son état d'esprit heureux, satisfait de voir l'esclave qu'il était, retourner à sa place.

Ne trouvait-il pas ça juste qu'il se batte pour obtenir leur survie à tous les deux ? Ils s'étaient battus et avaient gagné. Il était injuste qu'Axel et lui se battent l'un contre l'autre pour savoir, enfin, qui des deux était le plus fort. Non ! Il ne baisserait pas les yeux parce qu'il avait fait était juste ! Il avait réclamé la justice et la foule l'avait soutenu !

Il le défia du regard un peu plus longtemps, luttant contre la douleur qu'il ressentait et que lui infligeait Terra. Mais il dû céder quand le 21 ème coup s'abattit sur son dos, rendant ses jambes flasques, incapables de le porter d'avantage.

Dans son calvaire il se réjouit d'être attaché, ainsi il ne pouvait tomber au sol. Il sentit son épaule prête à se disloquer, coincer par les fers qui lui enserrait les poignets. Le trentième coup fut asséné et déjà Riku ne voyait plus rien, tout était flou autour de lui et il se forçait à garder les paupières ouvertes.

Même les sons avaient du mal à parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Pourtant, une chose lui venait très distinctement. Les rires, les bavardages bourdonnants, la raillerie de la haute naissance qui dénigrait les bâtards de l'empire. C'était comme écraser un insecte. A la différence que lui on l'entendait crier mais on faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. On prenait ses complaintes de douleur pour un langage que seuls les esclaves pouvaient comprendre.

Mais Eraqus lui voyait dans les yeux de Riku la douleur, la peine, la supplique silencieuse qui l'implorait de faire cesser cette torture mais en aucun cas il ne demandait pardon. Ses lèvres se déformaient sous la douleur, retenant ses cris. Ses yeux rougis par lesquels quelques larmes perlaient car incapable de les retenir. Tout son corps tremblait, ses jambes avaient déclaré forfait depuis un certain temps, ses bras tenait tant bien que mal son corps pour que ses épaules ne se déboîtent pas sous son poids.

Il aperçut Saïx s'approcher de la balustrade et annoncer quelque chose avant de s'en aller. Ne regardant même pas dans sa direction. Il entendit certaines personnes faire des commentaires, comme si elles protestaient ou simplement commentaient le choix de l'Empereur mais malheureusement pour Riku, la seule chose qu'il entendit distinctement, fut le claquement de fouet que fit le fouet avant de venir s'abattre sur son dos pour la trente et unième fois.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Sephiroth puis Terra. Et maintenant ?

Riku endura la douleur, le mal de tête qui le prit fut la bienvenue parce qu'il était conscient que dans quelques secondes il allait tomber dans les pommes. Chose qui arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. La dernière chose qu'il put voir, fut les yeux d'Axel. Il compatissait et semblait s'excuser. Puis le trou noir.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, ici à l'infirmerie avec Zexion.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Riku.

-Saïx a dit que comme Axel et toi ne formiez qu'une seule et même équipe, vous aviez deux Maîtres, donc deux Doctore. Ce qui veut dire que Marluxia devait également laver l'honneur souillé de son Maître.

-Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?

-Deux jours. Axel est venu te voir tous les jours. Il se sent coupable. Il a supplié Eraqus de prendre ta place parce que c'était de sa faute si tu avais tenu tête à l'Empereur. Mais Saïx a refusé. Il a même insisté pour qu'il regarde jusqu'au bout.

Riku se rallongea et se laissa faire. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Dans la même journée il avait ressenti une peine immense, une rage sans pareille, de l'excitation, du plaisir, de l'appréhension et un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire mais qu'il attribuait sans conteste à son père. Sans parler de la douleur et de la trahison qu'il ressentait encore au plus profond de son être.

L'argenté ferma les yeux et chercha à se détendre quand il sentit Zexion reposer une couche de tissu fin sur son dos, par-dessus ses blessures.

\- Repose-toi. Eraqus te veux debout le plus rapidement possible alors évite d'en faire trop.

-Je t'avoue que pour l'instant j'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller courir un marathon.

Le jeune medicus s'en alla en souriant, laissant le plus jeune dans l'infirmerie. Il traversa le couloir qui le menait à la cour d'entraînement des Gladiateurs et alla voir Terra qui n'avait rien avalé depuis leur retour de chez l'Empereur.

-Tu continues ta grève de la faim ? Demanda-t-il, ironique.

-A ma place tu te serais déjà jeté du haut de la falaise.

Zexion ne rajouta rien.

-Je pense que c'est ce que je devrai faire après tout… Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux… ça ou subir la colère de Sephiroth.

-Quel rapport avec Sephiroth ?

-Laisse tomber, comment va Riku ?

-Il s'est réveiller mais avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit laisse-le se reposer. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien en se réveillant et maintenant que tout est revenu, il se sent assez mal.

-J'ai pourtant des choses très importantes à lui dire.

De l'autre côté de la cour, Axel s'entraînant tant bien que mal avec Roxas dont le moral était au plus bas. Voilà deux jours qu'ils étaient en deuil et ce matin, le bûcher de Ventus avait eu un effet néfaste sur le plus jeune des jumeaux.

Mais dans la tête du roux, ce n'était pas cette peine qui lui serrait le cœur. Il avait envie de retrouver l'argenté dans l'infirmerie, de toucher sa peau de le sentir près de lui, vivant. Il s'en voulait, c'était en partie sa faute si Riku se retrouvait à moitié mort sur une table à l'infirmerie.

Il se rappela avoir accompagné Eraqus et Yen Sid récupérer le corps ensanglanté et inconscient de l'argenté dans la cour. Il l'avait porté dans ses bras jusqu'au Ludus et était allé trouver Zexion et Vexen déjà bien occupés avec l'état catastrophique de Ven. Le plus âgé des deux Medicus était persuadé qu'ils pouvaient encore faire quelque chose pour le sauver mais Zexion avait parfaitement compris que quoi qu'il arrive, la meilleure issue pour le blond était la mort.

Malgré un pronostic peu engageant pour l'argenté, ce fut à Axel que revint la tâche d'administrer les premiers soins à son partenaire.

Il était là, allongé sur le ventre, le dos béant, le sang s'écoulant à profusion de ses plaies. La sueur qui perlait le long de sa colonne vertébrale ne le rassura d'ailleurs pas. Etait-il malade ? Sous les ordres de Vexen, il commença par prendre un tissu mouillé et fit disparaître une grande partie de la poussière et du sang séché qui s'étaient déposés. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, caressant sa peau comme s'il s'eu agit d'une porcelaine précieuse, il tamponnait ses blessures.

Il se rendit compte que la peau de l'argenté avait été parfaitement propre avant que son châtiment ne commence. Pourtant, poussière, sueur et sang s'étaient incrustés dans sa chaire comme si l'eau n'avait jamais touché sa peau.

Et il se rappela de l'instant qu'ils avaient partagé dans la salle de bain de la villa d'Eraqus et en profita pour caresser son crâne, en cherchant sans doute à l'apaiser dans sa tourmente et se rappeler de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il commençait à y voir plus clair, voyait avec facilité les traces laissées par le fouet. Les marques étaient nettes et on aurait aisément pu dire dans quel ordres les coups avaient été donnés tant la superposition des plaies était précise.

Axel n'aurait pas été capable d'expliquer pourquoi mais il ressentait une attirance étrange pour Riku en cet instant même. Toucher sa peau semblait être un ordre, une obligation. Il sentait cette attraction, ce picotement dans ses doigts qui lui ordonnait de venir caresser sa peau.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il appliqua la crème verte sur ses plaies, profitant de l'inconscience de l'argenté pour se régaler de la texture de sa peau. Une fois terminé sa besogne, il s'accroupit face au visage de Riku. Il le voyait trembler de façon imperceptible, comme si la fièvre le tenait au corps, ses yeux semblaient chercher à s'ouvrir mais restaient fermés. Le plus âgé caressa le visage de Riku, cherchant à apaiser ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Riku sembla se détendre et cherchait le contacte lénitif que lui procurait la chaleur de leur sa main. Il longea son cou, caressa son épaule, retourna glisser une mèche de cheveux argent derrière son oreille, écouta sa respiration se faire plus lente à mesure que la crème agissait.

A la hauteur de son visage, il eut envie de capturer ses lèvres, de les embrasser et de profiter de leur douceur. Comme si par ce geste il serait capable de lui insuffler un brin de vie, l'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux et le regarder avec la même intensité que cet après-midi dans la salle de bain.

Il n'avait pas prévu, à aucun moment que cet échange réveille en lui quelque chose d'aussi intense, comme de revoir le bleu cyan de ses yeux, entendre le timbre grave de sa voix, la douceur râpeuse de ses mains. Il voulait qu'il se réveille, qu'ils partagent une fois de plus des moments intimes. Hommes ou femme ça lui avait toujours été égale mais pour la première fois il avait envie de lui en particulier. Partager quelque chose avec Riku, s'excuser aussi.

Il resta là, à l'observer respirer de plus en plus calmement, à détailler les particularités anguleuses de son visage, les tressauts de son corps, certainement à cause de la douleur.

Quand il eut rejoint leur chambre, forcé par Vexen de quitter l'infirmerie, il se sentit seul, il eut cette impression que la pièce était immense sans la présence de Riku pour la remplir.

Il s'allongea et chercha à trouver le sommeil mais après avoir tourné pendant plusieurs minutes sans trouver le sommeil, il se releva et alla devant l'autel où Riku priait.

Il ignorait comment on priait mais se dit que si il le faisait avec sincérité peut être qu'il serait entendu.

Alors il pria pour que Riku lui soit rendu.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà voilà, Me tapez pas, y a eu assez de souffrance dans ce chapitre et assez de personnes battues!**

**Bon N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. J'espère avancer dans l'exécutions de mes contraintes de l'histoire pour toi Hinata-Lou!**

**à Plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	11. Chapitre 11 Changement de Cible

**Je suis à l'heure! Y a 24 heure dans une journée et il ne me reste plus que 2h30 avant minuit! après cela je me transformerais en citrouille. **

**Sans plus attendre la suite**

**Merci encore à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps laisser un petit mot d'encouragement. **

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 11 : Changement de Cible**

Au petit matin, Riku ouvrit l'œil. Il était encore trop tôt pour que Zexion vienne le réveiller et changer son pansement alors il chercha ailleurs la cause de son réveil. Quelque chose avait frôlé son dos meurtri mais avec délicatesse et légèreté.

Puis soudain cette même chose, fine et douce revint vers son nez, le faisant presque éternuer. Il regarda attentivement l'objet et découvrit une plume. Une plume tenue par des doigts fins et abimés.

Puis des effluves de lavande lui parvinrent.

-Axel… son nom ne fut qu'un murmure faignant et faible.

Le roux retourna se placer en face du visage de l'argenté qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, immobiliser par les douleurs et les plaies cicatrisant dans son dos. Voir ses yeux vert-émeraude lui fit un bien fou, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien attendre de plus de ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans la salle de bain mais le voir le soulagea quelques peu.

-Bonjour à toi. Je voulais pas te réveiller, rendort-toi. Zexion ne viendra que dans deux heures…

-Reste. Il réussit à attraper sa main afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait sa présence près de lui.

Axel alla donc chercher une chaise et la plaça devant l'argenté, ainsi il lui évitait une contorsion douloureuse.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, profitant du calme qu'offrait le matin à la villa. Seuls quelques esclaves devaient déjà s'activer à l'étage mais le silence régnait en maître. Il n'était pas pesant juste réparateur. Un moyen de profiter de la présence de l'autre sans avoir besoin de partager ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant une chose brulait les lèvres du roux. Il voulait le dire, à haute et intelligible voix mais il ne savait pas si l'argenté serait en mesure d'assimiler ses paroles. Il le laissa donc se reposer jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui prenne la parole de façon mal assurée, enrouée et trainante.

-Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas ta faute.

-Je m'excuse quand même. Si je n'avais pas été là…

-Je serais mort dans l'arène une fois sous les coups de Xigbar, une autre fois peut être grâce à Xaldin et c'est ma tête que Vanitas aurait brandit. Tu n'y es pour rien. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si on s'était battu, l'un de nous serait peut-être mort. Je trouve qu'on s'en tire pas trop mal. Et puis, je n'aurai jamais connu un moment si intense grâce à toi.

-C'est les médocs qui te font dire autant de conneries ?

-Hum, ce n'est que la vérité. Dit-il en essayant d'étouffer un rire.

-Je tiens quand même à te présenter mes excuses.

L'argenté acquiesça. Il comprenait ce que ressentait le roux. Ça se rapprochait de la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait après la mort de Sora. Il n'était pas vraiment responsable de la mort de Sora mais s'en sentait coupable. Comme s'il n'avait pas fait son possible pour lui venir en aide quand il en avait le plus besoin.

-Terra va mal aussi. Ça fait deux jours qu'il essaye de venir te voir mais Zexion refuse l'accès à tout le monde.

-Et toi ?

-Zexion dort.

-Personne ne surveille ta cellule ?

-J'ai dit au légionnaire que je devais venir te soigner. Ce qui en un sens n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la table où se trouvaient les différents produits laissés là par Zexion pour le soigner en cas d'urgence. En ayant utilisé ces produits là pendant deux jours, Axel en connaissait maintenant les effets et pouvait sans se tromper soigner l'argenté. Il retourna près de Riku, et commença à retirer délicatement le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait ses plaies.

La douleur était toujours aussi vive et intense. Il sentait ses croutes partir avec le voile, signe qu'elles n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries. Riku retenait sa respiration pendant que son partenaire retirait lentement son pansement.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté du roux, il lui était impossible de ne pas le faire souffrir. La rudesse de son châtiment semblait si excessive aux yeux d'Axel qu'il s'en voulait doublement de lui faire subir ça personnellement.

-Y a quand même un truc que je saisis pas. Jusqu'au combat tu voulais m'étriper, te battre contre moi pour prouver à je ne sais qui que tu étais le meilleur et là qu'on t'en donne la possibilité de le faire en publique, tu fais marche arrière. Tu prends même des coups de fouets pour ça et tu as l'air serein. Tu serais pas en train de préparer ta vengeance dans mon dos ?

-Si je voulais me venger je ne te le dirais pas. Et il y a une différence entre se battre pour définir qui est le plus fort et un combat à mort opposant deux personnes épuisées pour un caprice impérial.

-Tes plaies commencent doucement à aller mieux. C'est encourageant.

Il se tourna attrapa le pot de crème et badigeonna les tracés encore net du fouet.

-Tu as mal quand je mets la crème ?

-Ça brule. Mais tu sens que ça fait effet. Ça adoucit tes mains. Elles m'ont manqué.

-Les médocs te font vraiment dire des choses étranges… s'amusa Axel.

-J'ai aimé ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

-Ce n'était que de la branlette. Ne fait pas passer un petit moment d'égarement pour une marque d'affection.

-Je n'attends rien de toi de ce côté-là.

-Alors ne parle pas de « ça » comme s'il s'agissait d'une relation sexuelle.

-Pour moi c'est tout comme.

-T'es en train de me faire comprendre que t'as jamais baisé avec qui que ce soit ?

Silence.

Non. Il n'avait jamais « baisé » avec qui que ce soit. Un homme ou une femme. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus que le combat dans sa vie et jamais il ne s'était permis de laisser entrer une autre personne dans son espace personnel.

-Tu as quand même déjà fait certaines choses… seul ?

En quoi ça pouvait bien le regarder ? Ce qui se passait dans son lit n'intéressait que lui. Mais en même temps, avouer qu'il venait de lui donner son premier orgasme était humiliant. Et ce n'était pas la vérité. Devait-il avouer qu'il s'adonnait à ce genre de plaisir solitaire ou mentir pour paraître au-dessus de tout ça.

Il n'était qu'un homme après tout et il savait bien que tout le monde était déjà passé par là. Du moins ceux qui, dans sa situation n'avaient jamais expérimenté la jouissance à deux.

-Oui et alors ?

-Tu n'as jamais eu envie de passer le pas ?

-Avec qui ? Sa question était ironique. Avec qui aurait-il pu faire ce genre de chose ?

-Eraqus ne t'as jamais récompensé d'avoir gagné un combat ?

-On ne donne pas une pute à un Gladiateur qui a sauvé sa peau dans un combat mineur.

-Les esclaves, alors ?

-Jamais je ne toucherais à Kairi ou Naminé.

-Et Sora ? Axel avait hésité à poser cette question mais elle lui brulait tant les lèvres qu'elle s'échappa toute seule.

Riku ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Sora d'une autre façon que comme un ami. Un frère. Il avait toujours eu cette attirance pour lui qui le rendait unique à ses yeux, le seul envers qui il serait incapable de s'emporter et avec qui il pouvait être calme et serein.

-Tu ne t'en es peut être pas rendu compte, mais le pauvre gamin attendait plus que de l'amitié de ta part. Ça se voyait rien qu'en regardant sa façon de te défendre et te contempler en permanence.

-Vraiment ? Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

-Pourtant ça crevait les yeux. Je l'ai vu le premier jour où j'ai mis les pieds ici.

Riku sembla triste. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé mourir mais en plus de ça à présent il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir assez écouté et de ne pas avoir pris soin de lui comme il se devait. Peut-être que s'il avait ouvert les yeux un peu plus tôt, Sora serait encore là ? Peut-être qu'il aurait réussi à le protéger. Sans doute serait-il parti plus heureux ? Avec moins de regret ?

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du dire ça.

-Si au contraire. J'ai toujours été obsédé par l'idée qu'il fallait que je ne m'attache à personne, que j'écrase tous ceux qui m'empêcheraient d'arriver à égaler mon père, que je n'ai pas fait attention aux sentiments de la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais jugé. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que du mal à Sora.

-Tu te trompes.

Riku leva un œil vers le roux, sans pour autant le voir puisqu'il était toujours occupé à panser ses plaies. Il attendait juste qu'il poursuive.

-Sora c'est toujours trouvé important à tes yeux. Il savait que dans le fond tu l'aimais à ta façon parce que tu prenais toujours sa défense, tu l'aidais sans cesses. Il te faisait confiance et t'aimait. Si tu lui avais fait autant de mal que tu le prétends, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait continué de souffrir volontairement. Il aimait ce qu'il y avait entre vous.

L'argenté baissa les yeux. Honteux de ne pas avoir vu ça. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? C'était pourtant simple de faire un peu attention aux autres non ? Mais ça faisait aussi très mal de les perdre.

-S'attacher aux gens c'est prendre le risque de les voir partir un jour, de façon plus ou moins violente et les ignorer, les haïr c'est s'enfermer dans la solitude et bien vite elle se mut en rivalité et en haine. Qu'est ce qui est pire ? Être seul ou souffrir de la perte de ceux que l'on aime.

-Ne pas se battre pour protéger ces amis. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour sauver Sora et en échange il est mort en te souriant, calme et apaisé. Et tu t'es battu pour qu'on reste en vie tous les deux. Ajouta Axel à présent mal à l'aise d'avoir amené ce sujet sur le tapis.

-J'aurais préféré voir Sora sourire encore une fois. Vivant.

Axel savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien dire ou faire pour apaiser l'argenté dont le cœur était aussi abimé que son corps en cet instant. Il termina donc de soigner le plus jeune et fit de son mieux pour ne pas le blesser encore plus.

-Je le hais.

Axel tendit l'oreille, pas certain que ce qu'il venait d'entre était bel et bien des paroles.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? Se risqua-t-il.

-J'ai toujours voulu devenir comme lui, j'avais espoir que ça me permettrait de passer au-dessus de tout ça qu'après rien ne pourrait plus m'atteindre mais j'ai fait tellement de sacrifice que j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais à vouloir être comme lui.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Mon père.

Axel n'ajouta rien, il sentait que Riku était sur le point de se lâcher, de dire ce qui n'allait pas alors il le laissa vider son sac.

-Tant qu'il était là, je l'ai toujours pris pour un héros, un Dieu. C'est d'ailleurs ce que disent beaucoup de personnes. Qu'il est bénit des Dieux, qu'il est immortel… Mais il n'a rien de tout ça. Un Dieu ne peut avoir d'enfant avec une humaine… ou du moins pas un enfant aussi faible et insignifiant.

-Qui est ton père ? La description que faisait l'argenté de son géniteur était flatteuse et pourtant il sentait que tout ce qu'il disait n'était en aucun cas un éloge.

-Le Grand Sephiroth. Le Dieu incontesté de l'Arène d'Illusiopolis et de tout l'Empire. Le seul homme à n'avoir jamais perdu un seul combat depuis qu'il est un esclave.

-Sephiroth est ton père ?

-Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais né esclave c'est parce que je suis l'enfant de deux d'entre eux. Contrairement à la grande majorité d'entre vous, je ne suis pas né libre.

Axel resta interdit. Riku était donc le fils d'une légende vivante de la Gladiature. L'un des très rares esclaves à être célèbre. A posséder une renommée. Et pas n'importe lequel, le Cauchemar. Le Champion de l'Empereur.

L'homme qui lui avait infligé ces cicatrices.

Là, Axel réalisa ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Riku. Il avait tant cherché à ressembler à son père, à lui prouver qu'il était un homme, un Gladiateur digne de ce nom. Il devait certainement penser qu'être son père lui apportait sans doute plus de privilège que n'importe lequel des autres esclaves de cette ville mais force était de constater qu'il n'était qu'un serviteur prisonnier des chaines de son maître.

Quelle vie pouvaient-ils espérer ?

Si peu d'hommes avaient gagné leur liberté, si peu d'entre eux avaient eu la chance de porter une Rudis, cette épée, preuve de leur liberté que s'en était presque devenue une légende. Presque comme son père. Riku avait espérer qu'à son âge son père aurait déjà gagné sa liberté. Il avait certainement gagné plus de bataille dans cette arène que le meilleur des Centurions de l'Empereur.

Un esclave, restera toujours un esclave.

-Je dois vouer ma vie à Eraqus. Je lui appartiens comme n'importe lequel de ses meubles. Je n'ai donc aucune dette envers lui. Je ne pourrais jamais lui acheter ma liberté parce que je ne pourrais jamais lui rembourser la valeur de mon acquisition. Puisque je n'ai pas été acheté.

-J'ignorais tout ça…

-Il n'en parle jamais, de peur de s'attacher à ceux qu'il devra un jour combattre et voir partir ou mourir.

-Terra ?

-Je dois te parler et Zexion me force à rester loin de toi.

-Si tu oses prononcer des paroles d'excuse, de quelque façon que ce soit, je te promets que quand je serais sur pieds, je te fais bouffer ton fouet !

-Pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas auprès de toi que je dois faire mes excuses, en revanche Sephiroth lui aurait aimé te dire bien des choses.

-Je ne veux pas savoir…

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu vas m'écouter et arrêter de faire ton petit gamin capricieux pour une fois ! Il s'en veut. Il sait ce que tu as enduré pour avoir déjà été à ta place.

-C'est vrai ? Son père lui a déjà donné des coups de fouets ? Son père a fait de lui un esclave en ne pensant qu'à son propre avenir ? Quand on est Gladiateur on réfléchit avant de faire un enfant à une esclave. On réfléchit à l'avenir qu'on peut lui donner et on ne l'abandonne pas à 7 ans !

La voix de Riku était forte, sortie de sa paraisse matinale habituelle. Il avait beau être allongé, il imposait le respect et la raison à ses deux compères, debout.

-J'en ai assez bavé. J'ai toujours fais de mon mieux pour prouver que je n'étais pas un vulgaire esclave. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais un Gladiateur, un vrai, je me suis battu, j'ai écrasé tous ceux qui se sont opposés à moi pour quoi ? Pour finir comme ça ? Non merci.

-Tu ne vas plus te battre ? Demanda Axel.

-Si mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Ce ne sera plus contre mes adversaires mais pour ceux que j'aime.

-Comme si tu avais déjà aimé quelqu'un… Ironisa Terra, sachant qu'il ne blesserait pas l'argenté avec ces paroles puisque véridiques.

-Au lieu de considérer mes rivaux dans ce ludus comme des ennemis, ils deviendront mes frères. Il aura fallu que Sora parte pour que je le comprenne. J'aurais dû le défendre, j'aurais dû me battre pour lui et pour Ven.

-Il t'aura vraiment fallu tout ça pour le comprendre ?

-Je n'ai jamais connu autre chose que la confrontation. L'amitié et l'amour sont des choses complètements étrangères pour moi. Ce sont tes mots Terra.

-Rectification, ce sont les mots que ton père m'a dicté pour ton éducation. Sephiroth n'a pas toujours été très tendre avec lui quand il était petit. Expliqua Terra à Axel. Il a toujours voulu dégouter Riku de la Gladiature, pour qu'il s'en éloigne, qu'il ne devienne pas un pion dans l'arène mais il a mal calculé son coup parce que c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Il m'a chargé de poursuivre sur cette voie là pour que tu t'éloignes le plus possible des combats. Mais j'ai échoué. Tu auras été ma plus grande réussite mais aussi mon plus bel échec.

-J'aurai mieux fait de ne jamais naître. Il aurait été plus satisfait de mes choix.

-Ne dit pas ça ! Ce que tu as fait l'autre soir est une preuve d'une grandeur d'âme et une force de caractère qu'il aurait aimé avoir. C'est ça qu'il vaut que je te dise. Il est fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. Sans qu'il n'ait pu t'apprendre ça lui-même tu as fait preuve de force et de courage. Deux choses qui lui tiennent à cœur. Tu ne l'as pas déçu au contraire. Tu t'es battu pour ce que tu pensais être juste et tu as enduré ta peine sans te plaindre. Il n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire autant.

Riku ne rajouta rien. Sa colère était trop grande dans son cœur pour qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait aimé entendre ces mots-là de la bouche de son père lui-même mais voilà, lui était là, en train d'agoniser sur sa table de d'infirmerie et lui s'entraînait surement chez l'Empereur.

Il savait que Terra n'était qu'un messager, les paroles qu'il avait prononcé étaient certainement celles de son père, mot pour mot mais il aurait voulu lire dans ses yeux que ces mots, il les pensait vraiment, qu'il ne se jouait pas le lui en l'encourageant sans penser une seule de ses paroles.

L'argenté tourna la tête vers le mur, là où il savait qu'il ne trouverait ni Axel ni Terra.

Il avait mal.

Son cœur semblait vouloir s'extraire de sa cage thoracique, emportant avec lui sa peine et sa douleur. Il aurait aimé trouver quelqu'un pour apaiser le centre de ces émotions.

Et en cet instant il trouva du réconfort dans la caresse d'Axel qui continuait inlassablement de soigner ses blessures. Il ne ressentait strictement rien quand Zexion s'occupait de lui alors pourquoi Axel ?

Avait-ce un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain ? Était-il vraiment accro à lui à ce point-là ? Ou seulement à ce qui s'était passé ? Il se posa la question de savoir s'il avait partagé ce moment avec une autre personne, serait-il aussi obsédé par sa présence ?

Mais la seule réponse qu'il eut fut simple. Il n'aurait accepté de faire ça avec personne d'autre. Se laisser toucher ainsi, prendre un tel plaisir et l'exprimer à voix haute, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de le faire devant une autre personne qu'Axel.

A présent il en était certain, il ne pourrait plus se passer de la présence du roux. Penser à lui l'apaisait. Ses mains sur sa peau le décontractaient, son odeur de lavande passée lui rappelait avec joie ces instants de volupté qu'ils avaient partagés.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne se battrait plus contre les autres mais pour ceux qu'il aimait. Et Axel faisait indéniablement partie de ceux-là.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

** Avouez que ça pourrait se finir là! **

**Mais je suis gentille ( sauf pour ceux qui n'attendent qu'une chose; que ça finisse, mais je pense que pour ceux pour qui c'est une torture, ils ont déjà du cliquer sur la croix blanche sur fond rouge)**

**Sinon pour les autres vous n'êtes pas dispensés de me donner votre avis sur ce qui va advenir de nos chers amis Gladiateurs D'autant plus que j'ai encore une contrainte de Pairing que je n'ai pas encore abordé. Une petite idée? **

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	12. Chapitre 12 D'Un Père A Un Autre

**Salut tout le monde!, je tiens à m'excuser pour la non publication de la semaine dernière! j'espère que ce chapitre saura en ravir plus d'un et d'une!**

**Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot ça me fait tellement plaisir d'avoir vos pensées! surtout ne vous arrêtez pas, c'est un peu mon oxygène!**

**Si vous avez des suggestions à faire surtout n'hésitez pas comme rien n'est encore sûr pour la tournure du scénario toutes vos idées sont la bienvenue!**

**Evidemment Si Hinata-Lou à elle-même des suggestions ( puisqu'il s'agit avant tout de "son" histoire) elle sera évidemment prioritaire mais mon rôle sera de satisfaire tout le monde!**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 12 : D'Un Père à Un Autre**

Eraqus regardait ses gladiateurs s'entraîner depuis le balcon de sa villa. Il pianotait avec impatience sur la pierre de la rambarde et réfléchissait, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les commentaires de Yen Sid.

Luxord, Roxas, Demyx, Axel et Riku. Voilà les derniers Gladiateurs qui lui restaient. Comment espérait-il pouvoir vaincre un seul des Champions de l'Empereur ? Même le plus faible, à savoir Cloud, réussirait à mettre à terre Riku et Axel. Et pourtant… Ils avaient besoin de gagner ce combat. Aussi bien lui que Yen Sid.

La chance avait joué en leur faveur pour les précédents matchs. Malgré l'état inquiétant dans lequel se trouvait présentement Riku. Il guérirait sans problèmes. Voilà trois jours qu'il était entre les mains de Zexion et Vexen, disposé à s'occuper uniquement de son cas.

L'ambiance parmi les Gladiateurs était pesante. Il n'avait pas besoin de se trouver dans le sable de la cour de combat pour le sentir. Marluxia ne semblait plus aussi enclin à donner du fouet et à hurler sur le premier faux pas qu'il surprenait.

Était-ce d'ailleurs une caresse sur l'épaule qu'il venait de glisser à Roxas ?

Il lui fallait de l'eau. La chaleur de ce mois de Juillet commençait à le rendre dingue.

-Avez-vous seulement écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda Yen Sid, même plus énervé au vue du nombre de fois incalculable où Eraqus agissait ainsi.

-Non. Et il but.

-J'imagine que vous êtes également en train de vous demander ce que vous ferez une fois que vous aurez touché votre butin.

-Non. Je me demande comment éviter la mort à mes hommes.

-Vous plaisantez ? Vous saviez, depuis le début, que si nous arrivions à ce match, nous devrions inévitablement renoncer à la vie de nos esclaves.

-Renoncer à la vie de nos esclaves ? Vous parlez d'eux comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires pantins. Ce sont des Hommes !

-Des Esclaves !

-N'ont-ils pas prouvé leur valeur et leur courage plus de fois que vous et moi ? Jusqu'à quel point devront-ils perdre leur sang pour ne plus être considéré comme des chiens ?

-Commenceriez-vous à avoir des remords ? Vous avez entraîné des Gladiateurs toute votre vie, vous avez certainement vu plusieurs d'entre eux mourir dans l'arène. Alors pourquoi maintenant cela vous semble si difficile de les voir mourir ?

-Ce qui s'est passé chez l'empereur… Riku est mon plus ancien Gladiateur. Je l'ai vu naître, je me suis occupé de lui depuis qu'il sait respirer. Il est le fils du meilleur de mes hommes, il me l'a confié en partant, m'a supplié de l'éloigner de l'arène et de ces jeux cruels et un soir je lui ramène son Champion de fils pour qu'il se fasse battre par son propre père. Est-ce une situation normale ?

-Vous vous attachez trop à ce gamin.

-Je le considère comme mon fils. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfant. Riku est le seul bébé à avoir pleuré dans cette villa. Quand il était enfant, il me voyait plus souvent que son père et m'appelait papa avant de m'appeler Dominus. Comment ne pourrais-je pas y être attaché. Ce qui lui est arrivé est insoutenable. Vous sauriez de quoi je parle si vous aviez eu des enfants.

-Mais vous n'en avez pas non plus…

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas écouter les autres quand ils parlent.

Alors qu'il retournait près de la terrasse, il entendit de l'agitation en bas et regarda attentivement ces hommes stopper leurs combats. Appuyé contre Zexion, se tenant les côtes, Riku venait de franchir les quelques pas qui le séparait de l'ombre du soleil pour sentir à plein poumon l'odeur du sable et de la sueur.

Tous les autres se précipitèrent vers lui, vinrent le saluer et le féliciter, aussi bien pour le combat que pour sa résistance et prendre de ces nouvelles.

-Comment pourrais-je leur en demander plus ? Les jeux sont dans deux semaines. D'ici là, Riku sera à peine remis et aucun d'entre eux n'aura gagné suffisamment d'expérience pour vaincre l'un des Champions de l'Empereur.

Eraqus regarda Riku et tous les autres autour de lui. Il leur accorda une pause bien mérité et continua d'observer la scène jusqu'à appeler Léon.

* * *

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si je m'étais fait piétiner par toute une légion. Sourit-il.

-C'est vraiment que des connards ! L'empereur j'irais lui faire la peau si je pouvais sortir d'ici.

-C'est gentil Demyx mais je me sentirais coupable si tu te faisais écarteler en publique après ça.

Ils se mirent à rire et quand Riku leva les yeux vers Axel, l'envie qu'il avait d'être seul avec lui, que tous les autres disparaissent de la surface de la terre, fut terriblement difficile à refouler.

-Nous sommes désolés Riku. Ajouta Terra alors que Marluxia refusait d'ouvrir la bouche.

L'argenté ne préféra pas en rajouter. Il avait déjà eu sa conversation avec Terra à propos de la responsabilité de ses deux Doctore dans cette histoire, alors il n'en rajouterait pas.

Comme aucun ordre ne vint de la part d'Eraqus qui avait déserté la terrasse, ils en profitèrent pour aller à l'ombre et commencer le repas du midi. Riku s'assit à la même table que les autres et les questions allèrent en tous sens, allant de la description du palais impérial, son banquet et ses convives à la description de la torture.

Il répondit à toutes les questions, une par une, traitant chaque demande avec soin, l'aidant ainsi à panser et refermer certaines plaies.

Ils étaient tous heureux de le voir là, parmi eux, vivant, comme s'il était un héros de guerre revenu du front contant ses milles-et-un combats.

La position assise ne lui était plus vraiment familière. Trois jours qu'il dormait, tentait de se nourrir et agissait à plat ventre. Même la verticalité lui sembla étrange. Zexion, toujours près de lui faisait en sorte de le maintenir, sachant qu'il pouvait, à n'importe quel moment vaciller.

-N'empêche que tu lui as bien réglé son compte à cet enfoiré de Vanitas. Glissa Luxord.

-Si j'avais pu le tuer deux fois, je me serais vraiment sentit plus léger.

Une fois pour Sora et une fois pour Ven. C'était clair. Roxas baissa les yeux. Il n'avait rien dit à Riku. Marluxia avait dû le pousser pour qu'il aille l'accueillir avec les autres, s'était contenté d'un regard qu'il voulait le moins culpabilisant possible mais s'était contenté d'une tristesse infinie dont il était incapable de se départir depuis la mort de son jumeau.

Il ne pensait pas que Riku était coupable, il le savait, le rôle d'un Gladiateur est avant tout de sauver sa propre peau et accessoirement celle des autres. Il se sentit néanmoins rassuré quand la main de Marluxia vint se poser sur son épaule.

Riku remarqua le faible tremblement sur le corps du blond. Étaient-ils ensembles ? Marluxia ? Et Roxas ? Tout semblait devenir possible en fin de compte. En face de lui, sous la table, il sentit une jambe frôler la sienne et eu pour réflexe premier de retirer sa jambe mais quand celle-ci revint à la charge et remarqua le regard du roux en face de lui il comprit qu'il était l'auteur de cette rencontre.

Il sentait de nouveau ses jambes frémir mais à présent plus vraiment pour les mêmes raisons et alors que Demyx posa une question somme toute banale à Zexion sur l'état de guérison de l'argenté, ce dernier en profita également pour poser une question.

-A ce propos, quand est ce que je pourrai retourner dormir dans ma chambre ?

Le jeune Medicus sembla réfléchir un instant, analysant certainement ces derniers résultats mentalement et appliquant un diagnostic simple et efficace déclara :

-Dès ce soir. Axel sait comment changer tes pansements et appliquer la crème… Tant que tu dors encore sur le ventre, tout devrait bien se passer.

Riku ne sourit pas. Il devait quand même rester lui-même mais à l'intérieur il bouillait. Cette envie qu'il avait de se retrouver avec Axel grandissait de minutes en minutes et l'avoir en face de lui, lui caressant les jambes ne faisait qu'accroître ce désir.

Jamais il n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un ainsi. Il n'avait jamais eu de désir similaire pour quoi que ce soit, mis à part retrouver son père et devenir un grand Gladiateur. Mais ça… Il était incapable de l'expliquer. Il voulait tellement plus de lui, il avait envie de baiser, de consommer cette pulsion aussi intensément qu'elle le consumait présentement.

Etait-ce le plaisir intense qu'il avait éprouvé avec Axel dans la salle de bain qui lui donnait tant envie de recommencer ? Serait-il prêt à recommencer avec n'importe qui ? Certainement pas. La réponse était sans appel. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser les mains d'une autre personne parcourir son corps, le voir se donner en spectacle, soumis et offert… Seul le regard d'Axel lui semblait acceptable.

Terra ramena les Gladiateurs à leur réalité en les dirigeant vers la cour pour reprendre l'entraînement alors que Riku restait dans le préau, à l'ombre alors que Zexion entamait déjà la liste des choses qu'il aurait le droit de faire et de ne pas faire.

-Surtout tu dos sur le ventre, tu peux essayer sur le dos, ça ne risque plus grand-chose mais je doute que la douleur soit supportable. Tu dis bien à Axel de te changer le pansement tous les deux soirs, il nettoie d'abord à l'eau clair et après il met la crème. Tu ne fais pas trop d'effort, tu marches un peu, mais tu ne te bats pas, tu ne portes rien de lourd, tu ne t'envoie pas en l'air sur le dos…

-Attends… Quoi ?

-Si tu as l'intention de t'envoyer en l'air avec Axel tu ne le fais pas sur le dos, les vas et viens répétitifs pourraient rouvrir tes plaies et ça pourrait s'infecter. Privilégiez des positions plus adéquates.

-Qui te dis que je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec Axel.

-Si vous ne le faites pas ce soir, je pense que ça ne saurait tarder. Ce ne sont que des conseils, pas des jugements…

Le regard de l'argenté se posa sur Zexion, toujours très sérieux.

-Pas de griffure, de tape, même à faible intensité… enfin, avec un peu de bon sens vous devriez parvenir à vous en sortir.

Riku ne chercha pas à rentrer dans le débat de savoir comment Zexion savait qu'Axel et lui allaient très certainement partager des moments intimes dans peu de temps, il avait certainement dû les voir interagir ensemble, la façon qu'avait eu Axel de s'occuper de lui pendant son inconscience et la régularité de ces visites après son réveil devaient être des éléments suffisants.

Quelques instants plus tard, Léon, un esclave d'Eraqus descendit dans la cour et demanda à Riku de le suivre jusqu'à la villa d'Eraqus. Zexion l'y accompagna, aux vues de son état, il lui était présentement incapable de se déplacer seul.

La montée des marches fut longue et douloureuse pour l'argenté qui sentait la peau de son dos tirer en même temps que ces muscles et cette ascension fut laborieuse pour ses jambes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé trois nuits à marcher en cercle avec une poutre sur le dos. Il se sentait vider et monter un escalier lui sembla un obstacle infranchissable.

Pourtant quand il arriva dans les appartements d'Eraqus et que Zexion l'aida à s'asseoir sans que leur Dominus ne lui intime l'ordre de le faire, il se sentait immédiatement serin.

Une fois seul, Eraqus commença :

-Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé chez l'Empereur…

-Vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre…

-Laisse-moi parler ! Je ne suis en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Saïx n'a jamais fait mention d'une quelconque punition et je veux que tu saches que si je l'avais su rien ne se serait passé ainsi.

-Je vous crois.

-Maintenant, pour ce qui est de Sephiroth, j'ai des choses à te remettre. Tout d'abord cette lettre, elle t'est destinée, tu n'es pas obligée de la lire tout de suite et en suite, celle-ci. Plus récente. Il me l'a faite parvenir aujourd'hui. Je n'en ai lu aucune des deux si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

-Que vous les ayez lues ne me fait rien. Vous êtes plus un père pour moi qu'il ne le sera jamais… Je n'ai pas de secret pour vous.

-Malheureusement, j'en ai eu pour toi et j'espère que le contenu de ces lettres t'aideront et ne te blesseront pas trop.

-Vous êtes certains de ne pas savoir ce qu'elles contiennent ? Le mettait-il en garde contre le contenu des lettres ou était-il seulement prévoyant ?

-Certain. En revanche, je veux éclaircir quelque chose avec toi. Axel.

Riku fronça un sourcil.

-Naminé vous a vu dans la salle de bain après le match.

-N'avais-je pas le droit de me détendre comme bon me semblait ?

-J'ignorais que tu avais besoin de ce genre de divertissements.

-à quoi faites-vous référence ? À Axel ou à l'acte en lui-même ?

-Pour dire vrai au deux. Tu n'as jamais rien réclamé à ce propos et je m'étais simplement dit que tu ne désirais pas ce genre de rapports.

-Si je ne vous demande pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris femme, ce n'est pas parce que je pense que vous préférez les hommes… Je ne tire aucune conclusion hâtive.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et se défièrent. Ils partageaient quelque chose, un secret, ou plutôt un souvenir.

-Avez-vous de ses nouvelles ?

-Souvent. Elle vient parfois vous regarder vous entraîner. Elle assiste même à certains combats. C'est le seul moyen qu'elle a de vous garder encore un peu près d'elle.

-Est-ce vraiment impossible pour moi de la voir ?

Eraqus sembla réfléchir. Riku se demanda en quoi il était si dur de la faire venir jusqu'à lui. Si elle pouvait assister aux entraînements cela voulait bien dire qu'elle pénétrait dans la villa.

-Tu pourras la voir.

-Je vous remercie. Il tenta de se lever mais fut bien vite rattrapé par ses forces amoindries.

-Quand Zexion pense-t-il te remettre sur pieds ?

-Dans quelques jours. Je peux déjà rejoindre ma chambre…

-Et Axel.

-A vrai dire, c'est plutôt l'odeur de l'infirmerie que je cherche à fuir.

-Ne prend pas de risque avec lui. Tu ne t'es jamais attaché à qui que ce soit de peur de devoir les quitter. Pourquoi lui ?

-Il me donne l'impression que je pourrais arracher la tête de n'importe quel gladiateur si sa vie en dépendait. Et pour la première fois je me sens également protéger à mon tour.

Eraqus leva les yeux immédiatement. Il se sentait blessé. N'avait-il pas éloigné tous ceux qui lui tournaient au tour ? Il avait mis Saïx en garde, lui qui aurait voulu Riku pour son plaisir personnel, il avait refusé de nombreuses propositions pourtant très attrayantes pour profiter de ces talents de façons bien moins chevaleresques juste pour protéger son intégrité, sa pureté et son innocence.

Et voilà qu'un esclave venait et se permettait de prendre ce que lui s'était donné tant de mal à protéger sans aucune rétribution qui plus est ?

Sauf que cet esclave c'était Riku qui l'avait choisi. Eraqus appela Zexion pour qu'il ramène Riku dans la zone réservée aux esclaves et les regarda partir avec les lettres de Sephiroth.

Il se rappela la première. Le Champion la lui avait donné juste avant de partir, avant de quitter le Ludus et lui avait demandé de la lui remettre quand il serait suffisamment grand pour la comprendre mais pas trop tard non plus. Etait-il trop tard aujourd'hui ?

Quant à la seconde, elle lui était parvenue deux jours auparavant. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'elle contenait. Des excuses, des conseils et des mises en garde.

* * *

Épuise par tout ce changement, Riku demanda à Zexion s'il était possible d'aller directement dans ses quartiers pour s'y reposer. L'après-midi promettait d'être encore longue et il ne se voyait absolument pas rester au soleil toute la journée.

Il s'allongea alors sur le ventre, comme le lui avait bien demandé Zexion et regarda les lettres, la première était vieille, son papier était jauni, abîme par les années et la seconde semblait bien plus propre, les pliures n'avaient pas encore trop abîmées le papier.

Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'elles allaient lui apprendre mais en même temps, en avait-il vraiment envie ? Allait-il trouver dans la premières les paroles qu'il avait cherché à entendre toutes ces années durant ? Allait-elle expliquer pourquoi l'absence de son père lui avait fait tant de mal ? Pourquoi il avait eu des paroles si blessantes à son encontre ?

Il les regarda et décida quand même d'ouvrir la première et déchiffra avec bien des difficultés la première phrase :

« Mons Fils… »

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Je vous demande aimablement votre participation. Même si ce n'est qu'un mot ou qu'une idée vague voir même peut être une chanson qui sait ça débloque souvent des choses, je vous en pris donnez moi des idées, des propositions pour la suite de cette histoire. Voir même faites moi part de ce que vous avez pensez jusqu'à présent si ce n'est pas déjà le cas et dites moi ce qui ne vous à pas plu j'essayerai de prendre une direction différente ;)**

**Sinon, je me débrouillerai ne vous en faites pas. J'aime bien faire participer les autres :)**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Tel Père, Tel Fils

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont toujours. **

**On va rapidement passer à la suite:**

**Merci encore à ceux et celles qui lisent et qui commentent, **

**Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi**

* * *

**Lust For Blood **

**Chapitre 13 : Tel Père, Tel Fils**

_Il les regarda et décida quand même d'ouvrir la première et déchiffra avec bien des difficultés la première phrase :_

_« Mon Fils… »_

L'argenté plissa les yeux, lisant lettre par lettre les mots qui se succédaient. Il parvenait avec énormément de difficultés à comprendre ce que voulait dire la lettre mais à mesure qu'un mot prenait sens, la phrase elle perdait toute sa logique.

Eraqus ne lui avait jamais appris à lire.

Sa mère lui avait appris quelques mots, ainsi à chaque fois qu'il lisait son nom, il était capable de le reconnaître. Il connaissait toutes les lettres mais ne savait pas les associer entre elles et former des phrases.

Est-ce qu'un Gladiateur avait besoin de savoir lire ?

La preuve que oui. Son père lui, savait écrire et lire sans doute mais lui…

Pourtant il avait besoin en cet instant de lire. Il voulait savoir, savoir ce que son père voulait tant lui dire et il en était incapable, il tenait dans ses mains la lettre qui aurait dû lui faire comprendre pourquoi son père avait toujours été si distant et froid avec lui.

Mais en cet instant il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il lui fallait de l'aide mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie que qui que ce soit lise cette lettre. Ni l'autre d'ailleurs. Si son père voulait régler ses comptes avec lui et qu'il le reniait, il n'avait pas envie de le partager avec qui que ce soit.

Pourtant il allait devoir faire un choix.

Il demanderait à Terra.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'Axel rentra. Lui savait lire. Il l'avait compris quand il lui avait expliqué que Zexion avait laissé les instructions concernant son traitement sur papier.

Le roux sentait le regard de Riku sur lui se faire pressant. Il déposa le bout de tissu qu'il avait conservé après s'être lavé et regarda l'argenté, attendant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Axel sembla intrigué et l'invita à poursuivre.

-J'ai deux lettres de mon père entre les mains mais pas d'outils approprié pour les lire. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

-Tu veux que je lise tes lettres ?

Riku hocha la tête. Un peu gêné, Axel s'approcha de lui et prit la première lettre qu'il lui tendait. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil puis regarda l'argenté qui s'était tourné pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es certain que je peux la lire ?

-Si je te le demande…

-Je veux dire… c'est personnel. Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas demander à Terra ou à Eraqus ?

-C'est à toi que je le demande.

Alors Axel prit une grande inspiration et lu : «

_Mon Fils,_

_J'ignore quand tu liras cette lettre. J'espère parvenir à dire à quel point te laisser ici me blesse. Tu devrais trouver ça amusant, toi qui as certainement pensé plus d'une fois que je ne t'appréciais pas. Et tu as raison. Je ne t'apprécie pas, je t'aime. Tu es mon fils, l'enfant que j'ai toujours souhaité avoir et quoi que tu aies pu penser, ta mère et moi avions toujours eu le désir profond d'avoir un enfant._

_Elle a toujours été un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Elle m'a supplié à genoux de ne pas lui faire subir la torture quotidienne qu'était sa vie à attendre que je rentre vivant de l'arène. C'est pour ça que ma rudesse et ma colère quant à ton projet de devenir un Gladiateur étaient si grandes._

_Crois-moi quand je t'assure que nôtre projet était simple. Gagner notre liberté et faire de toi un enfant libre en priorité, quitte à rester moi-même au Ludus pour devenir Doctore, ta mère et toi auraient été libre de venir me voir et de me rejoindre quand bon vous semblait. Nous aurions pu être libres mais voilà mon Fils._

_Demain je serais dans le Ludus de l'Empereur avec pour seul et unique aboutissement à ma vie que celle de mourir dans les murs de l'arène. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un Gladiateur à ton tour. Je ne doute pas que tu deviennes vite très fort et même bien plus fort que je ne le suis si tu choisis cette voie et je sais qu'Eraqus te rendra ta liberté si tu parviens à le combler. Alors par pitié, je te le demande, reste à son service, sert le, ne te bat pas et obtient ta liberté ! Si tu venais à te battre trop te voudront à leurs côtés car tu es mon fils._

_Ne leur donne pas la satisfaction de disposer de ta vie comme bon leur semble. Trace ton propre chemin. Soit libre et vie la vie que nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu t'offrir._

_Tu es et resteras ma plus grande fierté, plus importante encore que la plus grande des victoires dans l'arène. Je te souhaite d'être libre et de fonder ta propre famille afin qu'un jour, tu saches ce que c'est que d'être père. Mais ça, tu ne le connaîtras que si tu sors d'ici._

_Je te le demande une fois de plus. Ne choisis pas le combat, sers Eraqus et gagne ta liberté._

_Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours, quoi que tu choisisses._

_Sephiroth »_

Quand Axel eu terminé de lire la lettre, il se sentit mal. Il savait que le contenu de cette lettre n'était destiné qu'à Riku et divulguer de telles informations à un inconnu devait certainement le blesser.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la douleur de partager les sentiments de son père avec Axel qui faisait souffrir Riku en cet instant. C'était de comprendre uniquement maintenant, bien des années après, beaucoup trop tard, pourquoi son père avait été aussi catégorique avec lui.

Cette explication, à l'époque où Sephiroth avait quitté le Ludus, même en l'aillant exposée à Riku de vive voix, il ne l'aurait pas comprise. Il était beaucoup trop petit. C'est pourquoi Sephiroth avait demandé à Eraqus de ne pas la lui remettre tout de suite mais pas trop tard non plus. Il avait certainement espéré qu'Eraqus et Terra auraient réussi à le dissuader de devenir un combattant.

Avait-il déçu son père en devenant un Gladiateur ? Même avec le modeste niveau qu'il avait à présent ? Lui pardonnerait-il d'avoir fait ce choix ? Sans vraiment avoir reçu de contre-indications claires et précises de pourquoi il ne devait pas combattre.

Il avait toujours pensé que ses maîtres le traitaient comme un enfant pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'aurait jamais le niveau d'un Gladiateur alors qu'en vérité, ils cherchaient par tous les moyens de le dégoûter, de le dissuader de prendre cette voie-là.

Et puis, ça mère n'était plus là. Elle était partie quelques années après Sephiroth. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis tout ce temps, près de 10ans… Elle aussi lui avait demandé de ne pas combattre mais n'avait jamais dit à haute voix que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur pour sa vie mais parce qu'il ne serait jamais aussi fort que son père l'était et espérait qu'il soit un jour.

Ces choses-là, il n'était pas prêt à les comprendre. Abandonné par son père et sa mère si tôt qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'attacher à qui que ce soit d'autre, il n'avait personne qui aurait pu pleurer sa mort alors jamais il n'avait pensé que son choix de devenir un Gladiateur serait un supplice pour qui que ce soit.

Mais en cet instant, alors qu'il était tiraillé entre l'envie irrépétible de savoir si son père lui en voulait et l'envie de déchirer la seconde lettre pour ne jamais connaître la réponse, il se tourna vers Axel.

Il comprit.

Brièvement et à son niveau d'attachement pour le roux mais il comprit.

Et si à présent, il perdait Axel ? Comme il avait perdu Sora ?

Eraqus avait fait combattre Axel et Luxord pendant qu'il récupérait de ses blessures, un combat mineur et sans grande importance mais Riku n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Axel. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander comment il allait, est-ce que Luxord serait assez fort pour le protéger ? Reviendrait-il vivant ?

Il avait peur que le trou qui s'était formé dans son cœur après la mort de Sora et la révélation des sentiments de ce dernier par Axel, ne continu de grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il perdrait ses amis. Et si lui n'avait pas la force de protéger Axel ? Si lors de leur prochain combat, il ne parvenait pas à le sauver ? À tenir tête à leurs opposants ?

Avait-il vraiment la force nécessaire pour combattre tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin ?

-Est-ce que tu veux que je lise la seconde ?

Riku cligna des yeux un instant et fixa Axel.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il tant le protéger ? Il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, contrairement à Sora alors pourquoi cherchait-il à le protéger ? Il n'avait pas de sentiments particuliers pour lui mais seulement l'envie de sentir encore une fois ces mains sur son corps. Mais si c'était uniquement pour le sexe, il pouvait s'attendre à retrouver ça avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais c'était lui qu'il voulait.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas perdre Axel.

-Hum ? Le relança-t-il.

-Oui.

Oui il voulait la suite. Son père lui donnerait peut être la réponse. Etait-il devenu assez fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait ? Lui seul serait capable de lui donner une réponse.

Alors il écouta Axel, qui une fois de plus lu la lettre, en essayant de lire le contenu, sans pour autant s'imprégner de son sens :

_« Riku_

_J'aurais tellement de chose à te dire mais si peu de temps pour le faire._

_Te voir ce soir, m'a blessé. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. On nous avait annoncé que l'équipe de Xehanort était tombée et jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serais le responsable de cette tuerie. Dans mon esprit tu n'es qu'un petit garçon de 7 ans. Tu m'as rappelé que le temps continu de s'écouler au-delà des murs du Ludus._

_Pas un jour je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, de me demander si Eraqus avait réussi à t'éloigner du sable de l'arène, si tu avais trouvé une femme à ton goût, si tu servais Eraqus de la meilleure façon qu'il soit… J'étais serin de te savoir loin des combats, loin de la mort._

_Mais à présent, je ne pourrai jamais plus dormir tranquille. Te savoir Champion du Ludus d'Eraqus me fait peur. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, venir à bout de Vanitas n'était pas chose aisée. Plus d'un combattant aguerri a perdu la vie face à lui._

_En tant que Gladiateur, ta force et ta ténacité m'impressionnent. Mais en tant que père, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ton avenir. Avenir auquel tu as volontairement coupé les jambes »_

-Excuse-moi, je fais une parenthèse, mais pour un esclave, je trouve que ton père fait des phrases assez tordues…

-Avant d'être un esclave, mon père était libre et l'enfant d'un médecin. Il a été éduqué par un précepteur.

Axel comprit et ne rajouta rien, il retourna à la lecture de la lettre.

_« J'ai failli, Terra et Eraqus aussi, nous n'avons pas trouvé les mots qui auraient dû te préserver de la vie sanglante que tu t'es choisie._

_Malheureusement tu n'as pas ton droit de réponse en cet instant et je suis certain que tu as tes raisons d'avoir choisis de te battre. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière, L'Empereur t'a repéré et sais de quoi tu es capable. Fait très attention à toi._

_J'ai confiance en tes qualités de Gladiateur, je sais de quoi tu es capables et je sais que tu as de qui tenir. Je sais que Terra aura fait de son mieux pour te former et faire de toi un vrai combattant. Je t'ai toujours rabaissé et dit que tu ne serais jamais à la hauteur mais si ce n'avait été pour te dissuader, j'aurai souhaité te voir combattre et grandir dans l'arène pour te voir devenir un grand Champion._

_Surprend moi, reviens me voir et un jour nous nous battrons d'égal à égal, je ne te ferais pas de traitement de faveur, c'est le chemin que tu as choisi d'emprunter alors vas-y, suis le et à l'arrivée je serais là. Et ce jour-là, ce sera toi ou moi._

_Je serais heureux que tu me battes, que tu me prouves que tu es devenu plus fort que moi et que tu avais raison de choisir ce chemin-là mais en même temps je serais heureux de mettre un terme au chemin chaotique et dangereux que sera devenu ta vie. Je n'accepterai pas que qui que ce soit d'autre ne prenne le contrôle de ta vie._

_Je suis le seul homme sur cette terre à avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur toi ! Pas même l'Empereur ne pourra en décider autrement. Ta bravoure pour sauver ton frère d'arme dans l'arène me prouve que tu es un homme bien. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon, tu es un homme, mon fils. Tu fais tes propres choix et tu te bats pour ce que tu penses être juste. Poursuit tes rêves. Ainsi tu te donneras la force nécessaire pour les réaliser._

_Remets toi bien, entraine toi, grandit encore un peu et viens me trouver, je serais là et tu pourras me prouver que toutes ces années, c'est toi qui avait raison. Tu es un Grand Gladiateur et tu deviendras un grand Champion, je sais que tu en es capable._

_N'oublie pas, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_Sephiroth. »_

Une fois de plus, Axel ne rajouta rien. Il regrettait déjà assez d'avoir interrompu la lecture une première fois, il n'était pas prêt de recommencer et Riku pas prêt à parler, parce que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il voulait parler. Il avait en effet besoin de répondre à son père.

Riku n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'était même pas excusé. Il avait parlé à Terra et lui avait demandé de faire passer le message une première fois mais il n'en avait plus de trace. Au traves certains mots, Riku avait pu déchiffrer certaines pensées profondes de son père. Que valaient réellement ses excuses ?

Il croyait néanmoins en lui. Il le savait fort, sans oublier de lui rappeler que c'était certainement en partie grâce à lui mais il le concédait. Il était un homme, un Gladiateur et bientôt, un Champion. Il ne manquerait pas d'aller l'affronter ! Il s'en faisait la promesse.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le roux, peu sûr.

-Ouais…

Ne pouvant pas le regarder dans les yeux Axel ne savait pas vraiment ce que ce « ouais » signifiait. Voulait-il qu'il le laisse où qu'il reste près de lui, même sans rien dire. Juste être présent.

-Je vais rapporter ça à Naminé.

-Reste là ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Moi ? Pourquoi tu veux mon opinion ? Je n'ai fait que lire. Je n'ai aucun droit.

-Tu es impliqué dans cette histoire alors dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ton père veut que vous vous battiez et il approuve que tu te battes pour ce que tu crois juste. Il sait que tu es fort… fonce.

-Je ne sais plus pourquoi je me bats. J'ai toujours cru que c'était pour prouver à mon père que j'étais digne de lui, que j'étais un vrai Gladiateur. Quand j'étais gamin, il se moquait de moi. Il m'avait donné son épée une fois, elle était si longue et si lourde que je n'ai pas été capable de la soulever plus de quelques secondes. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que j'étais bel et bien plus faible que tous les autres. Il me disait que le jour où je pourrais tenir son épée dans la main sans flancher, je serais devenu un vrai Gladiateur. Et je l'ai toujours cru.

-Tant que tu es le dernier debout dans l'arène, tu es toujours un homme, si tu es couché, tu es un cadavre. Et tu as plus de chance de venir à bout de ton ennemi debout.

-Je pense qu'on a prouvé le contraire à Vanitas.

Axel sourit quand il vit Riku en faire de même. Il l'avait bien eu ce pauvre con hystérique.

Riku demanda à son compagnon de cellule de l'aider à s'asseoir. Cette position commençait à le fatiguer, une fois assis et certain de son équilibre, il regarda le roux de tout son long et remarqua quelque chose qui aurait pourtant dû être pris en compte plus tôt, Axel était nu.

Le bout de tissu qu'il avait gardé après sa douche lui avait également servit de pagne le temps de revenir jusqu'à la cellule où il aurait dû s'habiller et où Riku lui avait demandé un service.

L'argenté laissa son regard se perdre dans sur la peau de son partenaire et ce dernier le laissa faire.

-Tu peux toucher si tu veux. Lui lança-t-il.

Riku leva les yeux, sceptique et irrité mais appliqua à la lettre sa requête en attrapant son visage et en l'embrassant.

Il fit abstraction de la douleur, quoi que relative que lui infligeaient ses plaies et commença à se placer près de lui, il s'agenouilla sur le lit, enjamba le corps assis d'Axel et se posa sur ses jambes afin de coller leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

Axel participa à l'échange, répondit au baiser, toucha également sa peau d'albâtre que le Soleil ne parvenait à brunir malgré les longues heures d'expositions qu'il subissait chaque jour, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, évita autant que possible de toucher son dos et de son autre main il alla lui caresser les fesses à travers son subligaculum.

Dans cette position, Riku était plus haut qu'Axel, il pouvait donc le voir, comme lui le voyait. Avec quelques centimètres de plus. Il fit glisser plusieurs baisers sur sa joue et jusqu'à son cou où il laissa une morsure au niveau de sa clavicule. Il sentit le tissu qu'il avait au tour de la taille glisser le long de sa cuisse pour aller rejoindre au sol les deux lettres que Riku lui avait pris des mains.

-Cette fois on passe aux choses sérieuses. Pas de « branlette ». Lui imposa Riku.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Arrête de toujours me demander de valider chaque chose que je te demande.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me tiennes responsable si les choses tournaient mal.

-Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? T'as déjà fait ça.

-Mais toi non.

-Je suis prêt à toutes les éventualités. Et puis, personne n'est mort après une première fois…

-Tout dépend de comment ça se passe.

-Prend-moi et on en reparle après.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, se lançant dans un combat pour savoir qui des deux dominait l'autre. Riku qui de par sa position pouvait imposer à Axel d'approfondir le baiser où Axel plus expérimenté. Alors qu'ils venaient de rompre leur échange, le roux glissa deux doigts jusqu'à la bouche de son partenaire qui les prit entre ses lèvres, suçotant, léchant, mordillant par moment les doigts. Riku entortilla sa langue le long des doigts, simulant une fellation.

Axel sentit son sexe se durcir, le regard de l'argenté, qui avait retrouvé soudainement toute sa vitalité lui donnait envie de le prendre immédiatement, sans préparation, il voulait voir son visage endurer la douleur et le plaisir qu'il allait ressentir lorsqu'il serait en lui.

C'est pourquoi il retira les doigts et les fit glisser, délicatement, le long de ses hanches, suivant les courbes de ses muscles et de son dos pour finalement se glisser entre ses fesses musclées.

Il déposa brièvement ses lèvres dans son cou, allant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il suçota.

Il sentit le corps de Riku se raidir immédiatement lorsqu'il inséra le premier doigt en lui. Il savait la sensation désagréable que ressentait son partenaire à cet instant, ce corps étranger qui se glissait à l'intérieur de son être…

Riku était perdu entre ressentir pleinement le plaisir en se détendant et en acceptant la sensation dans son intégralité ou tenter de l'apprivoiser en restant ainsi crispé. Il avait tellement peur d'avoir mal.

Mais ils furent obliger de stopper leur action quand l'argenté reconnu le bruit caractéristique de la porte de sa cellule grincer avant de pouvoir être ouverte. Ils se séparèrent furtivement, et aussi délicatement que possible, essayèrent de cacher leur nudité respective en nuant leur bout de tissu sommairement. Puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin après un tour de clé sur Léon et Terra.

-Riku, Eraqus veut savoir si tu peux te lever pour monter à la villa.

-Si vous m'aidez, oui.

-Tu as deux minutes pour te préparer.

Terra ferma la porte et l'argenté se tourna vers Axel qui le regarda, frustré.

-On remet ça quand je redescends ! dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour faire dégonfler rapidement son membre et remettre de façon décente son pagne. Axel alla frapper à la porte pour que Terra puisse prendre Riku par un bras et Léon par l'autre pour l'aider à gravir les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé dans la villa, Léon les conduisit jusqu'à l'atrium. Les deux esclaves l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et c'est là qu'il vit Eraqus parler quelques mètres plus loin avec une silhouette encapuchonnée.

-Le voilà. Dit Eraqus à l'intention de la personne qui se tourna immédiatement.

Elle s'approcha lentement, et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle leva son bras pour retirer sa capuche laissant apparaître en premier des cheveux bleus, mi- longs, puis deux pupilles claires de la même couleur que le ciel en plein mois de Juin, son visage était fin et beau. Par endroit, on pouvait y voir quelques cicatrices et marques du temps entacher ce portrait divin.

Oui Divin, comme si ce visage était plus beau que celui du commun des mortels. Trop beau pour ne pas appartenir à n'importe quelle Divinité.

Et Riku la vit dans sa totalité.

En un instant il oublia Axel et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire quelques minutes avant, Sephiroth et son défi, le Ludus et sa condition de Gladiateur devant risquer sa vie pour le divertissement du peuple libre.

En cet instant, Riku n'avait plus que 7 ans et n'avait pour seul et unique contrariété d'être correctement vêtu et présentable. Ce qu'il savait ne pas être le cas.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'approcher un seul mot s'échappa de sa bouche :

-Maman…

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

**Voilà! J'avoue que Sephiroth est peut être un peu ( voir carrément ) OOC, mais je me dis que s'il avait eu un enfant, il ne serait peut être pas aussi froid et méchant. ( ça dépend aussi de quel Sephiroth on parle, avant ou après le feu de joie? )**

**Bref même si je n'ai pas donné le nom de la mère de Riku, vous savez très bien de qui il s'agit. **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	14. Chapitre 14 Pendant Ce Temps Là

**Salut Salut tout le monde!**

**sans plus attendre la suite! Merci encore à ceux et celles que cette histoire intéresse et qui me donnent leurs avis :)**

**Je vous préviens, ce Chapitre ne fait pas grandement avancer l'histoire, au contraire mais j'avais un couple à caser et je trouvais que le moment était opportun alors je vous préviens:"Langage très peu poli, voir carrément vulgaire en encore je me suis retenue, du Lime pour du Lime, pas de violence, c'est encore les vacances jusqu'à ce soir tout de même" **

**Bon Il est tard mes canards je vous laisse à votre lecture **

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 14 Pendant Ce Temps Là**

Quand il eut vu Terra et Léon monter les escaliers en compagnie de Riku, Marluxia sortit de sa chambre. Il avait le privilège en tant que Doctore d'avoir des appartements privés, tout comme Terra. Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Il suivit les couloirs pour finalement arriver devant la porte qui l'intéressait. Les soirs précédents, il n'avait pas eu à entrer en douce ainsi, Riku dormant dans l'infirmerie, la porte ne pouvait être fermée à clef. Mais ce soir alors que l'argenté avait regagné sa chambre, la pièce était fermée. Il alla un peu plus loin et se vit la porte de la chambre de Zexion entrouverte. Il dormait.

Alors il entra, jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune Medicus et s'en alla après avoir attrapé le trousseau de clef qui pendait derrière la porte. Il retourna calmement vers la pièce qui l'intéressait et ouvrit la porte. A l'aide d'un flambeau, il alluma la torche qui était près de la porte et s'éclaira. Marluxia savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin et ne traina pas. Il ouvrit un placard, attrapa un petit récipient, le remplit d'eau, versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide à l'étiquette « Citrus » puis se dirigea vers un tiroir, prit un petit ustensile long et ajouta quelques petites louchées de pâte jaunâtre à son mélange.

Une fois qu'il l'eu fait chauffer il remit tout à sa place, nettoya chaque ustensile et le reposa à sa place et transvasa le tout dans une petite gourde. Il sortit avec discrétion, garda les clefs avec lui et partit en direction du couloir des Gladiateurs.

A l'aide des clefs, il ouvrit une grille et fit signe à Roxas qui semblait chercher le sommeil dans son coin, loin de Demyx et Luxord qui jouaient à un jeu de hasard avec des bouts de bois taillés.

-Viens là !

Roxas, se tourna vers le Doctore et ne chercha même pas à l'insulter, le contredire… Il se leva, les yeux dans le vide, avec pour seule envie celle de disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il se sentait tellement vide depuis que Ven n'était plus là. Il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance de s'en sortir dans un combat aussi compliqué que celui contre Vanitas mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était de penser que Ven et Sora avaient été les seuls à payer de leur vie…

Riku et Axel eux s'en étaient sortis…

Il ne leur en voulait pas, mais il avait si mal. Si mal que les injures, les cris, les coups de fouets de Marluxia durant ces cinq derniers jours ne l'atteignaient plus. Il combattait, mangeait, dormait et survivait sans plus aucun goût de vivre.

Il suivit Malruxia pendant près de deux minutes avant de se rendre compte d'où ils allaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-C'est pas toi qui voulais un endroit plus à l'écart ?

Le blond baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

A l'aide du trousseau de clefs, Marluxia ouvrit une porte.

-La réserve de vin ?

-Avec cette chaleur personne ne viendra prendre du vin. Entre.

Roxas ne chercha pas à comprendre et lui fit confiance. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si un esclave les trouvait ici, il n'irait pas les dénoncer. Alors pourquoi pas.

-Tiens, bois ça.

Le blond le regarda et attrapa la gourde et sentit avant de boire.

-C'est pour ta gorge… Je sais pas comment t'a fait pour chopper la crève…

-La faute à qui ? Qui est ce qui a voulu aller faire ça en plein air la dernière fois ?

-Je trouvais ça amusant.

Le blond détourna le regard et bu. Marluxia le regarda faire avec insistance et une fois qu'il eut finit il lui rendit la gourde.

-Miel et Citron… Ma mère nous faisait souvent ça quand on était malade.

-A croire qu'il n'y a pas trente-six remèdes…

-Hum…

Alors qu'il baissait la tête une seconde fois, triste de repenser à ses années de bonheur et d'insouciance avec son jumeau, il sentit Marluxia le plaquer contre le mur de la réserve et l'embrasser goulûment.

Les mains du Doctore ne firent aucun détour et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le sexe du blond, défaisant avec rapidité son pagne le laissant ainsi nu. Il frotta avec une légère délicatesse les cuisses du blond, le faisant frissonner alors que de son autre main, il agrippa son pénis et commença à le masser.

-Tu te souviens de ce que l'on a dit la dernière fois, Roxas ? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas.

Le blond détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux. Le plus âgé s'éloigna et retira lui-même son pagne.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois le seul à profiter… Viens là !

Roxas ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le corps de son instructeur devant lui. Son corps était propre et musclé, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un Doctore, et son sexe n'était pas encore érigé et n'attendait plus que lui.

-Roxas…

A regret, le blond se dirigea vers lui et se mis à genoux. Il regarda ce morceau de chaire pendant et l'attrapa dans sa main, et commença de légers va et viens, de son autre main, il attrapa ses bourses et les malaxa, tira légèrement dessus et continua de les stimuler jusqu'à ce que le membre en réveille de Marluxia se durcisse.

-Utilise ta bouche. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Avec la plus grande de toutes les réticences, Roxas déposa le bout de ses lèvres sur le gland et suçota l'extrémité alors que de sa main il continuait de titiller les bourses de son Doctore.

C'était écœurant, ce bout de chaire tantôt flasque tantôt dur dans sa bouche, qui lui faisait mal à la mâchoire quand il le prenant entièrement en bouche, l'envie de vomir qu'il ressentit quand Malruxia, d'une pulsion derrière son crâne lui intima d'aller encore plus loin et pourtant, il savait que ce genre de chose l'aiderait à oublier.

Oublier sa douleur, le vide qui se créait de jour en jour à l'intérieur de son corps, l'envie de se jeter du haut de la falaise sur laquelle était posée le Ludus d'Eraqus, la volonté de s'empaler volontairement au bout de la lame d'un autre Gladiateur pour que tout se termine.

Depuis trois jours, Marluxia avait remarqué l'état de Roxas et ne connaissait pas de solution plus radicale pour lui changer les idées.

Et ça marchait. Roxas s'était oublié dans ses bras depuis leur première nuit ensemble. Le jour où Marluxia l'avait empêché de sauter de la falaise pendant l'entraînement, cette nuit-là, Marluxia lui avait fait comprendre qu'il agissait comme un idiot. Que sauter de la falaise ne le ramènerait sans doute pas et que lui avait une chance sur deux de mourir en sautant. S'il y parvenait tant mieux pour lui en revanche, s'il se ratait, il finirait en bas, dans un sal état et personne ne descendrait le chercher, le laissant agoniser pendant plusieurs jours.

Il l'avait ensuite rejoint dans la salle de bain des Gladiateurs et l'avait soulagé. N'utilisant que ses mains pour cette première fois. Roxas était venu le trouver le lendemain soir pour recommencer et cette fois-là, il n'avait eu d'autre solution que de le faire dehors, en plein air, alors que le vent s'était mis à souffler. Cette fois-là, ils s'étaient mutuellement apaisés et ce soir, Marluxia avait envie de plus. Plus que quelques petits attouchements quasi-innocents.

Il espérait que ce soir Roxas lui offrirait sa virginité et qu'il pourrait le prendre.

-Roxas… Je vais…

En entendant ça, le blond stoppa toutes activité, écarta son visage et attendit que Marluxia jouisse.

-Mais t'es con ? T'arrête pas comme ça !

-Mais tu as dit que tu allais… enfin…

-Jouir… Jouir… j'allais jouir mais pas si tu t'arrêtes alors que j'y suis presque. Recommence !

-Pardon…

Alors que Roxas allait remettre le sexe de Marluxia en bouche, il le sentit tressaillir dès que ses lèvres se posèrent sur la verge dressée du Doctore.

-Attention à tes dents ! Ha….

Les gémissements de Marluxia se firent de plus en plus forts et plus en plus rapprochés, il suffit à Roxas d'une pression un peu plus importante sur la parcelle de peau qui reliait le pénis et les bourses pour le faire venir.

Le sperme chaud de l'homme aux cheveux rose se rependit dans la bouche du blond qui le recracha immédiatement. Il toussa et expulsa le liquide visqueux en se rinçant la bouche avec une amphore de vin qui se trouvait là.

Le goût n'en fut que plus affreux.

-Fait pas ton difficile, tu verras, à force tu y prendras goût.

-Comment peut-on se faire à une chose pareille !

Marluxia soupira et l'attrapa sous les bras pour le remettre debout et alla l'asseoir sur une caisse de vin qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

-Touche-toi.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Le temps que je me re-concentre, touche toi. C'est un ordre !

Marluxia alla vers lui, attrapa ses jambes et les disposa de part et d'autres de son corps de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir son sexe.

Le blond tourna la tête de façon à ne pas croiser le regard affamé de Marluxia qui malgré tout commençait déjà à reprendre de la vigueur.

Il avait honte de se retrouver nu devant une autre personne, montrer ainsi ses parties intimes. De sa main droite il descendit pourtant le long de son ventre, commença à se caresser le pubis et joua quelques instants avec ces poils avant de prendre en main son propre membre. Il l'avait déjà fait, seul dans sa chambre quand il était encore un gamin mais il sentait le regarde de Marluxia sur lui et il n'avait qu'une envie, laisser exploser cette sensation qui montait en lui comme un feu ardent.

De son autre main et comme un réflexe il vint pincer l'un de ses tétons. Il commençait à transpirer à grosses goûtes, ses jambes tremblaient à force de retenir son poids en position assise et alors qu'il allait tourner la tête pour voir où était Marluxia il sentit que ce dernier glissait deux doigts dans sa bouche.

-T'arrête pas ! Suce !

Le blond s'exécuta. Il lécha les doigts, ressentant une excitation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé au fond de lui se manifester alors qu'il comprenait ce qui allait suivre. Marluxia allait le préparer pour le pénétrer.

Quand il retira ses doigts, Roxas gémit, comme réticent à ce que l'homme aux cheveux rose retire ses doigts de sa bouche mais quand il en sentit un rentrer en lui, il jouit.

Il gémit pendant un long moment alors qu'il se laissait aller.

-Tu as jouit juste avec un doigt ? Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je vais te prendre avec mon sexe ?

-Ne parle pas… comme ça… arrête de m'exciter comme ça... Ha…

Marluxia introduisit le second doigt en lui, commençant à préparer le terrain pour plus tard. Roxas ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, il se sentait si bien, il ne pensait plus à rien, juste à toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait. Les frissons qui lui parcouraient les cuisses, les soubresauts que faisait l'intérieur de son corps, les battements étranges qui rythmaient son cœur, les moindres gouttes de sueur qui perlaient le long de son dos, la chaleur qui l'enveloppait, l'ivresse qui lui faisait oublier qu'en cet instant il était un Gladiateur qui dès le lendemain devrait aller risquer sa vie, un frère qui venait de perdre son jumeau…

En cet instant, il n'y avait plus que lui et Marluxia.

Quand Roxas sentit le troisième doigt s'introduire en lui, il attrapa la nuque de Marluxia et le serra contre lui et gémissait dans le creux de son oreille.

-Gémit pas comme ça, on va t'entendre !

-Marluxia, j'en peux plus…prends moi…

\- Tourne-toi.

Roxas se positionna à quatre pattes sur la caisse, après que Marluxia eu retiré ses doigts et alors qu'il sentit le bout du gland pousser contre son intimité, il se sentit bien. Il savait que Marluxia savait ce qu'il faisait et même s'il savait qu'il allait avoir mal, Roxas avait envie de lui.

Il sentit chaque centimètre du sexe de Marluxia pénétrer en lui, devenir petit à petit une partie de lui-même, comme si au bout du compte ils ne feraient plus qu'un.

-Marluxia… bouge…

Le plus âgé se mit à rire et s'exécuta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Roxas se prenne autant au jeu.

Le blond sentait chaque coup de hanche, chaque vas et viens au plus profond de son être et les mains brûlantes de Marluxia sur son dos. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas mal, c'était faux, au contraire, quelques perles glissèrent le long de son visage, témoins de sa douleur mais il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que tout cela ne cesse.

* * *

-Dis Marluxia… tu crois qu'il lui voulait quoi à Riku ?

-Je sais pas. Peut-être qu'Eraqus va lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Riku est un petit privilégié ici.

-Oui… Eraqus l'a toujours traité avec énormément de bienveillance. Sans pour autant lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, il l'a gagné à la sueur de son front mais c'est vrai qu'il a toujours réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'Eraqus, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est ce qui énervait le plus Ventus.

Marluxia sentit que la voix du blond s'était un peu brisée mais alors qu'il allait s'approcher pour le réconforter, il le vit sourire.

-C'était amusant de les voir se battre en permanence pour savoir qui d'eux deux était le plus fort. Riku était évidemment beaucoup plus fort que Ven mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le provoquer. Au moins il lui aura donné l'envie de se surpasser. Et je pense que Riku le sait.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-De ne pas avoir sauvé ton frère ?

-Ha ha ha… non. Bien sur que non. C'est vrai qu'au début je le tenais pour principale responsable… mais quand je vois ce que Riku a fait pour sauver Axel, alors qu'il ne le connait pas… je me dis qu'en fait, si Riku avait eu la moindre chance de sauver Ven, malgré toute la rancœur et leur rivalité à deux balles… Je pense qu'il l'aurait sauvé.

-Est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini ? Eraqus m'a envoyé chercher du vin y a plus de cinq minutes ! Derrière la porte, la voix de Naminé se fit entendre, surprenant les deux Gladiateurs qui s'étaient accordés un moment de repos, post-coïtale. Ils se mirent à rire alors qu'ils se rhabillaient, laissant la jeune blonde entrer et prendre ce dont elle avait besoin.

-Qui a dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de vin ? S'amusa Roxas.

-Il y a une invitée. Répondit la jeune servante.

-Ha ? Qui ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, une jeune femme, grande, belle avec de magnifiques cheveux bleus. Elle s'appelle Aqua si j'ai bien compris. Ajouta Naminé en prenant une amphore dans l'une des caisses.

-Tu sais pas qui c'est ?

-Non… Mais à parement Riku si… Il l'a appelé Maman.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire. **

**Pour savoir pourquoi Marluxia et Roxas, arrangez vous avec Hinata-Lou! Même si j'aime bien Roxas et Marluxia séparément ça ne me serais jamais venu à l'idée de les mettre en couple ( dit elle après avoir mis deux fois Riku avec Marluxia...) mais c'était bien sympa ;) je recommence quand vous voulez ;)**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	15. Chapitre 15 Retrouvailles Mouvementées

**Salut tout le monde, je suis en retard. Ou très en avance? Non, juste très en retard mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez quand même votre chapitre dimanche. Je m'excuse de la publication tardive, c'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir préparé à l'avance celui là mais j'ai absolument pas eu le temps de publier... **

**Je remercie ceux et celles qui lisent et commentent toujours! vous me donner envie de continuer!**

**Merci encore à Hinata-lou sans qui cette histoire serait restée dans un tiroir de ma tête. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 15, Retrouvailles Mouvementées. **

En cet instant, Riku n'avait plus que 7 ans et n'avait pour seul et unique contrariété d'être correctement vêtu et présentable. Ce qu'il savait ne pas être le cas.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'approcher un seul mot s'échappa de sa bouche :

-Maman…

Dans sa voix rien ne semblait indiquer une quelconque émotion, juste un constat. Pourtant à l'intérieur de lui il était paniqué. Riku était pris entre l'envie de se lever, ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentirait en le faisant et se jeter dans ses bras pour enfin retrouver un peu de la tendresse dont il avait pendant si longtemps oublié l'existence et l'envie de s'enfuir de cette pièce, d'éviter ce regard quand bien même aimant.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, il avait peur de retrouver cette femme, de la confronter, de lui faire face non pas en tant que fils mais que Gladiateur. Ce contre quoi elle s'était battue pendant des années.

S'il n'avait pas lu les lettres de Sephiroth, il aurait été heureux de se tenir devant elle, vivant, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il était un homme, digne de son père, un Gladiateur, un Champion.

Pourtant, il se sentait mal. Il savait qu'elle devait lui en vouloir à mort comme une mère en veut à son fils de partir et de rentrer plus tard que l'heure qui lui était autorisée. Il savait qu'elle devait être inquiète et s'en voulait d'être la cause de cette anxiété.

Comment, par lui-même, n'avait-il pas pensé à un seul instant que devenir Gladiateur aurait pu être si pesant pour ces proches ?

« Parce qu'ils t'ont abandonné. Ils n'en n'avaient rien à faire de toi. S'ils t'aimaient, ils seraient restés près de toi. »

Ces phrases, Riku se les étaient répétées inlassablement dès le jour où Sephiroth avait quitté le Ludus. Il se sentait coupable de lui en avoir voulu… Quel autre choix avait-il ? On ne désobéit pas à l'Empereur, Riku l'avait bien appris.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas regarder cette femme en face ? Que craignait-il ? Il avait tenu tête à des hommes bien plus grands et bien plus forts qu'elle, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la regarder droit dans les yeux ? De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ?

Il la sentit s'approcher. Alors qu'il regardait par terre, il vit ses pieds se rapprocher de lui et alors qu'elle se stoppa devant lui il sentit sa main se poser sur son crâne.

Riku ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, laissant couler quelques larmes qui s'étaient accumulées en l'espace d'un instant et il leva les yeux vers elle pour recevoir une gifle.

-Espèce de petit merdeux ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du souci que je me fais pour toi ? Est-ce que tu pourrais un peu faire attention aux autres ? Y a des gens qui pensent à toi ! Tu es vraiment comme ton père ! Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête !

-Aqua… Terra s'avança pour empêcher la jeune femme de lever la main sur l'argenté quand Eraqus l'empêcha d'avancer.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce que tu fais est dangereux ? Tu pourrais te faire tuer !

-Maman… murmura l'argenté, gêné.

-Et si par malheur tu te faisais tuer qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Tu crois que c'est ça être un homme ? Se battre jusqu'à tomber dans l'arène ? Être un homme c'est prendre ses responsabilités, prendre soins de ceux que l'on aime et ne pas jouer avec sa vie quand celle des autres peut en être affectée !

-Alors pourquoi t'es partie !

Aqua stoppa son discours et regarda son fils.

-Sephiroth et toi vous m'avez abandonné ! Comment j'aurai pu savoir que vous teniez à moi alors que vous êtes partis ? Si vous n'étiez plus là, qui aurait pu avoir peur pour moi ? Comment j'aurai pu savoir que ma vie avait autant de valeur ? Je n'avais rien à perdre ! Et personne pour me dire ce qu'elle valait !

-Mais nous t'aimons Riku. Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un Gladiateur parce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que ton père. Eraqus avait promis de nous rendre notre liberté contre encore quelques années de service. C'est à ce moment-là que l'Empereur est revenu de la Guerre et à annoncer l'ouverture de son Ludus. Il n'a pas hésité un instant et a choisi ton père…

-Je le sais tout ça. J'ai lu la lettre.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivis les conseils de ton père ?

-Parce que je n'ai eu connaissance de cette lettre qu'aujourd'hui.

Aqua se tourna vers Eraqus et le défia.

-Comment je pouvais savoir ce qu'elle contenait ? Sephiroth ne voulait pas que je la lise.

-Quand on dit que c'est important, ça ne veut pas dire : « Dix ans trop tard » !

-J'ai toujours pensé que si toi et papa vous ne vouliez pas que je devienne Gladiateur s'était parce que vous ne me pensiez pas capable de le faire.

-Non Riku. C'est parce que nous avions peur de te voir mourir dans l'arène. Il n'y a rien de pire pour des parents que de perdre leur enfant. En ça Eraqus, je pensais que vous auriez pu l'en dissuader.

-Pourquoi ?

-On parlera de ça une autre fois. Naminé. Va chercher du vin. Ordonna Eraqus.

-Riku. Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, à genoux devant son fils, lui tenant les mains. Je t'ai vu te battre. Je t'ai vu décimer tes adversaires les uns après les autres. Comme ton père l'avait fait par le passé. J'ai même influencé la décision de l'Empereur pour que tu ais la vie sauve sans que jamais ça ne lui paresse suspect. Je sais de quoi tu es capable. Tu es un bon Gladiateur, je ne doute pas que Terra t'ait bien entraîné mais ça suffit…

-Comme si tu pouvais avoir ton mot à dire là-dessus Aqua. Le coupa Eraqus. J'ai accepté de te rendre ta liberté pour que tu puisses continuer de voir et ton fils et ton mari en revanche, je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec Riku.

-Dominus…

-J'imagine que ce doit être difficile pour toi Aqua, mais je ne peux pas renoncer maintenant à Riku. J'ai encore des projets pour lui.

-Dominus…

-Maman… Je peux me battre. Tu l'as dit toi-même je suis fort. Et Sephiroth m'attend. Je ne serais jamais certain de ce que je vaux si je ne l'affronte pas. Et puis maintenant, je sais pourquoi je me bats. Avant c'était pour me prouver que j'étais le digne fils d'un Champion, maintenant c'est juste pour survivre et protéger ceux que j'aime.

Aqua fut quelque peu sceptique. Elle était heureuse de cette détermination mais en même temps… elle ne pouvait qu'être inquiète.

Elle le regarda et sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras. L'argenté fit la grimace pendant quelques secondes, le temps que la douleur disparaisse et fasse place à la joie et la plénitude que cette étreinte réveillait en lui.

Alors il prit part à l'étreinte et serra sa mère contre son torse. C'est quand elle sentit la force qu'il avait dans ses bras, quand elle sentit ses muscles bouger contre sa peau qu'elle comprit que son fils était un homme et plus un enfant. Qu'il était un combattant. Comme son père. En même temps, elle n'en avait pas douté. Elle savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Riku serait un jour amener à se battre. S'ils avaient été libres, elle était consciente qu'elle aurait retrouvé son fils en train de se battre dans la rue. Ce qui lui aurait certainement valu beaucoup plus de problèmes…

Mais puisque qu'il lui avait reproché de ne pas être présente pour lui pendant toutes ces années, qui étaient les personnes pour qui il se battait ?

-Tu es donc une femme libre ?

-Qu'est-ce que la liberté lorsque les deux amours de ma vie sont encore enchainés à des Maîtres… J'avais ainsi la possibilité de venir te voir ici et en parallèle, je me suis débrouillée pour arriver à devenir l'une des conseillères personnelles de l'Empereur.

-Alors c'était toi qui lui disais quoi faire pendant les combats ?

-Parfois oui.

-C'est ta mère qui a eu l'idée de vous faire combattre les uns contre les autres pour savoir qui irait combattre les hommes de Xehanort. C'est également elle qui a raisonné Saïx quand il a voulu te faire combattre contre Axel…Expliqua Eraqus qui avait été à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps.

Pendant un instant, Riku eu la tête qui tourna et se rattrapa in extrémis aux bras de sa mère.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi, de regagner ta chambre. Dit Terra.

-Attend ! Demanda l'argenté. Alors qu'il avait eu envie de disparaître quelques secondes plus tôt maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, serrer sa mère dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la laisser repartir. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ?

-Très bientôt. Le rassura-elle en souriant. Fait attention. Ton père est fort mais il se fait vieux. Il est l'un des Gladiateurs les plus puissants de la République mais tu es jeune, profite de ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te donne des conseils pour vaincre mon propre mari.

-Tu ne serais pas une bonne mère si tu ne le faisais pas. Maintenant, ça suffit. Terra, ramène Riku, Léon va voir si Naminé ne s'est pas perdue. Aqua reste encore un peu, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

-Oui Dominus.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Assura-t-elle en embrassant les mains de son fils qui partait avec Terra.

Alors qu'ils descendaient tant bien que mal les escaliers, Terra et Riku restèrent silencieux. Quand ils eurent croisés Naminé et Léon qui remontaient en riant, il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que mon père ne voulait pas que je devienne Gladiateur parce qu'il voulait que je sois libre ?

-Je pensais que tu ne me croirais pas. Honnêtement, tu m'aurais écouté ?

-Non.

-Tu me rassures. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour tes parents. Sephiroth m'a toujours aidé et j'avais espéré qu'un jour il devienne Doctore pour m'apprendre encore toutes les choses que j'ignorais mais les choses n'ont pas tourné en notre faveur. C'est lui qui nous a tout appris. On en était arrivé à un moment où notre propre Doctore ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité.

-C'est là qu'il est parti ?

-Oui. D'abord, Eraqus ne voulait pas que ces hommes affrontent Sephiroth. C'était un coup sûr pour se faire tuer. Alors quand il a été obligé, il a envoyé ses meilleurs éléments mais tous refusaient d'y aller. Sephiroth était un peu comme un père pour nous. Il nous avait tout appris. Eraqus a décidé d'envoyer le Doctore de l'époque, Vincent, en pensant qu'il pourrait au moins s'en tirer avec la voix de la foule mais … Vincent s'est battu jusqu'au bout et est mort en souriant. Fière de son élève.

-Et c'est toi qu'il a nommé. Je me souviens un peu de Vincent. Quand j'étais petit, il me faisait encore plus peur que Sephiroth.

-Hum… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Terra en voyant Roxas et Marluxia sortir d'un couloir.

-Ce petit merdeux voulait se changer les idées.

-Qui est venu me chercher ? Demanda le blond, sur le ton du reproche mais quand il vit que Riku détourna le regard quand ils se croisèrent, Terra comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder. Roxas ne dit rien, ne rajouta rien. Il savait, qu'autant que lui, Riku souffrait de la mort de Ven. Alors plutôt que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il se contenta de sourire à l'argenté qui l'aperçu brièvement.

-C'est ici que je te laisse. Dit le brun alors qu'il venait de laisser Riku dans sa chambre. Il semblerait que ce soir il n'y ait de place que pour les sentiments. Ils vont finir par se faire chopper.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois que… Marluxia et Roxas…

-Je le crois pas, j'en suis sûr, Marluxia n'arrête pas de se venter que le gosse est à ses pieds… Repose-toi. Axel, vient l'aider !

Terra s'en alla alors que le roux vint prendre la relève et l'amena jusqu'à son lit.

-Alors ? Que te voulais Eraqus ?

-Ma mère est venue me voir.

Axel ne rajouta rien, intrigué et se contenta de rester silencieux, sentant le malaise de son partenaire qui pourtant ne rajouta rien à ce propos. Il aida l'argenté à aller jusqu'à son lit, l'y assit et l'aida à s'allonger sur le ventre.

-Attend, j'en ai marre d'être sur le ventre, j'ai du mal à respirer.

-Tu veux essayer sur le dos ?

Alors qu'il lui faisait oui de la tête, Axel l'aida à se redresser et l'aida à s'allonger délicatement sur le dos mais Riku se redressa quasi instantanément quand il sentit la peau du bas de son dos toucher la couche, se serrant contre Axel.

-Attend. Axel se plaça sur le lit de l'argenté, se mit derrière lui et l'invita à se coller à lui. Ça te fait mal là ?

-Non. Ça va.

Même s'ils étaient assis, leur position était confortable, Axel, appuyé contre le mur sentait le corps de l'argenté contre le sien et instinctivement, commença à lui caresser le bras.

-Il me semble qu'on était occupé à faire quelque chose avant que tu ne partes. Je comprendrais que tu n'ais plus envie après ça…

-Non… Au contraire. J'en ai très envie. Dit-il en attrapant ses doigts pour jouer avec. Maintenant on ne risque plus d'être déranger à moins que les Dieux ne décident d'ouvrir le sol sous nos pieds.

Tout en disant cela, il porta les longs et fins doigts du roux jusqu'à sa bouche et repris l'entreprise précédemment entamée. De son autre main libre, Axel vint caresser le ventre plat de l'argenté et dessina les contours de ses abdos pour suivre les courbes de ses muscles jusqu'à son sexe encore endormi. Il desserra son pagne pour pouvoir glisser sa main plus aisément et continua son chemin jusqu'à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses.

Le frisson de se faire ainsi caresser eu pour effet de réveiller quelque peu le membre de l'argenté. Riku, contre le torse d'Axel sentait que le roux lui était déjà bien dur. N'avait-il pas perdu sa vigueur depuis tout à l'heure ? L'avait-il entretenue pendant son absence ? Ou était-ce une nouvelle ?

L'image d'Axel se masturbant sur le lit de l'argenté, respirant l'odeur de ses draps et jouissant en silence pour ne pas être entendu l'excita d'avantage.

Il sentit le nez du roux parcourir sa nuque pour finir dans ses cheveux, humant leur odeur même si présentement, c'était surtout l'odeur de la crème qui recouvrait tout son dos qui l'emportait sur la sienne mais à présent ce parfum allait indéniablement lui rappeler Riku.

Il alla lécher une goutte de sueur qui coula le long de son cou et embrassa son épaule, d'un mouvement de bras, il serra davantage l'argenté contre lui, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie de lui.

-Riku… Puisque tu ne peux pas te mettre sur le dos, met-toi à quatre pattes.

L'argenté le regarda un instant intrigué. Jamais on ne lui avait demandé de faire une chose pareille et l'idée de se retrouver dans une telle position devant Axel le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était humiliant.

Pourtant, il laissa les doigts du roux et l'écouta. Il se positionna sur le lit alors qu'Axel en descendit, il caressa son dos puis ses fesses, s'amusa à taquiner ses cuisses et reporta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humecter un peu plus et finalement fit pénétrer le premier doigt avec délicatesse.

En sentant ainsi le doigt de son partenaire s'immiscer en lui, Riku se demanda comment il pourrait s'habituer à cette sensation et comment son corps pourrait supporter quelque chose de plus gros.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-… Hum… Non…

Pour l'instant, il n'avait en effet pas mal. C'était juste étrange, quand il sentit bouger le roux, il eut l'impression que son corps allait lâcher tant la sensation était folle. Puis alors qu'il sentait que son corps s'habituait à cette délicieuse intrusion, il sentit qu'un second doigt s'introduisait avec difficulté en lui.

-C'est dingue ce que t'es étroit.

Cette remarque renforça l'érection du plus jeune. Ce n'était pas un compliment, juste un constat pourtant, l'idée qu'il était capable de donner du plaisir à Axel par ce constat, lui fit oublier qu'il commençait à avoir mal. Vraiment mal.

\- J'ai du mal à bouger les doigts.

-Dis pas des trucs comme ça…

-Pourquoi ? Ça te gène ? Pourtant, c'est bien. J'ai hâte d'y mettre ma queue. Dit-il d'une voix si suave qu'il eut du mal à reconnaitre Axel.

Par précaution et parce qu'il savait quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, il enfonça un troisième doigt. L'argenté endura la douleur pendant plusieurs minutes avant de lâcher :

-Ça fait mal espèce de bâtard !

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas un bâtard, mes parents m'ont juste abandonné. Deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que ta mère serait fière de toi si elle t'entendait parler comme ça.

-Ne parle pas de ma mère dans une situation pareille… Ha…

Riku ne put le voir mais Axel sourit à cette phrase. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait en cet instant, ça ferait réagir l'argenté. Y compris mentionner ses parents. Dans son esprit, à présent, la limite entre ce qui était décent ce qui ne l'était pas venait de s'effacer ou simplement recouverte par la luxure et le désir. L'envie d'oublier. Le besoin de ne plus se sentir seul. La satisfaction de se sentir désiré.

Si quelques heures avant, il l'aurait laissé le prendre sans préparation, il comprenait à présent en quoi cette torture était indispensable. Pourtant il avait vraiment hâte de sentir le sexe d'Axel entrer en lui. Il était curieux des sensations qu'il allait découvrir. Serait-ce aussi bien que ce qu'il avait imaginé ? Aussi bien que ce qu'il avait entendu dire ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine que tout le monde s'extasie sur cet acte depuis des milliers d'années ?

Pour l'instant en comparaison de la douleur qu'il ressentait, il se disait qu'on avait certainement surévalué l'acte.

Mais à l'instant où il sentit les doigts du roux quitter leur place initiale, il supplia Axel de ne pas s'arrêter. Le vide qu'il sentit fut horriblement plus douloureux que la préparation ne l'avait été.

-J'y vais ? Demanda le roux.

-Oui… Vite…

Entendre la voix de l'argenté aussi soumise et pressée suffit à le décider. Il commença par glisser le gland et stoppa net quand il entendit les gémissements de son partenaire qui serrait les dents et serrait les draps entre ses doigts à cause de la douleur. Il ne put cacher qu'en temps normal, il aurait continué sans tenir compte de ce détail mais là, pour une raison qu'il ignorait il attendit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Je vais forcément avoir mal. Alors continue avant que le soleil ne se lève…

Légèrement vexé par la remarque, Axel le prit au mot et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup. Il ne prit aucun plaisir à une telle violence mais il voulait qu'il comprenne à quel point il était important pour lui. Même s'il fallait que cela passe par des explications ou des démonstrations un peu désagréables.

-Axel… Bouge…

Décidément, ce gosse le surprenait de minutes en minutes. Il se mit donc à bouger, obéissant aux ordres du plus jeune et entrepris des vas et viens plutôt lents pour commencer.

-Tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire mais putain que t'es serré… C'est bon…

Au contraire, Riku, pour une raison obscure qui lui avait fait détester ce discours quelques minutes plus tôt, trouva sa phrase provocante et excitante. Il sentait le sexe d'Axel en lui, aller et venir contre sa peau, caressant l'intérieur de son corps, découvrant les moindres parcelles, les moindres recoins de son intimité, des endroits que lui-même n'aurait jamais osé explorer.

Quand il sentit l'une des mains d'Axel venir se poser sur son dos, évitant soigneusement ses blessures, il frissonna, il en était arrivé à oublier que son corps ne se résumait pas aux parties qui le reliaient à Axel.

Il avait ri quand Zexion lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire l'amour avec Axel et s'était moqué de Terra quand il avait mentionné leur relation. Il savait qu'il allait certainement se passer des choses entre eux mais il ne pensait pas que ça se passerait réellement le soir même. Ils devaient bien se marrer…

Il se mit à trembler une nouvelle fois quand cette même main se dirigea vers son ventre, caressant au passage ses hanches pour remonter jusqu'à ses tétons pour les pincer. Riku gémit, pris par surprise et complètement au dépourvu à cause des différentes sensations qu'il ressentait et qu'il n'était plus capable de gérer convenablement.

Il sentait des vagues de plaisir monter et monter en lui, incapable de les contrôler, esclave de son corps et de ses pulsions.

-Plus vite… Axel… Plus…

-A vos ordres. S'amusa le roux, heureux et satisfait de voir l'effet qu'il faisait au plus jeune. Il savait donner du plaisir, il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises mais il avait longtemps douté que Riku, derrière son masque de froideur, de dureté et de méchanceté déguisée,il serait capable de le faire se laisser aller ainsi.

Réclamer plus, plus vite et plus loin… Le simple fait de le voir soumis à son bon vouloir l'obligea à se dire que s'il y aurait une prochaine fois il serait dans l'obligation d'en abuser. Avoir une personne soumise ainsi entre les mains était un tel bonheur qu'il serait regrettable de ne pas en profiter un minimum.

Il aima sa voix quand il attrapa son sexe et commença à le masturber, lui rajoutant encore plus de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait en contenir et sans crier gare, sans vraiment le sentir venir, Riku jouit intensément, les yeux révulsés, le souffle coupé, les mains tremblantes de devoir soutenir son poids et son orgasme.

L'argenté repris son souffle alors qu'Axel jouit à son tour quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ce fut bref mais sympathique.

-J'aurais aimé te voir ta première fois.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aurais aimé voir ça…

Axel s'éloigna de l'argenté et se releva, aidant le plus jeune à se redresser légèrement pour se mettre en position assise. Il attrapa un chiffon qui trainait et commença à essuyer la transpiration qu'il avait sur le corps et commença à faire de même avec le plus jeune.

-C'était … Intense.

-Oui… C'était bon. Ajouta Axel.

-T'as pas l'air satisfait.

-C'est la première fois que je suis actif avec un homme… Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça.

-J'ai du mal à t'imaginer passif. Avoua le plus jeune.

-On va dire que j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Quand on te donne un ordre et que ton Maître est un peu barré, tu chipotes pas sur les détails.

-Je suis désolé.

-Le soit pas. Sans ça, je serais surement mort aujourd'hui. Il ne m'a jamais forcé à le faire. Ne fait pas cette tête… Je ne regrette rien.

-Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait pas pire que de se faire abandonner dans un endroit pareille… en fait… j'ai eu de la chance.

-Je suis pas partisan du blablatage après le sexe.

-Désolé… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter dans ce genre de situation. Conclu Riku alors qu'Axel l'attirait contre lui afin de continuer à essuyer son corps humide.

Alors qu'ils passèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler, juste à caresser le corps de l'autre pour faire disparaitre toutes les traces de leur ébat, Riku demanda :

-Je sais que je dois m'attendre à rien et même si sa représente rien… Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

-T'as besoin de me demander la permission ?

-On est pas ensemble. On partage juste des bons moments. C'est ce qu'on a convenu et c'est bien comme ça. Alors je me vois mal t'embrasser naturellement.

-Je te donne la permission de le faire quand tu en as envie tant que c'est pas devant les autres.

Riku sourit, amusé et se tourna pour poser avec une attention qui frôla la délicatesse féminine ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui caressa d'abord le visage et plongea ses yeux bleus azur dans les siens et approcha ses lèvres de celles de son amant pour se les approprier et trouva le moyen de partager avec le roux autre chose que des coups d'épée ou de reins. Il fut même un peu surpris quand il sentit Axel lui rendre son baiser et caresser du bout de sa langue sa jumelle un peu intimidée.

Axel laissa tomber le chiffon et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Riku, humant son parfum avait un plaisir immense qui aurait réussi à lui redonner vigueur. Mais il s'empêcha d'aller si loin, Riku, malgré la forte volonté qu'il avait montré pendant leur ébat n'était certainement pas prêt de recommencer si tôt.

Demain sans doute.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Si **j'étais sadique je m'arrêterai là... C'est cool, Riku et Axel sont ensembles, il a retrouver ses parents, ira ou ira-t-il pas latter la gueule de Sephiroth, libre à vous de le choisir... Mais je ne m'arrêterai évidemment pas là... J'ai pas encore atteint mon quota de sadisme fictionnel pour cette histoire. Qui est ****sensé être proportionnel au réalisme du sujet... **

**Bien! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et surtout pour me dire ce que vous vous attendez à voir pour la suite, je suis curieuse de savoir si nos points de vue convergent ou divergent!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	16. Chapitre 16 Les Fosses

**Salut et comme promis je suis là! Voilà donc de quoi relancer l'intrigue. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser mais j'ai trouvé que c'était un rebondissement intéressent bien que vous ne sachiez pas encore tout. **

**Bonne Lecture**

**Merci à Ceux et celles qui continuent de me lire et de me laisser un petit commentaire. ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir qu'on bosse pas dans le vide!**

**Merci encore à Hinata Lou sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas!**

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 16 : Les Fosses**

Les gens hurlaient, beuglaient plus qu'ils ne communiquaient entre eux ou avec les hommes dans l'arène. Ils étaient là pour voir couler le sang et retrouver leur champion. Riku avait attendu assez longtemps. Il avait eu envie de se battre, de retrouver ce frisson qu'il ressentait juste avant de rentrer dans l'arène. Une semaine avait passé depuis et Riku se sentait invincible. Par moment, certaines cicatrices le faisaient un peu souffrir, tirant sur sa peau mais ne risquaient pas de se rouvrir.

Le sable de l'arène lui avait manqué et autre chose aussi, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru aimer tant.

Le désir du sang.

Voir couler le sang de ses adversaires plutôt que le sien, dominer un combat, le gagner et voir son opposant poser un genou à terre et capituler, au pire demander grâce et au meilleur des cas, rendre son dernier souffle.

Et puis maintenant, chaque combat le rapprochait un peu plus de son père. De ce match qui allait les voir s'affronter et qui déciderait lequel des deux allait devoir perdre la vie.

Parce que c'était bien ça.

Un Primus qui verrait s'affronter les Champions de l'Empereur et les Champions de la Ville.

Saïx l'avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt, alors que les jeux équestres allaient débuter, laissant les gladiateurs dans l'ombre pour quelques temps.

Dans deux semaines, aurait lieu un combat Dantesque qui verrait s'affronter les Champions de l'Empereur, comprenant Cloud, Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth aux Champions de la Ville.

Chaque Laniste n'aurait droit qu'à un seul Gladiateur.

Riku et Axel, Champions respectif d'Eraqus et Yen Sid allaient donc se battre contre les Titans de Saïx. A deux contre quatre, ils étaient conscients qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. C'est à ce moment-là que Riku regretta d'avoir décapité Vanitas qui aurait certainement été d'une grande aide dans un combat comme celui-là.

Les discutions avaient été houleuses et duraient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, avaient nécessité de nombreuses concessions et pots de vins mais finalement Xehanort avait accepté de faire combattre l'un de ses hommes aux côtés d'Axel et Riku. Maintenant restait à savoir lequel.

Chacun des trois combattants restant pouvait parfaitement faire l'affaire. Xigbar était un homme fort et rapide. Xaldin avait pour lui la précision et l'agilité. Quant à Lexaeus, il avait beau être plutôt lent, il n'en était pas moins fort et chaque coup était dévastateur.

Mais même avec l'un d'entre eux, ça ne suffirait pas. Ils seraient toujours en infériorité numérique et même en réussissant à égaliser le nombre d'hommes face aux Champions de Saïx, ils ne seraient pas capables de l'emporter.

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit dans lequel Eraqus avait eu espoir de trouver un combattant capable de rééquilibrer les chances de ces hommes.

Les fosses.

Un endroit où la cruauté et le sang circulaient comme l'air et la fumée. Là où le moins bon combattant pouvait parfois valoir un bon Gladiateur. Ici, il n'y avait pas de missio, pas de rémission, seules la mort ou la victoire décidait de vôtre sort. Entre autre, vous étiez Maître de votre destin.

En cet instant Riku, jubilait, au moins il pouvait se lâcher. Ici il pouvait reprendre ses repères, à l'entraînement, il retenait ses coups, incapable d'infliger la moindre blessure à Axel ou à Roxas. Luxord et Demyx quant à eux étaient loin d'avoir le niveau nécessaire pour le maintenir en forme. Alors Eraqus l'avait envoyé en enfer pour se remettre sur pied.

Et accessoirement trouver le quatrième homme qui pourrait leur apporter la victoire.

Et accessoirement se faire de l'argent.

Car les fosses étaient connues pour ça. Les paris. Et Eraqus était conscient que Riku était bien plus fort que la grande majorité des combattants du bas du classement. Ainsi, plus il grimpait dans le tableau des scores, plus sa bourse se remplissait.

-Combien de temps comptez-vous encore le faire combattre ? Demanda Yen Sid. Il n'a quasiment pas cessé depuis ce matin.

-Je veux voir de mes propres yeux si cet homme est aussi fort qu'on le prétend. Pour ça j'ai besoin que Riku se confronte à lui.

-Et s'il le tue ?

Eraqus regarda son complice. Yen Sid aurait été rassuré s'il n'avait pas perçu un léger doute dans son regard. Il n'avait pas le droit de sacrifier la vie de Riku mais en même temps, s'il n'était pas capable de rivaliser avec son Champion, cet esclave ne valait pas la peine de se déplacer.

Ils avaient un plan de toute manière.

L'argenté revint vers son Maître épuisé.

-Ton prochain combat est dans quinze minutes. Va boire et revient. Et Riku, par pitié, attache-moi tes cheveux !

L'argenté partit en direction de la réserve d'eau et attacha ses cheveux avec un morceau de ficelle qui pendait sur la toge d'un homme, inconscient, surement ivre. Il but à grande gorgée, se nettoya le visage, chercha à faire disparaître la transpiration qui lui coulait dans les yeux en même temps que le sang qui perlait depuis ses cheveux.

S'il était horrible de combattre sous le soleil, la moiteur et la chaleur des fosses étaient une toute autre épreuve. Par endroit, les plafonds étaient hauts, près de cinq mètres mais certains lieux étaient beaucoup plus confinés, l'air y circulait mal et le fait de se retrouver sous terre apportait une sensation d'étouffement, de suffocation que l'argenté n'avait jamais expérimenté. Même l'eau était chaude. Pouvait-on dire qu'elle était moite ?

L'accumulation des spectateurs, leurs mouvements, leur agitation, plus le combat en lui-même étaient les moteurs d'un hammam naturel qui rajoutaient une difficulté supplémentaire lors des affrontements. Sans parler des moments où plusieurs combats avaient lieu en même temps.

Parmi la foule, il reconnut Terra au loin qui gardait un œil sur Eraqus et Yen Sid alors que Marluxia les collait de près. Et il reconnut également Axel. Etait-ce une femme ou un homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras ? Vu les spécimens de créatures aux corps de femme et sexe d'homme qui se baladaient dans cet endroit, il était difficile de déterminer le genre d'une personne sans la voir nu au préalable.

Il observa le roux de loin, embrasser cette créature inconnue et la vit disparaître au milieu de la foule pour satisfaire les besoins du roux contre rémunération, devant tout le monde. A vrai dire, personne n'y faisait vraiment attention. On pouvait boire, baiser, parier, combattre voir plusieurs de ces choses-là à la fois sans que personne ne soit inquiété de quoi que ce soit. C'était ça les fosses. Tout était permis.

Et Axel sembla apprécier cet endroit. N'était-il jamais rassasié ? Ils avaient couché ensemble ce matin et hier soir, avant-hier et les jours précédents. Avait-il vraiment un appétit sexuel aussi important ? Ne le satisfaisait-il pas ?

Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête. Après tout ils n'étaient pas en couple. Rien ne l'empêchait de faire de même de son côté. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. En cet instant, il n'avait ni envie d'une pute, ni d'Axel. Ce qu'il voulait s'était combattre afin d'évacuer cette rage qui montait de plus en plus en lui, sans vraiment s'expliquer.

Il n'était quand même pas… Jaloux ?

De quoi ? D'une vulgaire catin ? Du fait qu'il le fasse avec n'importe qui ?

Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il savait qu'il ne devait s'attendre à rien et était bien conscient que ce serait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait vu la façon totalement désinvolte avec laquelle il avait fait l'amour à Naminé dans la salle de bain, comme si ça ne signifiait rien.

Quelle importance y accordait-il, lui ? Il avait expliqué au roux qu'il serait le seul avec qui il le ferait, qu'il avait l'exclusivité. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à aller voir ailleurs et parce qu'il respectait Axel. En revanche le roux lui ne semblait pas perturbé par ce genre de choses. Au contraire.

Il avait à présent assez fait l'amour avec lui pour reconnaître l'expression de son visage quand il jouissait. Il détourna le regard vers Terra qui fit l'allé retour entre eux et comprit. Il lui fit signe de retourner près d'Eraqus pour se préparer pour le match suivant.

Il jeta un ultime coup d'œil à son partenaire et haussa les épaules. A quoi s'attendait-il ?

-Bien, Riku ton prochain adversaire est déjà un peu plus coriace mais tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes, tout dépendra de quelle arme tu disposes. Lui annonça Eraqus.

Riku ne trembla pas un instant, il se fichait de qui il allait combattre et que quelle arme il hériterait. Ce dont il était certain c'est qu'il allait gagner.

Quand on appela son nom, Riku se présenta sur le sable humide et poisseux du sang du match précèdent avec la tête haute. Il vint se placer près de l'annonceur qui allait leur faire tirer au sort leurs armes et n'écoutait déjà plus quand il appela son adversaire.

Quand il le vit s'avancer, son cœur rata un battement. C'était impossible. Totalement impossible. Et pourtant, tout y était. Les yeux, aussi verts et aussi froids, la peau aussi pale que de la porcelaine, les cheveux aussi longs et argent que les siens. Même dans sa façon de se tenir. Tout lui rappelait Sephiroth.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être certain qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner mais non. Cet homme ressemblait traits pour traits à son père. Et par conséquent, il était clair qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les deux.

Riku fut le premier appelé pour choisir ses armes et alors qu'il tira une pierre gravée, l'annonceur lui céda un bâton, pratique pour la défense mais pas terrible pour l'attaque. Puis l'annonceur invita son adversaire à faire de même. Quand il eut sorti sa main de l'urne, il dit :

-Yazoo a tiré le sabre.

Le plus jeune regarda cet homme devant lui, son nom ne lui disait absolument rien et pourtant, il avait l'impression que son visage était si proche de celui de son père.

Il était incapable de dire s'il était impressionné par cet homme parce qu'il lui rappelait Sephiroth ou si c'était à cause de son regard impassible, comme s'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait vide. Une beauté froide et sans vie. Une poupée.

Il était un peu comme Marluxia. Comment une telle beauté s'était retrouvée dans les fosses ? Il avait le physique de ces éphèbes que l'on trouvait dans les bordels de luxe, que l'on réservait aux grands hommes. Ses mains n'étaient visiblement pas faites pour combattre ni tenir un glaive.

Ils s'avancèrent sur le sable et se regardèrent avant de se lancer dans le combat. Malgré les apparences, cet homme était fort et surtout très rapide, souple et agile. Où étaient ses lacunes ? Riku savait qu'en temps normal il aurait été capable de rivaliser avec cet homme sans problèmes mais là, il était venu pour se remettre dans le bain, pas pour se faire tuer.

Ses enchaînements étaient parfaits, rodés, preuve qu'il se battait et s'entrainait. Ce n'était pas son premier combat, c'était clair. Il méritait sa place dans le classement et apprécia la difficulté que lui offrait cet affrontement. S'il avait été en plus grande forme, il aurait certainement réussit à venir à bout de lui en quelques minutes mais il préférait s'économiser, sa prestation dans les fosses n'était pas encore terminée.

Quand il parvint à toucher son adversaire avec son bâton, Yazoo le fixa et son regard sembla s'illuminer, se réveiller. C'était comme s'il venait de comprendre le niveau de son adversaire et il comprit qu'il allait devoir faire des efforts, chose à laquelle il ne semblait plus être habitué.

Il sembla comprendre que s'il perdait il pourrait sans doute mourir.

Alors il se reconcentra et Riku comprit ce qu'était un vrai combat. L'homme qui était en face de lui n'avait rien à perdre. Lui non plus. Alors il se lança au combat.

Yazoo avait l'aisance des grands combattants, comme si malgré son jeune âge, il avait en lui l'expérience d'un millier d'hommes. Et pour la première fois de sa vie Riku eu peur.

Peur de ne pas survivre à ce combat, peur de ne pas revoir Axel, peur de ne pas retrouver ses parents et de ne pas pouvoir se battre contre Sephiroth. C'est à ce moment-là que Yazoo en profita pour le blesser à la tête.

Riku eu un coup de mou. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il profita de la longueur que lui procurait son arme et déstabilisa son adversaire et en quelques coups bien placés, reprit le dessus sans vraiment contrôler son corps. Comme s'il était en pilote automatique. Il laissa son instinct le guider et il réussit enfin à maîtriser son adversaire.

Quand il fut certain que Yazoo ne serait plus en mesure de répliquer car trop loin de son arme, Riku devait prendre la décision qui ferait de Yazoo un esclave ou un cadavre dans les deux prochaines minutes.

En temps normal, juste par vengeance il aurait pris une décision fatale. Mais le regard qu'il avait auparavant jugé vide, se révéla être tenace et plein d'une volonté de vivre cachés derrière une rancœur et une misère chevillées au quotidien de sa triste réalité.

Et il vit autre chose…

Son propre regard. Cette pulsion qui disait clairement :

« Tue-moi si tu l'oses »

Riku, le sabre de Yazoo à la main, le planta dans le sable, laissant la vie sauve à son adversaire. Mais quand il sortit du sable de l'arène pour laisser place au combat suivant, il alla dans un coin reculé, et se mis à vomir.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette envie après un combat. En général c'était avant, preuve qu'il était concentré mais là…

Il avait pris conscience qu'il aurait pu mourir. Il avait vu cette ombre, cette proche amie qu'il avait négligée à défaut de faire acte de présence auprès des vivants. La peur était venue près de lui et lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas invincible et qu'à présent, il était vulnérable parce que ces but dans la vie ne tournaient plus uniquement autour de sa petite personne.

Il avait eu peur de ne pas affronter Sephiroth. De ne pas être présent le jour où il devrait lui prouver sa valeur. Mince filet d'espoir suspendu par une main pleine d'une candide assurance.

Il s'était également inquiété de ce qu'Aqua allait devoir endurer. Se terrerait-elle dans une transe insondable qui la couperait du reste du monde tant qu'elle vivrait ?

Et enfin il avait pensé à Axel. Il était évidemment capable de se débrouiller seul, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui et sa mort ne signifierait pas grand-chose à ses yeux, juste un camarade de plus qui perdrait la vie… Mais de penser que ce soir, il ne pourrait pas rentrer au Ludus et ne plus jamais le prendre dans ses bras et recevoir le plaisir qu'ils s'étaient atteler à partager ces derniers jours l'attrista et retourna son estomac.

Et Yazoo ? Y aurait-il des personnes pour le pleurer ? Sa mort ferait-elle des malheureux ? Avait-il de la famille ? Des parents qui pensaient à lui et à sa situation périlleuse dans les fosses ?

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Tu aurais pu lui exploser la tête et tu t'es laissé faire comme un débutant ! Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda Terra en allant voir l'argenté.

-Ce type… Il me fait flipper.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis pas le seul à voir sa ressemblance avec Sephiroth ?

-Non. Elle est nette. Mais ne te laisse pas distraire, ton prochain adversaire est bien plus coriace que celui-là. Regarde celui qui se déroule en ce moment et concentre-toi un peu si tu veux pas que ta tête finisse à tes pieds.

L'argenté s'avança vers le bord de la fosse dans laquelle il venait de combattre et admira les deux hommes qui étaient déjà passés à l'action. Deux colosses. L'un d'entre eux à la peau tannée et au crâne rasé se battait avec deux petits couteaux alors que le second n'avait qu'une manchette pourvue de deux pointes taillées près de son poing, peu efficace pour tenir l'adversaire à l'écart mais terriblement ravageur en corps à corps. Ce qui sembla être le point fort de ce dernier.

Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi argentés, coupés courts, sa peau en comparaison de celle de son adversaire était si blanche qu'on l'aurait cru peinte. Le vert de ses yeux lui rappela ceux persans d'un serpent. Sa rapidité semblait être un atout majeur. Sa stature de géant qui aurait dû l'entraver, le ralentir ne semblait en aucun cas être un fardeau pour lui.

Il maîtrisait tous les aspects du combat. Se servait des points forts que lui offraient son corps et sa composition, tirait le meilleur profit de son arme et des lacunes de son adversaire. Analysant chacun de ses déplacements pour adapter sa stratégie. Riku fut heureux de ne pas se retrouver contre lui. Il avait beau regarder, il était incapable de lui trouver une faille. Il était invincible. La seule chose qui pourrait l'arrêter serait qu'un second assaillant le prenne à revers. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et alors qu'il venait de mettre son adversaire à terre, il ne lut dans son regard ni compassion, ni pitié, pas même un instant d'hésitation avant de lui trancher la tête.

Il en avait vu des combats, des morts et des décapitations. Il en avait même une à son actif mais en cet instant, Riku se sentit mal à l'aise. Cet homme ne tuait pas uniquement par ce que c'était la règle, la vie du perdant est entre la main du vainqueur mais par instinct de survie. Un homme tombé dans l'arène n'est plus un adversaire potentiel. Laisse la vie à un homme et il reviendra, aura appris de ses erreurs et te tuera à son tour s'il en a l'occasion.

Tuer ou être tué. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Cet homme-là ne reviendrait jamais sur le terrain pour se confronter à lui. C'était clair. Mais ce qui inquiéta Riku présentement, c'était son adversaire. Le niveau augmentant à chaque nouvelle rencontre, ce colosse était donc plus faible que l'homme qu'il allait affronter ?

Riku respira. Ferma les yeux. Chercha à se concentrer. A oublier. Il essaya de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui s'emballaient. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Ses mains tremblaient, son souffle était court et erratique. Encore un peu et il serait incapable d'aller se battre.

-He ho ! On se réveille ! Ils t'ont appelé !

-Terra… Je peux pas…

-Pardon ?

-Je peux pas.

Il leva sa main vers son Doctore et la vit trembler de façon incontrôlable. Le brun fut surpris. Jamais Riku n'avait montré le moindre signe de faiblesse que ce soit physique ou mental avant un combat. Pourquoi était-il si perturbé.

-C'est le type d'avant qui t'a fait froid dans le dos ? Bordel Riku, t'es plus fort que ça ! Si Eraqus t'as inscrit dans ce tournois là c'est qu'il croit en toi et qu'il sait que tu as le niveau pour le faire. Tu es le nouveau Champion de l'Arène.

-On est pas dans l'Arène là, Terra ! Si je tombe, je ne pourrais pas me relever ! Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

-En effet ! Alors maintenant tu te bouges le cul et tu vas lui faire regretter d'être un sale bâtard !

Terra n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. Enfin en partie. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers l'annonceur qui allait une fois de plus lui attribuer son arme et une fois de plus il fut perdu. Perdu face à son adversaire qui lui aussi sembla étonné. Si Eraqus ne lui avait pas demandé de s'attacher les cheveux quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait juré que c'était son reflet qu'il avait en face de lui, avec derrière, cette ombre, cette vielle amie qu'il côtoyait autre fois avec tant de complaisance et qui semblait ne plus le considérer comme un membre privilégié de son giron.

Comme si la peur s'était glissée dans l'ombre de ce double en face de lui. La détermination, la puissance, l'assurance et aucune crainte. La certitude de la victoire se lisait dans son regard et il était certain que s'il perdait, cet homme n'hésiterait pas un instant à l'achever, quel que soit la motivation qu'il trouverait dans son regard.

S'il avait trouvé des ressemblances entre Yazoo et Sephiroth, il était clair à présent que son nouvel adversaire lui ressemblai à lui.

Merde. Le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? Pourquoi trouver dans cet endroit des hommes au physique si proche du sien et de celui de son père ?

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers son adversaire, Riku le fixa, il se sentait faible et avait l'impression de ne pas être au niveau, pour la première fois de sa vie il doutait.

Devant Vanitas il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait pourtant été conscient que lui et le brun n'avait absolument pas le même niveau et pourtant à aucun moment il n'avait douté du fait qu'il pourrait le battre. Avait-il été aussi aveugle pendant tout ce temps ? Se croyait-il vraiment si fort que ça ? Il n'était qu'un Gladiateur, jeune et inexpérimenté. Comment osait-il, ne serait-ce qu'espérer pouvoir affronter Sephiroth, s'il n'était même pas capable de vaincre un esclave dans les fosses.

L'annonceur tendit le jarre vers Riku qui en sortit une pierre barrée d'un trait jaune.

-Riku a tiré, l'égide.

Génial si en plus il ne pouvait faire que se défendre ça allait être amusant. Puis il le tendit vers son opposant dont le regard et le sourire semblaient devenir de plus en plus fous.

-Kadaj a tiré la hache.

Parfait. Il allait mourir et tout se passerait dans les plus brefs délais. Quand il vit l'état du bouclier qu'on lui donna il se demanda comment il serait capable de rivaliser avec une hache en ayant dans les mains une protection en bois abimé.

Quand le combat commença, Riku reprit le pilote automatique. Il ne réfléchissait plus et laissait son corps anticiper et parer les attaques de son assaillant qui abusait de son avantage avec un plaisir qu'il ne prétendait même pas cacher. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de découvrir un nouveau jouet et qui cherchait par tous les moyens à le casser ou voir jusqu'où allaient ses limites.

C'était terrifiant !

Il ressemblait à une furie. Ses yeux exorbités et son sourire carnassier semblait faire de lui un montre, incapable de se contrôler et se nourrissant de cette folie meurtrière. Il s'acharnait à donner des coups de hache à tort et à travers, ne visant même pas un point précis, surement dans le but de le fatiguer.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cet esclave avait-il autant besoin de sang ? De mort ?

Il trouva ça tellement indécent. Il le trouva d'ailleurs pire que Vanitas. Encore plus fou, encore plus avide de faire couler le sang et désireux d'en voir la couleur et en sentir l'odeur sur le tranchant de sa lame.

Voilà un homme qui pourrait rivaliser avec Sephiroth. Pas lui, il n'avait plus la prétention de se présenter devant son père avec le niveau adéquat pour le tuer.

Soudain, alors que Riku réussit à se protéger le visage avec son bouclier, il vit la lame de la hache passer si père de son visage qu'il comprit à quel point il était mal en point. Mais alors que Kadaj cherchait une fois de plus à prendre de l'élan pour donner un coup supplémentaire, la hache resta coincée dans le bois.

Quand il l'eu comprit, Riku lâcha immédiatement sa protection et la hache alla voler dans un coin de l'arène, accompagnée de la seule défense qu'il avait.

Ce qui l'arrangeait était de pouvoir combattre à mains nues. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à effectuer un combat avec un enjeu avec ses poings. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

Kadaj avait beaucoup de ressources, c'était clair, rapidité, précision, force et agilité étaient ses points forts. Ce qui laissait peu de faiblesses à exploiter mais Riku la vit. Cette faille aussi infime qu'indéchiffrable. Cette faiblesse dans la cheville droite qui le faisait toujours se déporter sur la gauche pour soulager la douleur certaine qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher.

L'argenté chercha à exploiter ce nouvel élément en le forçant à se positionner sur la droite mais rien n'y fit, pas même la balayette pourtant parfaitement exécutée de Riku.

En quelques instants, Riku se retrouva au sol, la main de Kadaj sur sa gorge, ses doigts pressants sur sa jugulaire, ralentissant le transport du sang et de l'oxygène au cerveau. Cette impression que les yeux vont sortir d'eux même de leur orbite… le réflexe presque instantané de crisper les muscles du cou et tout qui devient flou jusqu'à ce que la seule chose possible à distinguer soit la couleur verte des yeux de Kadaj qui le regardait, intriguée.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Et voilà! En espérant que l'arrivée des trois frangins ne vous dérange pas ( genre trop de perso ffVII et trop peu de Kh) mais en même temps, les persos de KH y sont quasiment tous passés. J'ai pas mis Hayner, Olette et Pence C'est vrai mais sinon... Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. **

**Sinon dites moi ce que vous en pensez, votre avis m'aide à avancer aussi bien sur le style que sur l'ecriture**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	17. Chapitre 17 Quand Y En A Plus Y En A Enc

**Salut tout le monde, je ne vous fais pas patienter plus voilà la suite. **

**Alors je mets un Warning pour le langage un peu vulgaire de certains personnages mais que voulez vous ce sont des esclaves, ils s'en battent un peu les S***k s'ils parlent pas avec des phrases tout à fait correctes et exsangues de toutes formes de politesses. **

**Bref Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui lisent et laissent des commentaires !**

**Hinata-Lou: Je suis contente que Les trois frangins de plaisent, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de les intégrer au départ mais l'inspiration est venue et m'a soufflé l'idée que ces trois là pouvaient m'aider. Il semblerait que ce soit le cas. En sérancent que la tournure des événements de plaise. Sinon arrête moi tout de suite!**

**Chihka, ne bave pas trop tu risques le courts-circuits dans ton clavier. Je te préviens, pour ne pas être victime d'une plainte pour électrocution involontaire que la fin du chapitre est un peu oléolé, moins que l'avant dernier Chapitre mais bon... soyons prévoyant!**

** Bonne Lecture **

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 17 ; Quand Y En A Plus, Y En A Encore**

-Axel ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas toucher à ça ! S'emporta Riku.

-Tu as dit que seuls les membres de la famille ont le droit d'y toucher. Je ne fais pas partie de la famille ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Evidemment que tu fais partie de la famille. Mais ça, c'est à moi. Tu pourras en disposer quand tu seras grand. Sourit l'argenté, espiègle alors que le roux sembla trouver la remarque amusante.

-Je te ferais remarquer que je suis plus grand que toi.

L'argenté l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le serrer fort contre son cœur.

* * *

Ce fut un gémissement qui attira le regard d'Axel vers le lit.

-Riku. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ma tête va exploser.

-Tu m'étonnes. Ce malade a failli t'étrangler.

-J'ai perdu connaissance pendant combien de temps ?

-Une heure tout au plus.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que j'ai pas bougé.

-Y a autre chose qui devrait te mettre sur le cul alors…

Eraqus entra, prévenu par Zexion du réveil de l'argenté.

-Il semblerait qu'il était trop tôt pour te faire combattre. Commenta Eraqus.

-Dominus. Salua le jeune argenté en baissant la tête, fautif.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne pense pas que même au meilleur de ta forme tu aurais réussi à venir à bout de Kadaj. Sa force est hors norme.

Vexé, Riku chercha à fuir le regard pourtant compatissant d'Eraqus.

-En même temps, c'est normal, il a de qui tenir. Il vous sera d'une grande aide quand vous irez combattre les Champions de Saïx.

-Quoi ? C'était ça votre plan ? Entraîner un esclave des Fosses pour aller botter le cul des Champions de l'Empereur ? L'argenté était surpris. A aucun moment cette idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il avait pensé que cette descente aux enfers était uniquement un moyen de l'entraîner, de le remettre sur pieds.

Savait-il, au moment où il avait inscrit Riku au combat contre Kadaj que ce dernier serait peut être capable de lui ôter la vie ? Savait-il à quel point il était dangereux ?

-Je ne vois personne de mieux placé que lui. Surtout quand on sait d'où il vient. Se justifia Eraqus. Je n'ai de toute façon pas de comptes à te rendre. Vous vous battrez avec lui pour le Primus, que ça vous plaise ou non !

-Est-ce que t'étais au courant ? Demanda le plus jeune à son partenaire quand leur Maître eu quitté la pièce.

-Vaguement. Eraqus m'avais dit que ce type était dangereux et qu'on devait se tenir prêt à intervenir si…

\- Je te parle pas de ça ! Est-ce que tu savais qu'Eraqus voulait entraîner un Esclave des Fosses avec nous ?

-Non.

Dans la cour, Terra, Marluxia et Xemnas discutaient. Les trois Doctore réunis, ils s'étaient répartis les Gladiateurs du Primus afin d'évaluer leur niveau et partageaient leurs impressions quant à leur capacités. En vérité, le sujet de leur discussion était tourné vers les deux nouveaux arrivants qui se battaient présentement sur le sable.

Terra avait rarement vue une telle symbiose entre un élève et son maître. Chaque coup, chaque pas, chaque parade étaient utiles, s'emboîtaient à la perfection avec l'enchaînement suivant et rendaient la chorégraphie de leur combat extrêmement complexe et pourtant tellement naturelle.

Les deux corps se déplaçaient à vive allure, ne semblaient jamais se lasser de s'entrechoquer et de répondre à la violence par la violence.

Marluxia quant à lui apprécia le spectacle, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait une femme se battre et manier l'art de la gladiature avec autant d'aisance, surtout face à un adversaire aussi coriace que l'était ce gamin qui avait failli étrangler Riku.

-C'est donc elle qui les entraîne ?

-Tu m'étonnes que leur style de combat soit particulier, elle ne suit aucun code et pourtant, elle n'en enfreint aucun.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous surprend autant. Ce n'est qu'une femme… constata Xemnas.

-Raison de plus. Aurais-tu pensé à remplacer les pas d'attaques par des pas de défense ? Aller au-devant du danger alors que tu viens juste d'essuyer un assaut ? Et rythmiquement… C'est tout simplement ingénieux. La majorité des Gladiateurs utilisent des combinaisons de coups qui vont par trois mais eux se battent en utilisant des combinaisons paires et j'avoue que c'est très déstabilisant.

-Moi je vous dis que vous vous enflammés pour rien. Leur style de combat est peut-être un peu novateur mais face à la force brute, il n'y a rien qui puisse faire résistance.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas Xemnas, je pourrais croire que cette femme t'impressionne. Essaya Terra.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Cette femme est autant Doctore que je suis libre. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur d'elle ni de ses hommes. Si on peut appeler ça des hommes. A part l'autre grand gaillard là-bas, les deux autres ressemblent à des gamines pré pubères.

Terra et Marluxia se regardèrent et tentèrent de ne pas rire à la remarque de leur nouveau collègue. Il était vrai que Kadaj et Yazoo n'imposaient pas vraiment de terreur de par leur carrure et que Loz lui entrait bien plus facilement dans les canons physiques de ce qu'on attend d'un Gladiateur.

Un raclement de gorge attira l'attention de Terra vers le balcon de la villa et y vit Eraqus, Yen Sid et Xehanort, c'était le signal pour rassembler tout le monde.

-Gladiateurs ! Il est temps pour vous de comprendre la situation ! Le Primus auquel vous allez participer n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un suicide collectif pour quiconque s'opposera aux Champions de Saïx. Mais pas pour vous. Nous avons un atout majeur. Vous les quatre Champions de la Ville !

A cet instant, Riku et Axel sortirent du préau, l'un appuyé contre l'autre, l'argenté encore un peu dans les vapes. Ils n'écoutèrent que d'une oreille le discourt motivant de leur Maître qui visait, en général à leur donner l'espoir que le combat qui allait venir n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une étape supplémentaire sur la longue route qui les mènerait vers la liberté.

Riku savait par expérience que plus le discours portait sur l'espoir et leurs nombreux exploits, plus leur chance de revenir vivants étaient minces. Qu'importe les alliés qu'ils trouveraient, qu'importe le handicape de leurs adversaires, Riku savait qu'ils allaient tous mourir.

-Les Champions de l'Empereur ont commencé comme vous ! Ils ont tous combattu pour nous, Lanistes d'Illusiopolis. A l'époque où ils sont entrés à notre service, personne n'aurait parié sur eux et aujourd'hui, ils sont là-bas, dans la plus grande Arène de l'Empire, à attendre que d'autres prennent leur place. Ces Champions combattent pour certains depuis bien plus longtemps que vous-même ne respiriez mais hors-mi leur expérience, ils sont vieillissants. Vous avez pour vous la force de la jeunesse, la fougue de vos jeunes printemps. Je ne doute à aucun moment, que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ferrez notre fierté.

-Et Richesse. Murmura l'argenté à l'oreille d'Axel alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir.

Le roux sourit à la remarque et regarda les autres Gladiateurs, attentif au discours, s'accrochant à la moindre des paroles encourageantes d'Eraqus. Même s'ils cherchaient encore à trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher afin de se rassurer, ils étaient tous bien conscients que le combat qui s'annonçait allait être rude, long et fatal pour une bonne partie d'entre eux.

-A évènement exceptionnel, équipe exceptionnelle. Nous les trois derniers Lanistes avons décidé d'allier nos forces pour vaincre et ainsi vous donner plus de chance de vaincre. Comme vous le savez la condition pour présenter un Gladiateur au Primus est que son Maître soit un homme libre. Nous ne sommes que trois et pourtant quatre d'entre vous iront se battre.

-Xigbar, tu me représenteras ! Annonça Xemnas.

-Axel, je compte sur toi ! Ajouta le vieux Yen Sid.

-Riku, mon Champion, rend moi fière. Eraqus planta son regard dans celui de l'argenté, plein d'espoir, de confiance. Puis il se retourna vers les autres et continua : Vous êtes tous entraînez par un Doctore, sous les ordres d'un Maître. Kadaj combattra à vos côtés, entraîné par Larxène sous les ordres d'Aqua.

-Quoi ? Riku se redressa, ou du moins esquissa un mouvement dans ce sens quand il fut pris d'un vertige, le forçant à rester assis. Quand l'argenté vit le visage de sa mère près des autres Lanistes, Riku n'en revint pas. Sa mère avait donc acheté Larxène et ses trois Gladiateurs…

-Quant à vous autres, la liste de ceux qui iront combattre pour les matchs précédant le Primus est affichée sous le préau.

Alors que les autres allaient vers le préau pour consulter la dite liste, Riku regarda sa mère au balcon. Elle se tourna immédiatement quand elle se rendit compte de son œillade insistante.

-C'est ta mère ?

-Hum.

-Elle est très belle.

-C'est ce qu'on dit.

-Riku ?

L'argenté quitta la silhouette de sa mère des yeux pour se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait appelé et fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Kadaj. Sa voix ne correspondait absolument pas à son physique. Les deux argentés se fixèrent, attendant sans doute que l'autre face le premier pas et Riku était bien décidé à ne pas lui accorder trop d'importance, d'autant que c'était Kadaj qui était venu vers lui.

-Axel aide moi à me lever. Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Attend !

-Parle, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre que tu te décides à parler. Tu étais plus éloquent quand on combattait.

-Je me débrouille plus aisément avec une épée qu'avec des mots. Je n'ai pas eu le privilège de grandir dans un environnement propice à l'apprentissage de la langue.

-Tes efforts dans ce sens sont pourtant remarquables. Ça suffit, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu es le fils de Sephiroth.

-Oui.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

-Un constat.

Kadaj se tourna et partit alors que le roux assistait impuissant à la discussion entre les deux argentés.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir essayé de t'étrangler. Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Tu paies rien pour attendre sale bâtard, c'est moi qui vais t'étrangler.

\- Calme-toi.

-J'ai pas confiance en ce type. Il me fait flipper.

Une fois debout, l'argenté entrepris de reprendre des forces en faisant quelques exercices de musculation alors que les autres étaient par deux voire par trois afin de travailler leurs enchaînement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'homme dans cette cour. Onze Gladiateurs étaient en plein entraînement, alternant les exercices d'esquive, d'attaque, de défense et contre-attaque. Sous les ordres des quatre Doctore, les exercices étaient divers et variés. Larxène apportait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que la grande majorité des hommes de Ludus ne connaissaient pas.

Elle était rusée. Elle fut heureuse de constater les difficultés que rencontraient les autres quand elle proposait un exercice alors que Kadaj et Loz semblaient parfaitement suivre l'entraînement des trois autres. Quant à Yazoo, il était clair qu'il avait plus de contraintes.

Axel les avait rejoints alors que Riku était obligé de rester au repos, ordres de Zexion. Il observait les uns et les autres combattre et se voyait obligé de dire que Kadaj avait des réflexes hors normes, une rapidité incroyable, une précision à toute épreuve et surtout une détermination qui semblait surpasser la sienne. Dans son regard on pouvait clairement voir qu'il était prêt à faire toutes les concessions nécessaires pour atteindre son but. Quel qu'il soit.

Il était impressionné.

Puis il posa son regard sur Axel. A force de combat avec et contre lui, Riku avait appris à repérer ses faiblesses et il se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté de tous ces détails. Ses appuis légèrement plus faible lorsque les assauts venait de la gauche, les mouvements parasitaires qu'il effectuait avant chaque contre-attaque, afin de prendre certainement plus d'élan. Cette étonnante habitude qu'il avait de quitter sa cible des yeux, se fiant à ses autres sens pour la localiser pendant qu'il se replaçait…

Il aima voir son corps se tendre sous l'effet de l'effort. Ses muscles bandés, sa peau luisante de transpiration, les parties les plus intéressantes de son corps qui disparaissaient derrière ce vulgaire bout de tissu. Il regardait avec insistance ses mains se crisper sur le manche de son épée, imaginant que c'était son sexe qu'il tenait si fermement…

Riku se gifla mentalement et se traita d'idiot. Voilà qu'il se mettait à se faire mal tout seul en se créant des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre eux, qu'ils pouvaient partager leurs moments intimes avec n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi le voir regarder quelqu'un d'autre ou tout simplement ne pas le voir le fixer, chercher à trouver son regard, le blessait.

« Tu es un idiot de croire qu'il a des sentiments quels qu'ils soient pour toi » se dit-il.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de sentir le regard du roux sur lui, comme s'il veillait sur sa sécurité, comme si son sort lui importait. Mais au lieu de ça, Axel faisait sa vie, combattait quand on lui demandait de combattre, se soulageait quand Riku consentait à ce partage et soulageait ses pulsions avec la première personne venue quand il ne pouvait faire autrement.

« Ne suis-je qu'un moyen de se soulager pour lui ? Qu'un passe-temps »

Ce constat, bien que réaliste lui fit affreusement mal. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Bon sang ce qu'il était stupide d'avoir pensé un seul instant qu'il serait capable d'envisager quelque chose uniquement basé sur le sexe… Il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience amoureuse et ne considérait pas cette situation comme une relation mais il souffrait de se voir traiter comme un accessoire, un objet.

Il avait l'impression de lui être moins utile qu'une épée ou un bouclier…

Et en même temps il se maudissait d'accorder autant d'importance à leur liaison. Il se savait déconcentré par ça. A trop réfléchir, savoir s'il aimait cette histoire, quelle importance il y accordait dans sa tête et dans son cœur… Mais que croyait-il ? Il ne représentait absolument rien pour Axel et il perdait tous ces moyens à cause de ça.

Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas vu le roux et cette prostitué dans les fosses, il aurait été plus concentré et le combat contre Kadaj se serait solder par une victoire.

Riku perdit le fil de sa réflexion quand il vit, dans un autre coin de la cour que le ton montait. Loz tenait en respect Luxord et Xigbar alors que Yazoo était au sol, le visage ensanglanté. Il se leva et alla voir de plus près.

-Si tu t'approches, j'te jure j'te fais la peau, connard !

-Je comprends même pas que ce bâtard ose se faire appeler Gladiateur. Il aurait sa place entre mes cuisses pour sucer ma queue, pas en face de moi un glaive à la main ! S'emporta Xigbar.

-Approche pour voir !

-Ça suffit ! Le fouet de Terra retentit et souleva le sable entre Xigbar et Loz. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ce connard a touché Yazoo.

-S'il est pas assez fort pour se défendre seul c'est que mes propos tiennent la route ! ajouta Xigbar.

-Ferme là ! S'énerva Terra. Vous êtes là pour vous entraîner pas pour régler vos comptes ! Ne perdez pas d'énergie inutilement. Remettez-vous au travail ! Yazoo va te nettoyer le visage.

L'argenté se releva, ignorant la main que lui tendait Loz et se dirigea, furibond vers le point d'eau à l'ombre, près de Riku.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le plus âgé ne le regarda même pas et attrapa une louche d'eau qu'il se versa minutieusement sur le visage.

-Xigbar parle beaucoup pour faire chier, ne l'écoute pas.

-Garde tes conseils.

Le plus jeune fut étonné. Etait-ce vraiment sa voix ? Si grave, si rauque. Si mâle. Tellement en contradiction avec ce qu'il semblait être. Fragile, androgyne et pourtant si beau.

Cette même beauté froide et insondable qui faisait de Sephiroth, en plus d'être un Gladiateur de renom, un éphèbe reconnu aussi bien des hommes que des femmes. Yazoo lui ressemblait tellement. De par sa stature, haute et un brin altière, sa longue chevelure argent, ses pupilles de chats vertes… Il avait ce côté féminin qui semblait le rendre fragile, un atout pour ceux qui se retrouvaient devant lui et qui seraient surpris de sa force et de sa puissance.

Riku en savait quelque chose.

Il retourna avec les autres repris son sérieux, affronta ses adversaires avec une concentration qui semblait lui demander un effort considérable. Même s'il était clair que Yazoo avait dû subir ce genre de remarques au quotidien, en être la cible aussi rapidement n'était en aucun cas appréciable.

Loz avait l'air exaspéré, comme si lui aussi avait toujours été habitué à prendre part pour défendre Yazoo. Situation embarrassante pour un Gladiateur.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, il y eu encore quelques remarques de la part de Xigbar mais la fois ou Kadaj s'en était mêlé avait apparemment suffit à refréner les ardeurs du brun.

Il en avait également profité pour décortiquer les exercices de Larxène pour ne pas être trop largué le lendemain quand il reprendrait l'entrainement et apprécia les conseils de Xemnas qu'il trouvait parfaitement complémentaires avec ceux Terra. Tous ces savoirs qui venaient d'un peu partout étaient un atout, pour le coup, réellement non négligeable.

Après le repas, où chaque groupe s'était attablé entre élèves et disciples à des tables différentes, Riku et Axel rejoignirent leur chambre et quand Axel s'approcha de l'argenté en lui caressant les épaules, l'argenté se dégagea.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non.

-Quoi alors ?

-Ça ne t'a pas suffi ce matin ?

-Pardon ?

-Elle était pas douée ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-La pute qui t'a sucé.

-Je rêve ou tu es en train de me faire une scène ?

-J'ai pas envie de faire ça et tu as déjà épuisé mon quota de patience pour la journée.

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi petit prince !

-Et toi non plus ! Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur à la queue en feu que je me dois d'être là pour le soulager. Je suis pas un objet.

-Faut vraiment pas te laisser trop longtemps sans rien faire toi, ça te réussit pas franchement.

-Ferme ta gueule.

-Ça y est, maintenant que monsieur n'est plus un petit merdeux de puceau ça se prend pour un grand ?

-Ferme ta putain de gueule !

-Quoi ? Maintenant que tu n'es plus le centre d'intérêt d'Eraqus tu te venges sur moi c'est ça ?

Riku se leva et se tourna pour lui faire face, et l'attrapa par la sangle qui lui barrait le torse et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, faisant craquer deux vertèbres au passage.

-C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans « Ferme ta gueule » ?

-Comment.

-Quoi, comment ?

-Comment je dois la fermer ?

Riku n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ou le roux voulait en venir qu'il s'emparait déjà de ses lèvres et les baisa avec passion et force. Riku ne fit pas un mouvement de recul pour faire cesser le baiser au contraire, il laissa le roux faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il le morde.

-Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-C'est toi qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste trop longtemps sans rien faire. S'amusa l'argenté alors qu'Axel essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa bouche en souriant à son tour pour venir prendre ses lèvres une fois de plus.

Axel attrapa Riku à la taille et colla son corps contre le sien pour lui faire sentir l'érection bien présente qu'avait provoqué leur altercation. Il le fit se diriger vers le lit et commença à l'allonger tout en retirant leurs vêtements.

-C'est à toi que je pensais quand elle me suçait et non, elle n'était pas douée. Elle a refusé de me la faire si je la payais pas double. Sans déconner, quelle pute te fait payer une pipe plus chère qu'une baise…

Riku s'amusa de la remarque et entrepris de descendre plus bas en déposant un chapelet de baiser de sa nuque jusqu'à son bassin. Il commença à suçoter le gland de son partenaire et poursuivit en léchant toute la longueur du pénis. De sa main libre il caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, zone qu'il savait à présent parfaitement érogène chez Axel et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Axel sentit un doigt lubrifié de salive entre en lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te fais passer l'envie de dépenser de l'argent pour des conneries et de faire ça avec n'importe qui d'autre que moi.

-Est-ce que c'est un contrat ?

-Non. Mais j'espère que ça te dissuadera d'aller voir ailleurs.

Riku se tut et reprit son entreprise buccale alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses mouvements de doigts. Les réactions d'Axel le guidèrent pour passer d'une étape à l'autre et quelques secondes avant que le roux ne se libère dans un râle de plaisir, le plus jeune en profita pour introduire un second doigt.

Il fut étonné de sentir la chaire autour de ses membres se contracter, il trouva la sensation particulièrement étrange car incontrôlée de la part d'Axel. Ce qui fit redoubler son excitation.

Après quelques minutes de préparations supplémentaires, Riku pénétra enfin son amant et entama des vas et viens réguliers et lents.

-Putain Riku, tu vas me torturer pendant combien de temps…. Plus vite.

-Pardon, je ne suis qu'un petit merdeux de puceau… je ne sais pas comment faire…

-Joue pas …. au con avec moi ! Va plus vite ! Pitié… Ha…

-Très bien…

Tout en souriant, Riku s'exécuta, être ainsi face à face lui permit de se persuader qu'il ne faisait pas mal au roux, peut être enjolivait-il son plaisir en gémissant ainsi, mais il était certain que s'il le blessait il ne se priverait pas de le lui faire remarquer.

Riku jouit le premier, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il fut néanmoins surpris de voir qu'Axel le rejoignit avant qu'il n'est terminé sa redescente sur Terre.

-Avec un peu d'entrainement, je vais finir par faire de toi mon seul partenaire.

-J'y compte bien…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Et Voilà. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	18. Chapitre 18 Entre Bâtards On Se Comprend

**Salut salut, je m'excuse dors et déjà pour cette absence injustifiée mais j'ai eu quelques imprévus d'ordres professionnels! donc pour me faire pardonner, voilà le chapitre 18, demain je vous livre le chapitre 19 et Dimanche le 20ème... **

**Maigre compensation mais si je peux me permettre Lundi matin, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je publierais la suite de la "La Vie Ne Tient Qu'A Un Cheveu" dans la catégorie FFVII qui tourne principalement autour de Yazoo. Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture. **

**Merci pour vos petits mots d'encouragement qui me font énormément plaisir. **

**Merci donc à Hinata-lou sans qui l'histoire n'aurais jamais vue le jour. à Kaleimaya, Chihka, Sankill et CrimsonRealm pour vos commentaires! et merci aussi à ceux qui ne font que passer!**

* * *

**Lust For Blood, Chapitre 18**

**Entre Bâtards On Se Comprend **

Elle était là, devant ses yeux et pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Riku avait été suffisamment claire la dernière fois mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par l'objet devant ses yeux. Fasciné par les histoires qu'on lui avait racontées à son propos. Il tendit le bras pour toucher le bout de la lame quand il entendit :

-Axel ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas toucher à ça ! S'emporta Riku.

-Tu as dit que seuls les membres de la famille ont le droit d'y toucher. Je ne fais pas partie de la famille ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Evidemment que tu fais partie de la famille. Mais ça, c'est à moi. Tu pourras en disposer quand tu seras grand. Sourit l'argenté, espiègle alors que le roux sembla trouver la remarque amusante.

-Je te ferais remarquer que je suis plus grand que toi.

L'argenté l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le serrer fort contre son cœur. Il sentit un pincement serrer l'intérieur de son corps alors qu'il caressait les cheveux du roux dans cette pièce chaleureusement décorée.

* * *

Riku ouvrit un œil, déçu que ce moment de complicité onirique disparaisse. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve et il prenait de plus en plus forme à mesure qu'il le refaisait. Certains détails devenaient plus concrets, la pièce semblait prendre vie, comme s'il l'avait déjà visitée, comme s'il la connaissait déjà.

Derrière lui, Axel se réveillait lentement en gémissant des insultes.

-T'y es pas allé de main morte hier soir. J'ai encore mal…

-Amusant venant de la part de quelqu'un qui est soit disant plus habitué à être passif.

-Rappelle moi juste qu'il ne faut pas qu'on le fasse avant un match, ça me ferait chier de mourir juste parce que j'ai un peu mal au cul.

-Tu n'avais qu'à me dire non, quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais partant pour un troisième round….

-Qui est-ce qui a insisté pour recommencer uniquement pour me prouver que t'étais capable de te retenir de jouir avant moi ? Chose qu'une fois de plus tu n'as pas été capable de faire…

Riku ne fut pas vexé, le roux le cherchait parce qu'il savait que le provoqué serait un bon moyen de l'exciter. Il avait beau dire que Riku était plus rapide que lui pour jouir, il prenait néanmoins beaucoup de plaisir à faire l'amour avec lui.

Faire l'amour. Presque. Ça restait principalement du sexe et rien de plus, il n'y avait pas d'embrassade et de longs discours barbants après. Mais taquiner l'argenté restait quelque chose d'amusant partager une relation sexuelle avec Riku était une bonne chose. Surtout le fait que son partenaire ne semblait pas rebuté pour échanger les rôles. Ainsi il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Riku.

-Dit, tu devrais faire attention à tes appuis.

-Je croyais que t'aimais bien quand je bougeais les hanches…

-Je te parle des combats. T'as tendance à être déséquilibré quand on t'attaque par la gauche. T'as des faiblesses dans les chevilles que tu devrais travailler.

-Et les tiennent de chevilles, ça va elles gonflent pas trop ? T'as pas autres choses à me dire de bon matin ?

-C'est un conseil, tu en fais ce que tu veux…

-Dans ce cas-là, moi aussi j'ai un conseil à te donner. Axel s'approcha par derrière et ceintura l'argenté qu'il serra contre son corps. Quand tu es au-dessus, si tu touches mes cuisses, tu es certain de me faire jouir avant toi…

Riku leva les yeux au ciel, se tourna vers lui, encra son regard noir dans le sien, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres qui se battaient déjà.

Axel fut pétrifié. Il avait espéré que Riku aurait dit quelque chose, qu'ils auraient recommencé à se prendre le bec pour terminer ça au lit mais au lieu de ça… il l'embrassait ? Comme un mari embrasse sa femme avant de quitter le foyer. Comme une habitude. Quelque chose de naturel.

A présent, il était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils s'étaient pourtant embrassés plusieurs fois pendant leurs ébats, alors pourquoi ce petit baiser de rien du tout, hors de son contexte lui faisait autant d'effet ?

Parce qu'il était hors de son contexte justement ?

Parce que c'est ce que font les gens en couple ? Ils ne s'embrassent pas uniquement quand ils sont au lit. Ils se témoignent leur affection tout au long de la journée.

Mais pourquoi Riku lui montrait-il de l'affection alors qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Aurait-il de sentiments pour lui ? D'où la crise le soir même ? Était-il jaloux ?

-Axel tu te bouges le cul ! On a pas toute la journée ! Hurla Marluxia à l'extérieur.

Le roux avança, toujours dans ses pensées et alla s'entraîner avec les autres, l'esprit embrumé.

Les autres Gladiateurs étaient déjà à l'entraînement depuis un bon moment et Terra fut étonné de ne pas avoir à aller réveiller les deux marmottes comme tous les matins mais à voir le visage d'Axel, la nuit avait dû être courte et Riku avait abusé de son pouvoir à en croire son sourire. Sourire qui ne tarda pas à se faner quand il passa devant Kadaj qui lui lança un regard des plus noirs et mauvais.

Avait-il une quelconque capacité à maudire les gens en les regardant ?

A la limite, il aurait préféré. Recevoir ce type de regard courroucé voulait forcément dire qu'il le méritait. Mais qu'avait fait Riku pour mériter autant de haine de la part de cet homme ? Ils s'étaient battus, certes mais n'étaient-ils pas là pour ça ? D'autant plus que Riku avait perdu. Une raison supplémentaire de ne pas lui en vouloir…

Loz et Yazoo ne semblaient pas partager cette même haine pour le plus jeune. Yazoo aurait eu de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, orgueilleuses mais légitimes. Pourtant, il détournait le regard, n'accordant à l'argenté pas plus de considération qu'aux autres.

De son côté, Riku souffrait atrocement de la chaleur du soleil. Il avait eu du mal à gérer la chaleur écrasante des fosses, leur moiteur et pesanteur mais il fut heureux de constater qu'une fois revenu sur son propre terrain les trois nouveaux souffraient beaucoup plus que lui. Peu habitué à la chaleur du soleil pendant leurs entraînements, l'astre était devenu un handicape non négligeable.

Loz fut le premier à déposer les armes en tournant de l'œil alors qu'il s'exerçait avec Roxas. Le blond fut rapide à comprendre et malgré sa petite taille, aida le colosse à se placer à l'ombre, le temps qu'il aille lui chercher de l'eau.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Marluxia en Stoppant le blond.

-Loz est déshydraté.

-Et tu penses que c'est une raison suffisante pour quitter l'entraînement ? Tu crois qu'il aurait fait quoi si les rôles avaient été inversés ?

-Pas tout le monde ne pense comme toi Marluxia.

-J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser sauter ce soir-là….

-Peut-être bien, oui. Roxas fixa son Doctore, prêt à régler leur différend par un combat.

-Roxas, porte cette eau à Loz ! Demanda Terra en rejoignant Marluxia. Ce qui se passe entre Roxas et toi en dehors de l'entraînement, reste entre vous. Ne nous faites pas partager vos conflits, on a pas besoin de ça.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça à un rapport avec Roxas et moi ?

-Ne serais-tu pas jaloux qu'il prenne soin de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Terra resta taquin, comme à son habitude, ne cherchant pas à blesser son collègue.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ce qui se passe entre Axel et Riku, n'es-tu pas jaloux ?

-Hahaha… Je n'ai aucun sentiment de ce genre pour Riku. Il est plus comme un petit frère pour moi.

-En parlant de ça, les trois frangins, ce sont aussi des gosses de Sephiroth ?

-Hum… pas que je sache. A ma connaissance, Riku est son seul et unique fils. Sephiroth a toujours voulu fonder une famille et avoir des enfants, je le vois mal abandonner ces gosses dans les fosses…

Mais Marluxia soulevait un point intéressant. La ressemblance entre Riku et Sephiroth était évidente et il fallait reconnaître que les trois frères leur ressemblaient aussi. De beaux éphèbes aux yeux turquoise, et aux cheveux argentés, ça ne couraient les rues*.D'autant qu'au moment où Eraqus avait fait part de son plan à Kadaj, ce dernier avait semblé extatique, impatient, pressé. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était uniquement dû à l'excitation de quitter les fosses, ce qui aurait été parfaitement normal mais la façon qu'il avait eu de regarder Riku pendant leur premier combat, intrigué, fasciné et la rivalité qui était née chez le plus âgé, comme portée par une volonté propre de prouver à Riku, un esclave, que lui aussi avait de la valeur.

A Riku. Et uniquement à Riku. Comme si à travers lui il faisait passer un message.

Terra le voyait mais était incapable de le déchiffrer. Il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour compléter le puzzle.

Terra tourna son regard vers Riku qui échangeait quelques coups avec Xigbar qui prenait un certain plaisir à le faire courir. Sauf que Rku était bien plus endurant qu'il ne le pensait et il fut pris à son propre piège quand l'argenté encore au meilleur de sa forme le mis à terre. Peut-être que le combat contre Xigbar aurait été plus simple s'il avait été seul face à lui.

-Échangez ! Ordonna la voix de Larxène.

La blonde avait beau être plus petite, plus chétive que les Gladiateurs qu'elle commandait, elle n'en imposait pas moins tout le respect qu'on lui devait de par sa voix forte et puissante. Personne ne semblait avoir envie de lui désobéir. Terra la trouva fascinante quoiqu'un peu effrayante.

Ce fut au tour de Riku d'affronter Kadaj. Terra les observa attentivement. Deux félins se faisant face, se jaugeant plus intensément à chaque pas. Il se rappela avoir vécu la même situation à l'arrivée d'Axel. Cette rivalité excessive qui s'était pourtant soldé par cette relation étrange qu'ils semblaient partager.

Une fois de plus leur altercation se termina par un Riku au sol, maîtrisé par un Kadaj montrant clairement son dégoût et sa déception, prédicateur d'une énième altercation entre les deux Gladiateurs. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

-T'es obligé de frapper comme un bourrin ? Encore un peu et tu me casses le bras ! S'emporta Riku.

-De là où je viens, quand on s'entraîne, on ne fait pas semblant. Comment as-tu put accéder au titre de Champion alors que tu n'es même pas capable de battre un esclave des fosses !

-Mais retournes-y dans les fosses. C'est là qu'est ta place avec la merde des Hommes !

-Très éloquent, vraiment. On se demanderait presque qui de nous deux a été élevé par des hommes libres. Tu devrais avoir honte de porter le nom de Champion. Tu n'es pas digne de ce titre. Sephiroth l'était parce qu'il n'avait pas de pitié, parce qu'il était invincible et tu prétends être son fils ?

Les autres Gladiateurs, à l'exception de Loz, Yazoo et Axel furent surpris par cette annonce.

-Tu te crois plus fort que tout le monde parce que tu sais qu'il est ton père. Il t'a porté dans ses bras, t'as appris à te battre, t'as certainement dit qu'il était fière que tu sois son fils.

-Kadaj, ça suffit, calme toi ! Essaya vainement Yazoo en se faisant repousser par le plus jeune.

-Non ! Si on est là aujourd'hui c'est pour lui montrer que s'il n'a pas voulu de nous, on est quand même là, on a survécu. Il nous a abandonné, n'a pas souhaité nous garder, nous élever. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur lui Riku, toi il t'a désiré, il a attendu ta naissance, a mis sa mains sur le ventre de ta mère pour te sentir bouger, vivre.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Reproche ça à tous ceux qui ont eu des parents… Pourquoi moi en particulier ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Certains semblaient déjà avoir la réponse à cette question, depuis longtemps pour certain sans doute mais pour une raison inconnue, Riku ne semblait pas capable de voir l'évidence.

-Tu sembles ne pas comprendre. Mes frères et moi sommes le fruit d'un amour inexistant entre un grand Champion et les innombrables cadeaux offerts par son Maître pour le féliciter d'être revenu Victorieux d'un combat difficile. N'as-tu pas compris pourquoi tout le monde nous traite de bâtards ? Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes… Les bâtards d'un Champion, ton père Sephiroth.

Riku sembla tout comprendre. Tout lui sembla si clair à présent. Ils ne pouvaient être que les fils de Sephiroth et de prostituées… les « innombrables cadeaux »…étaient-ils là pour se venger du Champion des Champions pour lui faire regretter de ne pas les avoir gardés près de lui ? En quoi lui devait-il payer pour ça ?

-Très bien, fait ce que tu veux. Ton but est le mien. Ne crois pas qu'il t'aurait aimé plus s'il t'avait élevé. Tu as souffert de son absence mais sache que je n'ai pas non plus eu la chance de l'avoir près de moi quand j'en avais le plus besoin… Il n'a jamais dit m'aimé en face. Toujours il m'a testé et jamais je ne suis parvenu à le combler à le satisfaire. Tu sais ce que manquer d'un père veut dire en revanche tu ignores tout de ce que l'on peut ressentir quand dans ses yeux c'est la déception et la désillusion de comprendre que l'enfant qu'il a devant lui ne sera jamais digne de lui, de sa grandeur. Les marques que je porte dans le dos sont la preuve récente que même s'il est mon père, quelques soient les sentiments qu'il a pour moi, il n'a d'autre choix que d'obéir au Maître qu'il sert, quitte à ce qu'il lui demande de me tuer. Alors passe tes nerfs sur moi si ça te chante mais quand tu seras devant lui, fils légitime ou bâtard, pour lui ça ne fera aucune différence, il nous tuera tous les deux.

Kadaj parut bien plus calme. Riku sembla avoir trouvé les bons mots pour s'exprimer face à sa rage. Pensaient-ils réellement qu'il était un privilégié ? Que parce que Sephiroth l'avait désiré ça faisait de lui un être supérieur ?

Alors comme ça ils étaient frères ? Lui qui s'était toujours pensé seul, unique, le voilà le cadet d'une flatterie de quatre frères… Il avait compris dès le départ que ces trois-là étaient frères, ils se ressemblaient, se battaient dans la même arène… mais qu'ils puissent être frères avec lui… Demi-frères.

Quand l'entraînement repris, après une brève pause durant laquelle les discussions allaient bon train, Riku se retrouva à combattre contre Loz. Le seul des trois qu'il n'avait pas encore affronté et celui contre qui il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver de par sa carrure et aussi surtout à cause de la façon avec laquelle il avait terrassé son adversaire dans les fosses…

Il frissonna.

Il utilisa donc à son avantage sa grande taille et sa force qui lui demandaient surement beaucoup d'énergie pour se mouvoir afin de le fatiguer mais la rapidité faisait également partie de ses facultés, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un gabarit comme Loz. Avec quelques difficultés et quelques écorchures supplémentaires, Riku parvint à mettre fin au combat.

C'était étrange de ne plus sentir le poids du regard de Kadaj sur lui. Il se sentait apaisé, bien qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu à se reprocher, consciemment, c'était difficile à supporter.

Le soir même dans les douches, Axel vint taquiner Riku à propos de son combat contre Loz qu'il ne qualifiait pas de victoire totale mais plutôt d'une égalité. De son point de vue, il avait remporté le match, il avait tiré le meilleur parti de la faiblesse de son adversaire, s'en était tiré avec quelques blessures alors que Loz lui n'en avait aucune.

-On n'attribue pas une victoire sur le nombre de blessures infligées mais sur celui des deux qui est encore debout à la fin du combat. Argumenta l'argenté.

-Et tu estimes avoir vaincu Loz ? Demanda Axel.

-Dis, est-ce que tu chercherais pas un peu la merde toi ?

-Ça se pourrait. Dit-il en s'approchant de l'argenté et glissant une main le long de son dos jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Kadaj les regarda puis détourna le regard quand il eut compris ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Ça ne le dégouttait pas, c'est juste que…

-Mais tu vas arrêter ? Putain je t'appartiens pas Marluxia ! Lâche-moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Ces gros muscles t'excitent c'est ça ? T'en veux une plus grosse peut être ?

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

-L'autre grand con là. A qui tu t'es empressé d'aller chercher de l'eau. Tu le trouves bandant c'est ça ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Loz. Il était sans doute plus étonné que tous les autres d'être au centre de la conversation des deux escales qui s'engueulaient dans le couloir, croyant certainement être plus discrets.

-Mais tu entends les conneries que tu dis ? D'une c'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que je te dois la fidélité et deuxièmement, si n'importe qui d'autre aurait été à sa place j'aurais fait pareil. Arrête de prendre tous les mecs qui sont autour de moi pour des menaces !

Dans la salle de bain, l'ambiance était électrique. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Loz, qui en cet instant aurait préféré être aussi petit qu'un grain de sable. Puis son regard se posa sur Yazoo qui partit précipitamment, sans prendre la peine de terminer de s'essuyer les cheveux.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Kadaj en regardant Loz. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con !

-Kadaj ! Essaya le colosse alors que le plus jeune allait rattraper son frère.

Les autres s'échangèrent des œillades étonnées et intriguées tout en cherchant à éviter le plus possible l'argenté. Que devaient-ils comprendre ? Toutes les hypothèses étaient bonnes mais laquelle était la plus crédibles ? Étaient-ils ensembles ? La raison pour laquelle, Loz protégeait tout le temps Yazoo malgré que ce dernier soit en réalité le plus âgé de la fratrie ? Yazoo était-il simplement jaloux que son frère regarde quelqu'un d'autre ?

Loz se laissa choir sur le bord du bassin d'eau plus tout à fait propre et continua sa toilette tout en gardant son air dépité. Personne n'osa aller lui demander ce qui se passait, s'ils pouvaient l'aider, en même temps que pouvaient-ils faire ? Pour ceux que ça intéressait.

Quand Roxas et Marluxia entrèrent, tout le monde les regarda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ? demanda Marluxia.

Les Gladiateurs levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à leur occupation.

A l'heure du repas, Yazoo n'était pas là et Kadaj avait changé de table pour se mettre à côté de Xaldin et Lexaeus, laissant Loz près de Luxord et Axel. Personne ne parla, Larxène et Terra faisaient le tour des tables pour vérifier que tout se passait bien alors que Marluxia et Xemnas discutaient dans la cour.

Axel et Riku discutaient des conseils sur l'équilibre que dispensait Luxord alors que le plus jeune, à savoir Riku ne retint pas quelques remarques sur l'équilibre de son partenaire qu'il jugeait précaire, comme il le lui avait fait remarquer le matin même.

Le roux s'amusa de la remarque et se contenta d'en rire tout en glissant sa main le long de la cuisse de son coéquipier pour remonter jusqu'à son sexe de façon très discrète. Riku ne gougea pas, continua à écouter le bond qui était concentré à trouver des exemples concrets. Riku sentit les doigts d'Axel, aller et venir sur son membre encore un brin endormi. Le fait qu'il soit en train de lui faire ça, devant tout le monde l'excitait. Il aurait trouvé ça immonde quelques jours auparavant mais en cet instant, il était trop concentré à ne rien laisser paraître pour savoir si c'était bien ou mal.

Axel, par ce geste, cherchait à se venger. Se venger de l'avoir mis dans une situation compliquée toute la journée. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce baiser que lui avait donné Riku le matin même. Que signifiait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Riku avait voulu lui dire ? L'aimait-il ? Le testait-il ? Telles avaient été les questions qu'Axel s'était répété tout au long de la journée, le déconcentrant par moment, le faisant presque perdre un combat contre Xaldin. Alors à présent il se vengeait.

Certes ce n'était pas bien méchant et Riku semblait prendre du plaisir mais qu'adviendrait-il quand il ne pourrait plus se retenir et qu'il devrait laisser s'exprimer son plaisir ? Il avait hâte de voir ça.

Luxord demanda à Loz ce qu'il pensait de sa stratégie et de sa technique, le colosse se contenta de lui dire qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Avait-il seulement écouté ? Il retourna à la dégustation de son repas et une fois qu'il eut terminé il se leva, posa son écuelle sur le comptoir et partit.

Le regard de Kadaj était clair. Il lui imposait d'aller voir Yazoo. C'est pourquoi, une fois que le plus âgé eu dépassé la table, Kadaj lui tendit son morceau de pain sans même le regarder, continuant d'écouter ce qui se disait à sa table.

Loz l'attrapa et se dirigea vers les cellules.

-Sans déconner, vous croyez qu'il est parti pleurer comme une gamine ? Demanda Luxord.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Si ça se trouve ça n'a rien à voir… Ajouta Axel.

-C'est qu'une lopette ce mec, je comprends même pas comment il en est arrivé là ?

-Tu t'es pas battu contre lui aujourd'hui ? Demanda le roux.

-Non…

-Attends demain. Conclu-t-il tout en continuant de caresser le sexe de Riku sous la table.

-Tiens, Riku, toi qui t'es battu contre lui, il est si fort que ça ?

L'argenté, sortit de sa concentration et son masque d'impassibilité se fissura quelque peu. Il prit une longue respiration avant de prendre la parole.

-C'est bon, ça va, je sais que c'est ton frangin mais tu peux quand même nous le dire… poursuivit le blond voyant qu'il mettait du temps à répondre

Riku aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas parce que c'était son « frangin » qu'il ne répondait pas. Il ne le connaissait pas et n'allait pas s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant. Il déglutit alors qu'il sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre en lui. Il prit une longue inspiration que Luxord interpréta autrement.

-Si je te gonfle Riku, tu n'as qu'à le dire…

Axel se mit à rire. La situation l'amusait beaucoup et voir l'argenté prendre sur lui pour ne pas répondre de façon explicite au blond en face de lui était jouissif.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Yazoo est loin d'être une lopette, comme tu le dis. Il n'est pas partie pleurer comme une gamine non plus. Avant de dire des conneries, réfléchit un peu. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir si tu devais te battre contre mon frère.

Kadaj était sorti de nulle-part et avait mis tout le monde d'accord. Il adressa un regard énigmatique à Riku qui dans l'état actuel des choses était incapable de donner un sens à cette œillade.

-Je crois que tu nous l'as énervé. Se moqua Axel quand l'argenté fut loin.

-Dis-moi quand cette furie est de bonne humeur ? Rétorqua Luxord.

Luxord se leva et alla déposer son écuelle avec les autres et partit aussi en direction des cellules. Il ne restait à table que Roxas, Xaldin, Xigbar et Lexaeus. Riku cherchait tant bien que mal à se retenir d'exploser devant tout le monde, ou du moins à faire ça discrètement mais évidemment, Axel n'était pas de cet ais.

-Roxas, viens s'il te plait.

-Connard… Murmura l'argenté alors qu'il accélérait la cadence.

-Assied-toi. Qu'est que tu penses de l'équilibre après une contrattaque. Riku et moi ne sommes pas d'accord, j'aimerai un avis extérieur et neutre.

En un sens la situation amusait aussi Riku. Axel n'en avait strictement rien à faire de savoir si sa remarque du matin sur son équilibre après une contrattaque était pertinente ou pas. Ce qu'il voulait c'était faire rager Riku, se venger de lui pour l'avoir mis dans le trouble toute la journée, pour lui avoir fait remarquer une faiblesse et surtout pour l'avoir embarrassé ce matin avec ce baiser.

La sentence était un peu lourde, il devait bien l'avouer mais tellement amusante et sadique de la part du roux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille vers Riku, occultant totalement le discours quoi que nuancé de Roxas quant à l'équilibre, pour entendre ses petits gémissements.

-Tout va bien Riku ? Tu as envie de vomir ?

Axel explosa de rire, contractent sa main sur le membre excité de son voisin de table le faisant jouir. Le roux avait attiré l'attention sur lui au moment de son éclat de rire, faisant détourner le regard du blond sur lui. Riku jouit sous la table, en se penchant sur celle-ci, cachant sa tête dans ses bras, essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son visage et reprenant son souffle.

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, qu'Axel eu finit de rire et que Roxas se soit une fois de plus enquis de son état, il se leva, donna un grand coup d'écuelle sur la tête d'Axel et partit dans leur chambre en fermant la porte de l'intérieur.

-Je crois que ce soir je vais dormir à la belle étoile… S'amusa le roux alors qu'il comprit le message assez clair de son partenaire.

Roxas continua de le regarder, intrigué, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et si Riku allait bien…

Terra les escorta tous les deux jusqu'aux cellules et quand ils arrivèrent ce qu'ils virent les étonna.

Loz était blotti dans les bras de Yazoo qui lui caressait les cheveux alors que Kadaj était en train de lui faire la morale. Axel fut mis avec les trois frères, seule cellule avec encore un lit de disponible et ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant. Il les laissa ensemble, de leur côté, sans trop s'approcher ni même les regarder.

-T'es vraiment stupide parfois.

-Mais je te dis que je l'ai même pas regardé ce gamin ! C'est Marluxia qui a pété un capable ! Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi Kadaj ?

-Ça me fait que j'en ai marre qu'on se prenne toujours la tête pour les même choses !

-Hey les trois grâces, vous pouvez pas la fermer ? S'emporta Xigbar dans sa cellule.

-Si tu veux pas être complètement aveugle le borgne, ferme ta gueule ! Lui répondit Kadaj.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit l'asticot ? T'aurais pas des envies suicidaires par hasard ?

Kadaj se contenta de se tourner vers ses frères en ignorant complètement les insultes de son voisin. Il s'accroupit face à ses frères et commença à parler avec eux, sans qu'Axel ne soit capable de comprendre le sens de leur conversation.

-C'est ça, ouais, va pleurer dans les jupons de ta sœur et nous casse plus les couilles merdeux !

Kadaj se retourna, toujours accroupis et dans un mouvement rapide se releva et tança une pierre qu'il avait précautionneusement ramassé sur le sol et la tira au travers des barreaux de leurs cellules pour que celle-ci atterrisse quelques centimètres à côté de sa cible, déviée par les barreaux.

-Tu as de la chance, à ce petit jeu, je ne suis pas le plus fort… cracha Kadaj.

Xigbar fut étonné, il était quasiment impossible d'espéré pouvoir faire voler une pierre entre les grilles de leurs cellules. Il aurait pu l'avoir…

Ces trois-là étaient dangereux et il ne valait mieux pas les déranger sous peine d'être la cible d'une crise de nerf plus ou moins violente de la part de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Ils semblaient se protéger mutuellement, cherchant à apaiser les peines des uns et des autres. Comme de vrais frères.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

***Kaleimaya, tu ne m'en veux pas de reprendre ta phrase, je la trouve très juste alors je voulais te faire honneur )**

**Voilà à Demain pour la suite. **

**à Plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	19. Chapitre 19 Préoccupations Multiples

**Et voilà comme promis la suite aujourd'hui, j'espère vous trouvez nombreux demain aussi. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Bonne Lecture **

* * *

**Lust For Blood**

**Chapitre 19 Préoccupations Multiples **

A son réveil, Riku se sentit bien, il était calme, reposé mais quoi qu'un peu seul. La chaleur du corps d'Axel lui manquait le matin. Il avait beau faire une chaleur atroce depuis quelques jours, il était bien content de sentir le corps de son partenaire contre le sien le matin.

Sentir sa peau chaude à l'odeur sucrée glisser contre ses bras et son dos. Ses lèvres parcourir sa nuque et ses épaules, ses jambes s'infiltrer entre les siennes et son érection matinale poindre contre ses fesses. Il aimait tellement ça, ne plus se sentir seul, ressentir cette sensation de compter pour quelqu'un, d'éprouver cette plénitude de se retrouver dans les bras d'une personne.

De ne plus être seul.

Mais en même temps, il l'avait bien cherché. Ce pauvre con avait commencé à le masturbé devant tout le monde et s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour que son plan aboutisse. En ça Axel était perfectionniste. Mais à quel prix.

Ce qui le gênait le plus était de se dire que même si ça avait été gênant, qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder son calme devant Roxas, ça l'avait vraiment excité. Faire ça devant tout le monde… Ailleurs que dans leur lit où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à faire l'amour…

Leurs ébats avaient pris une toute autre tournure depuis quelques temps. Ils ne se contentaient plus de baiser sans se regarder, ne cherchant qu'à tirer du plaisir du corps de l'autre. Ils avaient au contraire changé de position, se faisant face de plus en plus souvent, cherchant avant son propre bien être celui de l'autre. Ils communiquaient plus, décrivaient ce qu'ils ressentaient, exprimaient leurs désirs et leur plaisir sans retenue parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils seraient écoutés.

Les marques de tendresses avaient commencé à se multiplier. Riku avait pendant longtemps eu aucun désir de toucher le corps d'Axel mais à présent, il aimait le couvrir de caresses, de baisers… il laissait souvent sa langue courir sur sa peau, jouant avec ses tétons, léchant ses doigts, titillant ses oreilles…

Ce n'était plus de la baise. A présent ils faisaient l'amour.

Ce qui comptait n'était plus de se faire plaisir mais de prendre du plaisir à deux. Et ils prenaient tous les deux beaucoup de plaisir à se satisfaire mutuellement. Faisant de ces moments un jeu de celui qui parviendrait à faire mieux que l'autre, à faire de celui qui serait le plus comblé par l'expérience de l'autre, le perdant.

A ce jeu Axel était souvent, voire tout le temps, le meilleur. Mais Riku apprenait vite et ne supportait pas de perdre alors à chaque nouvel ébat, il apprenait de nouvelles choses sur son partenaire, accumulant ses trouvailles, les associant pour enfin faire d'Axel le plus comblé des deux.

Par moment, il en oubliait même ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Autrefois, chaque matin, la seule chose que Riku ressentait c'était le vide et la haine. L'envie de se lever et de faire subir les souffrances de son cœur à tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur son chemin. Il se battait toute la journée en ne pensant à rien d'autre que sa vengeance sur son père et à sa liberté qu'il savait loin.

Axel l'empêchait de penser à ça toute la journée mais était-ce une bonne chose de se détourner ainsi de son but final ? Est-ce que pendant un combat, Riku ne serait pas distrait par la performance d'Axel, jusqu'où serait-il capable d'aller pour espérer sauver sa vie ? Est-ce qu'Axel serait capable de faire la même chose de son côté ?

Lui avait montré jusqu'où il était prêt à aller et ça lui avait valu quarante-cinq coups de fouet.

L'argenté se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, il était encore très tôt car au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il ne vit que du noir. Il faisait donc encore nuit d'où la petite brise fraîche. Il sortit et alla contempler les étoiles. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Il aimait sortir ainsi avant, quand son père était là. Sephiroth ne connaissait pas le nom des étoiles et ignorait même qu'elles en avaient un. Ce qui lui plaisait c'était d'imaginer de nouvelles constellations aux formes plus précises.

Il avait appris à Riku à faire des dessins de cette façon, à créer des formes avec les astres et à les contempler avec respect. Ainsi, ce soir-là, Riku ne vit rien de distinct. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie de voir grand-chose, les étoiles les plus brillantes s'étiraient les unes derrières les autres en une longue trainée un brin recourbée.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Riku se tourna quand il entendit la voix de Terra et ne put que rire.

-Et toi ?

-Hum… je suis tourmenté.

Ils se regardèrent et Riku comprit immédiatement.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé, je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

-J'ai encore un peu mal au dos de temps en temps…

-C'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Les lettres de ton père, ta mère qui revient avec le trio, Axel…

Riku n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à sa mère, volontairement. Il savait que cette histoire d'appartenance n'était qu'un prétexte et qu'à présent les trois frères se battaient pour Eraqus. Aqua ne servait que d'intermédiaire. Mais il était clair que ce n'était pas ce retour qui ferait qu'elle serait plus présente. Et penser qu'elle allait une fois de plus s'éloigner de lui le blessait.

-Je… J'avoue que j'ai peur.

Terra fut surpris, de tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu, il n'avait pas un instant imaginé que Riku puisse lui avouer une chose pareille. Lui qui n'avait jamais peur. De rien ni de personne.

-De quoi ?

-Avant de rencontrer Kadaj, je n'avais pas peur parce que j'étais déterminé, je voulais retrouver Sephiroth pour me venger. Lui prouver que j'étais digne de lui et j'étais prêt à écraser n'importe qui sur mon chemin… mais à présent… Je n'avais jamais rencontré de réelle difficulté et la première que je rencontre, je m'écrase comme une merde devant…

-Axel ?

-Je l'ai laissé m'approcher comme je n'avais jamais autorisé qui que ce soit à le faire. Pas uniquement physiquement. Il me connait, il sait ce que je pense, ou ce que je vais penser. Il connait mes faiblesses mais surtout… Je tiens à lui. Plus d'une fois j'ai laissé mes pensées me submerger pendant des combats… Est-ce qu'il va survivre ? Sera-t-il blessé ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Je me suis préoccupé de son sort sans même penser au mien en ignorant la peur que j'aurai du ressentir pour ma propre vie.

-Il te déconcentre ?

-Pas consciemment. Je pense qu'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point je tiens à lui. J'essaye de prendre le plus de plaisir parce que depuis que Kadaj m'a mis plus bas que terre, je me demande si je ne vais pas mourir pendant ce combat…. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets.

-Prends le problème dans un autre sens. Est-ce que tu penses que Kadaj est capable de venir à bout de Sephiroth ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a la hargne et la force nécessaire. Il est déterminé.

-Tu ne l'es plus ?

-Humph… Avant je n'envisageais pas d'avenir précis. Je voulais juste vaincre mon père. A présent, j'ai envie de construire quelque chose que ce soit avec Axel ou pas… Je comprends que mes parents aient eu envie de fonder une famille, de trouver de la stabilité et ne plus avoir peur de demain… C'est ce qui me fait envie aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir faire ces projets. Et je ne te cache pas que j'aimerai qu'Axel fasse partie de cet avenir.

Terra sourit, il posa sa main sur la tête de l'argenté et eu l'impression de retrouver un gamin de 6 ans, les yeux pleins d'étoiles en imaginant un avenir qu'il pensait sans doute très proche mais qui se trouvait être l'aboutissement d'un chemin sinueux et périlleux. Or Riku avait parfaitement conscience que la destination qu'il avait choisie n'était pas de tout repos.

-Et toi dis-moi ? Comment tu vas ?

-Moi ? Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour tous ses élèves…

-Ne te sens-tu pas seul ?

Le plus âgé montra un air blasé, expriment clairement sa volonté de le laisser en dehors de ce genre de conversation.

-J'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Depuis le début.

Terra fut gêné. Était-ce donc si évident ? Même pour Riku qui était toujours concentré sur sa petite personne ? Pourtant ce n'était pas une mise en garde, c'était un constat, voir même peut être une proposition.

-Tu sais, elle n'est pas heureuse dans sa situation. Elle observe mari et fils de loin sans pouvoir les approcher… mon père ne la rendra sans doute jamais plus heureuse. Et puis… elle t'aime bien.

-Riku, c'est choses-là…

-Si elles me regardent, le bonheur de ma mère est primordiale et je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, alors pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas le premier pas ?

-Quand j'ai fait le premier pas il y a bien longtemps elle m'a rejeté pour ton père. Parce que lui avait la possibilité de fonder une famille et d'espérer sortir de l'arène un jour, moi j'étais plus faible et condamné à y rester et à y mourir. Alors ta mère à fait un choix simple, elle a choisi d'aimer le plus fort de nous deux, celui qui avait le plus de chances de survivre et de lui offrir la liberté. Moi je n'étais pas assez fort…

-Aujourd'hui les choses ont changé, tu es plus certain de ne pas mourir toi que mon père. Tu es Doctore Terra, tu n'iras plus te battre. Elle est libre et après le Primus des jeux, quoi que soit l'issue du combat, elle aura besoin de réconfort. Alors soit là. Je sais qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains avec toi.

-Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

-Quoi ?

-La possibilité que tu meures contre Sephiroth?

-Tu devrais savoir ce que c'est…

-Je crois que j'ai oublié.

Ils se regardèrent et allèrent s'asseoir près de la falaise, tout en regardant les étoiles et continuant de parler du passé, de ses parents à l'époque où ils se sont rencontrés, de comment ils étaient et de comment la vie avait changé au Ludus après son arrivée.

-En y repensant bien, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant Riku… ça fait tellement longtemps que tu te bats que j'en avais oublié que tu n'étais pas invincible. Je t'ai vu si rarement perdre que j'en avais oublié que tu n'étais qu'un homme. Qu'un enfant.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Je sais. Ne le prend pas mal. Mais pour moi, tu seras toujours un peu comme un fils. Un petit frère. J'ai veillé sur toi toutes ces années, pas toujours de façon très agréable mais il faut que tu saches que tu es spécial pour moi, tu es différent des autres. Toi je t'aime Riku. Et ça peut te paraitre étrange mais Eraqus aussi t'aime. Tu es le seul enfant de toute une génération dans ce Ludus, tous ceux qui étaient là quand tu es né, ont tous un lien particulier avec toi.

Riku tourna la tête, il n'aima pas le flot de sentiments qui montaient en lui, qui commençait à lui brûler la trachée et qui était sur le point de faire couler ses larmes. Il s'était concentré sur ses objectifs et avait toujours pensé être seul, ne pas avoir de famille mais ses parents l'avaient laissé entre de bonnes mains et ça, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Tous ces gens l'aimaient…

-Ton combat sera difficile, mais tu n'es pas seul. Les trois qui t'accompagnent sont forts et eux aussi n'ont pas envie de mourir. Demain on commence les combats en groupe et je veux trouver le point de cohésion de votre groupe. Vous êtes tous les quatre talentueux mais vous ne savez pas fonctionner ensemble.

Terra tendit sa main jusqu'à l'épaule de Riku et l'attira jusqu'à lui en collant son corps au sien dans une étreinte fraternelle.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Pas sans être certain que tu auras tout donné. Je veux te voir libre Riku !

Leur étreinte fut longue et humide. Riku ne fut pas capable de stopper les larmes que Terra avait provoqué. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre durant près de vingt minutes et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que les larmes de l'argenté stoppèrent. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps dans les bras de son Doctore, de son frère mais le jour commençait à se lever au loin et les étoiles disparaissaient une à une.

-Ne pleure plus.

-Je ne veux pas que tout ça s'arrête. J'aurai aimé continuer les combats comme avant, affronter des adversaires coriaces mais pas des demi-Dieux quasi invincibles…

-Tu oublies que tu es le fils de l'un d'entre eux. Jusqu'à maintenant tu as peut être perdu quelques combats mais tu es toujours vivant… Ils ne viendront jamais à bout de toi.

-Tout ça c'est parce que l'Empereur m'a mis sur sa liste noire. Il n'a qu'une envie c'est de me voir mort. Si seulement je ne lui avais pas tenu tête…

-Axel ou toi seriez mort… Tu as fait ce que tu croyais juste ! Merde Riku, tu ne vas pas laisser ce despote à la con te faire douter de ta décision. Ce qui l'emmerde c'est que tu te sois monté contre lui pour sauver un esclave, sans que personne ne t'en donne l'ordre alors que personne n'aurait fait ça spontanément pour lui.

-C'est triste…

-Je vais réveiller les autres. Ce matin on va faire du renforcement et cette après-midi, on commence les groupes. Riku… J'ai confiance en toi.

Alors que Terra partait en direction des cellules, Riku se tourna une fois de plus vers les étoiles, espérant y trouver une réponse ou une aide de quelques sortes mais elles commençaient tout doucement à disparaître.

* * *

Quand Axel entendit la voix de Terra, il se rappela qu'il était dans l'une des cellules avec les trois frères. Kadaj était de son côté, ne dormait plus depuis certainement une bonne heure, quant à Yazoo et Loz, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant certainement du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre. Mais étonnement, c'était Yazoo qui tenait Loz près de lui, pas l'inverse. C'était le plus chétif des deux qui protégeait l'autre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit une remarque de Xigbar à son encontre.

-Alors la rouquine, elles t'ont pas tué dans ton sommeille les trois frangines ?

-J'aurais préféré, au moins j'aurais pu fermer l'œil ! Toi qui ronfle à en réveiller les morts !

-Je ronfle parce que je suis détendu, je sais qu'aujourd'hui je vais latter ta salle face de rat…

-Xigbar ! Ferme-là ou je m'en charge. S'emporta Terra en frappa les barreaux avec le manche de son fouet. Tout le monde dehors ! Allez manger et après on commencera les choses sérieuses !

* * *

-Dominus, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? Demanda Aqua.

-Ne m'appelle plus Dominus, tu es une femme libre.

-C'est à propos du Primus. Je m'inquiète.

-C'est ton fils, c'est normal.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Ce combat est attendu dans toute la ville comme le combat du siècle. Certains viendront de très loin pour voir ce combat. Je me demandais juste s'il n'était pas possible…

-Aqua, tu n'as jamais eu pour habitude de tourner autour du pot alors vide ton sac !

-Est-ce que la récompense ne pourrait pas également concerner les vainqueurs.

-Qu'on leur accorde la liberté ? Parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu seras gagnante…

-Gagnante ? Je risque de perdre mon fils ou mon mari… Je serais perdante quoi qu'il arrive ! Au mieux j'en perds un, au pire ils meurent tous les deux… Ce combat me coûtera quoi qu'il en soit ! Alors ne me dites pas que je serais gagnante !

-Tu as raison… pardon. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis qu'un pion, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Toi en revanche… Tu sais que tu peux influencer Saïx.

-Si vos hommes gagnent, vous devrez les libérer…

-S'ils perdent, mes hommes les plus forts disparaîtront… moi aussi je suis perdant sur tous les tableaux. D'autant que si ses hommes meurent, Saïx voudra sans doute s'accaparer les survivants pour les remplacer.

-Pas si vous les libérez avant ! Ils seront intouchables.

-Et L'empereur aura tous les droits de se venger sur moi pour lui avoir fait un coup dans le dos. Je conçois que tu veuilles assurer les arrières de ton fils, Aqua mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te promettre quoi que ce soit. Trop de choses ne dépendent pas de moi.

\- Promettez-moi au moins que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir !

Eraqus acquiesça. Il ne pourrait pas savoir ce qui allait être en son pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant le fait accomplit mais il allait faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

* * *

Larxène surveillait les hommes s'entraîner. Le silence régnait et le regard froid et menaçant de la blonde dissuadait qui que ce soit de faire le moindre commentaire. Marluxia et Xemnas de leur côté établissaient les groupes pour l'après midi et imaginaient des situations compliquées pour que les quatre Gladiateurs du Primus se confrontent à la difficulté qu'allait être leur prochain combat.

-Terra ?

Le Doctore se tourna quand il entendit la voix féminine l'appeler au travers des barreaux qui séparaient la villa de la cour des Gladiateurs. Il fut surpris de voir Aqua, assise sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage de la maison d'Eraqus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis une femme libre, j'ai le droit d'aller où je veux !

-N'as-tu pas peur que l'une de ses brutes s'en prenne à toi ?

-Si ça venait à se produire je sais que toi ou Riku seriez là pour venir à mon secours. Sérieusement, je voudrais juste entrer.

Terra fit signe à l'un des Légionnaires, présents toutes la journée au Ludus pour assurer la protection des Maîtres des lieux et garder les clefs de la zones des Gladiateurs entre de bonnes mains. Il ouvrit la porte et immédiatement un second vint se mettre derrière Aqua pour la protéger au cas où.

Elle fit un signe à Larxène qui laissa le commandement du renforcement musculaire à Xemnas alors que Marluxia continuait de plancher sur les entraînements de l'après-midi.

-Pour Yazoo. J'espère qu'il va mieux. Dit Aqua en tendant un chiffon contenant des feuilles. Tu les fais infuser et tu lui fais boire trois fois par jour.

La blonde regarda les feuilles, prit le chiffon et alla directement les donner à Zexion en lui dispensant les consignes d'Aqua.

-Yazoo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-De l'Asthme. Je me demande comment il a fait pour le cacher jusqu'à maintenant. Quand je les ai vu tous les trois pour la première fois dans les fosses…

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les fosses Aqua ?

Elle regarda le Doctore et en souriant poursuivit son explication.

-Loz se battait et même s'il est celui des trois qui ressemble le moins à Sephiroth, c'était clair. Sephiroth avaient eu d'autres enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ?

-Le plus jeune, Kadaj à 26 ans. A cette époque-là, Sephiroth et moi ne nous connaissions que très peu. On s'était croisé mais je n'étais qu'une servante anonyme… Ses enfants ont été abandonnés par leur mère parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'occuper d'eux. Ils ont survécu par miracle.

-Ce sont les fils de Sephiroth, est ce que tu es certaine que ça ne relève pas plus de l'hérédité que du miracle ?

Ils se mirent à rire. Sephiroth aussi avait été livré à lui-même très tôt. A 3 ans sa mère avait été tuée alors que la ville dans laquelle sa famille se trouvait avait été pillées par des barbares. Il avait été emmené par ces hommes et avait grandi avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour se venger et tuer la quasi-totalité de la meute dans laquelle il se trouvait à cette époque. Il n'avait alors que 15 ans.

Les légionnaires d'Illusiopolis l'avaient ramené en ville et il fut vendu comme esclave parce qu'il n'appartenait à personne. Le centurion qui l'avait trouvé avait peur de lui et avait d'abord refusé de le prendre comme soldat, craignant de ne pas pouvoir le contenir. Il s'en était débarrassé en le vendant à un Laniste, Eraqus qui avait eu ce jour-là un gros coup de chance.

Il avait choisis d'acheter Sephiroth contre les recommandations de son père qui jugeait cet achat trop incertain. Eraqus se disait souvent que vu le prix miséreux auquel il l'avait acheté, il avait fait une affaire avec l'Empereur qui l'avait racheté 100 fois sa valeur.

Sephiroth avait en lui l'art du combat et de la survie. Ses fils avaient certainement tous ça en eux.

-Yazoo a une santé fragile. Il est fort, contre toutes attentes.

-Kadaj me fait peur.

-Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Ce sont tous les trois des gamins qui ne rêvent que de liberté, d'amour et de paix. Loz m'a avoué qu'il détestait tuer les gens.

-Il devrait dire ça à l'homme à qui il a coupé la tête dans les fosses.

-S'il ne l'avait pas fait, cet homme se serait relevé et lui aurait fait subir le même châtiment. Tu devrais savoir que dans les fosses si tu ne tues pas l'adversaire qui se trouve en face de toi, c'est lui qui te tuera.

-De toute façon, personne n'aime tuer, que ce soit le premier ou le millième, chaque mort est un déchirement.

-Tu en sais quelque chose. Aqua leva les yeux vers Terra et posa sa main maternelle et réconfortante sur sa joue. Le regard du châtain s'assombrit et il fit remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que Riku s'en sorte. Il a la force en lui de vaincre son père. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais je veux qu'il gagne.

-Je le veux aussi… mais…

-Mais c'est ton mari… Tu as le droit de pleurer celui qui ne reviendra pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es déçu de voir celui qui reviendra vivant.

-Si seulement je pouvais partir loin de tout ça…

Terra s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Il avait envie de la réconforter et en même temps il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller trop loin avec elle. Riku connaissait ses sentiments pour elle mais, il était surtout conscient des sentiments qu'elle avait pour Sephiroth depuis des années.

Un regard vers le plus jeune des argentés, lui suffit à comprendre où était sa place.

-Aqua, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir.

-Je le sais.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis sur l'évolution des choses, j'espère que ça vous plais!**

**à Demain pour la suite. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	20. Chaptitre 20 Vendetta

Hello! Si je vous dis que j'ai oublié de publier vous me croyez? J'ai oublier de publier dans le sens, j'ai tout fait, l'édition sur , fait la mise en page et ai oublié d'ajouter le chapitre à l'histoire? Donc, je recommence:

Salut tout le monde, voici la suite, je pense fort à tous ceux qui passent le bac! On l'aura!

Chapitre un peu olé olé à la fin, âme sensible s'abstenir, Mode furie Yaoi en marche!

Merci encore à tout ceux et celles qui me laissent leurs avis!

* * *

**Lust For Blood **

**Chapitre 20; Vendetta**

-Tu devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Dit Kairi en déposant délicatement un tissu mouillé sur le bras de Riku.

-Je pense que je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre. Ajouta-t-il en regardant Zexion et Vexen s'affairer autour d'Axel, amusé.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'emporta la rouquine.

-Il me cherche, il me trouve. Il joue au con et j'aime pas ça. Voilà à quoi il doit s'en tenir.

-Si tu avais été aussi efficace lors de votre premier combat, on n'en serait sans doute pas là. Plaisanta Terra en s'approchant de l'argenté.

-A ce moment-là la seule raison pour laquelle je lui en voulais c'était de partager ma chambre…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter que tu lui déboites l'épaule ?

-Si je te le dis tu ne pourras plus jamais me regarder en face.

Riku n'avais pas encore terminé ses plans de Vendetta contre Axel. Il allait clairement lui faire regretter de l'avoir ainsi humilié devant les autres, même si ceux-ci n'avaient eu conscience de rien. Le branler à table ! Sans rire, comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire et à penser en des temps pareils.

-Vous n'êtes que des barbares ! Lui lança Kairi alors qu'elle se levait.

-Ho… les filles…

-Riku ! J'te jure que je vais te faire la peau ! hurla Axel après que Zexion lui ait remis l'épaule en place.

-Essaye un peu pour voir !

-Connard !

Riku retint son rire. Il écouta Eraqus lui faire la morale, comme quoi ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se blesser ainsi les uns les autres qu'à six jours du Primus, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'infliger des blessures graves sous peine d'amoindrir leurs chances déjà minces de l'emporter. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça mais l'occasion s'était présentée et il n'avait pas résisté à sauter dessus.

-Pour une fois je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris par tes reflexes. Lui glissa Kadaj, amère.

-Ce ne sont pas des réflexes, j'attends depuis ce matin, une occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Peut-être mais c'était efficace.

Les remarques de Kadaj étaient agaçantes. C'était comme si en permanence, il cherchait à prouver à Riku qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents. Sauf que lui savait qu'ils étaient pareils, Kadaj persistait à croire qu'ils ne venaient pas du même monde sans doute.

Quand ce fut la pause de midi, Riku, assis à côté d'Axel, le bras en écharpe, l'argenté ne put se retenir de lui faire remarquer qu'ainsi ses mains resteraient à leur place. S'en suivirent de nombreux noms d'oiseaux qu'Axel improvisaient au fur et à mesure que sa colère montait. Mais il fut vite calmé quand il entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombe.

En effet, quelqu'un était bien tombé. Larxène avait tiré Xigbar de sa place et commençait à s'emporter.

-Plutôt que de faire de l'humour d'un autre âge, tu veux vraiment l'affronter ? Yazoo, lève-toi et viens lui latter les couilles qu'on l'entende plus ! S'emporta la Doctore.

-Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à ça… Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Dit plutôt que tu as peur lopette…

-Oui j'ai peur. Parce que si je me bats contre toi et que je te bas, je devrais aller prendre ta place dans l'arène et me battre contre les Champions et je n'en ai absolument pas envie.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est battu, tu as fini par manger du sable par les narines, pourquoi ça changerais maintenant ? Parce que tu as pris ta potion magique ? Petite nature, obligée de prendre des infusions de plante pour respirer correctement ! T'es même pas un homme !

Yazoo se contenta de le regarder, encrant son regard blasé dans le sien. Incrustant la couleur dérangeante de ses iris dans le seul œil valide du borgne. Puis il détourna les yeux, jugeant que ce n'était pas utile de se prendre la tête pour des choses aussi futiles. Se faire ainsi ignoré énerva Xigbar qui se leva, attrapa un couteau et s'approcha de l'argenté.

Le plus âgé des trois frères fit de même, attrapa un couteau et le tira dans la direction de son assaillant, frôlant son œil valide et lui laissant une profonde plaie avant d'aller se ficher dans un encadrement en bois.

-T'es malade ? T'aurais pu me tuer.

-Quelles étaient tes intentions en te levant avec ce couteau à la main ? Demanda Yazoo, calme. Si tu ne veux pas perdre ton autre œil, garde le bien ouvert mais ferme ta grande gueule. Ou il se pourrait qu'une lame aille se ficher au fond de ta gorge. Il attrapa le couteau de Loz et commença à jouer avec. Xigbar retourna s'asseoir, fixant toujours l'argenté puis posa son regard sur Kadaj qui se tourna vers lui :

-Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas le plus doué à ce jeu-là. Lui en revanche, il est imbattable.

Le brun releva la tête vers Yazoo et le sourire de ce dernier l'inquiéta davantage.

-Je vous trouve bien équilibré dans la famille. Commenta Axel à l'oreille de Riku. Pour le coup, il était obligé d'acquiescer. Il avait de qui tenir, niveau impulsivité. Yazoo n'avait jusque-là pas montré beaucoup de ses qualités entant que combattant. Il était certes rapide mais était loin d'avoir la force de Loz ni même la rage de Kadaj.

Pendant leur combat, il avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à venir à bout de lui mais avait trouvé le combat relativement simple. Les armes de la gladiature ne semblaient pas adaptées à ses capacités. Il lui faudrait quelque chose comme un arc et des flèches. Là il serait certain de ne pas rater ses cibles. S'il avait vraiment voulu prendre l'autre œil de Xigbar, il aurait sans doute réussit sans le moindre problème.

Dans l'après-midi, les combats reprirent, Larxène avait mis en place un roulement pour que les quatre Gladiateurs, à savoir, Riku, Axel, Kadaj et Xigbar, se retrouvent assaillis de toutes parts. Incapable de recréer la véritable force de leurs opposants, ils avaient voulu combler la qualité par la quantité. Bien qu'ils eurent du mal à prendre le dessus, ils réussirent néanmoins, non sans quelques égratignures à mettre tous leurs assaillants hors course. Lexaeus et Loz furent les plus coriaces et Luxord s'en tira également à bon compte.

La fatigue commença à se faire ressentir pour tout le monde. Après avoir effectué plusieurs fois le roulement, les Gladiateurs eurent droit à un repos bien mérité. La chaleur commençait à être écrasante et Eraqus fut d'avis de laisser les hommes se reposer, ainsi alors que l'après-midi avait à peine débuté, les hommes furent libres de s'occuper comme bon leur semblait.

Riku alla immédiatement se laver, ne supportant plus l'odeur de transpiration qui émanait de son corps et de ses vêtements. Il fut très rapidement suivit par Yazoo et Demyx.

Chacun de son côté, ils commencèrent leur toilette dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce que Demyx demande :

-Ça te fait pas mal tout ça ? Demanda-t-il à Riku en lui indiquant son dos.

-Y a des plaies qui ne se sont pas refermées qui tirent un peu mais dans l'ensemble c'est supportable.

-Tu as dit que c'était Sephiroth qui en était à l'origine. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Yazoo.

-Je suis étonné que vous ne le sachiez pas encore. Kadaj a pourtant la langue bien pendu et j'aurai pensé qu'il aurait demandé.

-Il faut dire qu'il sait se faire apprécier. Commenta le plus âgé.

-Axel et moi… plus deux autres Gladiateurs qui ne sont plus là, avions un combat très difficile à mener contre les hommes de Xehanort. A la fin du combat, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'Axel et moi, l'Empereur a voulu qu'on se batte l'un contre l'autre pour déterminer qui de nous deux était le plus fort. J'ai refusé de me battre contre Axel alors par vengeance, le soir même Eraqus et Yen Sid ont été invités chez Saïx et j'ai été fouetté par Sephiroth, pour avoir manqué de respect à l'Empereur, par Terra pour avoir déshonoré Eraqus et par Marluxia parce que maintenant que Yen Sid était devenu mon Maître, il fallait que son Doctore me punisse également.

Yazoo fut surpris. C'était cruel. Il avait longtemps pensé que Terra aimait beaucoup Riku et il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse accepter pareille punition. Marluxia passait encore mais Sephiroth…

-Je ne leur en veux pas. Sephiroth disait toujours, ne blâme pas la main qui tient le fouet mais celui qui a donné l'ordre de le faire claquer. Je sais que Terra a eu beaucoup de mal à respecter l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. Je ne lui en veux pas. A Sephiroth non plus, ni même à Marluxia.

-C'est dur quand même.

-Et vous… Comment avez-vous su que Sephiroth était votre père.

-Nous avons tous les trois des mères différentes. Mais malheureusement, arrivé à un certain âge, soit les enfants des prostitués travaillent dans le même établissement que leur mère….

-Quoi ?

-Pour l'entretien, les tâche ménagères, ce genre de choses… S'empressa de corriger Yazoo, voyant que l'esprit de son jeune demi-frère avait commis une erreur de jugement. Mais c'est vrai qu'arrivé à un certain âge, il est possible que les frontières entre l'entretien des sols et celui des clients devienne poreuse. Et nos mères ont voulu nous épargner ça. Quand Kadaj a été assez grand, on est partis tous les trois pour trouver du travail. On a été vendu comme esclave de maison, mais Kadaj ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il ne supporte toujours pas d'ailleurs…

-Quand Terra lui hurle dessus, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

-Parce qu'il aime se battre. Il a toujours été bagarreur et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est fait virer à grand renfort de coup de pied au cul et plus personne n'a voulu de nous. Personne ne voulait trois gamins paumés dont l'un d'entre eux avait pour réputation de frapper au premier désaccord. Et c'est en voyant Kadaj se battre un jour dans la rue avec un légionnaire pour avoir volé du pain qu'on a été jeté dans les fosses. Au départ on se faisait tout le temps battre et le légionnaire est revenu et il nous a appris à nous battre convenablement et Kadaj s'est épanouit.

-Et Sephiroth ?

-Un jour alors qu'on commençait à se faire un nom, la mère de Loz est revenue, c'était la plus jeune de nos mères, elle venait pour nous annoncer la mort de la mère de Kadaj et c'est elle qui nous a dit qui était notre père. Ainsi Kadaj à comprit pourquoi se battre semblait une seconde Nature pour lui. Et il s'est juré de se venger de Sephiroth.

-Vous vous êtes entraidé toute votre vie… Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes si proches.

-On se fait confiance, on compte les uns sur les autres et on a toujours marché comme ça. Ce qui explique les quelques débordements occasionnés à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous est pris pour cible. S'il n'est pas capable de combattre, on lui vient en aide.

-Et pour hier soit ? Avec Loz ?

-Demyx !

-Bah quoi ?

-Non… C'est rien. Dit-il en riant. Parfois j'ai tendance à sur réagir. Ce sont mes petits frères et la dernières fois que Loz a eu le malheur de regarder d'un peu trop près une femme, on a failli y passer tous les trois.

-Cet imbécile avait trouvé intelligent de s'enticher de la femme d'un légionnaire.

-C'est elle qui m'a fait de l'œil.

-C'est bizarre, tu nous sors toujours la même excuses. Lâcha Kadaj en entrant dans la pièce suivit de Loz. Pour te la faire simple, Yazoo pense que s'il nous lâche du regard une fraction de seconde on va le laisser tout seul derrière nous et qu'on ne reviendra pas le chercher.

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de le croire…raisonna l'argenté.

-Parce qu'une soit disant voyante t'as dit qu'un jour les yeux bleus d'un démon t'éloigneront de tes frères… Tu sais bien que même si on parvient à s'en sortir on ne t'abandonnera jamais derrière nous ! Et j'espère que ça vaut aussi pour nous ! Termina Kadaj.

Kadaj et Riku se regardèrent et pour la première fois il n'y eu pas de duel, pas de rivalité. Riku eu même l'impression de voir les lèvres de l'autre argenté s'étirer quelque peu.

-Il n'empêche qu'elle nous avait bien dit que nous n'étions pas les seuls à partager le même père.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il doit y avoir encore trois ou quatre bâtards de Sephiroth qui trainent en ville.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Avoua Riku. Même si je pense être le dernier. Mon pè… notre père a dû fréquenter bien d'autres prostituées.

Les quatre frères se regardèrent. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, du moins Riku et pourtant il aurait eu envie d'en savoir plus sur eux alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire connaissance avec qui que ce soit d'autre à part Axel. Et encore…

-Si ça peut te rassurer Yazoo, je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider Kadaj dans l'Arène pendant le Primus. Promis Riku.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour me défendre…

-Pour ce qui est du combat, je te fais confiance mais mon expérience me rappelle sans cesse que face aux ordres de l'Empereur, tu auras beau être plus fort que tes adversaires, la mort peut rester une éventualité…

Le plus âgé le regarda et acquiesça en signe de remerciement et d'entente.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas si proche de vous mais nous sommes du même sang.

-Tu fais déjà un peu partie de la famille de toute façon. S'amusa Loz en s'approchant de Riku, le prenant par les épaules. T'es aussi rapide que moi, précis comme Yazoo et têtu comme Kadaj…

Ce dernier, peu surpris du commentaire de son frère ne s'offusqua pas, bien au contraire. Il n'aimait pas Riku comme ses deux autres frères et ce ne serait sans doute jamais le cas mais il appréciait le fait qu'il tente de s'associer à eux. De ne pas faire la différence entre son statut d'enfant légitime de Sephiroth et eux, les bâtards d'un Champion. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi con qu'il ne l'avait imaginé à leur première rencontre hors des fosses.

Quand ils eurent tous terminés de nettoyer leur peau, ils quittèrent les lieux et s'en allèrent trouver un coin d'ombre pour se reposer. La fraicheur qu'ils avaient eu la chance de trouver dans la salle d'eau n'était pas égalable. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas y rester toute la journée.

Certains restèrent sous le préau, s'allongeant sur les bancs du réfectoire pour dormir un peu. Luxord Axel et Xaldin jouaient à un jeu avec des bouts de bois gravés. Terra et Marluxia discutaient avec Yazoo au-dessus d'un morceau de papier. Riku était allé se réfugier dans sa chambre pour y être au calme et avait laissé la porte ouverte pour sentir le courant d'air furtif lui caresser la peau.

De son lit il pouvait voir les nuages de dehors décorer le ciel. Il pria un instant pour qu'il pleuve.

Il vit passer deux silhouettes devant sa porte mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il se contenta de tendre l'oreille pour déterminer l'identité, qu'il soupçonnait déjà des deux amants. Parce qu'il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Derrière sa chambre se trouvait la réserve d'arme, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il entendit la voix de Roxas se plaindre de la lenteur de Marluxia et ne se priva pas de l'énerver tout au long de leur ébat en lui disant que si Loz avait été à sa place, il l'aurait déjà comblé. Roxas cachait bien son jeu et était un fin manipulateur et Marluxia ne marchait pas… il courait.

Quand il commença à entendre les gémissements plus importants de Roxas, le priant pour qu'il accélère, Riku sentit son sexe se durcir. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé s'envoyer en l'air en cet instant mais il ne voulait pas aller voir Axel et capituler le premier, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa petite vengeance.

Il commença donc à se caresser du bout des doigts le ventre, effleurant son pubis et frémissant à ce contacte. Il poursuivit en desserrant son subligaculum pour aller plus loin et prendre en main son sexe. Roxas se mit à gémir et à toujours en demander plus. Pendant un instant, il eut envi qu'Axel soit là, que lui aussi le touche, que ce soit ses mains qui le caressent…

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas soulagé tout seul et bien que la masturbation ne soit en aucun cas une habitude chez lui, il fut satisfait de cette nostalgique sensation. Il parvint à jouir quelques secondes après que Roxas se soit exprimé à haute voix et de façon très gracieuse à grand renfort de jurons pour exprimer son plaisir.

Lui resta silencieux, capable de contenir son orgasme et resta allongé un long moment, les yeux fermés pour ressentir jusqu'au dernier instant les derniers fourmillements de son corps.

-J'emporterai ton visage dans ma tombe, soit-en certain !

Riku ouvrit les yeux et vit Axel, appuyé contre le montant de la porte, le fixant avec un sourire qu'il n'apprécia pas.

-Je n'ose même pas te demander depuis combien de temps tu es là…

-A peu près quand Roxas a demandé à Marluxia « d'aller plus vite et plus loin avec sa queue ».

Riku se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, conscient qu'il était là depuis un bon moment. Quand Axel lui proposa d'imiter les deux autres, Riku fut sceptique.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus pour ce matin ?

-Je crois que je l'ai bien cherché.

-Ça m'étonnerait que tu abdiques aussi facilement.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Riku se redressa sur les coudes et le regarda, dubitatif. Devait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? En même temps, il avait vraiment très envie de faire l'amour. Alors Riku se contenta de se tourner vers lui et d'écarter les jambes, signe qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir.

Axel s'avança, son regard de prédateur termina d'exciter Riku qui fut certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il vint se placer entre ses jambes, déposant une jambe sur le lit et s'approchant du corps musclé de l'argenté pour venir goûter sa peau près de son cou.

Il descendit jusqu'à la clavicule, mordilla ses tétons alors qu'avec une main il vint caresser son sexe qui avait déjà retrouvé une bonne partie de sa vigueur. Il fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle il pouvait bander de nouveau et ne se priva pas pour lui rappeler qu'il était plus jeune que lui et que ce genre de privilèges, il les devait à son jeune âge.

-Comme si on avait autant d'années d'écart. A t'entendre on dirait qu'on a au moins 15 ans d'écart.

-J'ai quand même 27 ans… finit par dire Axel.

-27 ? Je te pensais plus jeune, c'est vrai mais tu es loin d'être grabataire… on n'a que cinq ans d'écart…

-On en reparlera quand tu auras mon âge…

Axel continua de parcourir le corps de son partenaire tout en lui laissant çà et là quelques baisers. C'était agréable de sentir ces lèvres, ces corps étrangers qui échappaient complètement à ses désirs, contrairement à la masturbation où Riku était maître du moindre de ses frissons. Là, il devait laisser faire Axel, qui, alors qu'il était sur le point de découvrir un point érogène au possible, changeait de direction pour faire durer le plaisir en stimulant d'autres parties qui l'étaient tout autant. Il aima qu'il lui caresse l'intérieur du genou quand il l'attrapa par la jambe pour le pousser au fond du lit, contre le mur afin de le coincer sous son corps, s'imposant comme le dominant de cette danse.

Mais Riku ne l'entendait pas de cette façon mais le laissa faire. Il était prêt à lui prouver que lui aussi pouvait avoir les choses en main.

Le moment où Axel pénétra Riku arriva bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, peut être le roux avait jugé les préliminaires inutiles aux vues de ses occupations solitaires. Les préparations furent brèves mais efficaces, la douleur que ressentit Riku au passage du sexe d'Axel fut supportable et disparue bien rapidement.

Riku laissa le plaisir monter, sans chercher à le contrôler, à le contenir, il jouit vite comme toujours mais alors qu'il sentait qu'Axel n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre, il rompit le lien qui les unissait, n'échappant pas à une remarque du roux qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait quand il se tourna vers lui et se positionna comme le dominant, retenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et le fixant du regard.

Il attrapa son subligaculum et attacha les mains d'Axel à la tête de lit, le laissant sans défenses pendant que l'argenté commençait à jouer avec ses têtons.

-Riku, joue pas au con. Je vais exploser là…

-Ha oui ? C'est dommage, je prévoyais pourtant de jouer encore un moment avec toi.

Il attrapa le vêtement du roux et à l'aide des liens qui lui servaient à tenir le tissu en place et les noua à la base de son sexe et de ses bourses.

-Tu te plais toujours que je jouis trop vite et que tu es obligé d'abréger ton propre plaisir, là, tu es tranquille, tu ne jouiras pas tant que je ne te retirerai pas ça… Prend ton pied bébé.

Axel le regarda, intrigué et quelque peu apeuré. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, Riku n'avait pas serré trop fort mais il connaissait bien ce procéder, il fut surpris de l'initiative de son partenaire et aima se laisser dominer ainsi.

Il ne voyait pour l'instant que le côté agréable des choses mais quand il comprit que Riku avait planifié de poursuivre cette entreprise jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou presque.

Au bout de trente minutes, après une longue séance de baiser sur tout le corps, après avoir parcouru l'intégralité de la longueur de son buste avec sa langue, mordillé tous ces points sensibles, laisser çà et là des marques de dents et autres suçons, Axel craqua.

-Riku ça suffit, laisse-moi jouir…

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Je vais exploser… Pitié…

-Tu imagines ce que tu m'as fait endurer hier ?

-Quoi ? T'en a encore avec ça ?

-Vendetta ! Tu me cherches tu me trouves. On sera vraiment quitte quand tu te seras excusé.

-Je ne vais pas… m'excuser ! C'était une blague… Je pensais… pas que tu le prendrais… comme ça.

-A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu m'as masturbé à table devant tout le monde !

-Tu semblais bien apprécier… Ha…

-Toi aussi tu sembles bien apprécier.

Riku se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller rejoindre les autres Gladiateurs qui n'allaient pas tarder à manger.

-Je reviendrai vite, ne t'en fait pas…

Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa avec vigueur, caressant son sexe au passage, descendit jusqu'à son anus pour jouer avec quelques secondes et sortit.

-Riku… Je suis désolé… J'aurais pas dû faire ça. Pardon… Ha… Laisse-moi jouir !

Axel eu peur pendant un moment, il commençait à avoir mal, il était incapable de faire disparaître son érection et la position dans laquelle il était ne lui permettait pas de se soulager lui-même. Quelques larmes de mirent à couler sur ses joues, plus dû à la peur qu'à la douleur et quand il vit le visage de l'argenté dépasser de la porte, seulement quelques secondes après l'avoir quitté il fut soulagé.

-Je m'excuse, j'aurais pas dû faire ça… c'était stupide… S'il te plait ! Pardon.

-J'aime mieux ça.

Le sourire de Riku fut clément mais il ne détacha pas Axel pour autant, il se plaça devant lui, humidifiant ses doigts pour commencer à le préparer à le recevoir. Il aima sentir la chaire du roux se faire à son membre autour de lui. La chaleur qui émanait de son partenaire était exaltante, il en tira une satisfaction particulière quand il sentit le corps sous le sien commencer à frissonner.

Quand il se sentit proche de la jouissance il détacha le lien qu'il avait posé sur son sexe et ses bourses après avoir détaché ses mains. Il aima qu'Axel attrape les draps sous lui, puis tende les mains vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche alors qu'ils jouirent en même temps dans un gémissement étouffé.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant vous retrouver tous Dimanche prochain pour la suite, on devrait reprendre le chemin des choses sérieuses d'ici quelques chapitres. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


End file.
